


In Giving We Receive

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 103,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: Lena runs LCorp.  She's overworked and exhausted.  Alex is a scientist who works for Lena.  Kara Danvers runs a non-profit school.  She's overworked and exhausted.  Kelly Olsen is the school counselor.   Kara and Lena meet after Alex intervenes in a contract dispute between the two.  Can they settle their differences and find a life and happiness outside of work?





	1. Chapter 1

“Ms. Luthor, Dr. Danvers asked if you had a few minutes for her today,” Eve said as she handed Lena another set of reports to review.

 

“Is everything okay in the lab?” Lena asked.

 

“I think so, she didn’t say it was urgent,” Eve answered.

 

Lena pulled up her schedule on her laptop and sighed.  Every conference space was full but Dr. Danvers had never asked for a meeting before.  She was one of her best employees and Lena felt she needed to take the meeting.

 

“Just put her in at 12:15,” Lena sighed, “And let her know I don’t have long.”

 

“Okay,” Eve sighed, knowing that Lena just filled the only open 15 minute slot she had all day and that she would probably skip lunch again.  “Maybe I could order some sandwiches for you two to have when she comes in?”

 

“Thank you, Eve,” Lena answered, sincerely, “That would be great.”

 

Lena got to work on the reports, phone calls, meetings and emails that filled her morning.  She was typing furiously when Eve knocked on the door and led Alex Danvers into her office.  Lena immediately held up her hand to signal that they should wait a moment.  They both stood still while she finished typing and sent an email.

 

“Dr. Danvers, come in,” Lena said.

 

“Sandwiches,” Eve said, leaving a plate of finger sandwiches and fruit and two bottles of water on a table in the office.

 

“Thanks, Eve,” Lena said, staying at her desk and rearranging some papers, still clearly distracted.  “Please take a seat, Dr. Danvers.”

 

Alex looked over at the sandwiches then decided it was best to ignore them and sit across from Lena at her desk.  Alex held a bound report in her hands and waited for Lena to finish shuffling papers and look up.

 

“What can I do for you today?” Lena asked, politely.  It was clear she was in no mood for small talk and was in a rush.  “Is everything okay in the lab?”

 

“The lab is fine,” Alex answered, “I’m here on a different sort of matter.” Alex paused for a second.

 

“Okay, what is it?” Lena asked, still sounding hurried.

 

“So, my sister, she runs a non-profit school for people with Down Syndrome,” Alex said, “They received a grant from Valtex, which of course we bought last year.  She has been trying to contact someone here about it but hasn’t had any success.  I was hoping I could help her.”

 

“Dr. Danvers, we are currently working on setting up an LCorp foundation, but in all honesty I can barely keep my head above water running the company as it is,” Lena answered, “There really isn’t anyone in charge of accepting grant applications here now.”

 

“Well, the thing is, it’s not really a new grant,” Alex said.

 

“What’s in your hand?” Lena asked.

 

“Oh, it’s the original grant application and the correspondence from Valtex to Kara,” Alex said.

 

“Okay, you can leave it with me,” Lena said sighing, “I’ll look at it when I can.”

 

“Thank you,” Alex said, waiting a moment.

 

“Is there anything else?” Lena asked.

 

“Oh, it’s just Eve said you were taking a break for lunch,” Alex said, motioning to the sandwiches.

 

“I can’t,” Lena said, “Please take the tray to the lab and share it with everyone,” Lena said, waving Alex off.

 

Alex walked to the table.  She took a plate and put a couple of sandwiches and some fruit on it.  She covered it with cellophane and left it on the table in case Lena wanted it for later.  She took the rest of the tray and walked out.

 

Lena looked at the folder on her desk.  She picked it up and placed it on a table behind her with a large stack of other paperwork she could deal with later.  She had three weeks to finish her proposal for the biggest joint operation LCorp had ever attempted to land and she couldn’t be distracted.  If successful, LCorp would be part of a project that Lena believed could lead to significant advances in cancer research.  She was determined to get it done.

 

*****************

 

Kara Danvers was the Director of The Shepherd School, a school for people with Down Syndrome in National City.  The school helped some of the students move on to independent life and jobs.  For others with more severe cases the school provided a safe place for them to spend their days doing whatever tasks they were able to do.  The job was immensely rewarding but often exceedingly difficult.

 

Kara looked at the pile of bills on her desk and rested her face in her hands.  They could make it about six weeks before things became truly dire.  She sighed heavily and sat, dejected.  She heard a soft knock on her door and looked up.

 

“I know I’m here to help with the kids,” Kelly said, “But you look like you could use a therapist right now.”

 

“Hey, Kelly,” Kara said, “Come on in.  I’m feeling overwhelmed.  We’ve got bills piling up and no word about the Valtex grant.  I’m spending most of my days trying desperately to get nickel and dime donations to keep us going.”

 

“What about other corporate grants?” Kelly asked.

 

“I’m trying to get new ones,” Kara answered, “The ones we have are spaced out pretty evenly to cover our basic needs, but losing $100,000.00 annually is really hard to replace.”

 

“Is there anything I can do?” Kelly asked.

 

“No, my sister got a meeting with her boss,” Kara said, “She’s gonna try to see if she can do anything to help.”

 

“Hopefully that’ll work,” Kelly said, “You look so stressed out.”

 

“I thought I’d be spending my time here working with the kids,” Kara said, “Instead, I spend all day trying to get people to give me money and trying to run this place with half the funding we need.”

 

“Kara, without you most of these kids would have nowhere to go,” Kelly said, “This place is important.  We’ll figure out a way.” 

 

“I hope so,” Kara said, “I feel like I’m at the end of my rope.”

 

*******************

 

_Four weeks later_

 

Lena sat at the restaurant with a glass of champagne in her hands.  The deal was done and the company owners insisted upon a congratulatory dinner.  Lena was thoroughly exhausted and had no interest in dinner but, like everything else in her life, she felt obligated to go.  The other owners were all jovially talking and drinking.  Lena was doing her best to pretend to be happy.  She looked up and caught the eye of a woman across the restaurant.  It took her a moment to realize it was Alex Danvers.  She looked quite different out of her white lab coat.  Lena gave her a friendly smile.  Suddenly the memory of their last meeting hit her.  The papers Alex had left were still sitting on the table in her office.  She made a mental note to check on it the next day.

 

Alex smiled at Lena then looked over at Kara and Eliza.  Kara was fuming.  Eliza was trying to distract her with idle conversation.

 

“I’m sorry, Eliza, but I’m pissed,” Kara said, “She never even acknowledged that Alex gave her the papers.”

 

“Kara, please lower you voice,” Alex said, “She’s my boss, and I know you’re mad but she’s generally a very good boss.  I like my job.”

 

“I like mine too, and there are a whole lot of people depending on me,” Kara huffed out.

 

Lena was exceedingly bored with the talk at her own table.  She glanced up to see Alex in a discussion with a woman next to her.  It looked like the woman was very unhappy and Alex was doing her best to calm her down.  An older woman at the table also seemed to be trying to be cheery.  Lena couldn’t help but be drawn to the woman who spoke angrily.  Despite her demeanor she was gorgeous.  She quickly looked down as the woman glanced up toward her table.  Finally, Lena’s meal came to an end.  She stood to walk out of the restaurant.  The only way out led her right past Alex’s table.  She paused there before leaving.

 

“Good evening, Dr. Danvers,” Lena said politely.

 

“Hello, Ms. Luthor,” Alex said, “Hope you had a good meal.”

 

“The food was lovely, the company was a work thing,” Lena said with a small sigh.

 

“This is my mother, Eliza and my sister, Kara,” Alex said.  Kara kicked Alex under the table and Alex sheepishly added, “I told you about Kara at our meeting.”

 

“Yes, about that, I owe you an apology,” Lena said politely, “I’ve been working nonstop  toward the agreement we celebrated tonight.  I’ll take a look at it as soon as I can.”

 

“I hope so,” Kara huffed out, “Valtex made a commitment and my kids are depending on it.”

 

“Kara!” Alex said, trying to shush her.

 

“Wait, Valtex owes you money?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m not sure about the legality of what happens when one company buys another,” Kara admitted then added sternly, “But Valtex made a ten-year pledge to support our school.  I relied on that money in my budget.  We’re a non-profit and there’s no room to spare, Ms. Luthor.  It’s all outlined in the packet.”

 

“I’ll look at it first thing tomorrow,” Lena said, “Dr. Danvers, please come see me at lunch and I’ll let you know what I’ve found.”

 

Alex looked up at Lena.  She could see the exhaustion in her eyes.  As much as she wanted Kara to get her money she wished Lena would take one day off.  The talk around LCorp was that no one knew when she arrived or when she left because she was always the first one there and the last to go.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor,” Alex said, “And maybe this time you’ll actually eat a sandwich?”

 

“Maybe so,” Lena said, smiling softly.  “It was a pleasure to meet you both.”

 

Lena turned and walked from the restaurant.  Alex immediately jabbed Kara in the ribs.

 

“What the hell, Kara?” Alex asked.

 

“Language, Alex,” Eliza said

 

“Language? Really?” Alex said, “You must have no idea what I really wanted to say.”

 

“What are you so mad about?” Kara asked, “She’s finally gonna look at the papers.”

 

“It’s my job, Kara,” Alex said, “The whole world doesn’t revolve around you.”

 

“A lot of people’s lives actually do revolve around me, Alex,” Kara said angrily.

 

“Of course, now I’m gonna get the holier than thou crap,” Alex answered.

 

“Okay girls, enough,” Eliza said harshly, “I’m in town one night and I wanted to have a good time.  No more work talk.”

 

“Fine,” Alex huffed out.  Kara looked at Alex then softened.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, “You’re right, Alex.  I didn’t think about you.  I’m just so stressed out.”  Alex wanted to be mad but she looked at Kara and saw tears building in her eyes.  Alex let out a big sigh and put her arm around her sister.

 

“I’ll see her tomorrow and I’ll do my best,” Alex said.

 

******************

 

Lena pushed the intercom on her phone, “Eve, get Mike from Mergers and Jess from Finance in here please.”

 

A few minutes later the two employees walked into the office.  Lena had parsed through what Kara sent and had the pertinent pages on her desk.

 

“Mike, after we finish paperwork on a merger who is in charge of seeing that all of the obligations held by the other company are fulfilled?” Lena asked.

 

“It depends on who they owe,” Mike said, “Do you have something more specific?”

 

“Yes, it seems Valtex made a pledge to a non-profit school of one million dollars over ten years,” Lena said, “They paid the first two installments.  The third is due and pending.”

 

“Valtex didn’t have a charitable foundation,” Mike answered, “That pledge was technically a personal pledge by the owner, paid through the company.”

 

“So, you’re saying the previous owners should pay?” Lena asked.

 

“Legally, there is no Valtex so there is no one to pay,” Mike answered, “The non-profit could sue the previous owners but that would take time and money and I’m not sure they would win.  There was no agreement for LCorp to take over that liability so we certainly don’t owe it.”

 

“Well, that’s awful,” Lena said.

 

“I feel like that is good for us, what am I missing?” Mike asked.

 

“The charity,” Jess sighed out.  She had to work with Mike often and he was very good at his job but his personality grated on her nerves.

 

“Oh, yeah, not so good for them,” Mike said.

 

“Where do we stand on the LCorp foundation?” Lena asked Jess.

 

“It’s officially been on the backburner,” Jess answered, “We’ve had so much else going on.  I’m not sure if the legal department finished the paperwork and we haven’t made any decisions on financing.”

 

“Mike, this paperwork from the school,” Lena said, “It should have been in the Valtex records.”

 

“I’m sure it was,” Mike answered, “But like I said, it’s not our legal obligation to pay it.”

 

“What about our moral obligation?” Lena asked angrily, slamming the folder onto the desk, “I need to know about things like this. You do realize how bad this would look if anyone decided to leak that we chose not to honor a pledge for a school for Down Syndrome children in the middle of a $750 million cash purchase.”

 

“Is someone threatening you?” Mike asked.

 

“No, no one is threatening me,” Lena answered, “You know what. Leave.  Jess, stay here.”

 

Mike walked out of the office with his head down.  Jess looked up at Lena warily.

 

“So, it’s going to be weeks to get the foundation done?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Jess answered.

 

“That’s on me,” Lena sighed out.

 

“What are you going to do?” Jess asked.

 

“I’ll figure it out,” Lena answered.

 

Jess left the office and Lena spent the next few minutes carefully looking over Kara’s packet.  She was amazed how much the school did with the amount of assets they brought in.  It seemed to be a well run organization.  She looked at the clock.  Alex would be there any minute.  She let out a yawn and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers.  She was exhausted and reaching the end of her rope.  She heard a knock on the door and Alex walked in and sat down.

 

“Ms. Luthor, I’m sorry if my sister came on strong last night,” Alex said immediately.

 

“I’ve spent the better part of my morning investigating this situation,” Lena said, “I understand your sister’s frustration.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Alex said, relieved.

 

“Unfortunately, I’m not sure where to go from here,” Lena said, mostly to herself, then she looked at Alex, “I have to make this right.  Can you get me a meeting with your sister?”


	2. the first meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets with Lena

“So, do you think she’s going to give me the money?” Kara asked as Alex plopped down on the couch.

 

Alex opened her pint of ice cream and set down the lid.  She sat back and looked at Kara, “I don’t know.  She mumbled something about making it right.  That seems like a good sign.”

 

Kara swallowed her bite, still looking concerned, “If she comes through maybe I’ll finally be able to sleep at night.”

 

“Poor woman looks like she hasn’t been sleeping either,” Alex said, “She’s going to work herself into an early grave.”

 

“She’s a billionaire, Alex,” Kara huffed, “How bad can it be?”

 

“You know, for a really good person you can be an ass sometimes, Kara,” Alex answered, “Do you know anything about her?”

 

“I know her brother went to jail,” Kara said, backing down and talking more softly, “I guess that had to be pretty awful.”

 

“I don’t know her that well, but she seems very genuine,” Alex said, “She treats her employees well and she works harder than anyone I’ve ever met – but she seems sad, or tired, or I don’t know what.  I think she’s trying to make up for all the stuff her brother did.”

 

“It’s not her fault,” Kara said.

 

“Of course not, but people judge her from afar,” Alex said, “You just did it.”

 

“Ugh, I guess I did,” Kara sighed.

 

“The day I went in to meet with her and give her your folder,” Alex said, “Her secretary brought in sandwiches for us.  Ms. Luthor looked completely exhausted, her entire desk was covered with paperwork.  She spent a few minutes with me and then told me to bring the food to the lab.  I don’t think she even remembers to eat sometimes.”

 

“That’s not a problem for me,” Kara said, motioning to the half-eaten pint of ice cream in her hand and making Alex laugh.

 

“Definitely not a problem for the Danvers girls,” Alex replied, still giggling.

 

“Okay, I promise to be nice to your boss tomorrow,” Kara said, “Now let’s pick a movie.”

 

**********************

 

Kara walked out of the elevator on the top floor of LCorp and was greeted by a woman behind a large desk.  She figured it had to be Eve, from Alex’s explanation of what she should expect.  Eve looked up and noticed the blonde woman carrying a couple of bags from a restaurant and balancing a drink tray.  Eve hadn’t ordered any food and was confused for a moment.

 

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers, here to see Ms. Luthor,” Kara said.

 

Eve smiled and looked at the bags then at Kara, “Are you going to try and get on her good side with some lunch?”

 

“I was hoping?” Kara said, smiling.  Eve laughed softly.

 

“Good luck with that,” Eve said, “I can’t ever get her to stop and eat.”

 

Eve knocked on the office door and led Kara in.  Lena immediately stood from behind her desk and looked up.  Kara came in with the bags and Lena looked confused.

 

“Ms. Danvers is here,” Eve said.

 

“Come in, please,” Lena said as Eve left and closed the door behind her.

 

“You can put your things on the table there,” Lena said, motioning to a coffee table in her office.

 

“Alex said you work right through lunch a lot,” Kara said, suddenly feeling foolish, “So I stopped at Big Belly Burger on the way.  I thought maybe we could talk over burgers and fries.”

 

Lena couldn’t help but find the woman adorable.  She was undoubtedly beautiful and she looked thoroughly excited at the thought of a burger.  Lena couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I haven’t had a Big Belly Burger in – I can’t even remember,” Lena said, sitting on the sofa and motioning for Kara to sit in the closest chair.

 

“Well then I’m glad I stopped,” Kara said, “It’s my favorite guilty pleasure.  Well, donuts too.  And ice cream.  And I love potstickers.”

 

Lena giggled at her rambling, “I don’t know how you keep your figure, Ms. Danvers.  Sounds like you have quite a few guilty pleasures.”

 

“I just love to eat,” Kara said, smiling and pulling the burgers from the bag.  She put a burger and fries atop one of the bags in front of Lena and did the same for herself.  Lena looked unsure what to do next.  She was wearing a white blouse and navy pencil skirt and she wasn’t sure how she was going to eat without making a mess.

 

“I guess I’ll dig in and hope for the best,” Lena said, leaning forward and carefully taking a small bite of the burger.  She hummed as she chewed and smiled at Kara.  “Ok, this is delicious.”

 

“Isn’t it though?” Kara replied, popping a fry into her mouth, “Okay, do you like vanilla or chocolate – I got two milkshakes.”

 

“Whichever is fine,” Lena said smiling, “I can’t believe I’m going to have a shake too.”  Despite her protests she continued clearly enjoying her burger.

 

“Which do you like better?” Kara asked, looking befuddled.

 

“I’ll take the vanilla,” Lena answered.

 

Kara handed over the shake and happily took a slurp of the chocolate one, “I like the chocolate better, really.”

 

“I figured,” Lena said, smiling as she took of sip of hers.

 

“So, wait, you picked the vanilla because you guessed I liked the chocolate?” Kara asked.

 

“I like both, and I figured you for a chocolate girl,” Lena said.

 

They ate quietly for a few moments then Lena spoke, “As much as I’m enjoying this I really didn’t budget time for a very long meeting.  Maybe we could get down to business while we eat?”

 

“I figured you work through lunch,” Kara said, “I’m glad you took the time you did.  Let’s get to it.  Have you had a chance to look over the papers I sent?”

 

“I did, and I apologize again that it took a while,” Lena said, “I met with my people here to get a clearer understanding of what happened.  It looks like the grant was made personally by the owners of Valtex and run as an expense through their company.  They did not have a foundation and the grant was not a part of LCorp’s buyout package.”

 

“So, what does that mean for us?” Kara asked, steeling herself and remembering her pledge to Alex to be polite.

 

“Well, legally, LCorp is not responsible for the remainder of the pledge,” Lena said.  She could see the anger in Kara’s eyes and she held up her hand in a gesture pleading for Kara to let her finish.  Kara took a deep breath and waited.

 

“However, I do feel an obligation to help out,” Lena said, “This should never have slipped through the cracks.  And practically speaking, I’m sure you are aware that the optics of LCorp reneging on this grant, even if we don’t technically owe it, would be awful.”

 

“I would never extort the money from you, Ms. Luthor,” Kara said, “That’s not why I came here.”

 

“I don’t think you would, Ms. Danvers,” Lena replied, regarding the woman carefully, “Anyway, I reached out to the Valtex owners.  They were no help at all.  They don’t even live in the country, they are retired on a beach island somewhere.  I imagine any attempt to collect from them would be hopeless.”

 

“Didn’t they make a fortune from the buyout?” Kara asked.

 

“They did well,” Lena said, “But they’ve moved on from National City.  They said it was an LCorp issue now.”

 

“Is it?” Kara asked.

 

“Legally, no,” Lena answered, “But as I said, I have no intention of leaving this as it is.  Unfortunately, LCorp has not yet set up a foundation.  It’s in the works but it will be weeks, maybe months, before it’s in place.”

 

“Months?” Kara asked, sounding completely deflated.

 

Lena walked to her desk and grabbed an envelope.  She walked back and handed it to Kara.

 

“I read over the financials you sent, Ms. Danvers,” Lena said, “I see you run a tight ship.  I know months might be too long.  I’ve made a personal donation of $100,000.00 to cover this year.  There is a cashier’s check in the envelope.”

 

Kara looked like she might cry for a moment then she stood up and smiled widely and walked over and hugged Lena.

 

“Oh, okay,” Lena said, as she awkwardly hugged Kara back.

 

“Thank you so much,” Kara said, her voice filled with gratitude.  She pulled back from the hug, “And please, call me Kara.  I feel so old when people call me Ms. Danvers.”

 

Lena laughed, amazed how this woman managed to make her feel less like a CEO and more like a normal person.

 

“I get that, completely,” Lena said, “Call me Lena, please.”

 

“Lena, I cannot overstate how much this helps the Shepherd School,” Kara said, “I’d love it if you could come visit the school one day.  Most of our benefactors like to see where their money goes.”

 

“That sounds lovely,” Lena said, smiling, “But I have no idea when I’ll be able to take a break around here.”

 

“Just call me, anytime,” Kara said, pulling out her business card.  She wrote something on the back.  “That’s my cell, just use that.  You don’t need to go through the other channels.”

 

“So, we’re not done quite yet,” Lena said, motioning for Kara to sit back down.  Lena took the last sip of her shake then started again, “I’d like for you to resubmit a grant application once we have the foundation here up and running.  No worries, I intend to make good on the pledge, but I’d like to get it all legally straight.”

 

“That’s no problem,” Kara said.

 

“Okay then,” Lena said, gathering the trash in front of her.  Kara immediately did the same. “I really must get back to work.  Thank you for lunch.  It was a treat.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Kara said, “And I’d really like to hold you to that visit to school, whenever you get a chance.”

 

“I’ll try,” Lena said.

 

Kara left the office, practically bouncing on her heels in excitement.  She immediately texted Alex to meet her in the lobby.  She got downstairs and waited a couple of minutes for Alex to appear from the elevator bank.  She nearly tackled her in an exuberant hug when they met.  They walked to the small coffee shop in the lobby, ordered coffees and sat down.

 

“I’m guessing things went well,” Alex said smiling.

 

“Yes!  She gave me the money for this year – herself.  Her own money,” Kara said, “And she said LCorp is creating a foundation and they’ll honor the rest of it!”

 

“See, I told you she was a good person,” Alex said, ruffling Kara’s hair.

 

“And we ate Big Belly Burger!” Kara said.

 

“Wait, what?” Alex asked, giggling.

 

“You said she never stops for lunch so I brought her burgers and fries and a shake,” Kara said, “And she ate it all.  And she picked the vanilla shake because she figured I would like the chocolate.  Isn’t that sweet?”

 

“Lord, Kara, you sound like you have a crush on the woman,” Alex said.

 

“She is way out of my league,” Kara said, “You should have a crush on her.”

 

“Not my type,” Alex said, smiling.

 

“Rich, sweet, drop-dead gorgeous,” Kara said, “What’s not to like?”

 

“I don’t know, she just doesn’t do it for me,” Alex said, “And I don’t know if she’s gay.  And she’s my boss.”

 

“I invited her to come to the school,” Kara said, “But she said she’s always busy.  I hope she comes.  If she saw the kids I know she’d be so happy about where her money is going.”

 

Alex’s phone buzzed and she looked at the message, “Speak of the devil.”

 

“What?” Kara asked.

 

“Ms. Luthor wants to see me,” Alex said, “I gotta go.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you Saturday night, right?” Kara asked.

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Alex answered.  She took the elevator up and Eve motioned for her to go into Lena’s office.  She walked in and sat across from Lena.

 

“Dr. Danvers, I just got a call from our partners at Palmer Tech,” Lena said, “They want to start working on the genetic data samples Monday so we need to get that to them.”

 

“It’ll be two days before we can formulate the results,” Alex answered, “You know we can’t make it go any faster.  That’s how long it takes.”

 

“Okay, we’ll get it into the computer day after tomorrow then,” Lena said.

 

“Saturday?” Alex asked, trying not to sound irritated.

 

“Oh god, is it Thursday?” Lena asked, bringing her hand to her forehead, “I was thinking it’s Wednesday. I’m losing my mind.”  She took a deep breath.  “Okay, just leave it running in the lab.  I’ll take care of it.”

 

“You’re not going to try to do it yourself?” Alex asked, “It would take forever, and also - it’s a terrible idea.  It needs to be done right, and I know you’re a genius but it’s a two-person job.  You can’t read the data and record it at the same time.  I’ll come in and help.  We need to get this right.”

 

Lena looked at Alex and sighed.  She didn’t want to ask her to work on a Saturday but she was right, the job should be done by two people and it had to be done by Monday.

 

“I imagine it’ll take a couple of hours,” Lena said, “What time would be best for you?”

 

“How about nine?” Alex asked.

 

“I’m really sorry about this,” Lena said, “I’ll do my best to make sure I never have to ask you to work on a weekend again.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Alex answered.

 

“Okay, then I’ll meet you in the lab Saturday morning,” Lena said standing.

 

Alex stood and walked out of the office.  She was a little irritated about having to come in to work on the weekend but considering what Lena had done for Kara she figured it was the least she could do. 

 

***********************

 

Kara went straight to the bank from LCorp.  She deposited the funds into the Shepherd School account.  She went back to the school and sat at her desk and started with the pile of bills on her desk.  She was able to pay off every bill.  She took a deep breath and her thoughts went back to Lena.  She couldn’t get the thought of Lena’s smile out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter - Saturday with Alex and Lena then a girls night out


	3. The new project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex works with Lena then enjoys a night out

Alex walked into the lab just as the clock hit 9:00.  As she expected Lena was already there with everything set up and ready to start.  Alex looked at her and smiled.  She placed two Noonan’s bags on the counter.

 

“Dr. Danvers, right on time,” Lena said, looking up from the microscope in front of her.

 

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor,” Alex said, “I figured you’d beat me here.  I brought coffee and cinnamon rolls and I know you like both, because I checked with Eve first.”

 

Lena pulled off her latex gloves and threw them in the trash and walked over to the counter where Alex was standing.

 

“I run every morning and I’m starving when I’m done,” Alex said, “Please join me for a quick bite and coffee.”

 

“You Danvers girls are going to ruin my figure,” Lena said, taking a sip of coffee and pulling a bite from one of the rolls.

 

“Oh yeah, Kara said she brought Big Belly Burger,” Alex said, smiling, “We do like to eat.”

 

“I hadn’t had a burger in forever,” Lena said, “I’m not gonna lie – it was amazing.”

 

“Thanks for what you did for Kara, for the school,” Alex said.

 

“It was the right thing to do,” Lena said, “And, this may sound awful, but it wasn’t much money in the big scheme of things for me.  I’m trying to figure out how to do more.  Once I get the foundation set up I can do a lot more for the community.”

 

“I hope that works out,” Alex said sincerely, “There’s so much need.  Kara mentioned that she invited you to see the school.”

 

“She did,” Lena said, “But who knows when I’ll get to that.  I can’t seem to find a free moment anywhere in my life.”

 

“I don’t mean to overstep,” Alex said gently, “But no one can keep the pace you do for very long.  It’s not healthy.  You must know that.”

 

“I’ll find the light at the end of the tunnel one day,” Lena said, taking another bite and sip of coffee, “And on that note, how about we get started so you don’t spend your whole Saturday at work.”

 

The women finished up their coffees quickly and moved to their positions to work.  Alex started reading out results and Lena converted the numbers and recorded them on a spreadsheet.  After a couple of hours they were done.  Lena saved the work and looked up at Alex.

 

“You were right,” Lena said, “This would have been an awful job for one person.”

 

“And it only took a couple of hours with both of us,” Alex said, “It’s not even noon yet.”

 

“Then I don’t feel quite so guilty bringing you here,” Lena answered, “You can get going.  I’ll clean up.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Alex said, “I’ll help finish and we’ll leave together.”

 

Lena looked down at the floor then looked back up at Alex.  Alex let out a sigh.

 

“You weren’t planning to leave, were you?” Alex asked.

 

“No, I still have other things I should catch up on,” Lena said, “It’ll make next week more manageable.”

 

Alex considered her options.  She really wanted to tell Lena to let it go but she had already voiced her opinion on her work habits and been dismissed.  She was meeting Kara and some friends for drinks that night and for a moment considered inviting Lena along.  After a quick thought she decided to let it go.  Lena wasn’t her friend, she was her boss.  The two women barely knew each other.  She decided not to ask.

 

“Ok, but try to take care of yourself,” Alex said, grabbing her purse.

 

“Thank you again, Dr. Danvers,” Lena answered.

 

Alex left, still feeling a gnawing sensation over the fact that Lena was going to stay at work.  The more she was around the woman the more she liked her, but in the end she was just an employee in the lab.

 

*************************

 

Alex walked into the pub where she was meeting Kara and looked around.  The place had a lively atmosphere with lots of large tables and energetic groups.  There was a smell of fried foods and beer permeating the room.  Alex spotted Kara waving from a table in the back and headed in that direction.  She hadn’t realized it would be such a big group.  She slid into the round booth at the end next to Kara.

 

“Hey Alex,” Winn said, waving a large cut French fry in her direction.

 

“Winn,” Alex replied, laughing.  A waitress came up to the table and handed Alex a frosty mug.  Alex poured herself a beer from the pitcher on the table.

 

“Alex, this is Kelly,” Kara said, “She’s the counselor I told you about.”

 

“Hey, Kelly,” Alex said, “It’s good to finally meet you.  Kara talks about you all the time.  I hear you’ve been a real life saver at the school.”

 

“I don’t know about that,” Kelly said, “But I love working there.  I’ve heard a lot about you as well.”

 

“That can’t be good,” Alex said sarcastically.  Kara poked Alex and they both laughed.

 

“This is my brother, James,” Kelly said, “He just moved here from Metropolis.”

 

James reached over and shook Alex’s hand.  He had a big, warm smile.

 

“Welcome to National City,” Alex said.

 

“We ordered pretty much every appetizer on the menu,” Kara said, “Dig in.”

 

“I will,” Alex said, “I’m starved.”

 

“Busy day?” Kara asked.

 

“Yeah, I had to go into work for a bit this morning,” Alex said.

 

“On a Saturday?” Kara asked, “That stinks.”

 

“My boss was gonna try to finish up a project on her own,” Alex said, “But it would have taken one person forever.  It only took a couple of hours for both of us.”

 

“So you got to work with Lena all by yourself,” Kara asked, her voice teasing.

 

“You’re the one who thinks she’s hot,” Alex shot back.

 

“Wait, hold on a minute,” Kelly said, “Are you talking about the same Lena Luthor that this one can’t stop talking about at work?”

 

“Kelly!” Kara objected, turning beet red, “I’m really excited she gave us the money.”

 

“Is that all you’re excited about, Kara?” Alex teased, “Really?”

 

“You two cut it out,” Kara said, taking a sip of her beer.

 

“I considered for a moment inviting her out with us tonight,” Alex said, “She seems lonely.”

 

“Why didn’t you?” Kara asked, whining.

 

“It felt weird,” Alex said, “She’s my boss.  We’re not friends.”

 

“Kara’s my boss,” Kelly said.

 

“We both know that’s bullshit,” Alex said, as Kara elbowed her, “You practically donate your mornings to the school.  You two are peers.  Lena Luthor is definitely my boss.”

 

“Ok, that’s fair,” Kara said, “It is different.”

 

“Kara told me you have a private practice in the afternoons,” Alex said, “How’s that going?”

 

Alex and Kelly got caught up in conversation together and Kara moved into a discussion with the guys.  It was clear that Winn and James were becoming quick friends and the three of them discussed different things James could do to get accustomed to the city.  The conversation was lively and the beer kept flowing. 

 

“Kelly, it’s been a long time since I got the chance to beat you at darts,” James said, “Up for a game?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Kelly said, “I’m out of practice and I just can’t take your ribbing when you win.”

 

“I’m in,” Kara said, making James smile widely.

 

“Me too,” Winn said.  They started scooting out of the booth.

 

“I’ll stay here with Kelly,” Alex said, sitting back down.

 

The three walked toward the dart board and Kelly took a sip of her beer and smiled.

 

“You can go play if you want,” Kelly said, “I’ll be fine.”

 

“No, I’d rather stay,” Alex said, pouring both of them a fresh beer from the pitcher.

 

“You know, I really think your sister has a crush on the Luthor woman,” Kelly said, smiling.

 

“She definitely does,” Alex said, grinning.

 

“She should ask her out,” Kelly said.

 

“I’m not sure Lena is gay,” Alex said, “So that might be a problem.”

 

Kelly started laughing and nearly spit out her beer, “Well, okay, I didn’t realize that.  Yep, that might be a problem.”

 

“Even if I knew she was gay Kara wouldn’t ask her though,” Alex said, “She doesn’t have enough confidence.  Drives me crazy.”

 

“What about you?  Are you seeing anyone?” Kelly asked.

 

“Me? Um, no,” Alex said, pausing, “I mean, I date, but no one at the moment.  I was engaged.  We broke it off.  It wasn’t a cheating thing or anything terrible like that.  She and I – we just realized we wanted different things.”  Alex stopped, realizing she was rambling.  “Sorry, that was way too much information.  I probably should slow down on the beers.”

 

“It’s fine, Alex,” Kelly said, smiling softly, “I had a serious girlfriend once too.  I takes a long time to move on.”

 

“Wait, you’re gay?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes, I’m gay,” Kelly said giggling, “And I’m thinking you two are never gonna figure out this Lena woman.”  They both laughed and Alex nodded.

 

“You’re probably right,” Alex said smiling, “Maybe she’ll visit the school and you can give her the once over and let us know.”

 

“So what do you do over at LCorp?” Kelly asked.

 

“I work in a lab.  Basically we’re doing genetic studies related to cancer research,” Alex said, “We’re getting ready to start a big project that feels like it might produce a real breakthrough.”

 

“That’s incredibly exciting,” Kelly said, sounding very interesting.

 

“What’s funny is that most people would find my day to day work very boring,” Alex said, “I do the same tests over and over again, constantly waiting for results and making the tiniest of tweaks each round.  But in the big picture it could change the world.”

 

“I know I’m not changing the world,” Kelly said, “But the time I spend at Shepherd School makes me feel like I’m at least helping in small part.”

 

“Kara says you’re indispensable,” Alex said, “I know you’d make way more money in a full-time private practice.  What you do is important, and wonderful.”

 

Kelly smiled shyly.  Alex felt butterflies in her stomach for a moment catching Kelly’s gaze then looked up as she heard Kara whooping it up at the dart board.  Clearly she had just beaten the men, who were both shaking their heads.   Kara looked at the women and did a little happy dance.  Kelly applauded and Alex gave her a thumbs up.

 

The rest of night went along enjoyably for the group.  Alex joined in a game of pool, with Winn as her partner.  Kara noticed Kelly and Alex flirting all night.  She pointed it out to Winn and together they were secretly rooting for one of them to make a move.  Alex and Winn lost to the Olsen siblings in the pool game.  Normally Alex would be very upset about losing but she didn’t mind so much seeing Kelly high-fiving her brother.  When the last of the pitcher was finished they all decided to call it a night.

 

“Alex, you wanna Uber with me and stay over?” Kara asked, slurring her words slightly from the combination of beer and the late hour.

 

“Sure, sis,” Alex said, as they all walked out towards the front, “You guys riding together?”

 

“I’m with Kelly,” James answered.

 

“My ride is on the way,” Winn said.

 

Alex walked over to Kelly.  She wasn’t sure what to say but she really wanted to see her again.  James looked between the two then quickly walked over to tell Kara and Winn goodbye.

 

“So, tonight was fun,” Alex said, looking at Kelly.

 

“I had a great time,” Kelly said, smiling.

 

“Um, I don’t want to make things awkward for you at work or anything,” Alex said, shuffling her feet then taking a breath and finding her confidence, “But I’d love to see you again.”

 

“Are you asking me out, on a date?” Kelly asked, smiling softly.

 

“Yes,” Alex said.

 

“I’d love to,” Kelly answered.  Alex smiled widely and Kelly leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek softly.  They pulled out their phones and exchanged numbers.  Kara shouted out to Alex that their Uber had arrived.  Alex walked over and jumped in, giving Kelly a wave as they drove away.

 

“Oh my god,” Kara said smiling, “Did Kelly just ask you out?”

 

“I asked her,” Alex said, grinning, “And she said yes.”

 

“Okay, I’ve been thinking you guys would be a great couple,” Kara said, “But I didn’t want to push anything or make any suggestions.  I know it’s been hard for you, dating again.  I’m so excited!”

 

“Kara, don’t make a big deal out of this,” Alex said, “It’s just one date.”

 

“Still, she’s so smart, and so sweet,” Kara said, “And you are too.”  Kara snuggled into Alex and Alex couldn’t help but feel warm inside.  As much as Kara drove her crazy sometimes she really was the best sister.

 

***********************

 

Lena finished her meeting that Tuesday with her new partners.  The data for the project had been shared by both companies and the work to be done was daunting.  They discussed timelines and goals and agreed to meet again in a week with a more solid plan.  Lena went back to her office and sat at her desk.  She pulled up LCorp personnel on her computer and spent the better part of two hours reading over employee files.  She called Eve and asked her to send Pam from personnel up to her office.  Ten minutes later Pam sat in front of her.

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor,” Pam said, “What can I do for you?”

 

“I’m creating a new position,” Lena said, “I need someone to head up our research team on the Palmer project.  I can’t put it under current R&D.  It’s too much work.  I’m going to hire from within.  I don’t have time for other options.  The position will be tier two, same as CFO and current R&D head.  I need a proposal on my desk ready for when I decide.  I’m making the decision tomorrow.”

 

“Same salary and benefits?” Pam asked, “That’s going to be a huge jump for someone inside the company.”

 

“I know, but I have capable people here,” Lena said.

 

“You definitely do,” Pam said.

 

“And, this is strictly confidential,” Lena said, “I don’t want a stampede of applicants and hurt feelings around here.”

 

“I understand,” Pam said, “I’ll have the contract ready first thing in the morning.”

 

Pam left and Lena called Eve back in.

 

“Eve, schedule half hour meetings tomorrow, starting at 10,” Lena said, “I want Dr. Beckett first, then Dr. Cooper, then Dr. Danvers.”

 

“What should I tell them it’s pertaining to?” Eve asked.

 

“Just tell them I want to meet,” Lena said, “That’s all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, clearly there's going to be a bit of Alex/Kelly before we get to Lena/Kara... also, there's going to be a bit of Lena and Alex friendship forming as well.
> 
> Next Chapter - the interview that Alex doesn't know is an interview and Alex and Kelly go on their first date


	4. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets with Lena

Alex took the elevator up to the top floor of LCorp.  She wasn’t sure why she was being called in for a meeting but her work was progressing well and she didn’t feel nervous.  She exited the elevator and passed Dr. Cooper walking down the short hall.  She smiled and said a polite hello and he nodded in return.  He was a brilliant man but a bit odd and often patronizing.  She usually avoided him unless absolutely necessary.  She turned the corner and Eve motioned for her sit and wait.  Eve went into Lena’s office then returned a few minutes later and told Alex Lena was ready.  Alex walked in and Lena motioned for her to sit at the chair across from her at her desk.

 

“Good morning, Dr. Danvers,” Lena said, still glancing at some paperwork in front of her.

 

“Good morning,” Alex replied, getting settled in her seat.  Lena didn’t speak for a few moments as she looked through her paperwork.  Alex waited quietly.  Finally, Lena looked up.

 

“How are things in the lab?” Lena asked casually.

 

“Everything is going as expected,” Alex said, “Progress is slower than I’d like, but I don’t think that’s anyone’s fault – the testing takes time.”

 

“We all wish we could snap our fingers and find the cure,” Lena said.  Alex just smiled and nodded in response.

 

“Dr. Danvers, what do you hope to achieve in your career here at LCorp?” Lena asked.

 

Alex was a little surprised by the question.  She thought for a moment then answered, “I hope to be part of the team that finally cracks the code on using genetics to eradicate disease.”

 

“And your only motivation is purely altruistic?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Alex looked at Lena, a small smirk playing on her lips, “Ms. Luthor, I think we share the same goals when it comes to science.  I think we also both want to be successful, professional women.  I hope that my work here leads to recognition within the company and, should my personal contributions warrant it, I hope to be rewarded financially as well.”

 

Lena took in the answer for a moment.  She was impressed that Alex had the confidence to ask for her fair share. 

 

“If you were to work with me personally and you felt that I was making a questionable decision, would you tell me?” Lena asked.

 

“I thought you were making a bad decision to extrapolate that data alone last week and I told you,” Alex answered immediately.

 

Lena chuckled.  The other interviews felt like pulling teeth to get answers.  Alex seemed adept and confidant.

 

“I suppose that’s true,” Lena said, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

 

“I feel like we all have to do what we can to get the work done right,” Alex said, “That’s the goal.”

 

In both previous interviews Lena found a way to bring Lex into the conversation.  Her brother was a pariah and she wanted to gauge the reactions she would get from mentioning him.  She realized her opening with Alex.

 

“You also mentioned that day that you thought I might be working too much,” Lena said, tapping her pen on her desk, “You know, if you had ever told my brother Lex that he probably would have fired you on the spot.”

 

Alex looked at Lena seriously.  It was at that moment that Alex realized that this meeting was some sort of test.  She couldn’t figure out why Lena was pressing her with questions but she felt that this might be the pivotal moment.  She measured her answer before speaking.

 

“Your brother is of no consequence to me,” Alex answered calmly.

 

Lena chuckled loudly, clearly surprised by the answer.  She shook her head as a wry smile stayed on her face.

 

“Lex is the biggest megalomaniac on the planet,” Lena said, “That answer would drive him crazy.”

 

“You run this company, not him,” Alex said, “Your vision is the one that matters.”

 

“So, if we were to work together more closely,” Lena asked, “Would you be concerned about my work habits and hours?”

 

“Only if I felt that it affected your performance and your ability to make clear-headed decisions,” Alex answered.  She paused for a moment then continued, “I went to medical school and got my M.D. before deciding to follow the path of research.  It’s no secret that the human brain operates much more efficiently when the body is rested.  I imagine your brain works better than most of us even when you’re exhausted, but it’s not healthy.  If I ever felt like you were so exhausted that your decision making was compromised I’d say something.  Otherwise, I’ve had my say on the matter.  I’m not going to nag you.  I’m not your wife or anything.”

 

Lena giggled at Alex’s flippant conclusion to her answer.

 

“Very well, then,” Lena said, looking down at her notes again, “How do you feel about having managerial duties here at LCorp?”

 

“I very much like being a scientist,” Alex said, “It would depend on how much of my time would be dedicated to management.  Could you be more specific?”

 

“Do you want to be part of the team that makes decisions around here and implements those decisions, including overseeing employees?” Lena asked, “Or would you rather remain exclusively in the lab?”

 

Alex paused and took a moment to think about what she wanted.  She knew the question wasn’t rhetorical.  Lena was clearly making a measured decision that could affect her future.

 

“I want more than what I have.  I believe that I would be an asset if I had more power to make decisions around here.  There are things in the lab that could be run much more efficiently,” Alex said, gaining steam, “There are some teams that I believe could be aligned differently to allow for more creativity among the scientists.  I could be an asset in a management position – but, let me reiterate – I would like to still have time to be a scientist.”

 

“I’m bringing in a COO, her name is Sam Arias,” Lena said, “I’ve been trying to woo her to LCorp for well over a year.  We went to college together.  She’s brilliant.  I hope that with her here I’ll be able to shift many of my duties.  I intend to get back into the lab myself to help with our new project.  It also might help with my work hours.”

 

“That’s great,” Alex said, her voice sincere.

 

“And there’s another position I’ve created that is new for LCorp,” Lena said, her decision clear in her head, “Director of Special Projects.  This position is upper management – on the same level as COO, CFO and Head of R&D.  It would be a huge promotion for you.  That’s an understatement, really.”

 

Alex took a deep breath.  She tried to keep a poker face but she imagined she hadn’t entirely held her surprise.  She hoped Lena was moving her up to manage her own section of the lab – she hadn’t imagined moving all the way up to running the Palmer project. She steeled her nerves.

 

“I can handle it,” Alex said, with determination, “If you choose me.”

 

“I believe you can,” Lena said, “I’ve got some paperwork here.  The contract is exactly like the one you’ve already signed with LCorp except for changes in compensation and some additional language about expectations and confidentiality provisions.  The differences are outlined in the summary at the front.  I’d like you to take it into my private conference room and look it over.  Feel free to call anyone you’d like for advice, although the strict parameters of the offer are confidential to anyone but your attorney. Before you make your decision I want you to understand, your lifestyle will change.  The money is good but being in upper management means giving away some of your life to your work.  There will be travel at times.  There will be evening and weekend meetings.  You will be one of the faces of LCorp.  Please do not take this decision lightly.”

 

“How long do I have?” Alex asked.

 

“Look over the paperwork,” Lena said, “Leave it in the conference room when you’re done, you can’t take it.  Like I said, feel free to make calls with the contract in hand.  Then go home.  Sleep on it.  Let me know in the morning.”

 

“Thank you,” Alex said, trying to keep her hand from shaking as she took the paperwork from Lena.  She walked out into the foyer and Lena asked Eve to show her to the private conference room.  She went in and sat down and opened the proposal.  The first page summarized the contract.  “Holy fuck.”

 

She looked over the numbers again.  Her salary nearly tripled and that didn’t include stock options and bonuses if the project succeeded.  She already considered herself pretty well off but this was a whole new ballgame.  She took some time reading over the clauses about expectations for her performance.  The contract was clearly written, not masked in legal terms, and Alex felt secure that she would be able to meet the expectations.  She also felt sure that this would be the end of relying on 9-5 office hours.  She didn’t foresee a lifestyle like Lena’s but she knew everything would change.  She took a deep breath then picked up her phone.  She needed to talk to Kara.

 

“Hey, Alex,” Kara said in her usually chipper voice as she answered the phone.

 

“Kara, are you going home after work?” Alex said, “I need to talk to you.  I might ask Mom to come, too.”

 

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked, her voice concerned.

 

“Everything is better than okay, Kara,” Alex said, “I’ve been offered a promotion.  It’s a big deal.  I’d rather explain tonight.  I have to decide whether to take it by tomorrow.”

 

“Is there any reason not to accept a promotion?” Kara asked, sounding exciting.

 

“I don’t know,” Alex said, “My head is swimming.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be home around 6:00,” Kara said.

 

“Thanks, see you then,” Alex said, hanging up.

 

Alex dialed Eliza and asked her if she could make the drive into the city.  She gave her a few details and offered her to spend the night at her place if she didn’t want to drive back.

 

Alex picked up the phone one last time and dialed the office of the attorney she used to look over her original contract with LCorp.  She held on the line for some time but was able to get through.  She explained the situation and read the summary page to the attorney.  They discussed the offer until they were both comfortable with the contract.

 

Alex got up and walked back out into the foyer.  She handed Eve the folder.  She went back to the lab and continued working.  She wanted to leave early to think but she needed to finish the testing she had already started.  She worked until about two o’clock then gathered her things and left.  When she arrived home she changed into exercise clothes and took a long, brisk walk along the riverfront to clear her head.  She still felt stunned by the offer.  She went home and took a shower and tried to watch some television to distract herself until it was time to go to Kara’s.  She decided to pick up dinner for everyone on the way.  She stopped at a Chinese restaurant and grabbed some food.  She arrived at Kara’s and knocked on the door.  Kara answered quickly, with Eliza waiting right behind her.

 

“Hey, you got food!” Kara said excitedly.

 

Alex walked in and set the food on the counter.  Eliza immediately walked up for a hug.  She was always happy to see her daughters and was pleased Alex had called for the impromptu get together.

 

“I’m so happy you called,” Eliza said, hugging Alex tightly, “You know how I love seeing both my girls.”

 

Alex smiled as she pulled back from the hug, “Kara, I got an extra order of potstickers.”

 

“Really?” Kara asked, “Well that means you either have very good news or very bad news.  I’ve been dying all day to hear more.”

 

“It’s good news, I think,” Alex said, “Great news, really.”

 

“Let’s sit,” Eliza said, guiding the women to the table.

 

Alex sat and took a deep breath.  She looked at both women and smiled widely.

 

“I’ve been offered a promotion at work,” Alex said, “A bigger promotion than I could have ever imagined.  I’m stunned, actually.”  She paused for a moment.

 

“What’s the new position?” Eliza asked, her voice excited.

 

“It’s Director of Special Projects,” Alex said, “Mom, it’s on the same level as Director of R&D and CFO.”  Alex voice cracked at the end of the sentence. She hadn’t realized how much the offer meant to her until she told her mother.  Eliza was beaming and Kara was smiling as widely as she had ever seen.

 

“Alex, that’s incredible,” Kara said.

 

“I’m so proud of you, honey,” Eliza said, her voice full of emotion.

 

“The pay… well, it’s more than I ever imagined I would make,” Alex said, “More than three times what I make now in salary, plus stock options, bonuses, other benefits.”

 

“Geez, you were already doing well,” Kara teased, “You’re treating at Noonan’s from now on.”  Alex laughed and nodded.

 

“Sweetie, do you have any reservations about taking the job?” Eliza asked, noting that Alex looked a bit overwhelmed.

 

“Well, Ms. Luthor made it clear that being part of upper management means a different level of dedication to the job,” Alex said, “I’ll have to travel sometimes and I’ll have weekend and evening meetings.  It’s a big commitment.”

 

“Being a leader in a corporate environment isn’t easy, Alex,” Eliza said, “It will affect your ability to be with family and friends.  Is this something you want?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about it all day,” Alex said, “And I can’t pass up this opportunity.  I hope I can manage to balance it all.”

 

“Alex, you can do it,” Kara said, sounding like a cheerleader, “You’re the smartest, hardest-working person I’ve ever met. You’ll make it work.”

 

“Thank you, Kara,” Alex said, her voice cracking again, “That means a lot to me.”

 

“So, can we have a potsticker celebration now?” Kara asked, making the other women laugh.

 

“Let’s do it,” Alex said, smiling.

 

****************

 

The next morning Alex walked confidently into the foyer outside Lena’s office.  Eve looked up and smiled.

 

“She’s expecting you,” Eve said, “Go on in.”

 

Alex walked into Lena’s office.  Lena smiled and motioned her to the chair.  Alex sat down and looked at Lena.

 

“Thank you for the offer, Ms. Luthor,” Alex said, “I’m ready to start.”

 

Lena smiled widely.

 

“Okay, first things first,” Lena said, “You’re in a different position now.  No more Ms. Luthor.  Call me Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I got way into the whole Alex/Lena promotion thing and wrote more than I thought so I didn't get to the date - that'll be next chapter. After that I'll get back to Kara - I'm not trying to leave her out. In the end this will be a Lena/Kara story too!


	5. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly go on their first date; Alex and Lena talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I went on a much needed vacation.

Alex ran her hands through her hair and checked herself in her small mirror one last time.  She stowed her motorcycle helmet and walked up the few steps to the door of Kelly’s townhouse.  She looked at the short list of names of people living in the building and found Kelly.  She pushed the buzzer.  Just a few moments later Kelly walked out to meet her.  She opened the door and smiled widely at Alex.

 

“Hey,” Kelly said, her voice sounding both shy and happy.

 

“Hey there,” Alex said, smiling, “Ready to go?”

 

“Yep, I’m excited about the market,” Kelly said.  Alex had invited Kelly to go to an afternoon Art Market and festival.  Local merchants set up booths selling their art and wares.  Food trucks were spread throughout the site.  The evening ended with fireworks right after sunset.

 

Alex walked over to her motorcycle and grabbed two helmets.  She looked over at Kelly who looked a bit concerned about the transportation.

 

“Oh, I hope this is okay,” Alex said, motioning to the bike, “Maybe I should have warned you.”

 

“I’ve never ridden on a motorcycle,” Kelly said, taking the helmet from Alex.

 

“Really?  Never?” Alex asked, “I love it, but I’m more than happy to order an Uber if you’d rather.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Kelly said, still sounding a bit wary, “First time for everything.”

 

Alex helped Kelly secure her helmet then put on her own.  She got on the bike and instructed Kelly to get on behind her.  Kelly gently put her hands on Alex’s hips.

 

“I’m not trying to be forward,” Alex said, chuckling, “But you should probably hold on a little tighter until you get used to it.”  Alex took Kelly’s hands and pulled them further around her.  Kelly adjusted herself and held tightly.  Alex started up the bike and took them slowly down the first couple of blocks.

 

“You okay?” Alex asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kelly answered, giggling, “This is more fun than I thought.”

 

Alex smiled, enjoying the feeling of Kelly against her back and the happy sound of her voice.  She pulled out onto the main roadway and felt Kelly hold tighter as they sped up.  They arrived a few minutes later and Alex easily found a spot to park for her bike.  They got off and Alex quickly pulled off her helmet.  She watched Kelly struggling a bit to unhook hers and helped her loosen and remove it.  Kelly was smiling widely as Alex gently pulled it off her head.

 

“I didn’t quite pull off the sexy helmet removal and hair shake,” Kelly said, giggling.

 

“It takes practice,” Alex teased, “But you look great without it.”

 

Kelly smiled and felt herself blush as Alex stowed the helmets.

 

“I liked the ride,” Kelly said, “And it’s so much easier to park.”

 

“That’s why I took the bike today,” Alex said, “I do have a car.”

 

“Glad to hear,” Kelly said, “Not sure I could do the bike in a dress.”

 

“So, planning our second date already?” Alex said, smirking as she took Kelly’s hand and led her toward the art booths.

 

“Don’t get too cocky there, Alex,” Kelly said, chuckling, “We’ll see.”

 

They walked around looking at the art, leather goods and jewelry for a while, both enjoying the day.  The weather was perfect, with a crisp breeze keeping things cool enough.  Their conversation flowed easily and they were both enjoying each other’s company.  They decided to go check out the food carts.  Alex picked a taco cart and Kelly decided on a Greek wrap.  They found a spot in the grass and sat down.

 

“So, how’s things at work?” Kelly asked.

 

“Actually, I have some big news on that front,” Alex said, “Has Kara said anything?”

 

“No, we’ve both been really busy this week,” Kelly said, “Not much time for small talk.”

 

“Okay, so I got a promotion at LCorp,” Alex said, unable to hide a wide smile, “A really big promotion.”

 

“That’s great, Alex!” Kelly said excitedly.

 

“The title is Director of Special Projects,” Alex said, “I’ll be overseeing our new partnership with Palmer Tech.  We’re working together on gene sequencing geared toward treating very specific disease paths.”

 

“That sounds like a very big deal, Alex,” Kelly said, her voice sounding both surprised and supportive.

 

“It is,” Alex said, “It’s a big step for me.  The only downside is that my hours will be a lot more unpredictable.  I’ll be responsible for meetings and travel as part of upper management.”

 

“That’s to be expected.  I’m really happy for you,” Kelly said.  She paused for a moment then added, “Hopefully you’ll still be able to squeeze me in every now and then.”

 

Alex grinned and leaned forward.  She paused and looked at Kelly to make sure she wasn’t misreading the situation.  Kelly leaned forward a bit herself then Alex closed the distance until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.  Alex smiled as she pulled back.

 

“I think I’ll be able to find the time,” Alex said, grinning.

 

They finished their dinner as the sun was setting.  Festival workers began passing out blankets for watching the fireworks.  Alex grabbed a blanket and they moved toward the riverfront to get a better view.  They settled themselves on the ground, sitting closely to one another.  A loudspeaker came to life with lively music and the fireworks began.  Alex moved even closer and took Kelly’s hand.  Kelly glanced at her and smiled.  As the firework show continued Kelly softly ran her thumb along Alex’s hand.  Alex could hardly concentrate on the sky as she felt her skin tingle at Kelly’s touch. 

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Kelly asked, looking up at the finale.

 

“It is, I love fireworks,” Alex said, “Kara was scared of them as a kid.  We went to a fireworks display once and I ended up with her sleeping in my bed that night.”

 

“Really?” Kelly asked, “She doesn’t seem scared of anything now.  She’s a powerhouse on a mission at work.”

 

“I don’t know if she told you, but my family adopted her after her parents died in a fire,” Alex said, “She was only ten, I was thirteen at the time.”

 

“No, I didn’t know that,” Kelly said, “No wonder she was spooked by the fireworks.”

 

“Yeah, in retrospect that probably wasn’t a good plan,” Alex said, chuckling, “Not sure what my parents were thinking.”

 

“Were you two close right away?” Kelly asked.

 

“No, we weren’t,” Alex said softly, “I was a jerk when she first came to live with us.  We ended up very close but I still regret how I treated her at the beginning.”

 

“Alex, I work with kids all the time,” Kelly said gently, “It’s perfectly normal for a 13-year-old to be upset by their life being upended.  You weren’t mature enough to react the same way an adult would.”

 

“I guess that’s true,” Alex said softly, her mind clearly revisiting the memories of her past.

 

“How did you two grow closer?” Kelly asked.

 

“Kara was small for her age,” Alex said, “She was having a hard time at school.  I got tired of other kids bothering her so one day I stood up for her and scared off the bullies.  I didn’t think it was a big deal, they were all much smaller than me.  That night she had a nightmare.  She had them regularly, and usually she just tossed and turned and drove me crazy until she fell back asleep.  But that night, after what happened at school, I felt bad for her.  I asked her if she wanted to sleep with me.  She crawled into my bed and snuggled up to me and cried, for a long time.”

 

Alex paused, lost in the memory for a moment.  Kelly gently moved her hand to rub Alex’s arm softly.  Alex looked up and met Kelly’s gaze.

 

“I felt terrible for her, and terrible for the way I had treated her,” Alex said, “She finally fell asleep and after that, something was different.  I wanted to protect her, and she depended on me.  We became really close and never looked back.”

 

“She’s very lucky your family took her in,” Kelly said sincerely.

 

“I wonder sometimes if she’s so driven to help people because of what happened to her,” Alex said.

 

“I’m sure that’s part of it,” Kelly answered, “Just as your experience shaped who you’ve become.”

 

“You know, I wanted to be a doctor for a long time,” Alex said, “But then I fell in love with the science part of it.  I really don’t miss the patient interaction.  Not sure what that says about me.”  They both chuckled.

 

“It doesn’t mean much except that research is your passion,” Kelly said, “You’re still helping people, just in a different way.  And you’re clearly not a wallflower, otherwise Lena would never have picked you for a leadership position.”

 

“I am a little nervous about that part,” Alex said, “I’ve never had a problem leading smaller projects but this is a big deal.”

 

“Trust your instincts, you’ll be fine,” Kelly answered.

 

“Should I trust my instincts right now?” Alex asked.

 

“What are they telling you?” Kelly asked, smiling.

 

Alex leaned forward and kissed Kelly again, this time lingering a bit longer in the kiss before pulling away.

 

“Good instincts,” Kelly said, and they both laughed softly.

 

The festival came to an end and they made their way back to the motorcycle and then back to Kelly’s townhouse. Alex walked Kelly to her door, holding her hand.  They stopped on the stoop.

 

“I had a really good time today,” Kelly said softly.

 

“So did I,” Alex said, “I’d like to see you again.”

 

“So would I,” Kelly said smiling.

 

Alex leaned forward and kissed Kelly, letting her tongue glide gently across her lips.  They kissed for a long moment before pulling apart.

 

“I’ll call you,” Alex said, smiling as she walked away.

 

“You’d better,” Kelly answered, making Alex chuckle.

 

Alex didn’t make any attempt to be cool about the situation.  She called Kelly the next day and they set a second date.  Alex followed that up with coffee at Noonan’s with Kara where she talked nonstop about Kelly their entire time together.  Kara grinned from ear to ear the whole time.

 

*************************

 

Alex took a deep breath in relief as the meeting came to an end.  It was her first time attending one of the management meetings and she wasn’t sure what to expect.  Lena had sent out an agenda the day before and the meeting moved at a quick clip.  There was no time wasted and Alex appreciated the efficiency. 

 

“That’s all for today,” Lena said, “Alex, please stay.”

 

The rest of the group left and Alex remained in her seat.  She shifted uneasily, hoping she hadn’t done anything wrong.

 

“You mentioned in your interview that you thought some of our scientists could be better utilized in new groupings,” Lena said.  Alex nodded.  “I’d like more detail on your thoughts on that.  Could you put together something in writing over the next couple of days and get it to me.”

 

“I can,” Alex said, “Will my report to you stay private?”

 

“Do you want it to?” Lena asked, her curiosity piqued.

 

“I think if you want me to give you a completely honest opinion in writing it might be best to stay between us,” Alex said.

 

“Then it will,” Lena answered, “I’d like you to feel that you can speak freely and trust me.”

 

“Good.  I’ll get it done,” Alex said, gathering her things.  Lena was closing up her laptop and getting her things together.

 

“Did you have a nice weekend?” Lena asked politely.

 

“I had a great weekend,” Alex answered, a bit more enthusiastically than she meant to.  Lena chuckled.  “How about you?”

 

“Nothing much to report,” Lena answered, her voice sarcastic.

 

“I went to the art fair, you should go to the next one – it was really fun.  There are some very talented people in National City,” Alex said.

 

“That sounds nice,” Lena said, looking down at her papers, “Did you go with your sister?”

 

Alex could feel herself grinning and she cleared her throat to hide her smirk.  Lena was asking about Kara.  She wondered if that meant she was interested or whether she was being polite.

 

“No, actually I went on a date,” Alex said.

 

“Ah, I take it the date went well since you seemed pretty upbeat when I asked about the weekend,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“It was a first date,” Alex said, feeling herself blush, “It was really fun, but I guess we’ll have to see where it goes.”

 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Lena asked.  Alex took a deep breath.

 

“Actually, it’s not a guy.  Her name is Kelly,” Alex said, pausing for a moment to gauge Lena’s reaction, “I hope that’s not a problem.”

 

“Not at all,” Lena answered, “I like the name Kelly.”

 

It took a moment for Alex to realize Lena was teasing her.  Alex chuckled loudly and Lena grinned.

 

“I’m sorry.  I still feel a little insecure sometimes,” Alex said, smiling softly.

 

“I lead a very private life, Alex,” Lena said quietly, “But when I do find time to date, I also prefer women.  I couldn’t care less who anyone chooses to love.”

 

They stood quietly for a moment then Lena headed toward the door.

 

“Lena?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes?” Lena answered.

 

“Kara reminded me that she wants you to visit the Shepherd School,” Alex said, “I know you’re really busy but it’s only a few minutes away.  Maybe one day we could stop by for a quick visit together.”

 

“Is she going to keep bothering you about it?” Lena asked, smiling slyly.

 

“Yes,” Alex sighed, “Once she gets something in her head it’s hard to deter her.”  Lena chuckled.

 

“I’ll check my schedule,” Lena said, “I’m getting Sam adjusted for the next couple of weeks but after that it should free up.  Let’s pick a day and go before she drives you entirely crazy.”

 

“Thank you, Lena,” Alex said.

 

Alex walked back to her office and pulled out her phone to text Kara.

 

_Alex:   Lena is gay_

_Kara:   you’re already dating Kelly_

_Alex:   she said she’d come visit school_

_Kara:   WHEN_

_Alex:   couple weeks… and she’s gay_

_Kara:   stop it_

_Alex:   gay gay gay, just like you_

_Kara:   r u sure_

_Alex:   she told me_

_Kara: <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sister time then Lena visits the Shepherd School


	6. School Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister time and a visit to the Shepherd School

Alex and Kara sat comfortably on Kara’s couch, each with a pint of ice cream in hand.  Alex stuck her spoon into Kara’s pint and took a bite.  Kara looked at her with a pout.

 

“You already ate half of mine,” Alex said grinning, her mouth half full.

 

“I thought you didn’t like mint chocolate chip,” Kara answered.

 

“So you bought a flavor you thought I didn’t like so I wouldn’t eat any of it?” Alex asked, giggling.

 

“I honestly did not put that much thought into it,” Kara answered, giggling along.

 

“I’m glad I had time to come over tonight,” Alex said, reaching over and shoving Kara playfully on the shoulder, “It’s been so busy at work.”

 

“How’s the new job?” Kara asked.

 

“It’s coming along, I guess,” Alex said, “I feel like I’m just out of college again.  I’m not sure what I’m doing.  I’m trying to project confidence but it’s really hard.”

 

“Has Lena said anything?” Kara asked.

 

“Lena is great,” Alex said, “Even when she disagrees with me or has a different idea she’s always positive and supportive.  It’s funny, we’re probably about the same age, but she seems older – she’s so confidant.”

 

“She might say the same about you,” Kara said, “You always seem to have your stuff together.  Who knows how Lena feels on the inside?”

 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Alex said, pausing, “Well, the good part is that I haven’t monumentally screwed up anything yet.”  Kara smiled and shook her head.

 

“Okay, forget work,” Kara said, grinning, “What about Kelly?”

 

“Kelly is great,” Alex said, sighing, “I really like her.”

 

“Alex, I’m so glad to hear that,” Kara said excitedly, “It’s been a long time since… well, I guess I shouldn’t bring up the past…I’m happy for you.”

 

“Yeah, well, the past is still weighing on me,” Alex said, “I’ve been taking things slow with Kelly.  I don’t want to make the same mistakes I made with Maggie, jumping right in too quickly.”

 

“Taking it slow is fine,” Kara said, reaching out and rubbing Alex’s shoulder.

 

“We talk nearly every day,” Alex said, grinning, “And we’ve been on three dates.  We’re going out Friday again.”

 

“So, this will be the fourth date,” Kara said, her voice snarky, “How long do you think you're gonna be ‘taking it slow’?”  Kara made air quotes around the words “taking it slow” making Alex roll her eyes.

 

“Are your asking me about sex?” Alex asked, smirking, “You’re like a fifth grader.”

 

“Whatever,” Kara said sarcastically, “Have you?”

 

“That’s a very private question,” Alex said, taking a bite of her ice cream and grinning.

 

“Bullshit,” Kara answered, laughing, “You ask me whatever you want.”

 

“That’s because I’m your older sister and I need to protect you,” Alex said, giggling.

 

“Fine, don’t tell me,” Kara huffed, “Just wait til I start dating someone.  You’re getting the silent treatment.”

 

“We haven’t had sex,” Alex answered, smiling at Kara’s threat, “We haven’t done anything past kissing.”

 

“Really?” Kara asked.

 

“Um, you don’t have to act so surprised,” Alex answered.

 

“I am, a little,” Kara said, “No judgment at all.  I’m glad you two are easing into the relationship.  I want you to be happy.”

 

“I told her all about Maggie,” Alex said, turning more serious, “And she told me about her past.  She was in love.  Her partner was in the military and in the closet.  She died during a deployment.”

 

“Oh, gosh, I had no idea,” Kara said, her voice turning sad.

 

“Kelly didn’t get to grieve her in any normal way, with the relationship hidden,” Alex said, “She hasn’t had a serious relationship since that one.  We both need to take it slow.”

 

“Wow, that’s a lot,” Kara said, grabbing Alex’s hand and squeezing it.  “You both deserve better than the hand you’ve been dealt so far.”

 

“That’s what I’m hoping,” Alex said, smiling softly, “We’ll see.”

 

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes until Alex looked up at Kara and grinned.

 

“What?” Kara asked.

 

“I forgot to tell you,” Alex said, “Lena said I could schedule a visit this week.”

 

“That’s great,” Kara answered excitedly, “I can’t wait for her to see the school.  I love it when the benefactors get to meet the kids.  It’s always meaningful for them, and for me.”

 

“Is that the only reason you’re excited?” Alex asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Good Lord, Alex,” Kara said, laughing, “I’ve already admitted my small crush on your sexy boss – what more do you want?”

 

“I don’t know,” Alex said, giggling, “I just enjoy making you uncomfortable, it’s one of life’s little pleasures.”

 

“Ok, so spill,” Kara said, “You said she’s gay.  What else do you know?”

 

“Nothing,” Alex answered, taking another bite.

 

“What do you mean nothing?” Kara asked.

 

“Really, I like the woman a lot.  She’s a great boss, but small talk stays to a minimum,” Alex said, “We’re always so busy.  Come to think about it, I’m stunned she told me she’s gay.”

 

“You’ve already told me about that talk,” Kara said, “So, you’re telling me in the past two weeks you haven’t had any other interesting conversations?”

 

“Not unless you want to hear about employee assignments or gene therapy,” Alex answered, pausing, “Oh, wait, she does have one friend.”

 

“She only has one friend?” Kara asked, looking confused.

 

“No, silly, that’s not what I meant,” Alex said, “The new COO, her name is Sam.  They went to college together.  It’s clear that they are not just professional acquaintances.  They’re close friends.”

 

“Are you sure they’re not more than friends?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Alex said, rolling her eyes at Kara again, “Sam’s straight.  She has a daughter.  She made some comment after one of our meetings about how hard it is to find a good man when you’re a COO with a kid.”

 

“That might be a challenge,” Kara said.

 

“Anyway, the kid came to the office one day.  She’s cute.  Her name is Ruby,” Alex said, “She ran over to Lena and hugged her and called her Aunt Lena.  It was all very adorable.”

 

“So, what day are you guys coming?” Kara asked.

 

“Lena said either Tuesday around lunchtime or Thursday afternoon,” Alex said.

 

“You’re coming too?” Kara asked.  Alex nodded.  “Then come Tuesday, maybe you’ll be able to catch Kelly if you’re early enough.”

 

“Sounds good,” Alex said, “I’ll text you Monday with timing.”

 

They spent the rest of the evening chatting and watching Netflix, thoroughly enjoying their sister time together.

 

**********************

 

Alex walked to Eve’s desk and chatted politely for a moment until Lena walked out from her office.  Alex noticed immediately that Lena had dressed a bit more casually than usual, even though she still appeared thoroughly professional and her outfit looked like it cost more than anything Alex had ever even considered purchasing.  She was wearing blue slacks with a white silk blouse and black pumps.  Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her lipstick was bright red.  Alex knew immediately that she was going to have all kind of opportunity to tease Kara because, quite frankly, Lena looked hot as hell.

 

“Ready?” Lena asked as she headed toward the elevator. 

 

“Yep,” Alex answered, giving Eve a quick wave goodbye as she caught up to Lena.

 

They rode down to the garage level where they were met immediately by Lena’s driver.  They slipped into the back of the black Towncar.  The driver handed them two bottles of water.  Alex grinned as she opened the water and took a sip.  She wondered if Lena had any realization of how odd her life was compared to most people.  Lena slipped the water into the cup holder and glanced at Alex.

 

“I thought we might have lunch while we’re out,” Lena said.

 

“Okay,” Alex said, surprised, “That sounds good.”

 

Lena opened her phone and answered emails as they took the quick drive to the Shepherd School.  The driver pulled up front and Alex and Lena got out the car.  They walked into the building and made their way toward the school office.  As they turned the corner Lena noticed a man in the hall talking to a young boy who looked to be about five years old.  The man was crouched down, speaking softly.  It was clear the boy had been upset but the man was cheering him up.  The boy’s cheeks were still red from crying but he had a grin on his face.  The man looked up at the approaching women.

 

“Hey Alex,” he said happily.

 

“Hi, Winn,” Alex responded.  Winn stood up and gave Alex a hug. 

 

“Winn, this is Lena Luthor,” Alex said, introducing the two, “Lena, this is Winn.  He’s a teacher here and he’s Kara’s very best friend in the world.”

 

Winn beamed at Alex’s introduction.

 

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Luthor,” Winn said, holding out his hand to shake hers.  Lena shook his hand and smiled.

 

“Please, call me Lena,” she answered politely.

 

“And this is Mikey,” Winn said, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

 

“Hi, Mikey,” Alex said with a friendly smile.  The boy gave her a wave and a smile.

 

“Hello,” Lena said, her voice kind and warm.  Mikey was only a couple of feet from Lena and he stepped forward and hugged her around the waist.  Lena looked unsure for a moment then gently hugged him back.  Mikey stepped back with a huge grin on his face.

 

“All right there, buddy,” Winn said, “Let’s get back to class.”

 

The two walked into the classroom and Alex led Lena toward the office.

 

“I guess I should have warned you,” Alex said, “Some of the kids like hugs.  I love it but it’s fine if you aren’t comfortable.  Just keep a bit of distance if you want.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Lena said, her voice warm and friendly.

 

They made their way into Kara’s office, but it was empty.

 

“Kara?” Alex called out softly into the offices in the administration area.

 

“Alex?” Kelly answered as she walked out of her office.

 

“Hi,” Alex said, her voice clearly happy as Kelly approached her.  Alex realized Kelly was going to give her a kiss and she moved her head to the side quickly and hugged her.  Kelly looked at her quizzically then realized someone was standing behind her.  Kelly straightened up quickly.

 

“Kelly, this is Lena Luthor,” Alex said, “Lena, Kelly Olsen.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Lena said, looking over at Alex and smirking.

 

“You too,” Kelly said, glancing at Alex unsure what to say next.

 

“We’re supposed to be meeting Kara,” Alex said, “Any idea where she is?”

 

“She was heading to the kitchen last time I saw her,” Kelly said, “You know how she gets distracted sometimes.”  Alex chuckled.

 

“Yes, I do,” Alex answered, turning to Lena, “One of the programs here teaches the kids how to live on their own.  The kitchen area of the school is sponsored by local chefs.  It’s amazing.”

 

“Come on, I’ll show you guys there,” Kelly said, walking out of the office.

 

They walked down a different hall.  Lena heard music and laughter from one classroom and looked over to see children smiling happily as a teacher played piano and they sang along.  They made their way to the end of the hall and entered a very large kitchen.  A number of older teenage students were busily working.  Some were preparing food and others were cleaning up.  Kara was busily working with one student on some type of dough.  She looked up to see the three women approaching and a smile lit up her face.  Alex looked at her and giggled.  Kara had flour on her cheek and on the front of her blouse.

 

“Oh my gosh, is it 11:00 already?” Kara asked, glancing at her watch.

 

“It’s ten past, Kara,” Alex said, chuckling.

 

“Lena, it’s so good to see you again,” Kara said, wiping her hands and holding out a hand to shake Lena’s.  Lena smiled and shook Kara’s hand.

 

“It’s good to see you too,” Lena said.

 

“Um, Kara, you have a little…” Alex motioned to her face, giggling.  Kara tried to wipe her face but it only made matters worse.  Lena and Kelly were now giggling as well and Kara could feel herself turning a bright shade of red.

 

“Give me one sec,” Kara said, ducking into the restroom.  She came out a few moments later, her face clean.  Her blouse was cleaner but there was no getting it perfect.

 

“As much as I’d like to stay for the tour, I’ve got to get going,” Kelly said.

 

“Wait, real quick, can you tell Lena what you do?” Kara asked.

 

“Sure,” Kelly answered, turning to Lena, “I have a PhD in Developmental Psychology, and I specialize in children who have special needs.  I work here in the mornings, five days a week.  Some of my time is spent on the individual needs of our students, some of it is spent helping to develop curriculum and activities, and too much of it is spent on government forms and bureaucracy.”

 

Lena chuckled, “I get it.  The amount of time I spend telling the government about our research is mindboggling.”

 

“I have a private practice in the afternoons,” Kelly said, “Which is where I’m heading.”

 

“It sounds like Shepherd School is very lucky to have you,” Lena said.

 

“Yes, we are,” Kara said enthusiastically, “I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

 

“It was a pleasure meeting you,” Lena said, shaking Kelly’s hand again.

 

“Um, I’m gonna walk Kelly out,” Alex said, “Should I meet you back here?”

 

“We’ll head to the computer lab then the yard,” Kara answered.

 

Alex walked out with Kelly and Kara led Lena over to the side of the room where she was less likely to get stained by the food making process.  She talked to Lena about the different types of curriculum at the school and about the wide range of abilities of the students.  Lena listened carefully, finding herself fascinated by the programs offered.  They made their way to the computer lab and walked in.

 

“Hello again, Lena,” Winn said in a friendly voice.

 

“You two know each other?” Kara asked, her voice surprised.

 

“We just met in the hall on the way to you,” Lena answered.

 

“Winn is our computer guru,” Kara asked, “He teaches the students and he keeps our computer system up and running.”

 

“What types of programs do you use with the kids?” Lena asked.

 

Winn and Lena got involved in a conversation about computer programming that left Kara just listening.  She could see how excited Winn was to have someone around who understood his vernacular.  After a few minutes Kara politely interrupted and Winn wrapped up the conversation.

 

Alex was waiting in the hall and they all made their way out to the yard.  There was a group of children playing happily in an outdoor space.  Some were in groups and others seemed content on their own.  Lena watched the children playing and found herself smiling widely.  Teachers were interacting with the kids all around her and the scene was idyllic.

 

“The kids seem really happy here,” Lena said to Kara.

 

“We do our best,” Kara answered, “I’m not gonna lie, it can be very difficult.  Some days it seems like we have 20 kids crying at the same time, some days go like this.  Our staff is incredible, either way.”

 

“What about that area?” Lena asked, motioning to a large fenced off portion of the campus.

 

“That used to be a playground,” Kara answered, “The school is over 30 years old now and the original equipment was very old school – metal bars and such.  It was too outdated to keep using so we had to tear it down a few years ago.  I’ve researched new equipment and groundcover that meets our needs and ADA standards.  It’s a very costly project but I’ve been trying to build up our capital fund to get it done.”

 

Lena looked at the kids playing in the yard then looked back at the land.  She was lost in thought for a few moments.  Alex looked at Kara and smiled.  Kara looked at Alex hopefully.

 

“Alex and I are going to lunch,” Lena said suddenly, “Do you have time to join us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - The lunch and Lena visits with Sam


	7. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Lena and the Danvers girls, a conversation with Sam

“There’s a great little Chinese restaurant right down the street,” Kara said, “We can walk if that’s okay.”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Lena answered.  Lena’s phone rang and she looked up at Kara, “I’m sorry, I need to take this quickly.”

 

“Of course,” Kara said, smiling.  Lena walked away a few steps and answered the call.  Kara looked at Alex.

 

“She has time for lunch?” Kara asked, smiling, “And she invited me?”

 

“I was stunned when she left the office and she said we were having lunch,” Alex answered quietly, “I thought she wanted to talk about LCorp stuff.”

 

“God, she is so beautiful,” Kara whispered, “I don’t know how you stand it.”  Alex chuckled.

 

“I can’t even tease you,” Alex said, “You make it too damn easy.  Stop drooling.”

 

Lena ended the call and looked up and smiled at the two women, “Ready?”

 

Kara led them out of the school and down the block to the restaurant.  When they walked in they were immediately greeted by an old woman standing just inside the door.

 

“Hi, Kara,” she said, her voice friendly and welcoming.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Ming,” Kara said with a big smile, “There’s three of us today.”

 

The woman brought them to a table and handed them menus, “Starting with potstickers?” she asked Kara smiling.

 

“Always,” Kara answered happily.

 

They all ordered tea to drink and looked over the menu.

 

“Potstickers,” Lena said, “one of your many favorite foods, right?”

 

“You remembered!” Kara said, smiling.

 

“Well, the list was extensive,” Lena said grinning, “But yes, I remembered.”

 

Alex looked between the two of them and had to work to keep from rolling her eyes.  She felt like she was stuck on a first date.  Lena was being flirty and light, entirely different from her professional, stoic office persona.  Kara was grinning like an idiot. 

 

“Do you have any other suggestions?” Lena asked.

 

“I always get the General’s Chicken,” Kara said, “but everything is so good here.  You can’t go wrong.”  Lena looked at Alex.

 

“Shrimp with garlic sauce for me,” Alex said, “They have a big vegetarian section on the back.”

 

Lena immediately turned the menu over and scanned the veggies.

 

“Really?” Kara asked, sounding a bit disgusted.

 

“Stunningly, some people like vegetables,” Alex answered sarcastically.

 

“Vegetables are fine,” Kara huffed at Alex, “Just not my favorite.”

 

Lena smiled at the sisters bickering.

 

Ms. Ming returned with a large order of potstickers and the women ordered their entrees.  Lena ordered bok choy and mushrooms, and Kara did her best not to blanch. 

 

“I brought a few extra for you,” Mrs. Ming said, winking at Kara.

 

“Thanks, Mrs. Ming,” Kara answered happily.

 

“You come here a lot?” Lena asked as the older woman walked away.

 

“Usually once a week,” Kara answered, “It’s close, cheap and delicious.  And Mrs. Ming is the sweetest.”  Lena took one of the potstickers and carefully dipped it in the sauce and took a bite.  Kara watched her and waited. 

 

“Delicious,” Lena said, making a small humming noise.  Kara beamed and this time Alex couldn’t help but look at Kara and roll her eyes.  Kara kicked her under the table.

 

They made small talk about the restaurant for a few minutes until their entrees arrived.  Lena took a few bites then turned to Kara.

 

“Tell me about the research you’ve done on replacing the playground,” Lena said.

 

“Well, I have a file with all the details in my office I’m glad to scan and share with you,” Kara said, “But the short answer is that the cost is around $75,000.00 to properly clear the land, provide new groundcover and build a really top-notch playground.  We might be able to get a smaller area for $60,000.00 but I think it makes more sense to get it done the way we really need.”

 

“That’s a lot of money,” Alex said, looking stunned.

 

“Yep, when I first started researching I went into sticker shock,” Kara said, “But once I realized how much work it took and some of the specialized materials we need it makes sense.”

 

“I’m not surprised,” Lena said, “Every time we do any work on our properties the costs come back more than I expect.”

 

“In the meantime we’ve worked to keep the areas that are open now to the kids as entertaining as we can,” Kara said.

 

“By that she means she drags all her friends and relatives to school to paint and build stuff,” Alex said, nudging Kara, “She still gives me grief about the shape of Tennessee on the state map painted on the playground.”

 

“It was completely off the first time you painted it,” Kara said, giggling, “Now it’s mostly right.”  Alex shook her head.

 

“I didn’t notice the map,” Lena said.

 

“Yeah, we have to repaint every couple of years as stuff fades,” Kara said, “It’s due.”

 

“Do you need volunteers?” Lena asked.

 

“We always need volunteers,” Kara said, “There are a million little projects around school that could be fixed with manpower.  Painting touchups, gardening, stuff like that.”

 

Lena looked lost in thought for a few moments and Kara looked at Alex, who just went on eating.  Lena excused herself to use the restroom leaving the sisters alone.

 

“Does she do that a lot?” Kara asked.

 

“What?” Alex asked.

 

“She stops and thinks,” Kara said.

 

“Yes she does,” Alex said, “You should try it.”  Alex chuckled at her own joke and Kara gave her a disgusted look.  Lena returned to the table.

 

They were finishing up their meal and Mrs. Ming returned with the bill.  Lena grabbed it immediately and handed it back with credit card.

 

“I can pay you,” Kara said, reaching for her purse.

 

“No, I’ve got it,” Lena said, dismissing Kara’s attempt with a wave and pausing a moment before speaking again, “Kara, can you send me the details about the playground and a list of projects that volunteers might be able to help you with at school?”

 

“Of course,” Kara said, her voice excited.

 

“I can’t make any promises here today,” Lena said, “But I’d like to help.”

 

“That would be incredible,” Kara gushed.

 

“And, I see why you get the benefactors to visit,” Lena said, smiling slyly, “The school and the students speak for themselves.  It’s a special place.”

 

Kara beamed and Alex looked over at her and smiled.

 

“I’m proud of the work Kara does,” Alex said, her voice sincere, “She puts her heart into that place.”   Kara looked at Alex and gave her a thankful smile.  Lena looked between the two and couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy.  Their love and support for one another was genuine and clear.

 

“Well, we need to get back, Alex,” Lena said, “My phone is lighting up.”

 

They walked back to the school together and stopped right outside the front door. 

 

“Kara, how about I give you my personal contact information and you can send everything directly to me?” Lena asked.

 

“Oh, okay,” Kara answered sounding surprised.

 

“Your phone?” Lena asked, looking at Kara and grinning.

 

Kara pulled out her phone and entered the password and handed it to Lena.  Alex stared directly at Kara with a ridiculous grin as Lena was entering her contact information.  Kara was blushing furiously.

 

“Text me so that I have your number,” Lena said, handing the phone back.

 

“I will,” Kara said, “And I’ll get you that information later this afternoon.”

 

Lena and Alex walked back to the Towncar and got in.  The driver pulled away from the curb and Lena’s phone dinged.  She looked at it and chuckled and showed it to Alex.  Kara had sent a text that said ‘It’s Kara.  Thanks for lunch!’ followed by a potsticker emoji.

 

“She’s such a nerd,” Alex said, giggling.

 

“She’s adorable,” Lena answered, then immediately looked like she wanted to swallow her words.  Alex grinned at her and Lena tried to backtrack, “I mean, she’s got such a bubbly personality, I just wish sometimes I could be more like that.”

 

“I’m nothing like that either,” Alex said, smiling, “She’s one of a kind.”

 

“You are very different for sisters,” Lena said, “But it’s clear how close you two are.  It’s nice.”

 

“Kara’s adopted,” Alex said, “It’s always made me think about the whole nature vs. nurture thing.  We are so alike in some ways, and so very different in others.”

 

“I’m adopted,” Lena answered, then she stopped and didn’t say anything further for a moment before continuing, “But Lex is my half-brother.  It’s a long story.”

 

“So is ours,” Alex said sighing, “And what are the chances of my parents having one biological daughter and one adopted daughter and both are gay?”

 

Alex was hell bent and determined to make sure to let slip that Kara was gay.  She wasn’t going to try to be a matchmaker but she felt confident that both Kara and Lena were the epitome of useless lesbians.

 

“There is so much controversy over the percentage of people who fit somewhere besides the entirely straight heterosexual box on the census,” Lena answered seriously.

 

“That was kind of a rhetorical question,” Alex chuckled, “I wasn’t actually planning to try to do the math.”  Lena smiled back at Alex.

 

“How did your parents take it?” Lena asked.

 

“My dad is gone,” Alex answered, “Another long story.  My mom was incredibly supportive.”

 

“My family, not so much,” Lena said, quietly.

 

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Alex said sofly, “That sucks.  And you don’t deserve it.”

 

They rode quietly the rest of the short way back to the office.  When they pulled into the garage Lena looked at Alex.

 

“You know, I meant for us to have lunch to get to know each other a little better,” Lena said, “Now that we are working so closely I’d like us to have a more personal relationship.  I think it still worked out even if I ended up getting interested in Kara’s endeavors.”

 

“It did,” Alex said, “I enjoyed it.”

 

Lena smiled as they exited the car and went back to their respective offices.  Lena sat at her desk and thought about her day and texted Sam.  A few minutes later Sam walked into her office.

 

“What’s up?” Sam asked, giving Lena a friendly smile.

 

“I went to the Shepherd School with Alex,” Lena said, “It’s an incredible place.  I think I’d like it if LCorp became sort of a sponsor for the school, or something.  I’m not sure what.  They need a new playground and maybe a weekend volunteer session to do repairs.  Kara is going to send me details.”

 

“Okay, I’m happy to help with whatever,” Sam said, “The foundation should be ready to go in a couple of weeks.  I fast-tracked it like you asked.”

 

Lena sat quietly looking at her desk for a few moments, unable to decide what to say.  Sam knew Lena well enough.  She sat and waited her out.  Finally Lena looked up at Sam.

 

“Okay, I might have a little crush on Alex’s sister,” Lena said.  Sam burst out laughing.

 

“So you’re going to buy a playground for her?” Sam asked.

 

“No, the playground is for the kids at school,” Lena protested.

 

“So, if some ugly old white guy ran the place you’d be building a playground?” Sam asked, sarcastically.

 

“I think I would, I hope I would,” Lena answered stubbornly, “Honestly, Sam, wait til you go there.  The place is amazing and the kids – they’re just wonderful.  It just so happens that Kara runs the place.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Sam said, unable to keep from grinning, “What’s she like?”

 

“She’s beautiful.  I mean, really.  Dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes, always smiling,” Lena said, “And she’s driven and passionate about her work but still bubbly and happy.”  Lena stopped, realizing she sounded like a awestruck teenager.

 

“Good Lord, you have it bad,” Sam said, “Is she into women?”

 

“Yes, Alex let it slip on the ride back,” Lena said, “I think she did it on purpose.”

 

“You think she was trying to wingman?” Sam asked.

 

“I can’t be sure,” Lena said, “Alex is so genuine and the two of them are so close.  She may have been just explaining her family.  I don’t know.”

 

“So, ask her out,” Sam said.

 

“Absolutely not,” Lena answered quickly.

 

“Why not?” Sam asked, “Why did you even bring me in here if you’re not going to do anything about it?”

 

“I can’t ask her out,” Lena said, “She’s Alex’s sister.”

 

“I don’t know of any rules where you can’t ask out someone who is related to one of your employees,” Sam said.

 

“Alex isn’t just any employee,” Lena said, “I promoted her a month ago.  The whole thing would look unseemly if I started hitting on her sister.”

 

“I guess I can see that,” Sam said, sounding frustrated, “But maybe after some time passes.”

 

“Maybe,” Lena said, “Honestly, I was starting to wonder if I even had it in me to ever date again.  It’s nice just to have these feelings.”

 

“Okay then, what do we need to do to get this playground rolling?” Sam asked.

 

Lena checked her email and smiled.  Kara had already sent the file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time - Playground planning and a little more Alex and Kelly time


	8. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to LCorp for a meeting, Alex and Kelly get some alone time

_Two Weeks Later_

 

Kara arrived at LCorp and rode up the elevator to the top floor.  She walked out and smiled widely at Eve. 

 

“She’s waiting for you,” Eve said, eyeing the three cups in a carry out tray in Kara’s hands.

 

“Milkshakes,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“She must really like you,” Eve said, teasing.

 

Kara walked behind Eve into the office.  Lena stood from her desk with a smile and motioned for Kara to join her at a small table.  Papers were already spread out there waiting for their review.  Lena told Eve to call Sam to join them.  Kara put the tray on the table.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Kara,” Lena said, smiling.  She felt a nervousness in her stomach and tried her best to put on a professional yet friendly front.

 

“You too, Lena,” Kara said, “I’m glad we’re all meeting today.  I’m looking forward to meeting Sam in person.”

 

“I agree,” Lena said, “One short face to face meeting often accomplishes more than a whole slew of other communications.”

 

The office door opened and Sam walked in.  She looked at Kara and smiled as she approached the table.

 

“Kara, this is Sam Arias, my COO,” Lena said, “Sam, Kara Danvers.”

 

“Between Lena and Alex, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Sam said, her voice friendly and warm.

 

“I hope it’s all good,” Kara said, shaking Sam’s hand and giving her a big grin.

 

“Well, Alex gives mixed reviews,” Sam teased, “But all positive from Lena.”  Kara chuckled.

 

Lena gave Sam a quick glare then turned to Kara, “So, what do you have there?”  Lena looked at the drink tray.

 

“Oh, yeah, we need to get to these before they melt,” Kara said, “I stopped by Mister Freezy and got us some shakes.  Have you ever been there?”

 

“My daughter keeps begging me to go there,” Sam said, “Her friends all love it.”

 

“I haven’t heard of it,” Lena said.

 

“It’s a local guy,” Kara said, “He only makes a few flavors each day.  When he runs out he closes.  They are incredible.  I got nectar cream, caramel fudge and cappuccino.  You guys pick first.  I love them all.”

 

“I’ll try the nectar cream,” Lena said.

 

“That’s what I thought you’d pick,” Kara said happily.  Sam couldn’t help but look at Lena and grin.  It didn’t take a genius to see that these two were attracted to one another.

 

“I guess I’ll go with cappuccino,” Sam said.

 

Kara handed her the shake then took a big sip of the remaining one.  She smiled happily as the other two women clearly enjoyed the drinks they picked.

 

“Sam, you have to be careful how often you visit with the Danvers sisters,” Lena said, “They both seem to have some sort of super-human metabolisms.”

 

Kara giggled and Sam took another sip of her shake.

 

“This is incredible,” Sam said, “Ruby is going to be so jealous.  I’m gonna have to take her soon.”

 

“How is she adjusting to a new city?” Kara asked.

 

“She’s doing well,” Sam said, “I figured I should make the jump now while she’s still so young.  She’s made friends at school and she’s loving the weather here and being near the water.”

 

“National City is a great place to raise kids,” Kara said.

 

“So, speaking of kids,” Lena said, motioning for the women to take their seats at the table, “We should get to it.  Sam, why don’t you give Kara the news?”

 

“You sure?” Sam said as they sat, hesitant to take away the chance for Lena to be the one to let Kara know their plan.

 

“Yes, you’ve been the one organizing everything and getting it all set,” Lena said.  Sam looked over at Kara and chose her words carefully.

 

“The LCorp Foundation has been officially established,” Sam said, “It is a private foundation, funded solely by LCorp profits.  Lena and I have been working together to establish the foundation’s mission, to select a board, to invest the funds and to decide how and when the funds will be distributed.”  Sam paused.

 

“I know it’s a lot of work,” Kara said, “I’m pretty familiar with how both private and public foundations run.  I’ve applied for grants from nearly every one in the region.”

 

“Well, we had our first board meeting last week,” Sam said, “And we voted on two issues.  First, we will be honoring the promise made to you by Valtex.”  Kara let out a deep breath and Sam paused.

 

“Thank you,” Kara said, looking at Lena, “I know you didn’t have to do that.”

 

“I told you I would honor it,” Lena answered smiling, “It wouldn’t have been right to leave the Shepherd School holding the bag after omissions were made in the sale.  We are going to need you to do some paperwork to make it official.  Sam can help you with that.”

 

“Whatever you need,” Kara said.

 

Lena looked at Sam and nodded for her to keep going.

 

“Also, the foundation will be organizing a volunteer day for our employees.  Obviously we will coordinate with you on timing.  I’ve sent out an exploratory email and the response was overwhelming,” Sam said, “We’ll have all hands on-deck to get the painting, small repairs and odd-jobs done at school.  The foundation will cover the expenses for all materials as well.”

 

“Wow, that’s incredible,” Kara said, “You mean the whole list?”

 

“Yep, the gardens, the painting, the repairs in the kitchen and around school,” Sam said, “We’ve got it.”

 

“That’s incredible,” Kara said, excitedly.

 

“Lena, you tell her the last part,” Sam said, smiling.  Kara looked at Lena, hoping beyond hope that Lena would come through.

 

“We’re going to build your kids a playground,” Lena said grinning, “As soon as you give us the green light.”

 

“Really?” Kara said, smiling but feeling her eyes brimming with tears, “You’re going to pay for the whole thing?”  She couldn’t help as a tear spilled down her cheek even as she smiled ear to ear.  Lena felt herself brimming with emotion as well.  She wasn’t sure she had ever felt anything as fulfilling in her life as she felt at that moment.

 

“Yes, Kara, the kids are getting a top of the line place to play,” Lena said, “From LCorp.”

 

“I’m overwhelmed,” Kara said, her voice cracking, “I don’t know what to say. I’m so thankful.  Does Alex know?”

 

“No, she’s not in on the foundation loop,” Lena said, “Do you want me to call her up here?”

 

“Do you mind?” Kara asked.

 

Lena stood and walked to her desk.  She buzzed Eve and asked her to tell Alex to come to the office.  When she turned to walk back toward the table Kara was standing next to Sam and they were looking over the drawings for the proposed playground.  Kara was beaming.  Sam caught Lena’s eye and winked at her and Lena couldn’t help but grin.  They were looking over the plans when they heard a knock at the door.  The door opened and Alex came into the office.  She knew Kara was meeting with Lena but she hadn’t expected to be called into the meeting. 

 

“Alex!” Kara said, her voice clearly filled with excitement.

 

“Hey, Kar,” Alex said, unsure what to do, “Lena, Sam.”

 

“Come in, please,” Lena said, “We’ve just given Kara some news.  She’s a bit excited.”

 

“She get’s like that,” Alex teased.

 

“Alex, Lena’s going to build the playground,” Kara practically squealed.  Alex looked at Lena with a grin then braced herself as Kara bounded over for a hug.  Alex giggled as she hugged Kara back tightly.

 

“I’m not actually building it,” Lena said, chuckling, “the LCorp Foundation will be sponsoring the build.”

 

“I was wondering what was up after I got the email about volunteering,” Alex said, extricating herself from Kara’s hug.  “That’s really great news.”

 

“They already have the drawing and everything, come look,” Kara said, happily pulling Alex to the table.

 

“Did you bring shakes?” Alex asked, chuckling at the Mister Freezy cups.

 

“Oh, I didn’t get you one,” Kara said, “You can share mine.”  She handed Alex her cup and Alex took a sip as she looked over the paperwork.  Lena watched the sisters, smiling.  Sam watched Lena and grinned.  Sam knew she was right, Lena had it bad.

 

“What’s the timeline?” Alex asked.

 

“We could do it as soon as the first weekend of next month,” Sam said, “Or any weekend after.  I have the contractor on hold and all I have to do is send out the email internally as far as our volunteers for the other jobs.”

 

“That soon?” Kara asked, “I can’t believe it.  Really, this is amazing.”

 

“All I need is a date from you and some signatures on the grant applications,” Sam said.

 

“Let’s do it,” Kara said smiling, “Show me where to sign.”

 

“I’ll leave it to you two to get the details straight,” Lena said, motioning to Sam, “Unfortunately I have other work to turn my attention to – as a matter of fact I’m going to head back down to the lab with you, Alex.  I want to check the numbers on the genetics from this morning.  Sam, Kara, you can stay here in my office.  All the paperwork is here.”

 

“Lena, I really don’t know how to thank you enough,” Kara said, approaching Lena, “Can I give you a hug?”

 

Lena nodded, then blushed and smiled as Kara pulled her into a tight hug.  Lena looked up to see Sam giving her a thumbs up and Alex giggling.  She pulled back from the hug and smiled at Kara.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you whenever you two pick the date,” Lena said, “I’ll be there with the volunteers.”

 

“Okay, Lena, thank you again,” Kara said, “Alex will I see you later?”

 

“I’m going to Kelly’s tonight, remember?” Alex said, “I’ll see you at Sunday lunch.”

 

“Okay, have fun, love you,” Kara said, waving.

 

“You too,” Alex said, smiling.

 

Lena grabbed her lab coat and her shake and followed Alex out of the office towards the lab.  They entered the elevator and Alex looked over at Lena.

 

“It’s a really nice thing you’re doing,” Alex said.

 

“All successful corporations should give back to their communities,” Lena said, keeping a professional demeanor, “The Shepherd School is a worthy cause.”

 

“There are lots of worthy causes,” Alex said, her voice sincere, “This one is special to me.  Thank you, Lena.”

 

“You and Kara,” Lena said, her voice quiet, “You’re so lucky.  The way you two support one another.  I can’t lie – I’m a bit jealous.”

 

The elevator doors opened and the hall was bustling with people.  Alex wished she’d have had a chance to say something in reply to Lena but they made their way to the lab and got engrossed in work.  About a half hour later they finished reviewing the test results and moved to Alex’s office to discuss moving ahead with further experimentation.  When they were done, Alex went back to the conversation that had been nagging her since the elevator.

 

“Lena, you know,” Alex said, “It might be fun if you came and hung out with me and my sister and our friends some time.  We meet a lot on Fridays for drinks after work.  I’m not going tonight because I’ve got plans with Kelly but maybe another weekend?”

 

“I don’t go out a lot,” Lena said, pausing and looking unsure of herself.

 

“Maybe you should, you know, get out a bit,” Alex said, “You’ve got Sam here now to help with work.  And she could come, too.  She’s new to the city.”  Lena seemed encouraged by the thought that Sam could come as well.

 

“That sounds like fun,” Lena said, “Maybe we could join you guys soon.”

 

“Great,” Alex said.

 

“So you and Kelly are still dating?” Lena asked, gaining confidence that Alex was truly becoming a friend.

 

“Yes, we are,” Alex said, sighing happily, “She’s been talking about cooking me dinner for a while now and tonight’s the night.”

 

“She’s clearly a very bright woman,” Lena said, “I was very impressed with her when we met.  You deserve someone special, Alex.  I hope it works out.”

 

“Me too,” Alex said chuckling.

 

“Well then, let me get out of your hair so you can finish up and get to your hot date,” Lena said, chuckling as she walked out of the office, “See you Monday.”

 

“Bye, Lena,” Alex said.

 

Alex finished up work and headed home.  She changed into black jeans and boots a tight fitting deep maroon t-shirt.  She fixed her makeup and grabbed her dark brown leather jacket.  She got on her motorcycle and headed to Kelly’s.  She stopped on the way and grabbed a dozen red roses.  The florist wrapped them tightly in cellophane and she carefully zipped them into her jacket, wishing she had taken her car.  When she got to Kelly’s she unwrapped them and was happy to find that they still looked beautiful.  She walked to the door and hit the buzzer.  Kelly buzzed her in and she made her way to the door.  Kelly was waiting and her eyes lit up when she saw the flowers.

 

“They’re beautiful,” Kelly said, leaning in to kiss Alex.

 

“Red roses, kind of cliché,” Alex said, “But they were so pretty.”

 

Kelly pulled out a vase for the flowers as Alex inspected all the pots and pans on the stovetop.

 

“It smells amazing, Kelly,” Alex said, “What can I do to help?”

 

“Everything is ready,” Kelly said, “Can you open the wine?”

 

Alex took the bottle of wine from the counter and opened it and poured out two glasses.  Kelly carefully plated the food.  She had prepared shrimp scampi and roasted asparagus.  She placed the plates on the table and they both sat.

 

“This looks amazing,” Alex said.

 

“Honestly, scampi is really easy to make,” Kelly said, “I didn’t want to screw up tonight so I picked something I knew would come out okay.”

 

“You couldn’t possibly screw up tonight,” Alex said, “We have the number for the pizza guy.”  Kelly giggled and Alex took a bite and hummed happily.

 

“I wanted this to be better than pizza,” Kelly said, grinning at Alex.

 

“Oh, it’s way better,” Alex said, her mouth still full.

 

“Glad to hear it,” Kelly said, chuckling at Alex’s exuberance, “How was your week?”

 

“Today was incredible,” Alex said, “I guess you haven’t heard the news from Kara yet?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Kelly said, “What news?”

 

“LCorp foundation is building a new playground at Shepherd School,” Alex said.

 

“Wait, really?” Kelly said, her voice full of excitement, “Alex, how did you pull that off?”

 

“I didn’t have anything to do with it,” Alex said, “It was all Lena.  I only found out today after they told Kara.”

 

“Oh my god, that is amazing,” Kelly said, beaming, “Kara must be flipping out.”

 

“She was so excited I thought she might burst,” Alex said chuckling, “Oh, and I’m pretty sure Lena’s got a thing for Kara too.”

 

“Really, why?” Kelly asked, suddenly sounding like a teenager waiting to hear today’s hot gossip.  Alex giggled.

 

“Kara was all excited and gave Lena a hug,” Alex said, “And Lena’s friend Sam gave her a real silly thumbs up behind Kara’s back.  Lena gave her an eye roll.  It was hilarious.”

 

The conversation turned to the rest of their work weeks and they finished dinner chatting comfortably.  Alex felt so comfortable with Kelly, it was like all of her worries were forgotten when they were together.  They cleaned up the dishes and took their wine glasses with them into the den.  Kelly put on some music and they sat down on the couch.  Alex immediately leaned forward and gave Kelly a soft, sweet kiss.

 

“Thank you, dinner was perfect,” Alex said as she pulled away.

 

“I thought it’d be nice to stay in and relax,” Kelly answered, sighing softly and smiling.

 

“Kelly, I wasn’t sure I’d ever feel good about being with anyone again after everything that happened with Maggie,” Alex said, looking at Kelly seriously, “But this, with you, it feels really, really good.”  Kelly looked down at her wine for a moment then put the glass down and looked up at Alex.

 

“I get it, Alex,” Kelly said, “I grieved for so long I wasn’t sure I ever wanted to try to love again, but you’ve changed everything.”  Kelly moved forward, closer to Alex and brought her hand up to her cheek.  She kissed her deeply and passionately.  She pulled back slightly and whispered softly, “Bedroom?”

 

“God, yes,” Alex said, her voice breathy.  Kelly chuckled a little as she stood and took Alex’s hand.  They walked together to the edge of the bed.  Alex pulled Kelly into her body and kissed her, letting her hands go to the hem of Kelly’s shirt.  She lifted it slightly and fit her hands underneath on Kelly’s waist.  Kelly took a deep breath as she pulled out of the kiss.

 

“I want this so much, Alex,” Kelly whispered as she kissed Alex’s neck and pulled at her shirt.  Alex picked up the pace of undressing and pulled off her shirt then tugged at Kelly’s.  They both giggled a bit as they pulled off their clothing and made their way onto the bed.  Finally, Alex found herself comfortably atop Kelly, their bodies intertwined, kissing softly.  Alex slowly ran her hand down to Kelly’s waist and heard Kelly’s breath hitch.

 

“You okay?” Alex asked gently.

 

“More than okay,” Kelly rasped out, “Alex, please…”

 

Alex moved her hand between Kelly’s legs and rubbed softly.  Kelly moaned and held tightly to Alex’s back.  Alex worked her up slowly and gently, all the while moving her kisses from her lips to her neck.  Kelly was beginning to writhe underneath her, and her breath was stuttering.  Alex was getting worked up herself, feeling Kelly’s wetness and their bodies rubbing together.  Alex positioned herself so that Kelly’s thigh was between her legs, rubbing perfectly against her.  Alex slipped two fingers inside of Kelly, who let out a gasp and a moan.

 

“You feel so good,” Alex moaned, letting her fingers still while Kelly adjusted.

 

“Alex, I’m not going to last long,” Kelly said, bucking her hips into Alex’s fingers, “It feels so good.”

 

Alex started moving her fingers in and out of Kelly and started moving her hips to grind herself on Kelly’s thigh.  Kelly clenched Alex’s back with both hands let out a low moan, spurring Alex on further.

 

Alex rubbed her thumb roughly against Kelly’s clit and Kelly came undone, bucking underneath her and moaning out her name.  Alex could feel Kelly clenching around her fingers and the warmth between her legs moved to another level.  Her own orgasm hit hard and she struggled to keep rubbing against Kelly and make both of their pleasure last as long as she could.  Finally, she had to give up and flop down, keeping their bodies intertwined as they both regained their breath.

 

“My god, that was incredible,” Alex moaned out, moving her weight off Kelly but keeping their bodies as close as she could.

 

“Yeah, in retrospect we could have been doing this for weeks,” Kelly said, making Alex laugh loudly.

 

Alex looked at Kelly, who was grinning widely, “I think we can make up for lost time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Time to build a playground, and maybe the friends can talk Lena into joining them for drinks after


	9. Building a playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara talk; it's time to build a playground

Kara walked into Noonan’s to find Alex already in line.  She went and gave her a quick hug and told her to order her usual then she found a table.  A couple of minutes later Alex walked up to the table with two drinks and their order number and sat down.

 

“Thanks, sorry I was a couple minutes late,” Kara said.

 

“No problem,” Alex said, smiling as she added a small dollop of sugar to her coffee.

 

“You’re in a chipper mood,” Kara said, grinning.

 

“It’s been a really good week, hasn’t it,” Alex answered coyly.

 

“I can’t believe we’re getting the playground!” Kara answered, getting excited all over again, “And all the other repairs.  Isn’t it incredible, Alex?”

 

“I’m so happy for the kids,” Alex said, “And for you.  I know LCorp is the one giving the money but you’ve worked so hard on fundraising.  You deserve it too.”

 

“Friday was the best day ever,” Kara said happily.

 

“Oh, it definitely was,” Alex said smirking.  It took a moment for Kara to catch on but her brain suddenly kicked in.

 

“Wait, Friday night was your romantic dinner plan with Kelly, right?” Kara asked, grinning widely, “Did you two finally…?

 

The question was interrupted by the Noonan’s server approaching with their lunches.  He placed the food on the table and asked if they needed anything else before retreating back behind the counter.  Alex picked up her sandwich and took a bite.  Kara stared her down, trying to look intimidating but unable to hide the small grin still on her face.  Finally, Alex finished chewing and chuckled at Kara.

 

“Yes, we did.  Many times,” Alex said, smiling.

 

“No wonder you’re in such a good mood,” Kara said, laughing, “Good for you.”

 

“The whole night was perfect,” Alex said, “She had candles and music and this delicious dinner and wine.”  Alex took another bite of her sandwich and smiled at the memory.

 

“And?” Kara asked.

 

“How many details do you need?” Alex asked, laughing softly.

 

“Pretty much all of them,” Kara answered, joining in the laughter, “Who made the big move?”

 

“Um, I guess both of us,” Alex answered sighing, “We were ready.  We knew it was the right time.”

 

“You’ve really fallen for her, haven’t you?” Kara asked, her voice softer and more serious.

 

“Yes, I have,” Alex said, “I haven’t told her that I love her yet, but I do.”

 

“The sex was that good?” Kara teased.  Alex chuckled.

 

“Actually, yes,” Alex said, making Kara grin, “The sex was incredibly soft and intimate at first then it was just mind blowing.  Then Saturday morning it was all over the apartment.  Then the shower…”

 

“Okay, okay stop!” Kara said, breaking into a fit of giggles, “You know I don’t really want all the details!”

 

They both settled down from their laughter and took a few bites of lunch before picking up the conversation again.

 

“In all seriousness, Alex,” Kara said, “I couldn’t be happier for you.  Kelly is a wonderful person and you deserve someone special.”

 

“Thanks, Kara,” Alex said sincerely, “And, by the way, I think your crush on Lena might go both ways.”

 

“Wait, what?” Kara asked, “Did she say something?”

 

“No, I very much doubt she’d tell me anything,” Alex said, “But I was watching the two of you useless lesbians after the playground announcement.  When you hugged her she blushed about fifty shades of red and Sam gave her a ridiculous thumbs up behind your back.”

 

“Really?” Kara asked, smiling widely, “A thumbs up is a good thing, right?”

 

“When has a thumbs up ever been a bad thing?” Alex asked sarcastically, “Anyway, when Lena came to the lab after I talked to her about meeting us all out sometime.  She was a little hesitant at first and I told her to include Sam.  She seemed open to it.”

 

“I texted her Friday night to thank her again,” Kara said, grinning, “I sent a gif of a puppy dancing with a party hat on.  She sent back that smiley face emoji with the heart eyes.”

 

“Well, you two are officially middle-school dating already,” Alex said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Okay, so maybe once the playground thing is done we’ll get her to meet us out,” Kara said.

 

“We? Come on, Kara, I’ve done my part,” Alex said, “The ball is in your court.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Kara said, “I’ll get her to come.”

 

********************

 

_Three Weeks Later_

 

Kara was the first to arrive at the campus at 6 AM, opening up the doors and preparing for the arrival of the volunteers.  Winn got there about 15 minutes later and went over the to-do list one last time.  He would be the faculty member in charge of the volunteers working on repairs inside of the building.  The supplies had been delivered the day before and distributed to the appropriate areas.

 

Kelly and Alex walked in, hand in hand a few minutes later.  They went over the list for the outdoor painting on the school yard with Kara.

 

“Make sure Tennessee is the right shape,” Kara said to Kelly.  Alex poked Kara roughly in the ribs.

 

“I’ll watch her closely,” Kelly answered, making Alex fake-gasp sarcastically.  Lena and Sam walked into the office just as everyone was giggling at their antics.

 

“Looks like you guys are raring to go,” Sam said, sounding sleepy, “I’m barely moving.”

 

“I’m so excited I hardly slept last night,” Kara said, grinning at Lena and Sam, “We’re going over the last details.”

 

“The swarm of volunteers should be arriving at 7:00,” Sam said, “We should probably head to the assembly area in case anyone is early.”

 

They all walked to the large assembly room.  Signs were posted all around campus to guide the LCorp volunteers.  Other members of faculty were arriving to assist with the activity.  Lena stood aside Kara, watching as she greeted people as they arrived.  She waved over two of her employees.

 

“Lena, I want you to meet Nia Nal and Querl Dox, but everyone calls him Brainy,” Kara said, “They are two of my best teachers, and they like to come out drinking on Friday nights.”

 

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Lena said politely.

 

“Seriously?” Brainy asked, looking at Lena, “You’re not going to comment on my nickname?  Everyone has something to say…”

 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Lena said coyly.

 

“Okay, you’re my new favorite person ever,” Brainy said, making them all laugh.

 

LCorp employees began entering in larger numbers and Lena excused herself to mingle with the crowd.  Kara watched her greeting people and their happy responses to see her.  She seemed to know everyone by name and the camaraderie among the employees was clear.  As the time passed a few minutes after seven Lena made her way back to the front of the room.  She walked up to Kara and they made their way to a dais at the front.  Kara took the microphone.

 

“Good morning, everyone,” Kara said, waiting a moment for the crowd to settle, “I’m Kara Danvers, Director of the Shepherd School.  I am absolutely filled with joy to see you all here this morning, on your day off work, giving time to help out.  Lena is going to say a few words then we’ll get started.”

 

Lena walked to the microphone and looked out at the crowd.  She took a deep breath then spoke, “I’ve never been happier or prouder of being CEO of LCorp than I am at this moment.”

 

Kara looked out at the employees.  She could see the smiles on their faces as Lena spoke so sincerely and a bit tentatively.

 

“I wasn’t sure what would happen when we asked for volunteers for today,” Lena said, “For the first time ever, I’m happy to say that I completely underestimated you.  I think sometimes I forget how much my success depends on each and every employee at LCorp.  You are invaluable, and today you’ve shown, once again, that LCorp can be a force for good in our community.  From the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

 

Lena stepped back from the podium to a round of loud applause.  Kara met her eyes.  She could see that Lena was emotional and she gave her a big smile.  Lena smiled back softly.  Kara stepped back to the microphone and gave her own thanks and then gave instructions for the volunteers to follow.  People began to disperse.  Kara turned to Lena.

 

“Come with me,” Kara said, turning and walking with purpose down the hall.  Lena wasn’t sure where they were heading but quickly realized they were going to Kara’s office.  When they got there Kara shut the door, leaving the two of them alone and away from the crowds.  Kara poured two cups of coffee from her own coffeemaker and handed one to Lena.

 

“Thank you,” Lena said, taking a sip.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked gently, sitting down and motioning Lena to sit.

 

“I’m fine,” Lena said quickly.  She looked up to see Kara gazing at her with the softest expression and she took a breath, “It’s hard sometimes with my family history.  I want LCorp to be something good.  I want to be good.”  Kara was caught off guard by Lena’s vulnerable, honest reply and she paused a moment before answering.

 

“Lena, every single thing you’ve done since finding out about Valtex and the donation has been good,” Kara said, “The work you’re doing with Alex and Palmer Tech – it’s more than good, it’s amazing.  Heck, everything you’ve done for Alex personally has been incredible.”

 

Lena looked down nervously at her coffee then took another sip.  Kara hesitated then continued, “Lena, you are not your family.  You are not your brother.  Lena, look at me, please.”

 

Lena looked up at Kara.  Lena shook her head and smiled at Kara’s kind gaze.

 

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena said, “Every time I think I’m over it I have a moment like this morning, where the memories get triggered.  The difference this morning is that I do feel good…it’s still heavy, though.  It’s hard to explain.”

 

“I’m adopted, Lena,” Kara said, “My parents died in a fire.”

 

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena said immediately and Kara shook her head in acknowledgment.

 

“Sometimes I wonder if they’d be proud of me,” Kara said, “And I get emotional.  I know it’s different, but I understand.”

 

There was a knock at the door and it opened quickly.  Alex walked in with Kelly right behind her.   She stopped abruptly.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Alex said, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.  I didn’t realize you were both in here.”

 

“It’s fine, Alex,” Kara said, “We were sneaking one last cup of coffee.  We need to all get to work anyway.”  Lena looked at Kara and smiled warmly.

 

“That’s why I was looking for you,” Alex said, “The trucks for the playground just pulled up.”

 

“Time to get moving,” Kara said, taking one more sip.

 

Four hours later, the volunteers were all beginning to admire their work.  Painting touch ups were moving along nicely.  Repairs were just about completed.  The blacktop outside was almost complete, with the freshly repainted state map now a part of a larger grouping that included other educational pictures and games for the kids.  Volunteers were taking breaks for snacks and drinks and everyone was stopping by to see the progress on the playground.  The area had been cleared and the groundcover was installed.  Workers were busily beginning to build the structures.  Kelly and Alex walked over and joined Lena and Kara at the site.

 

“This is going to be amazing,” Kelly said, smiling widely at Lena, “I can picture the kids running around in here now.”

 

“Lena, Alex, you guys will be here Monday morning when we show the kids, right?” Kara asked.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Lena answered.

 

Alex reached over instinctively and held Kelly’s hand as they watched the construction workers at work.  Lena noticed their interaction and felt a warmth inside her stir.  She hadn’t thought of dating for so long.  She’d only had two relationships of any consequence.  The first was with Jack, who she realized was destined to be a friend once she got her own sexuality sorted out.  The second was with a woman named Veronica who had abruptly dropped her and broken her heart when news came out of Lex’s crimes.  Since then her heart had only been given to LCorp.  She glanced at Kara and wondered if things could be different for her.

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Kara said, taking Lena out of her reverie.

 

“You know a penny can’t buy anything these days,” Lena teased.

 

“You guys wanna grab a quick snack in the air conditioning?” Alex asked.  They were all sweaty and messy from painting on the yard most of the morning and they happily retreated to the cafeteria area together.  They found Sam on the way and dragged her along as well.  As soon as they sat Sam looked at Lena and giggled.

 

“What?” Lena asked.

 

“You have paint in your hair,” Sam said, “You’re a mess.  Lillian would freak out that you’ve stooped to such a level in front of the employees.”

 

“Lillian can go fuck herself,” Lena said, without thinking.  She blanched at her own words then quickly added, “Oops, sorry about the language.”  Alex and Kelly were laughing along with Sam.  Kara’s eyebrows were raised and her grin was huge.

 

“Who is this Lillian person?” Kelly asked.

 

“She’s the woman who adopted me,” Lena said, “She was married to my father and still has a very small stake in LCorp.   Unfortunately, it forces me to have to deal with her on occasion.”

 

“She’s got the biggest stick up her ass of anyone I’ve ever met,” Sam said, making the others laugh again.  Lena nodded her head in agreement.  “There’s not a shot in hell she would ever join her employees in volunteering for anything.”

 

They finished up their meal then headed out to continue their work.  By three o’clock the volunteers were dispersing and the campus was clean, repaired and newly painted.  By five o’clock the playground was complete.  James showed up and took pictures as Winn, Nia and Brainy climbed around the space like happy children.  The others were laughing at their antics.  Lena signed off on the contractor’s paperwork and they all gathered at the edge of the playground.

 

“I’m starving,” Winn said, “Ya’ll wanna get cleaned up then meet at the pub?”

 

There were a chorus of yesses in agreement and Alex elbowed Kara.  Kara looked at Alex questioningly and Alex gave her a hard stare.  Kara’s brain kicked in.

 

“Lena, Sam, will you guys come?” Kara asked excitedly.

 

“Where?” Sam asked.

 

“Harper’s Irish Pub,” Kara said, “On sixth and Main.  That’s our favorite place.  Good food, drinks.”

 

“Sounds great, I just have to check on Ruby,” Sam said, “She’s with a friend.”

 

“You’ll come too?” Kara asked Lena, looking hopeful.

 

“Sure, that sounds fun,” Lena said, smiling, “When should we meet?”

 

“Um, it’s a little after five now,” Kara said looking at her watch, “Does seven work?”  Everyone agreed to the timing and the group started to disperse. 

 

Sam and Lena walked back to Lena’s car together. 

 

“How about I have my driver take us tonight,” Lena said, “So we can enjoy some drinks.”

 

“Need a little liquid courage?” Sam teased.

 

“Christ, yes,” Lena said, making Sam laugh.

 

“Sounds good, see you a little before seven then,” Sam said.

 

“Wait,” Lena said, making Sam pause, “Can I text you some outfits so you can help me pick?”

 

“Oh wow, you really do have it bad,” Sam said, smiling widely, “I can’t wait for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - maybe Kara isn't so useless after all...


	10. The Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets for a fun night out

Sam giggled into the phone, “Grab your black skinny jeans, that green sleeveless shirt with the deep v-neck and those crazy black booties that I don’t know how you balance on.”

 

“You’ve got the whole outfit picked out in your head already?” Lena asked, her phone perched precariously between her shoulder and her cheek as she dried herself from the shower.

 

“I knew you’d be freaking out so I worked it out in my head before you called,” Sam said, “Why do you think I’m such a good COO?”

 

“Jean, green shirt, booties,” Lena said, as she went through her closet pulling things out.

 

“And wear that really dark leather jacket,” Sam said, “Leave your hair wavy.  And put on the bright red lipstick.”

 

“Leave my hair wavy?” Lena said, “You sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.  It’s easier.  You don’t have much time and it looks really sexy and fun that way,” Sam said.

 

“Okay, I need to get moving,” Lena said, “See you soon.”

 

She hung up the phone and felt immediately thankful again that Sam was in National City now.  She looked at the outfit on the bed and felt comfortable that it was a good choice.  She spent the next forty-five minutes getting ready and checking herself in the mirror time and time again.  Finally, it was time to go.  She went downstairs and gave the driver Sam’s address and the address of the pub.  When Sam got into the back of the car she looked at Lena and put on a big smile.

 

“You look perfect,” Sam said, “Crazy hot but not like you’re trying too hard.”

 

“You sure?” Lena said, “The hair?”

 

“The hair is great,” Sam said, “Honestly, if I went for women…”

 

Lena elbowed Sam and they both laughed.  They chatted happily as they rode along and were soon at the bar.  Lena looked at her phone.  It was a few minutes after seven.  She took a deep breath.

 

“Come on,” Sam said, rolling her eyes, “It’s no big deal, Lena.  Just have fun.”

 

They walked into the bar and looked around.  It was already a bit crowded.  Lena was relieved to meet Alex’s eye as she was headed toward the bar.  Alex gave a friendly wave and Lena and Sam walked toward her.

 

“Hey guys, I was just grabbing drinks for me and Kelly,” Alex said, “We have a big table over in the corner.  There isn’t any table service.  You need to order food and drinks at the bar.  Kara already ordered enough food for an army so don’t get any right now.”

 

“I’ll get the first round,” Lena said to Sam, “What would you like?”

 

“Vodka tonic,” Sam answered smiling, “I’ll see you at the table.”

 

Alex ordered her drinks and looked at Lena, “You look great, Lena.  Love your hair like that.”

 

“Thanks,” Lena said, smiling.  She paused for a second then said, “What does Kara like to drink?”  Alex grinned and looked at Lena for a long moment before answering.  Lena could feel herself blushing.

 

“She’s drinking beer tonight,” Alex said, taking her drinks from the bartender and leaving a credit card for her tab.  “I think when we’re here she usually orders Smithwicks Ale.” 

 

“Ok, thanks,” Lena said, turning to the bartender.  She ordered the vodka tonic and two beers then turned and saw Alex still there, looking at her.

 

“She likes you too,” Alex said grinning, then she turned and walked away.

 

Lena stood there, stunned for a moment then she felt a grin reach her face.  She carefully picked up the drinks and made her way to the table.  Kara looked up as she approached and waved for her to come sit in an open spot right next to her.  Sam was sitting in the next open seat so she would be next to Lena on the other side.  Alex and Kelly were next to Sam then the seats were filled with Winn, James, Nia and Brainy.  Everyone was chatting and having a good time.

 

As Lena got closer Kara couldn’t help but ogle her in her casual outfit.  Kara could feel her mouth go a little dry and her nerves build up.  Lena looked even more stunning when she was casually dressed than she did in her work clothing.  Lena neared the table and Sam reached up and took her drink carefully, leaving Lena with the two beers.

 

“This is for you,” Lena said, smiling at Kara and putting the beers on the table as she sat, “Alex told me what you were drinking.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kara answered, grinning, “You’re so sweet.”

 

Sam looked over at Alex and caught her eye.  Alex shook her head slightly and Sam chuckled.  Sam leaned toward Alex and whispered into her ear.

 

“Lena buying a drink is as forward a thing as I’ve ever seen her do,” Sam said, “She’s a complete wimp when it comes to this stuff.”

 

“I’ve been trying to get Kara to just ask her out,” Alex whispered back, “They’re a mess.”  They both chuckled, then Sam turned to Kelly and they all started talking about other things. 

 

Kara and Lena sat for a moment, both seemingly waiting for the other to say something.  Kara took a sip of the beer and smiled.

 

“I love your hair like that,” Kara said, “You should leave it natural more often.”

 

“It can get crazy and unruly,” Lena said, chuckling, “It’s easier to straighten it or put it in a ponytail for work.  Plus, Lillian always said it looked more professional that way, so…”

 

“This Lillian person does not sound like someone you should ever take advice from,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“No, that’s probably true,” Lena answered, chuckling.

 

“So, you’ll come Monday to school, right?” Kara asked, her voice getting excited as she changed the subject, “The kids are gonna flip when they see everything.  I can’t wait!”

 

“I’ll definitely be there,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“Oh, and don’t get upset if some of the kids react in a way you wouldn’t expect,” Kara said, “Sometimes emotions can run high for some of our kids.  That’s why Kelly is so important to have around.” 

 

Lena glanced over at Alex and Kelly.  They were caught up in a conversation with Sam.  All three women were laughing and it was clear Sam was the one telling a story.  Lena hoped it wasn’t anything embarrassing about her.  Alex had her arm draped easily over the back of Kelly’s chair and Kelly was leaning toward Alex with her hand comfortably resting on Alex’s leg.  They looked thoroughly content with one another.

 

“Alex and Kelly seem to be doing well,” Lena said, seeing that Kara’s eyes had followed hers to the couple.  

 

“Yep.  I’m so happy for Alex,” Kara said, “She hasn’t been this settled with anyone for a long time.  She had her heart broken a while back.  Kelly is so good for her.”

 

“And you?” Lena asked, shyly, “Are you seeing anyone?”

 

“No,” Kara answered quickly, “I’m available.”  Kara blushed and wanted to kick herself, “I mean, I didn’t mean to imply anything.  I’m just… I was dating this woman for a little while, but it didn’t work out.  But no big heartbreak for me.  Just, haven’t found the right person. So…” Kara knew she was rambling and she could feel herself blushing.  She finally stopped and grabbed her beer and took a sip.  She looked up to see Lena grinning.

 

“It’s been a while for me too,” Lena said, smiling, “I was dating someone when everything happened with Lex.  I thought it was serious but, apparently not.  She just ghosted on me.  Haven’t had the heart or the time for much dating since then.”

 

“Well she sounds like she sucks,” Kara said indignantly, making Lena laugh and nearly choke on her beer.

 

“I guess she does,” Lena answered, still giggling.

 

“Hey, Lena,” Winn shouted a bit from his seat across the table, “Wanna be my partner in shuffleboard against these two?”  He pointed at Nia and Brainy who were smiling expectantly.

 

“I don’t know how to play,” Lena said.

 

“I’ll show you,” Kara said, grinning, “It’s fun.”

 

“No fair, we were trying to avoid Kara,” Nia said, “She’s like a pro.”

 

“So you thought you’d pick on the newbie?” Lena said, her voice competitive, “It’s on.”

 

They all burst into laughter and headed toward the shuffleboard table.  Lena suddenly remembered Sam was with her and turned to see Sam giggling at her antics.

 

“Are you okay here?” Lena asked.

 

“We got her, Lena,” James answered, “Go have fun.”

 

“I’m having a great time, go,” Sam said, smiling.

 

Lena turned and met the others at the shuffleboard table.  Kara explained the rules and Nia and Brainy agreed to let Lena have a few practice shots.  Once she was comfortable with how the game worked they started.  Each time it was Lena’s turn Kara gave her advice on what to try to hit.  She was only successful about half the time and there was plenty of funny ribbing between the players.  Winn was very good and Brainy was not so good so the score stayed close.  The opportunity for either team to win came in the same round.  Lena held the final shot.

 

“No pressure here,” Lena said sarcastically, looking at the board.

 

“If you can knock off their piece and stay on any scoring position you win,” Kara said, smiling. 

 

“You make it sound so easy,” Lena answered.

 

“You got this, Lena,” Winn cheered on.

 

“No chance, too much pressure,” Nia teased.

 

Lena lined up the shot.  She took a dramatic deep breath, making everyone laugh.  She took her shot.  Winn leaned over, seemingly trying to wish for the perfect angle.  They all watched as Lena’s puck slid down the board.  It bumped Nia and Brainy’s puck which slid slowly toward the edge of the board.  The puck seemed to hang on the end of the board for a long second before falling off the edge, leaving Lena with 3 points and the win.

 

“Lena!” Winn yelled, holding both hands in the air in a victory pose with a huge grin on his face.

 

Kara let out a loud yelp and Lena smiled from ear to ear as she turned to her.  Kara grabbed Lena by the waist and twirled her around, making Lena laugh loudly.  Alex, Kelly and Sam all giggled and applauded from their vantage point at the table watching their antics.  Even Nia and Brainy were clapping for the shot, as they were pouting from their loss.  As Kara stopped spinning she and Lena were in a tight embrace.  They both seemed to realize their positions at the same moment and pulled away from each other. 

 

“I need another drink after that,” Lena said, smiling at Kara.  They walked back to the table together.  Winn talked James into taking Lena’s place for the next game.  Kara insisted on buying the next round and headed to the bar.   Sam was looking at Lena with a wicked grin as Kara walked away.

 

“Shut up,” Lena said.

 

“I didn’t say anything,” Sam said, giggling, “Look, I have to go.  Ruby will be home soon.  I’m taking the driver.  Text him when you need him.”

 

“You’re leaving me?” Lena whispered, “Sam!”

 

“You are perfectly fine,” Sam said, standing up.  She told Alex and Kelly goodbye then walked over to the others to say her goodbyes before leaving.  Kara came back to the table with two beers and placed one in front of Lena.

 

“The winning shot,” Alex said to Lena, “Looks like you’re having a good day.”

 

“It has been,” Lena said, smiling happily, “Honestly, it’s been a great day.  Thank you for including me tonight.”

 

“You’re welcome anytime, Lena,” Alex said, her voice sincere, then added teasingly, “Kara is much better behaved when you’re around.”

 

“I’m always well behaved,” Kara answered, flipping Alex off and making them all laugh.

 

They all chatted for a while.  The rest of the gang eventually returned to the table and they spent the next couple of hours happily engaged in conversation.  Kelly was the first to yawn and Alex immediately pulled her into her body.

 

“I’m going to take my girl home,” Alex said to the group, “It’s been a long day.”

 

They said their goodbyes and everyone seemed to agree that the hours working at school had made them more tired than usual.  Lena pulled out her phone to text her driver.

 

“Are you ready to go too?” Kara asked Lena, sounding a little disappointed.

 

“Um, I guess the party’s breaking up,” Lena answered, hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Kara answered.

 

“I could have my driver bring you home on my way,” Lena said.

 

“Really?  You don’t mind?” Kara asked.

 

“Not at all,” Lena said, smiling.

 

They all said their goodbyes and walked outside together.  Lena’s driver came around the corner and stopped at the curb.  He jumped out of the car quickly, catching Kara a little off guard as she was going to open the door.

 

“Oops, sorry,” Kara said, giggling as he smiled and held the door for them.  Lena got in first and Kara slid in next to her.  The driver got into the car and turned his head, waiting.

 

“Kara, your address?” Lena asked.

 

Kara gave her address then added, “It’s near the riverfront by the old steel mill.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” he answered politely.

 

“Could you take the route along the mall and the riverfront, please,” Lena instructed, “It’s such a pretty night.”

 

He nodded and pulled from the curb.  Lena pushed a button on the screen in front of her and a divider closed between them and the driver.  She fooled with the screen for another moment and a playlist started.  Kara looked at her and laughed.

 

“What?” Lena asked.

 

“I feel like I’m going to prom,” Kara answered, still giggling.

 

“I didn’t go to prom,” Lena answered chuckling at Kara, “I was sent to an all-girl boarding school.”

 

“Well, I went and it was awful,” Kara said, shaking her head at the memory, “The guy who asked me was an obnoxious, jock type and he got drunk and was determined to get some action.  I ended up crying at the party after and calling Alex to get me.”

 

“That sounds awful,” Lena said.

 

“Wait, it gets better,” Kara said, “Alex showed up and I told her he was getting handsy with me and she went and found him and punched him in the face.”

 

“Oh my god,” Lena said, covering her mouth with her hand in surprise, “Did she get in trouble?”

 

“No, nothing came of it,” Kara said, “He was too embarrassed to tell anyone that he got his ass kicked by a girl.”  They both laughed.

 

“Doesn’t sound like I missed much,” Lena said as she glanced out the window and looked over the riverbank to the water and the mountains in the distance.  “The moon is beautiful behind the mountains tonight,” she said.

 

Kara moved closer to Lena to look out of the window.  Their shoulders touched and Kara felt Lena’s breath hitch.  She stilled herself for a moment then turned a little so that she was facing Lena. 

 

“Lena,” Kara said softly, almost at a whisper. 

 

Lena turned toward Kara.  Their faces were just inches apart.  Kara leaned closer and paused a moment, waiting to make sure Lena wouldn’t pull away.  Lena closed the distance and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.  Kara pulled back for just moment to see Lena looking at her with a soft smile.  Kara moved her hand up behind Lena’s neck and pulled her closer, kissing her again.  Lena heard herself let out a small moan as Kara’s tongue softly moved across her lips, seeking entrance.  The kiss quickly transformed into a series of passionate kisses.  Kara’s hands were softly caressing Lena’s neck and back and Lena felt herself tingling from head to toe.  She held Kara’s waist as Kara moved from her lips to her neck and back to her lips again.  Right as Kara’s hand was moving precariously close to her breast the car came to a stop.  They pulled away from each other slightly but Kara didn’t let go entirely and kept them close.

 

“I think we’re at your place,” Lena said, her voice breathy.  Kara looked out the window.

 

“Yeah, we are,” she answered, not moving.  The driver got out and walked around and the door opened.  Kara took a breath then leaned in close to Lena’s ear and whispered, “Do you want to come up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they or won't they?


	11. Not so useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena arrive back at her apartment...

Lena’s whole body went flush as she heard Kara’s whisper, “Do you want to come up?”  She wanted to go up.  Every part of her desperately wanted to go up.  Only a teeny tiny bit of her brain was telling her that it was probably better to wait.  They hadn’t been on a proper date.  She wasn’t even sure what it meant to go to the apartment.  Was Kara asking what she thought she was asking?  Maybe she was just inviting her for a drink and some more kissing?  What the hell?  She had to say something.

 

“Lena?” Kara whispered.

 

“Yes, Kara, I want to,” Lena finally blurted out, not sure what she was agreeing to, but sure she was absolutely fine with whatever happened next. 

 

Kara leaned back a little bit and grinned.  She took Lena’s hand as they got out of the car and walked into the apartment building.  The elevator was waiting on the first floor and they stepped in.  Kara pushed the button for her floor.  She glanced at Lena and smiled softly.  She ran her thumb gently along the back of Lena’s hand.  The elevator doors opened and Kara let go of Lena’s hand as she fished for her keys in her purse.  They entered the apartment and Kara dropped her purse on the counter and slipped off her jacket, hanging it on a coat rack near the door.  Lena stood by the door, looking at Kara shyly, unsure what to do.  Kara smiled softly then approached her and gave her a short, sweet kiss.  Kara walked behind her and helped her out of her jacket and hung it on the rack.

 

“You okay?” Kara asked, sensing Lena’s tension.

 

“I’m a little nervous,” Lena answered honestly.

 

“We don’t have to do anything, Lena,” Kara said, her voice sweet and genuine, “We can just hang out if you want.”

 

“No, no, that’s not really what I want,” Lena said, chuckling lowly, “It’s just… it’s been a while, Kara.”

 

Kara approached Lena and gently pushed her back against the door.  She brought her body close and slotted one leg between Lena’s.  She put one hand on Lena’s neck and let the other slide down Lena’s side until it rested on her hip.  Lena’s breath was picking up even as she stood stock still and waited.  Their faces were just inches apart.  Kara leaned down and kissed Lena softly on the neck, enjoying the small sound she released at the contact.  Kara nipped at her neck and collarbone for a few moments then brought her lips up to Lena’s.  The next kiss wasn’t soft and gentle.  Kara kissed Lena passionately, wrapping her hair in her fist and swirling their tongues together.

 

Lena’s mind was a blur again.  This was not at all what she expected.  Her fantasies had her in control, gently romancing Kara.  This was altogether different.  Kara was ravishing her and she was along for the ride.  She was loving every second of it.

 

Kara started moving her leg slightly, making contact between Lena’s legs.  Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth and she could feel Kara’s lips forming a smile.  Kara pulled back and reached down and untucked Lena’s shirt entirely.  She glanced at Lena for permission and Lena nodded.  Kara pulled the shirt up over Lena’s head, leaving her in a black lace bra.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Kara practically hissed as she brought her mouth back down to Lena’s collarbone and kissed along the crook of her neck.  Kara’s hand found the outside of Lena’s bra and she started rubbing and flicking roughly as she continued her kissing and thigh grinding.  Lena’s hands were resting on Kara’s hips and Kara was even further turned on as she felt Lena’s grip tightening.

 

“You like this?” Kara asked, her voice deep and husky and her breath hitting Lena’s ear.  Lena could only let out an approving hum as she felt Kara unclasping her bra.  The bra fell to the floor and Kara’s lips were immediately sucking roughly on Lena’s nipple.

 

“Oh god,” Lena moaned as she felt a bolt travel through her chest and right down to the area between her legs.  Her breath heaved and she hung on even more tightly.  Kara pulled away and looked at Lena with a wicked grin.  Lena took a deep breath and managed to grin back.  Kara pulled off her own shirt then paused a moment as Lena took her in.  Lena slowly reached out one hand and ran it beneath Kara’s bra.

 

“Christ, you have abs,” Lena breathed out and Kara chuckled.  Kara reached behind her back and undid her bra and threw it off.  As soon as it hit the floor Kara pulled Lena closer, their chests touching.  Kara held Lena tightly and kissed her, this time a bit more gently and slowly but with just as much passion.  After a few moments of kissing Kara started shuffling backward into the apartment, all the while holding Lena tight and continuing with kisses.  She spun around and Lena felt herself leaning against the arm of the couch.  Kara lifted her slightly so that she was sitting on the couch arm.  Kara pulled at her thighs until they were wrapped around her waist.  Their upper bodies were wrapped together tightly and Kara moved her kisses back to Lena’s neck.

 

“I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you,” Kara whispered, holding Lena tightly and making her feel like she was the only person in the world.  Lena reached up and put both of her hand behind Kara’s neck and pulled her in for more kissing.   Kara obliged, kissing Lena tenderly.  She moved her hand down Lena’s side then moved it between their bodies and unbuttoned Lena’s jeans.  She slid her hand into the jeans, staying on the outside of Lena’s panties.  She rubbed softly and Lena’s body trembled.  She moaned softly into Kara’s mouth.  Kara moved her mouth toward Lena’s ear again.

 

“You’re so wet for me,” Kara whispered.  Lena whimpered, holding on tightly.  She didn’t want to come so quickly but between the rubbing and Kara’s surprising words she was getting close.  Kara seemed to sense it and she gently pulled her hand out.  She grabbed Lena by the ass with both hands and brought her back to a standing position.  She pulled back and looked at Lena lovingly and took both of her hands in hers.

 

“Bedroom?” Kara asked and Lena nodded.  Kara led Lena to the bedroom.  They both stopped at the edge of the bed.  Kara kicked off her shoes and Lena reached down to pull off her boots.  They nearly hit heads and Kara started giggling.

 

“So much for trying to stay sexy,” Lena said, struggling to pull off her boot and making Kara laugh harder.

 

“Let me help, you dork,” Kara said, pushing Lena down onto the bed and grabbing her boot.  She pulled off one shoe and tossed it aside then moved to the other.  With the shoes discarded she looked down at Lena, topless in her unbuttoned jeans, her hair mussed.  She looked gorgeous.

 

Kara undid her jeans and pulled them off, leaving her only in lacy boyshorts.  Lena looked her up and down and then slid off her own jeans.  She was wearing a black lace thong.  Kara swallowed deeply then climbed into bed and laid atop Lena.  Kara took Lena’s hands in hers and held then above her head as she resumed kissing her.  She started softly but soon picked up the pace as they both were squirming to get more contact.  Kara moved her mouth down to Lena’s neck and sucked lightly.

 

“Don’t leave a mark,” Lena managed to breath out.  Kara looked up at her and waited until Lena caught her eye.   Kara was grinning.  She ran her hand underneath Lena’s breast and stopped at a point about an inch lower.

 

“What about here?” Kara asked, as she moved her mouth down to Lena’s breast and started kissing and sucking.  Lena’s back arched slightly at the sensation.  Kara pulled back, “I want you to see it and think of me.”  Her voice was breathy and deep and Lena just nodded.  She still had one hand above her head.  The other was now clenching the sheets.  Kara was driving her crazy.  Kara moved her mouth down and sucked roughly on the area right below Lena’s breast.  The sensation was a mix of pleasure and pain and Lena knew she was leaving a mark.  Kara let go then licked softly at the area and gave it a gentle kiss.  She moved back up and kissed Lena tenderly.  Lena immediately began grinding her hips upward, clearly seeking more.  Kara pulled off her own panties then pulled Lena’s off and tossed them aside.  She laid down atop Lena and kissed her again.

 

“What do you want?” Kara asked, nibbling at Lena’s ear.  Lena took a deep breath.

 

“Kara…” she moaned softly.

 

“Yes,” Kara said, letting her hand trail down Lena’s body.  She stopped just before reaching between Lena’s leg.

 

“Please,” Lena moaned.  That was all it took.  Kara slid her hand between Lena’s legs.  She circled her fingers over Lena’s clit and Lena bucked beneath her.  After a couple of minutes working her up, Lena had become a mess of moans and gasps.  Kara changed her angle slightly and slipped a finger inside.  Lena whimpered and moved the hand that was above her head to Kara’s back to hang on.

 

“You okay?” Kara asked tenderly.

 

“Yes, please, more,” Lena gasped out.  Kara slipped in a second finger and began dipping them back and forth.  Lena closed her eyes and her mouth opened slightly as she let the sensations take over.  Kara picked up the speed and within a couple minutes she could feel Lena’s walls start clenching on her fingers.

 

“Oh god, yes,” Lena moaned out as her back arched and her toes curled.   She came hard and Kara kept her fingers going until she was sure Lena couldn’t take any more.  She gently pulled out of Lena and gave her a moment to recover.  Lena opened her eyes to find Kara gazing down at her.  She grinned lazily and Kara immediately caught her lips in a kiss. 

 

They stayed kissing for a few moments.  Lena let her hand run down Kara’s side.  As her brain started working again, she began forming a strategy for flipping Kara over and taking control.  She started moving her leg but Kara draped herself even more firmly atop her. 

 

“Mmmm, don’t go anywhere,” Kara hummed out, kissing Lena’s jaw and neck and then moving closer to her ear again.  As she reached Lena’s ear she lowered her voice to a whisper, “I want to taste you, Lena.”

 

Lena’s brain entirely blanked out again.  She heard herself whimper and felt the arousal immediately building again.  This woman was going to be the death of her. 

 

Kara made quick work of kissing her way down Lena’s body.  When she got settled between her legs she slipped one arm under one of Lena’s legs.  She used her hand to move the other leg a bit so that Lena was beneath her, wide open.  Lena was already hanging onto the sheets like her life depended on it.  Kara licked Lena roughly, making Lena’s hips hitch.  She then settled into a gentler pace, never letting up.  Lena was moaning constantly and it was driving Kara insane.  Kara thought she might come before Lena had the chance to touch her.

 

“Kara, it’s so good,” Lena moaned out.  Kara moved up slightly and sucked at Lena’s clit.  Lena trembled.  Kara kept at it until Lena’s legs clenched around her and she let out a long, low cry.  Kara could feel the moisture on her face as Lena’s orgasm rocked her body.

 

Kara slowly started making her way back up Lena’s body.  Lena was still trembling but she was pulling Kara up toward her face.  When Kara reached her, Lena held both her hands in Kara’s hair and kissed her roughly.  She moved one hand immediately down between Kara’s legs and slid two fingers back and forth, seeking entrance.  Kara was caught off guard for a moment as her body felt like it was on fire from the contact.  She righted herself and let Lena get a good angle.  Lena immediately inserted two fingers and started fucking Kara for all she was worth.  Kara’s back was arched and she was holding herself up on her forearms, bucking as Lena fucked her from underneath.

 

“Lena, shit, I’m going to come,” Kara husked out.  Lena pushed her fingers in even deeper and curled them and Kara’s orgasm hit like a train.  She cried out loudly.  Lena didn’t let up, dragging out Kara’s orgasm until Kara couldn’t hold herself up anymore and flopped down atop her.  Lena gently removed her fingers and they both lay there, breath heaving, wrapped in one another.  After a few minutes, Kara slipped off to the side a bit but kept her arms around Lena and their legs intertwined.  She readjusted herself so that they were looking directly at one another.  She looked at Lena and smiled.  Lena grinned back.

 

“Kara, that was not at all what I was expecting,” Lena said, giggling.

 

“Was it okay?” Kara asked, sounding a little bit panicked.

 

“Okay?  It was incredible,” Lena said, leaning forward and kissing right next to Kara’s lips.

 

“So, what?  You were expecting bad sex?” Kara teased, rubbing down to Lena’s waist and tickling her softly.  Lena batted away her hand.

 

“No, I don’t know.  I thought you wouldn’t be…” Lena hesitated.

 

“What?” Kara asked, grinning.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be such a top,” Lena said, giggling.

 

“I’m not always,” Kara answered, “You make me crazy.”

 

“I make you crazy?” Lena asked, looking at Kara questioningly.

 

“You’re so fucking sexy, Lena,” Kara said, leaning forward to kiss her neck again, “I’ve been dying to get my hands on you.  I guess when I got the chance I didn’t want to stop.”

 

“I wanted you just as much,” Lena said, smiling shyly at Kara, “You threw me off my game.”

 

“I don’t think you have much game, Lena,” Kara teased.

 

“Oh, I’m gonna show you game,” Lena said, reaching down and slapping Kara’s ass, making Kara squeak.

 

“Lena!” Kara said, laughing.  Lena giggled and they ended up kissing and laughing for a few minutes.  Lena pulled back and looked at Kara.  She smiled softly and lowered her head into Kara’s neck.  Her voice turned a little more serious and softer.

 

“Kara, do you want me to stay?” Lena asked shyly.  Kara pulled back so that she could look at Lena.

 

“Yes, I want you to stay,” Kara said emphatically.   Then Kara’s voice turned a bit more uncertain, “Do you want to stay?”

 

“Yes,” Lena said softly.

 

“One more thing,” Kara said, looking at Lena, “I’d like to take you on a real date.”

 

“I’d love that,” Lena said, rubbing Kara’s back softly.

 

Kara looked at Lena and leaned in again.  She kissed her softly, moving her hand to her neck.  The heat started to pick up between them again and Kara nipped at Lena’s lip.  Lena let out a soft cry and Kara draped her leg over Lena and pulled her closer.

 

“I’m not done with you,” Kara whispered, her voice breathy again with desire. 

 

She leaned back and reached over to her nightstand.  She opened the bottom drawer and rooted around for a moment then came back with a wand vibrator.  She repositioned herself next to Lena and switched it on.  She ran it down Lena’s body then gently slid it between her legs.  Lena gasped softly.  Kara positioned herself above Lena and carefully let her weight down so that the vibrator was between them.  She groaned as it hit the right spot.  Lena was looking up at her, mouth slightly open, breathing heavily.

 

“Tell me when you get close,” Kara breathed out, slowly moving her hips back and forth and creating heavenly pressure for both of them.  Lena was grasping Kara’s shoulders and arching her hips to get the best angle.  She was breathing heavily.  After a few minutes, her breaths got shorter and she felt her body tingling.

 

“I’m close, Kara,” Lena huffed out, digging her nails into Kara’s back.  Kara let out a deep breath and pushed her hips down harder.

 

“I can’t hold out…” Kara gasped.

 

“I’m coming,” Lena squeaked, then she let out moan that would have made a porn start proud.

 

“Oh god, oh god,” Kara groaned as she bucked above Lena, coming as hard as she ever had.  Her legs were trembling and she pulled the vibrator from between them and tossed it aside.  She rode out her orgasm on Lena’s thigh as Lena shook beneath her, calling out her name.

 

They laid there for a few minutes, catching their breath, until Kara rolled off Lena and onto her back.  Lena took a few more moments to gather her wits.  She was suddenly exhausted.  Her body was spent and her mind was in an orgasmic haze.  She felt Kara’s arms reach around her and she didn’t fight it at all as Kara pulled her into her body.  Lena ended up with one arm and one leg draped over Kara and her head resting comfortably on Kara’s shoulder.  Kara had her arms tightly wound around her.  Kara’s breath was evening out and Lena could tell she was tired too.

 

Kara gently rubbed Lena’s back.  She never wanted to let Lena go.  Her body felt perfect against her.  She listened as Lena’s breathing pattern changed then smiled as Lena started snoring softly.  Within minutes she was sleeping soundly, with Lena still wrapped in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they didn't wait
> 
> Next - what happens when you wake up after that? Also, what happens when Alex finds out?


	12. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena... and Alex and Kelly

Lena stirred from her sleep as the morning light peeked in through the curtains.  It took a moment for her to realize where she was.  She was laying on her side in Kara’s bed.  Kara was spooning her from behind, her arm draped over her waist, snoring softly into the back of her neck.  Lena’s lips moved into a smile, remembering the previous night and feeling the comfort of waking in Kara’s arms.  She laid still for a few minutes before her brain kicked in.  She needed to use the bathroom. 

 

Lena tried to extricate herself from Kara’s grip.  She attempted to slide out from under Kara’s arm but Kara made a mumbling noise in her sleep and held Lena even tighter.  Lena smiled, amused that Kara was such a snuggler.  She gently ran her fingers along Kara’s forearm until she felt Kara stir behind her.

 

“Kara, darling,” Lena said softly, “I need to go to the bathroom.”

 

“Mmmm,” Kara hummed, still holding on.  She kissed Lena’s shoulder softly then let go of her waist.

 

Lena smiled and got up.  She realized she didn’t know where to go.  She turned back to the bed to see Kara, splayed out on the pillow, eyes closed.  The sheets were only covering her from the waist down.  She was breathtaking.  Lena looked at her for a long moment then went and found the bathroom.  She looked into the mirror and immediately noticed the mark Kara left right beneath her breast.  She ran her finger along it and smiled. 

 

Before returning to the bedroom she washed her face and wet her hair a bit to try to control the waves that were getting unruly.  She found the toothpaste and used her finger to do the best she could to combat any morning breath.  She walked back into the bedroom to find Kara still splayed out on her back.  Kara must’ve heard her coming back in because she opened her eyes and looked up at Lena sleepily.

 

“Come here,” Kara said, patting the bed next to her.  Lena climbed back into bed and snuggled up to Kara.

 

“Sorry to wake you,” Lena said, her voice soft.

 

“What time is it?” Kara asked, looking over at her alarm clock.  It was nearly ten.

 

“I never sleep this late,” Lena said, rubbing her hand gently up and down Kara’s side.

 

“Did I wear you out?” Kara asked, her voice teasing.

 

“Absolutely not,” Lena said, suddenly moving atop Kara and straddling her waist.  Lena sat up atop Kara and looked down at her.  Kara smiled and put her hands on Lena’s hips.

 

“Now I get to see you in the light,” Kara said, making Lena blush, “You’re perfect.”  Kara was rubbing her thumbs on Lena’s waist, making her body tingle.  Lena took a deep breath.

 

“Kara, you…” Lena started.  She stopped, unable to find the words.  Everything in her head seemed way too much considering they hadn’t even been on a date.  The things Kara made her feel.  It was almost too much.  Lena decided to scrap the idea of talking.  She leaned down and kissed Kara tenderly.

 

Kara seemed content to kiss Lena forever.  She lay there, keeping her hands mostly still, holding Lena.  They kissed for a long time until Lena pulled back a little and looked at Kara.  She moved her kisses to Kara’s jaw and neck, taking her time.  She moved towards Kara’s ear and nibbled there for a while.  She could tell Kara liked it by her tightened grip on her hips.  After a bit she was ready for more.

 

“I didn’t get my turn last night,” Lena said softly.

 

“What?” Kara breathed out softly, not sure what Lena meant.  Honestly, Kara didn’t care what Lena was planning.  Everything she did felt wonderful.  Kara was still sleepy, completely relaxed and enjoying Lena taking care of her.

 

Lena didn’t answer.  She kissed her way down to Kara’s collarbone then moved to her breast.  Kara kept her eyes closed, soaking in the sensations.  She heard herself moan when Lena made it to her nipple and bit it softly.  Lena took her time on both sides, making contented noises that were driving Kara crazy.  Lena made her way to Kara’s bellybutton and she could hear Kara’s breath picking up.  Kara had moved one hand into Lena’s hair and was scratching her head softly.  Lena thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

 

Lena moved down between Kara’s legs.  She could feel Kara tense in anticipation.  She kissed the inside of Kara’s thigh, and Kara let out a deep breath.  Lena suddenly was struck by a thought.  She put her lips back in the same spot and sucked roughly.  Kara groaned.  Lena made sure she would leave a dark mark.  Kara tugged gently on Lena’s hair and Lena giggled as she released the suction.  She looked up and Kara was looking down at her with a smirk. 

 

Lena moved her head into position above Kara.  They were still looking at one another when Lena leaned down and licked between Kara’s legs.  A crease immediately formed between Kara’s eyes and her mouth opened slightly.  Her breath hitched.  Lena moved her attention downward and concentrated on Kara’s body in front of her.  She used her mouth and her fingers, bringing Kara close a couple of times and leaving her on the edge.

 

“Lena, my god,” Kara croaked out as Lena took her to the edge a third time, “It feels so good, but please… I need…”

 

That was the last word Kara could form as Lena leaned down and sucked roughly, bringing Kara over the edge.  Kara bucked beneath Lena and found her hand pushing Lena’s head against her. 

 

“Fuck….,” Kara moaned out as her orgasm washed over her body.  Lena kept at it until Kara pulled at her hair when it became too much.  She was trembling and mumbling incoherently as Lena kissed her way back up her body.  When she reached her lips they kissed tenderly.  Lena looked down at Kara and smiled.

 

“That was, without a doubt, the best way I’ve ever woken up in the morning,” Kara said, making Lena laugh loudly.

 

“I’m here to please,” Lena answered through her laughter.

 

They were both distracted by the sound of ringing in the distance.  Lena huffed out an aggravated sigh.

 

“That’s my phone,” she said, starting to move to get up.  Kara held onto her and Lena smiled and settled back down atop her.

 

“You can call whoever it is back later,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“I have to check,” Lena said, even as she let her head fall onto Kara’s shoulder and snuggled into her.

 

“It’s Sunday,” Kara said, “Don’t you ever get a break?”

 

“Not really…” Lena said, starting to answer.  Kara suddenly interrupted.

 

“Shit, it’s Sunday,” Kara said, sitting up a bit, “I need to get my phone.”  Kara looked back at the clock and jumped out of bed.  She stood stock still as she heard the sound of a knock at her front door.  “Oh, God.”

 

“Kara?” Lena asked, confused.  Kara looked at Lena and put her finger to her mouth in a shushing gesture.  She leaned out toward the living are and called out loudly.

 

“Hang on, I’ll be there in a sec,” Kara shouted loudly, then she looked back at Lena, “It’s Alex, we’re going to brunch today.  I completely forgot.”  Kara was opening a drawer and pulling on shorts and a t-shirt.  Lena stayed still, unsure what to do.  They both heard a key and the door opening.

 

“Kara?” Alex called out.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Kara said, looking at Lena who was now giggling with her mouth covered.  Kara broke into giggles too.

 

“Wait, Alex, hang on,” Kara said, unsure what to do.

 

Kara turned the corner of her bedroom door to find Alex looking confused in the den.  Kelly was standing next to her.

 

“Oh, hey, Kelly too,” Kara said, feeling her face completely flushed.

 

“Oh, shit,” Alex said, realizing there were two shirts and bras forming a little path toward the bedroom, “I’m so sorry.  We can go.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I forgot,” Kara said, still flushed, “I was distracted.”

 

“I bet you were,” Kelly said, bursting out in laughter. 

 

“Yeah, well,” Kara mumbled, unable to form any words.

 

“Good morning, ladies,” Lena said, walking out of the bedroom.  She had dug through the dresser for a t-shirt and sleep shorts from one of Kara’s drawers as soon as Kara left the room.  She couldn’t bear listening to the awkwardness from the bedroom so she decided just to go for it.

 

Alex and Kelly looked up at Lena.  Kara looked back and forth between the women, clearly unsure what to do.  Alex stood, eyebrows raised, staring at Kara.

 

“Hey, Lena,” Kelly said, her voice friendly.  She seemed to have no problem with the situation at hand, although she clearly recognized how awkward it was for the sisters.

 

“So, I’ll get out of the way, Kara,” Lena said, walking over and grabbing her clothes from the floor.  She looked up at Kelly and they both giggled.  Kara and Alex seemed to both be paralyzed by the situation.  Kelly elbowed Alex and gave her a questioning look.

 

“Oh, no, we should go,” Alex finally said, “you can stay.”

 

“Or we could all go get something to eat together,” Kelly said, shaking her head at Alex.

 

“Yeah, that works,” Alex said, seeming to start getting her footing, “We can go ahead to Noonan’s and you guys can get dressed.”  Alex made a motion with her hand clearly indicating she would prefer if they both got themselves more dressed.

 

“I don’t want to intrude,” Lena said, suddenly sounding a bit softer and more vulnerable.  The tone of her voice immediately brought Kara back to her senses.

 

“You’re not intruding, I want you to come,” Kara said, moving toward Lena and taking her hand, “You guys go, we’ll be there in just a bit.”

 

“Great,” Kelly said, her voice firmly confirming that all would be fine.  She took Alex’s hand and led her out the door.  They got in the elevator and rode quietly to the bottom.  When they got out Alex turned to Kelly.

 

“I am never using this key again,” she said, making Kelly laugh loudly.

 

“I was definitely not expecting that,” Kelly said, smiling, “Good for Kara.”

 

“That’s my boss,” Alex said, taking Kelly’s hand as they walked toward Noonan’s, “And my sister.”

 

“You’re the one who’s been rooting for them from the start,” Kelly said, smiling at Alex.

 

“I was never, ever rooting to have that happen, Kelly,” Alex said, “Their clothes were all over the place.”  Alex let out a groan and Kelly giggled.

 

“You don’t mind stripping me in the den,” Kelly teased.

 

“That’s different,” Alex said, smiling and leaning over for a quick kiss.  Kelly smiled widely as they pulled apart.

 

“You know you sure spent a lot of time teasing that your sister doesn’t have any moves,” Kelly said playfully, “Looks like you were wrong.”

 

“Okay, stop,” Alex said, chuckling as they walked, “I really don’t need any more pictures in my head.”

 

“This brunch is gonna be great,” Kelly said, grinning wickedly.

 

********************

 

_Back at Kara’s apartment…_

 

“I’m so sorry, Lena,” Kara said as the door closed, “I completely forgot.  And Alex has a key, she always lets herself in…”

 

“Kara, darling, relax,” Lena said, smiling softly, “It’s fine.  Unless you think Alex is going to be uncomfortable…”

 

“No, it’s not that,” Kara said, “She’s been trying to get me to ask you out for a while.”

 

“Why didn’t you?” Lena asked, approaching Kara and putting her hands around her waist.

 

“I was too big of a chicken,” Kara said, smiling then giving Lena a quick kiss.

 

“When I got to the bar last night I asked Alex what you were drinking,” Lena said, “Right before she walked away she looked at me and told me that you liked me.”  Kara chuckled.

 

“Look at her, being my wingman,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“I’m glad she did,” Lena said, “It gave me some confidence.  I was being a big chicken too.”

 

“So are you good to go eat with them?” Kara said.

 

“If you want me to come,” Lena answered.

 

“Of course I do,” Kara answered.

 

“I think we have to jump in the shower,” Lena said, “I did already eat this morning and we should probably clean up after that.”  Kara laughed loudly.

 

They showered together quickly.  It was all they could do to keep from getting things going once they were wet and soapy but they knew they had to hurry.  Lena borrowed some clothes from Kara.  They didn’t fit perfectly but they would do, especially once she pulled her jacket on.  They made the walk quickly to Noonan’s to find Kelly and Alex sipping coffee while waiting.

 

“Hey, sorry again for making you wait,” Kara said as they sat.

 

“No worries,” Kelly said, her voice friendly.  Kara was thankful again that Alex was dating Kelly.  This wasn’t how she imagined a first double date but she was glad Kelly was there.

 

The waitress came to the table and they ordered two coffees as well.

 

“Can we get four mimosas?” Kelly asked, not giving anyone a chance to object.  The waitress nodded as she walked away.  “I think we could all use a drink, right?”  Lena chuckled.

 

“Definitely,” Lena said, looking up and finally making eye contact with Alex.  Alex gave her a soft smile.

 

“Okay, look, let’s not be awkward about this,” Alex said, taking a breath, “We’re all adults here.  It’s fine.” 

 

“Kara said you punched her prom date in the face,” Lena said, her voice teasing, “So I want to make sure it’s really fine.”  There was a short pause then Alex burst into laughter.  Kara was chuckling loudly as well.  Kelly looked at Alex with a confused glance.

 

“You punched Kara’s prom date?” Kelly asked, giggling despite not having all the details.

 

“He was a complete ass,” Kara said, “I called Alex crying and she came to get me.  She also felt the need to defend my honor.”

 

“I put him on his ass,” Alex said, smiling at the memory.

 

“Alex!  You really shouldn’t resort to violence,” Kelly said, her voice light, “But I’ve got to admit – I find that very hot.”

 

“You do?” Alex said, looking at Kelly with a smirk.

 

“Ugh, please you two,” Kara teased.

 

“Seriously, I had to see your clothes strewn all over the den,” Alex said teasing, “And my girlfriend can’t tell me I’m hot?”

 

“Yeah, technically I think she gets a pass,” Lena said, making them all laugh.

 

Alex looked at Lena and smiled.  Lena was funny and relaxed outside of work.  She was competent and powerful at work.  She was a good person, and she was becoming a close friend.

 

“Okay, fine,” Kara said, “what’s everyone eating?”

 

The conversation turned to food then to regular life stuff and the four women found themselves enjoying each other’s company.  They ended up drinking multiple mimosas and spending nearly three hours at brunch.  When they finished up Alex looked at Kara.

 

“I need to use the restroom,” Alex said, “Come on.”  It was more of an order than a request and Kara stood up and followed Alex quickly.  Lena looked at Kelly.

 

“Do you think I’m okay?” Lena asked, watching them walk away.

 

“You’re more than okay,” Kelly said, her voice genuine, “Alex is fine with you and Kara together.  This morning wasn’t exactly how she expected it to happen.”  Lena chuckled.

 

“I didn’t expect it to happen that way either,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“Listen, Kara is a dear friend,” Kelly said her voice turning a bit more serious, “She’s one of the best people I know.  I don’t know where you two are going from here … Lena, be good to her.  She deserves it.”

 

“I swear I’ll try,” Lena answered earnestly, “Honestly, I’m not sure I deserve someone like her, but I’ll do my best.”

 

Kelly looked at Lena for a long moment.  Her answer gave Kelly pause.  It was clear Lena hadn’t led an easy life.  Her family was famous, and not in a way you’d like to be famous.  Her brother was a criminal.  It was clear she doubted herself.

 

“Lena, everything I know about you leads me to believe you deserve someone like Kara,” Kelly said, “Alex would never encourage her sister to be with someone if she didn’t believe in them.”

 

******************

 

_Meanwhile in the bathroom…_

 

Alex exited the stall to find Kara waiting.  She looked at Kara seriously for a moment.  Kara waited, looking a bit nervous.  Alex finally broke into a big smile then wrapped Kara in a hug.  Kara relaxed into the hug and giggled.

 

“You big nerd,” Alex said, chuckling, “I never imagined you’d have the moves to get Lena into your bed last night.”

 

“Alex, I can’t wait to get you alone to talk about it,” Kara gushed, smiling ear to ear.

 

“I don’t need the details!” Alex said, covering her ears.

 

“Stop it, I don’t mean that,” Kara said, “Even though the sex was mindblowing!  Thank god you didn’t walk in ten minutes earlier…”

 

“Oh my god, stop,” Alex said, still laughing.

 

“We can’t leave them out there,” Kara said, taking Alex’s hand, “Can you get lunch tomorrow?”

 

“Hell yes,” Alex said, smiling.

 

They walked back out into the restaurant and approached the table.  Lena and Kelly seemed to be having a serious conversation and they both paused.  Lena looked up and smiled.

 

“You guys good?” Kara asked.

 

“Lena threw her credit card at the waiter before I could do anything,” Kelly said, smiling.

 

Alex and Kara took their places, both smiling widely.

 

“Lena, you didn’t have to do that,” Alex said, “But thank you.”

 

“It was the least I could do after the trauma you suffered this morning,” Lena said, making them all laugh.

 

When the bill was paid they walked together back to Kara’s building.  They exchanged goodbyes and Alex and Kelly rode off on Alex’s motorcycle.  Kara and Lena went up to the apartment.

 

“So I guess I should get out of your clothes and get going,” Lena said as Kara shut the door behind her.

 

“Do you have somewhere you have to be?” Kara asked, putting her arms around Lena’s waist.

 

“Not really,” Lena said, grinning.

 

“Then maybe we should get you out of those clothes and you should stay right here,” Kara said, leaning in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the playground opening and Alex and Kara's lunch
> 
> Enjoy the next couple of chapters of fluff, because without a bit of angst where's the story to go?


	13. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The playgrounds open and everyone has some girl talk

Kara stood next to the new playground practically bouncing with excitement. Lena watched her, smiling widely. Alex, Kelly and Sam came walking out from the main building together. The approached the women and everyone exchanged hellos. Lena couldn’t take her eyes off Kara. It had only been twelve hours since they were last together but the sounds of Kara’s moans were still reverberating in her mind. Kara kept glancing at Lena and grinning.

“The teachers should be bringing them out any minute now,” Kara said, her voice filled with joy. “Oh, look, there’s Winn.”

Winn walked out, guiding his class behind him and trying to keep them in line. When they rounded the corner and saw the playground their eyes filled with wonder. Smiles erupted on their faces.

“Ok kids, you can try it out!” Winn instructed. The children filed past the women, running excitedly to the playground. Many of them were yelling in delight.

Lena felt a hand in hers and she looked down. It was Mikey, the small boy she met in the hall the first time she visited campus. He was smiling up at her. She crouched down to his height.

“Hello, Mikey,” she said, her voice warm.

“Thank you,” Mikey said, then he grabbed her in a hug. Lena hugged him back. Her heart felt full as the sweet boy held her tightly. When she let go he ran to the playground. She looked up to see Kara wiping a tear as it escaped down her cheek. Lena smiled softly at Kara, who grinned back widely.

As Lena stood she saw Kelly walking away to the blacktop. There was one little girl who had plopped herself down and was crying. Kelly sat down next to her and started talking to her gently.

“That’s what I meant about some of the kids getting overwhelmed,” Kara said softly, “We are so lucky to have Kelly here. She’s a godsend.” A few minutes later Kelly walked the child to the playground. They talked with Winn for a moment then Winn helped her maneuver through the equipment. Soon enough she was playing happily. When Kelly returned to the group Alex gave her a loving smile.

The women all stayed a little longer, watching other classes take their turns. Eventually, Lena turned to Sam and Alex.

“As much fun as this is we should get to the office,” Lena said.

“Meany,” Sam teased, making Kara giggle.

“I’ll walk you out,” Kelly said, taking Alex’s hand and walking with her toward the building.

“See you there,” Sam said, following them and leaving Lena and Kara alone.

Kara turned to Lena, “I want to kiss you right now, but that would be highly inappropriate.”

“It would, Ms. Danvers,” Lena said, grinning, “But I’m hoping to see you again soon.”

“You’d better,” Kara said, reaching out and lightly rubbing her hand against Lena’s.

“Talk later?” Lena asked, as she walked away.

“Yep,” Kara said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Bye, Lena,” Winn shouted, waving as he approached Kara.

Lena waved back and smiled and made her way toward the building. Winn left the playground and joined Kara watching the kids.

“So, what happened there?” Winn asked motioning his head toward Lena and smiling at Kara.

“I can’t talk about it here,” Kara said, giggling.

“Oooh, that good?” Winn asked, smiling, “At least tell me you have a date set up with her?”

“Definitely,” Kara said, and Winn grinned before returning to play with the kids.

*********************

Lena sat at her desk and opened her laptop. She gathered some papers together and set about to get to work. Before she could begin, her office door opened and Sam walked in. She walked to the desk and sat down and looked at Lena.

“Spill,” Sam said, grinning wickedly.

“Whatever could you be talking about?” Lena answered, teasing. She knew they should be working but she also knew Sam would not leave without some details.

“I saw you two eye-fucking on the playground,” Sam said, “You were looking at each other like raw meat.” Lena grinned and shook her head.

“Maybe I was just excited about the playground,” Lena said sarcastically. Sam glared at her. “Or maybe I went home with Kara Saturday night and didn’t leave until late last night.”

“Oh my god, really?” Sam asked, laughing loudly, “How was it?”

“It was fucking incredible,” Lena said, “Pun intended.”

“Way to go, Lena,” Sam said, still giggling, “I mean, I didn’t want to say anything, but you really needed to get laid.”

Lena picked up a piece of paper, wadded it up and threw it at Sam, “You’re one to talk!”

“You’re right, you’re right,” Sam said, putting up her hands in surrender, “I’d like to get laid as well.” Lena laughed.

“So, how did it happen?” Sam asked, “And I don’t mean the sex…how did you get to the hook up?”

“I offered her a ride home,” Lena said, “And we started kissing in the car. When we got to her apartment she asked me up. I nearly had a heart attack.”

“Smooth, Lena,” Sam teased.

“I got my wits about me and said yes,” Lena said, “When we got upstairs, well, she pretty much initiated the whole thing. And it was amazing.”

“Hhhmm, she looks so innocent,” Sam said, grinning, “Guess not.”

“Sam, it all felt so natural,” Lena said, “I mean, the sex was really, really great, but we laughed and we talked, too.” Lena’s voice softened, “She made me feel special.”

“You are special,” Sam said sincerely, “You should feel that way.”

“Anyway, Sunday morning Kara forgot she had brunch plans with Alex,” Lena said, smiling at the memory, “And Alex used her key and let herself into the apartment. Thank God we had just finished our morning rounds or she would have found me with my face between Kara’s legs.”

Sam burst into laughter. Lena caught the giggles as well and she continued telling the story through her laughing.

“Kelly was with her. There were clothes strewn through the den,” Lena said, barely able to speak as she watched Sam double over and hold her sides. “Kara was fumbling for words. I grabbed some clothes and walked out there and we all ended up going to brunch.”

“Oh god, stop,” Sam said, trying to catch her breath, “I’m dying.” Lena giggled with Sam until they both gathered themselves.

“Alex must’ve been cringing,” Sam said, “I can’t wait to tease her about this.”

“Oh, it was beyond awkward,” Lena said, “Thank God for Kelly being entirely calm about the whole thing. She kept it from being unbearable.”

“How was brunch?” Sam asked.

“It was really nice,” Lena said, “Alex was great about everything once she got over the shock. We had a good time. Then I went back to Kara’s and we fooled around some more. I finally went home about nine last night.”

“Wow,” Sam said with a sigh, “That’s great, Lena.”

“Okay, now you know,” Lena said, “We can talk more later. I really need to get to work.”

“Fine, I’m satisfied,” Sam said, smiling, then adding sarcastically, “I mean, not as satisfied as you, apparently.”

“Get out of here,” Lena teased as Sam got up and walked away, giggling.

***********************

Alex walked into Belly Burger and saw Kara waiting in line. She joined her and they ordered their food and waited by the counter. Kara grabbed their cups and went and filled their drinks and found a booth. Alex arrived a minute later with the tray of food and slid in the other side. She looked up at Kara and smiled.

“Ok, go,” Alex said, grinning as she could tell that Kara was dying to talk.

“Oh my god, Alex,” Kara said, “She’s amazing. Honestly, I’ve never been with anyone who makes me feel like she does. Not even close. She’s just so… perfect.”

Alex chuckled, “Well, you’re definitely in lust.”

“Well that, for sure,” Kara said, “But she’s so sweet, too. And she cracks me up. She says the funniest things. I’m taking her on a real date Friday. You have to help me with that. Where am I gonna take Lena Luthor? She can go anywhere she wants. I don’t think I should even attempt a fancy restaurant…”

“Kara, slow down,” Alex said, “Take a breath.”

Kara looked at Alex with a big grin. She reached down and took a bite of her burger and a sip of her shake.

“I like her,” Kara said.

“Really, I couldn’t tell,” Alex teased.

“And I thanked Kelly today for being so cool on Sunday,” Kara said, “Not exactly a normal double date but it ended up being great.”

“She enjoyed it too,” Alex said, “She likes Lena, thinks you guys seem like a good match.”

“And you?” Kara asked hopefully.

“She seems great,” Alex said, “We’ve become friends, I think, but I still don’t really know her that well. Every now and then she lets something slip about her family. All I know is that it’s incredibly fucked up. She does come with some baggage.”

“So do I,” Kara said.

Alex reached across the table and squeezed Kara’s hand. Sometimes she forgot how hard Kara had it as a kid. For Alex, it was accepting someone into her family. She didn’t lose anything. The situation was entirely different for Kara, and sometimes she still fell into bouts of sadness.

“Kara, no matter what you’ve got me and Mom,” Alex said softly, “I don’t think Lena has anyone who is family. The closest seems to be Sam. Just, be careful with her. She puts on a tough exterior but I think her heart is easily breakable.”

“Are you giving me a shovel talk for Lena?” Kara asked, smiling softly.

“I guess, kinda,” Alex said, smiling, “I mean, she already knows I’ll punch her in the nose if she hurts you.”

“You’re sweet,” Kara said, grinning, “even if you like to pretend you’re tough.”

“I know,” Alex said, and Kara shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“So, what about you and Kelly?” Kara said, “That seems all good.”

“It’ll be three months this weekend,” Alex said, “I want to do something special but I don’t want to be too over the top. I hate those couples that celebrate every little thing.”

“So go to a nice dinner somewhere romantic,” Kara said, “Bring her flowers, she loves that.”

“Actually, I was thinking about renting a place on the beach,” Alex said, “It’s offseason so I can get a place for just the weekend.”

“Okay, that’s a much better plan,” Kara said, “That’s why I need help with my date.” Alex chuckled.

“It’s only an hour and a half drive to the house I found so we can leave Friday after work,” Alex said.

“Have you told her?” Kara asked.

“No, but I did tell her to leave her weekend entirely free,” Alex said, “And that I had a surprise planned. I’m sure she suspects we’re going somewhere but it’s still fun.”

“It’s sweet,” Kara said, “I’m glad to see you so happy.”

“I love her,” Alex said, her eyes suddenly filling. Kara was caught by surprise by Alex’s quick emotional turn. She got out of her seat and scooched onto Alex’s side of the booth. She draped her arm over her and kissed her on the cheek then moved back to her original seat.

“So maybe you should tell her,” Kara said softly.

“I might, this weekend,” Alex said quietly, “Do you think it’s too soon?”

“I think you’ll know if the moment is right,” Kara said.

They ate for a few minutes then both of their phones binged. They laughed as they both checked their messages.

“Mom wants dinner Wednesday night,” Alex said, as Kara read the same text.

“I’m good,” Kara said.

“Me too,” Alex added.

“Why don’t you bring Kelly?” Kara said, her voice getting excited.

“I don’t know,” Alex sighed, “Mom makes such a big deal about stuff like this.”

“She just wants you to be happy,” Kara protested, “And she’s your girlfriend.”

“Do you think she’d freak out if I invited her?” Alex asked.

“I’ve never seen her freak out about anything,” Kara said, her voice a little sarcastic, “She is literally the calmest person on earth.” Alex laughed and responded to the group text.

_Alex: Is it okay if I invite Kelly_

_Eliza: Of course! I’m so excited to meet her!_

_Alex: I’ll let you know if she can come_

_Eliza: I hope she can!_

_Kara: I’ll be there_

“The exclamation points,” Alex said sarcastically, making Kara giggle.

“She’s excited,” Kara said.

“Wait til I tell her you’re dating Lena Luthor,” Alex said, smirking.

“Don’t you dare!” Kara said, “We haven’t been on a date yet. I am not explaining to Mom that I hooked up all weekend.” Alex smiled wickedly.

“Fine, fine,” Alex said finally, “I won’t say anything.”

“Honestly, though, I don’t know if I can make it til Friday without seeing her again,” Kara said, “I might have to booty call your boss between now and then.”

“Okay, stop it or I’m telling mom,” Alex said, making them both laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Eliza then some Kelly and Alex time


	14. Alex and Kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much sums it up - Alex and Kelly time

Kelly checked her text as she left work to see she had a message for Alex asking if she wanted to come by for dinner. She smiled and replied asking if it was too late to say yes. Alex responded telling her to come. She hopped in her car and took the short ride. She knocked on the door and Alex opened it with cash in her hand.

“I’m a sure thing,” Kelly said, “you don’t need to pay.”

Alex laughed and pulled Kelly in for a kiss, “I thought you were the delivery guy.”

“Does he usually get a kiss like that?” Kelly asked, giggling and still draping her arms around Alex’s neck.

“Only if he’s cute,” Alex teased. Kelly leaned forward and took Alex’s bottom lip between hers and bit softly. She pulled back and they both giggled. The elevator binged out its arrival and the delivery guy stepped out. Alex looked past Kelly.

“You’re safe,” Alex whispered, “he’s only average.” Kelly giggled.

Alex paid for the food and Kelly grabbed plates and utensils, “Thai?”

“Yep, hope that’s okay,” Alex said.

“Perfect,” Kelly answered, happily.

They sat down and started eating, content in the quiet for a few minutes until Alex shifted in her seat and looked up.

“What’s on your mind?” Kelly asked, putting her fork down.

“It’s no big deal,” Alex said, working up her nerve, “But I’m having dinner with Kara and my Mom Wednesday evening and I was wondering if you’d like to come.”

“Do you want me to come?” Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Alex said, “But no pressure. I get it that meeting my Mom can feel like kind of a big thing – but, yes, I want you to come. And to meet her.”

Kelly smiled at Alex then took a breath. Alex waited, getting a little worried.

“This may seem like an odd question,” Kelly said, “But, does your mother know I’m black?”

“Wait, you’re black?” Alex answered, acting surprised.

“Asshole,” Kelly said, giggling.

Alex pulled out her phone and started fooling with the buttons.

“Are you telling her?” Kelly asked.

“No, Kelly,” Alex said, smiling, “I want to show you something. Remember when we went to the park a couple months ago and took that selfie by the river?” Kelly nodded. “I sent it to my mom.”

Alex found the text and handed the phone to Kelly. Alex had sent a text of the picture. Underneath was the caption – ‘this is her!’ Eliza had responded – ‘she’s beautiful!’

“That’s sweet,” Kelly said, still looking at the phone, “And she never asked about it or anything?”

“No, it’s not an issue for her,” Alex said, then she paused and added, “I’m sorry we’re having this conversation at all.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kelly answered, softly, “You might be surprised how often it comes up. I’ve had parents show up for their kids first appointments and leave when they see me.”

“What the fuck?” Alex said, immediately getting angry.

“Alex, listen, we’ve been lucky so far,” Kelly said, “Being gay and mixed-race. We haven’t been bothered yet, but you need to accept that if we stay together it will happen.”

“I don’t need to accept it,” Alex said, simmering.

“You don’t need to like it – I hate it,” Kelly said, “But it’s reality. Have you even thought about it?”

“I don’t need to think about it,” Alex said, “The only thing that matters is me and you.”

“That is, without a doubt the whitest thing you’ve ever said,” Kelly said, starting to sound aggravated.

“Are you mad at me now?” Alex asked, sounding confused.

“No, I’m not mad,” Kelly said, “It’s just very naïve of you to think that it will never come up. Alex, I know you want kids. You know it’s going to be even harder to adopt because I’m black.”

“We don’t have to adopt,” Alex said, then she took a deep breath, “Shit, how the hell did asking you to have dinner turn into a conversation about racism and how we’re gonna have a kid?”

“Okay, let’s step back for a second,” Kelly said, taking a deep breath, “Come here.” Kelly got up and went to the couch. Alex plopped down next to her. Kelly snuggled into her and took her hand.

“I want to meet your mom,” Kelly said softly.

Alex leaned down and kissed Kelly gently, “I want you to meet her.”

“I guess I’ve had some of these worries bubbling around inside me and this brought them to the surface,” Kelly said.

“I wish I could say that I understand,” Alex said, “But you know I can’t - really. I’ve never dealt with anything the way you’ve had to.”

Kelly turned and looked at Alex seriously, “There’s something I’m going to need for you to do.”

“What?” Alex asked, turning her body toward Kelly.

“I need you to really try to listen when we talk about this stuff,” Kelly said, “I know you’re first instinct is to say we’ll be fine, and I believe we will, but it doesn’t change the way some people in the world will always perceive me. I have to live with that. You never have – but if you choose to be with me you will start to see it and to feel it. And if, one day, we have a child who is not white you will feel it even more. And when these issues arise I really, really need you to listen to how I feel.” 

Alex felt herself wiping a tear as it ran down her cheek. She looked at Kelly for a long time then pulled her into a hug.

“I will, Kelly. I promise,” Alex said, leaning down to kiss her softly.

“I didn’t want to upset you,” Kelly answered gently.

“I’m not upset with you,” Alex said, “I’m upset at the stupid world.” Kelly chuckled and Alex managed a small smile.

“Unfortunately, I’m used to it,” Kelly sighed, snuggling into Alex’s shoulder, “But there are plenty of wonderful people too, Alex. Look at us, right?”

Alex held Kelly closely and sighed.

******************

Kelly stopped outside the door of the restaurant and tugged at Alex’s hand, “I look okay, right?” Alex looked Kelly up and down.

“Perfect,” Alex said, as she leaned forward and gave Kelly a quick kiss.

Alex had insisted that they dress casually and Kelly had changed outfits numerous times. She finally texted Kara with the choices. Kara immediately called and gave her advice, making Alex roll her eyes at the two of them. 

They walked into the restaurant and Alex spotted Eliza and Kara waiting at a table. She walked over with Kelly, hand in hand.

“Hey, Mom, Kar,” Alex said, taking a little breath, “Mom, this is Kelly. Kelly, this is my mom, Eliza Danvers.”

“Hi, Kelly,” Eliza said, the excitement in her voice clear.

Kara walked over and gave Kelly an encouraging hug. Kelly gave her a thankful smile.

“Thanks for having me,” Kelly said as she sat down.

“I’ve heard quite a bit about you from both of my girls,” Eliza said, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You too,” Kelly said, as the waiter approached the table.

“Why don’t you order us some wine, Alex?” Eliza asked. Alex looked over the wine list and ordered a bottle.

“So, is there anything new to report, girls?” Eliza asked. Kelly looked at Alex quizzically.

“She always starts with that,” Alex said, “So if we don’t tell her something she can chastise us for it later.” Eliza gave Alex a facetiously irritated glare and Kara giggled.

“The playground is done!” Kara said, “when are you gonna come by?”

“I have a meeting next Monday in town,” Eliza said, “I was hoping to come by then we could go to lunch at that Chinese place you like so much.”

“Perfect,” Kara said happily.

“It’s amazing, Mom,” Alex said, “The kids were so cute running all around on it.”

“You’ve already been?” Eliza asked.

“Yeah, I was there for the unveiling since LCorp sponsored the whole thing,” Alex said.

“And how is everything going with the job?” Eliza asked, “You keeping up?”

“Keeping up with Lena is nearly impossible,” Alex said, “I swear she must never sleep.”

“But it’s going okay?” Eliza asked, her voice concerned.

“It’s going great,” Alex said happily, “I love the work. Lena’s a great boss. We’re making progress.” The waiter came and Alex tasted the wine and approved it and he poured for the table. They looked over the menus while he was opening the bottle and ordered.

“Cheers to the new playground,” Eliza said, raising her glass. They all took sips then Eliza added to Kara, “So is there anything you could do for Lena to thank her?”

Alex nearly did a spit take and Kelly couldn’t help but giggle. Kara kicked Alex under the table as Alex was grabbing her napkin to wipe her chin. Kara tried to give Alex a glare but as soon as their eyes met she couldn’t help but giggle too.

“Someone gonna let me in on what I’m missing?” Eliza asked, her voice inquisitive. Kara shook her head at Alex then looked at Eliza.

“I asked Lena out on a date,” Kara said, “We’re going out Friday.” Eliza looked at Kara for a moment then turned to Kelly.

“See, this is one of the things she’s supposed to say when I ask if there is anything new to report,” Eliza said, making Kelly chuckle.

“It’s not a big deal, Mom,” Kara said, “It’s just a date.”

“With Alex’s boss,” Eliza said, “Alex, is this okay?”

“Yes, Mom,” Alex sighed out, “We’ve all discussed it and it’s fine.”

“You talked about it with Lena?” Eliza asked.

Alex was desperately wracking her brain to figure out how to answer when all her thoughts were swirling around walking in on Kara and Lena. She knew if she looked at either Kelly or Kara she would start laughing again. She took a deep breath.

“Yes, we’re friends now,” Alex said, “She wanted to be sure it wouldn’t be an uncomfortable situation too. It’s fine.”

“I’m not gonna lie, this has disaster written all over it,” Eliza said, “But you’re both adults. Please make good choices.”

“Yeah, Kara, make good choices,” Alex teased. Kara rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, sometimes you two revert to your teen years,” Eliza said, “And those were not my favorite years.”

“We were adorable,” Kara said, “You loved us.”

“I did, and I still do,” Eliza said, happily, “Even when you’re both insufferable.”

Kelly was enjoying the family dynamic. Alex reached over and grabbed her hand and gave her a big smile. 

“Kelly’s brother moved to National City a few weeks ago,” Kara said, “They’re worse than us.”

“That can’t be true,” Eliza said.

“Oh, it can,” Kelly said, smiling, “James is a huge guy, a big teddy bear. He likes to tease me. We drive my mother insane.”

“Is it just the two of you?” Eliza asked.

“Yes, I’m two years older,” Kelly answered, “My dad died when we were pretty young so my mom had to deal with us by herself. She ran a tight ship.”

“I can relate,” Eliza said, “The girls were teenagers when we lost Jeremiah. It was hard on all of us. I think it brought us all closer in the end.”

“Us too,” Kelly said, “I adore James, and I know he would do anything for me.”

Eliza smiled softly at Kelly. Alex couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Watching her interact so easily with her family was everything.

The appetizers arrived and conversation stayed lively throughout the meal. Kelly and Eliza got along easily and the meal was thoroughly enjoyable. When it was done they all walked out of the restaurant together. Eliza gave Kelly a tight hug along with her girls. All in all, Alex felt like it could not have gone any better.

******************

Friday afternoon finally arrived and Alex excitedly hopped out of her car in front of Kelly’s apartment. Kelly walked out the door with a duffel bag in hand.

“I hope I have what I need,” Kelly said, “This surprise trip thing is not easy.”

“No worries, I told you already you don’t need much,” Alex said, as she popped the trunk. Kelly looked in to see Alex’s overnight bag, a large ice chest and some bags of groceries.

“You’ve been working,” Kelly said, smiling.

“I have,” Alex said, “Let’s go already!”

They got in the car. Alex was soon on the interstate heading north.

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Kelly asked.

“Nope, just relax,” Alex said, turning up the music. Kelly smiled and sat back, enjoying the scenery. They drove for a little over an hour before Alex exited onto a smaller highway. About a half hour and a couple of smaller roads later they pulled into a driveway at a cottage right on the beach.

“Alex, this is incredible,” Kelly said, getting out of the car. The air was chilly with the breeze coming off the water.

“It’s offseason, so I was able to get the house just for the weekend,” Alex said, smiling, “It’s a little cold but the view is still incredible. Come see.”

They walked to the other side of the house, facing the water. There was a huge porch with rocking chairs and a swing and a beautiful view of the ocean.

“This is wonderful,” Kelly said, pulling Alex into a tight hug, “Thank you, Alex.”

Alex leaned down and kissed Kelly. They stood kissing for a few moments until Alex pulled back.

“I tell you what,” Alex said, “Let’s unload the car then I can think of all kinds of ways you can thank me.” 

Kelly chuckled and walked hand in hand back to the car. It took a few trips for them to unload everything. They put away the groceries and emptied the ice chest. Kelly walked to the window and looked out at the water. Alex walked up behind her and put her arms around her waist, hugging her tightly from behind.

“Did you pack your whole kitchen?” Kelly asked teasingly.

“I brought everything we’d need,” Alex said, “So that once we got here we wouldn’t have to leave.” She turned Kelly around to face her and kissed her softly, “I wanted it just to be us.”

Kelly put her arms over Alex’s neck and kissed her softly. It didn’t take long for the kisses to become much more urgent. Kelly yanked Alex’s shirt off and pushed her back toward the couch. Alex sat down and Kelly climbed atop her, straddling her. Kelly pulled off her top then her bra then leaned down for a long, passionate kiss.

Alex rubbed her hand up and down Kelly’s sides as Kelly started grinding atop her. Alex let out a low moan and Kelly reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She threw it aside and they resumed kissing. They were both breathing rapidly when Kelly stepped off the couch then leaned down and undid Alex’s jeans. Alex looked at her with a smile as Kelly started tugging them down her legs.

“We could find the bedroom,” Alex said, giggling.

“You stay right here,” Kelly said, her voice low, “I’m going to give you your first thank you.” 

Kelly got Alex’s pants off then easily pulled off her panties. She pushed Alex back so that she was reclined on the couch then she knelt on the floor in front of her. She moved Alex’s legs apart and Alex gasped at her touch on her thighs. Kelly looked up at Alex and met her eyes for a moment then she leaned in and licked between Alex’s legs.

“Fuuuuuck, Kelly,” Alex moaned, as she reached down and held tightly to the sofa cushion. Kelly pushed on Alex’s knee until one leg was up on the sofa leaving Alex more open. She resumed licking and moaned into Alex. Alex let her head fall back and moved one hand atop Kelly’s head, gently grasping her hair. 

“God, that feels good,” Alex whimpered out. Kelly brought up her hand and added her fingers to the mix, making Alex gasp at the added sensation. She worked her up until Alex let out a long, low groan as her orgasm washed over her. Kelly took her time bringing Alex down, rubbing her softly and kissing her thighs.

“Was that a proper thank you?” Kelly asked as Alex caught her breath.

“There was nothing proper about it,” Alex moaned out and Kelly laughed. Kelly stood and took Alex’s hands in hers.

“Let’s find that bedroom,” Kelly said. They made their way to the bed. Kelly pulled off her remaining clothes and they slid in next to one another. Alex rolled herself most of the way atop Kelly and looked down at her. She kissed her softly and rubbed her hand along her cheek.

“This is perfect,” Alex said, softly, “Being here with you.”

Kelly put her hand behind Alex’s head and brought her in for another long, slow kiss. When they pulled apart Alex couldn’t take it another moment. She was full of emotion and she felt tears in her eyes. Kelly looked at her with a soft, gentle gaze and rubbed her cheek.

“Kelly,” Alex said, her voice cracking with emotion, “I love you.”

Kelly sighed softly then grinned, “I love you too, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - Kara and Lena's first date


	15. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer in case you wanna have a listen before you read...
> 
> Kara and Lena's first official date

Kara walked into Lena’s building and looked around for a moment.  She walked up to the Security desk and asked for the elevator to the penthouse.

 

“Ms. Danvers?” the security guard asked.

 

“Oh, yes, that’s me,” Kara answered, surprised he knew her name.

 

“I’ll need to see identification, please, for the private elevator,” he said.

 

She pulled out her drivers license and handed it to him.  He picked up his phone as he looked at it and made a quick call.  He handed it back and pointed her to an elevator behind the desk.  She took her license back and walked into the elevator.  There was only one button so she pushed it.  She checked herself in the elevator mirror.  She was wearing jeans, a white button-down shirt covered by a green sweater and adidas tennis shoes.  She took a deep breath as the elevator pinged and the doors opened.  She walked out and was surprised to find that she was in a small private foyer.  She knocked on the door in front of her and Lena opened it immediately.

 

“Hey there,” Lena said, her voice friendly.  She waved Kara into the apartment.  Kara smiled and walked in then stopped in her tracks.  The apartment was immense.  She was in the large living area and the entire wall was huge windows with a view of the city beneath them.

 

“Oh, wow,” Kara said, looking out over the landscape.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand and leading her closer to the windows.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Kara said, her voice hesitant.

 

“Is something wrong?” Lena asked, looking questioningly at Kara.

 

“No, nothing,” Kara said, internally kicking herself, “It’s just that, well, my plan for tonight seems kind of silly now.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lena asked, “I’m sure whatever you have planned will be great.”

 

“I guess,” Kara said, still looking a little forlorn.

 

Lena turned to Kara then walked directly in front of her, blocking the view.  She smiled at Kara then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

 

“I’m happy to be with you again,” Lena said, making Kara break into a wide grin.

 

“Me too,” Kara said, sighing softly then leaning in for another quick kiss. 

 

“So, should we get going?” Lena asked as they pulled apart.

 

“Yeah, um, grab a jacket,” Kara said, smiling.

 

Lena was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a tight red blouse and boots.  Kara smiled as she watched her pull on a brown suede jacket.  She looked hot as hell as usual.  They walked out and got into the elevator.  Kara took Lena’s hand in hers.

 

“I missed you this week,” Kara said, softly.

 

“Me too,” Lena said, “I’m sorry I couldn’t find a moment to get together sooner.  Work is always a little overwhelming for me.”

 

They walked out to the car and Kara opened the passenger door for Lena, making Lena smile and blush.  Kara closed the door and walked to her side and got in.  She started up the car and put on some music.  They pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“So, where are we heading?” Lena asked.

 

“You’ll see,” Kara said slyly.

 

“So you like surprises?” Lena asked, grinning.

 

“I do,” Kara said, “Speaking of surprises – Alex took Kelly to the beach for the weekend.  She set up the whole thing and didn’t tell her where they were going.  She was going crazy trying to get it all perfect.  It was so sweet.”

 

“That sounds incredible,” Lena said, “A whole weekend in peace for those two.  They deserve it.”

 

“I’m so happy for her,” Kara said, grinning as she drove.

 

They drove in comfortable quiet for a while.  Lena recognized that they were getting nearer to the river.  She looked at Kara in confusion when she saw that they were pulling into the parking area for her apartment building.

 

“So, we’re going to your place?” Lena asked.

 

“Patience, Lena,” Kara said, in mock exasperation, “Come on.”

 

They got out of the car and went into the building.  Kara hit the button in the elevator for the top floor.  Lena looked at her and grinned.

 

“I could have just come here,” Lena said, “Saved you a lot of time.”

 

“Nope, I asked you out,” Kara said, “I wanted to pick you up.”

 

“You do like the control, don’t you,” Lena said, grinning wickedly.

 

Kara blushed and chuckled, then leaned in for a quick kiss even as they were both laughing.  The elevator doors opened and Kara led Lena down the hall to a set of steps.  They walked up and Kara opened the door and walked Lena out onto the roof.  There was a rooftop garden lit by a string of lights.  A table was set up for dinner for two.  Kara glanced at Lena, who looked like she couldn’t be more impressed.  Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes lit up as she walked toward the table.

 

“Kara, this is wonderful,” Lena said, her voice soft and sweet, “It’s beautiful.”

 

“You have the best view right in your den,” Kara said, “If I had known…”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Lena said, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and hugging her tightly, “I can look out the windows from there but this – it’s amazing.  The garden, being out in the fresh air.  I love it.”

 

Kara was smiling ear to ear.  She walked over to a side table and pulled out her phone.  She attached it to a speaker and put on some background music.  She took Lena’s hand and guided her to the table.  Lena sat at one of the chairs and Kara leaned down and kissed her softly before walking over to an ice chest and opening it up.  She pulled out a bottle of wine and a corkscrew and went to work uncorking the bottle.

 

“I had Alex help me pick the wine,” Kara said, “I’m no expert.  I hope you like it.”  Kara filled two glasses and placed the bottle on the table.  She sat across from Lena and lifted her glass.  Lena clinked her glass with Kara’s then took a sip.  She hummed softly and picked up the bottle and looked at it.

 

“It’s delicious,” Lena said, reading the bottle label, “I haven’t had this particular winery before.  Alex has all kind of hidden talents, doesn’t she?”

 

“She’s crazy smart,” Kara said, “Although I guess you already know that.  When she gets into something she researches it and goes full tilt.  She took a wine class with a friend a few years ago and we’ve all been reaping the benefits ever since.”

 

After drinking a few sips more Kara walked over to the ice chest and pulled out a small tray.  She took the cellophane off the top and brought it to the table and placed it down.  She pulled out a couple of bowls and brought them over and placed them as well.  Lena looked over the food and smiled.

 

“Okay, so this is a charcuterie board with salami, prosciutto and cheese.  This one is Manchego, and that’s a Brie, and that one is from goat’s milk – I can’t remember what it’s called.”

 

Lena giggled and Kara smiled widely.

 

“And this is a fig jam, and those are some little pickles, I guess,” Kara said, still giggling that she couldn’t remember half of what the guy at the Italian deli had told her.

 

Lena smiled, “Cornichons.”

 

“And this bowl is an orzo salad with feta cheese and tomatoes and cucumbers and a bunch of good stuff I thought you’d like,” Kara said, then she pointed to the third bowl, “And that’s, well, that’s fruit.”  Lena chuckled loudly. 

 

“It looks wonderful, Kara,” Lena said.

 

“I don’t think I’d make it as a waitress,” Kara said, sitting back down and laughing softly, “It sounded much more impressive when the Italian guy at the deli was explaining it all to me.”

 

They served themselves food and Kara was happy to see that Lena was eating enthusiastically.  She had driven Alex crazy trying to pick a dinner she could serve rooftop that would lean towards Lena’s tastes.

 

“This is delicious, Kara,” Lena said, happily eating the orzo salad.

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Kara said, grinning, “I can actually cook a little, but I couldn’t figure out how to get a hot meal up here for us.”

 

“I love to cook,” Lena said sighing, “Just another thing I don’t have much time for.”

 

“Well maybe, if you can manage to keep some time on your weekends open we could cook together,” Kara said.

 

“I’d like that,” Lena said, she hesitated for a moment, “We had house staff growing up.  I never saw Lillian in the kitchen unless she was bossing someone around.  There was a cook, her name was Fatima.  She was the one who taught me.  She was sweet.”  Lena looked like she was caught between nostalgia and outright sadness.

 

“Are you still in touch with her?” Kara asked softly.

 

“No, when I was about fourteen Lillian walked in while we were cooking together,” Lena said, “I guess she was so oblivious she didn’t know it had been going on for years.  She made a huge scene, yelling about me interacting with ‘the help’ and Fatima nearly got fired.  That was it for cooking together.”

 

“Gosh, that’s terrible,” Kara said, her voice sad.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring the mood down,” Lena said, reaching over and taking Kara’s hand in hers, “Let’s talk about something else.”

 

“No, Lena, it’s okay,” Kara said, looking at Lena genuinely, “I want to get to know you – all about you – even if some of it isn’t the best.”

 

“Unfortunately, Kara, most of my childhood isn’t the best,” Lena sighed, “I don’t have many happy family stories to tell.  Lex and I did have some good times but it’s all marred by what he did later.”  Lena looked down at her plate.

 

“Okay, then, tell me about Sam,” Kara said, rubbing the back of Lena’s hand with her thumb, “How did you two meet?”  Lena perked up immediately.

 

“We met the very first day of college,” Lena said, her voice lifting to a happier lilt, “We were both a complete mess.”  Lena chuckled at the memory and Kara grinned.  “I was a timid, little mouse of a freshman.  She was a sophomore.  We shared a history elective.  I walked in and sat and she rushed in right as class started and sat beside me.”

 

“Love at first sight?” Kara teased.

 

“Not quite, she scared me, honestly,” Lena chuckled, “When class ended she introduced herself and asked if she could borrow my notes if she ever missed.  I was thrown off but finally said okay.  Sure enough, a few weeks later she missed a class and the following session she asked for my notes.  She offered to buy me a coffee.  We walked together to the coffee shop on campus and ended up sitting and chatting for a bit.  Turns out, I got a free coffee and a best friend for life.”

 

“Not a bad trade for some history notes,” Kara said.

 

“My notes were excellent,” Lena said, making Kara laugh.

 

“Did you guys party a lot in college?” Kara asked.

 

“We barely partied at all,” Lena said shaking her head, “Turns out Sam already had a child, Ruby.  She got pregnant senior year of high school and her mother kicked her out.  One day I went to her apartment.  It was a teeny one-bedroom place.  The neighborhood wasn’t great.  I hated my dorm mate and I had a trust fund, so I got us a place together.”

 

“Wait, were you two…?” Kara started, unsure exactly how to ask.

 

“No, we were never romantically attached if that’s what you’re asking,” Lena said, smiling.  Kara nodded and grinned back.  “I think we just bonded over our fucked up lives.  Sam is straight.  As a matter of fact, she tried to set me up with a few guys until I finally admitted I liked women.”

 

“How did she take it?” Kara asked.

 

“She doubled over laughing,” Lena said, chuckling, “She couldn’t believe I let her go on so long trying to set me up on dates.”

 

“So, for all of college you lived with a straight woman and her baby?” Kara asked, “Or I guess for the first three years?”

 

“I graduated in three years,” Lena said.

 

“Of course you did,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“Anyway, Sam got a job in Metropolis, which broke my heart,” Lena said, “I can’t tell you how much I missed her and Ruby.  I went to work for my brother.  Two years later he was arrested.  Sam flew back to be with me when I had to testify against him.  I was depressed and alone and she stood by me.  When I took over LCorp I immediately offered her the job as COO.  It took another eighteen months to get her back, but I’m thrilled she’s finally here.”

 

“Sounds almost like a sister,” Kara said, smiling softly.

 

“She is family to me,” Lena said, “So is Ruby.”

 

They spent the rest of dinner talking about work and other mundane topics and enjoying one another.  When they finished Kara quickly packed their dishes into the ice chest.  She sat back down and poured out the last of the wine.  She perked up as she took a sip and walked over to her phone.

 

“I love this song,” Kara said, turning up the volume a bit, “Come dance with me.”

 

Kiss Me by the Sixpence None the Richer was playing and Kara was bopping happily toward Lena.  She took both of her hands in hers and pulled her into a standing position.

 

“I’m not much of a dancer,” Lena protested, even as she was smiling, “And this isn’t exactly a dance song.”

 

“All songs are dance songs,” Kara said, smiling and shaking her hips.  Lena giggled.  Kara put her hands on Lena’s hips and forced her into a dance.  Kara started singing along –

 

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silvermoon’s sparkling_

_So kiss me_

 

Lena giggled and shimmied her shoulders, making Kara chuckle loudly.  Kara pulled her into her arms and swayed with her for a moment before catching her lips in a sweet kiss.  They stayed together, kissing until the song came to an end.

 

“You wanna move inside?” Kara asked, a little breathless from their makeout session.

 

“Sure,” Lena said, smiling softly.  

 

Lena grabbed the empty wine bottle and the glasses and Kara took the ice chest.  They made their way to the apartment and Kara quickly unloaded everything while Lena opened another bottle of wine and poured out two more glasses.  Kara set up the music again and turned it on and they plopped down on the sofa together.

 

“I was nervous about tonight,” Kara said softly, looking down at her wine glass.

 

“Why?” Lena asked.

 

“I wasn’t sure what to do,” Kara said, “You do realize it’s kind of intimidating trying to impress you, right?”

 

“Kara, darling,” Lena said, putting down her glass, “ _You_ impress me.  I don’t care where we go or what we do.  I like being with you.”

 

“That’s really sweet,” Kara said, her voice genuine, “I like being with you too.”

 

Lena moved closer and put her hand on Kara’s neck.  She pulled her closer and kissed her.  Kara pulled away and smiled and put her wine down.  She laid back on the couch and pulled Lena down on top of her.  Lena complied, finding a comfortable position and gazing down at Kara.

 

“So, does this mean I get to be the top this time?” Lena teased, leaning down and nipping Kara’s neck.

 

“You can be whatever you want, Lena,” Kara breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a little time jump. Game night.


	16. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games for all the friends, then some Kara and Lena game play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fluff, some smut, this chapter got long

_Two months later…_

 

Kara and Lena had fallen into a regular routine.  They spent weekends together, starting Friday and generally ending Sunday evening, although Kara had convinced Lena to stay a couple of times until Monday morning.  During the week they did their best to see each other at least once, whether it was a lunch date or an impromptu sleepover if Lena wasn’t too busy.  Despite the grandeur of Lena’s apartment, they spent more time at Kara’s place.  It was homier and they both felt more comfortable there.  Also, the lack of food at Lena’s often resulted in frustration for both of them.

 

They went out to restaurants and took long walks on the river.  They watched movies and ate ice cream.  They went on double dates with Alex and Kelly.  They started cooking together and often invited Sam and Ruby to join them.  There was nothing Lena enjoyed more than watching Kara interact with Ruby in the kitchen.  They had long talks about their lives, sharing the good times and the difficulties of their childhoods and young adult lives.  They were more comfortable with one another than they ever had been dating anyone before. 

 

******************

 

Lena was running late to game night. She had a duffel bag over her shoulder and a bag full of wine in hand as she hurried out of the elevator to Kara’s apartment.  She knocked lightly then opened the door and walked in.

 

“Hey, Lena,” Alex said, approaching her and grabbing the bottles of wine.

 

“Thanks, Alex,” Lena said, “I couldn’t get out of the office today.  I’ve been rushing around like a madwoman.”

 

“Everything okay at LCorp?” Alex asked.

 

“I think so, Ray Palmer called all worked up about some project Morgan Edge’s group is working on.  It sounds similar to our research and he’s worried,” Lena said.

 

“Are you worried?” Alex asked.

 

“No, Edge is light years behind us on the genetic research side,” Lena said, “We’ll be fine.”  Alex nodded.  “No more work talk, let’s have some wine.”

 

“I agree wholeheartedly,” Alex said, smiling, “What’s in the bag?”  She nodded her head at that duffel bag. 

 

“Oh, that’s just my clothes,” Lena said, blushing slightly, “Let me go drop it in Kara’s room.”

 

“I do know you stay here,” Alex teased, “You don’t need to get all antsy about it.”

 

“Yeah, well…” Lena mumbled, walking off toward the group and smiling as Kara rounded the corner and noted her arrival.

 

“Hey babe,” Kara said, her voice happy.  She walked over to Lena and pulled her in for a hug.  “Let me take this.”  Kara started to take the bag.

 

“I’ve got it,” Lena said, “I’ll drop it in the bedroom.  I left the wine with Alex.”

 

Lena waved at the group and went and dropped the bag.  She walked back out into the den and plopped down next to Kelly on the couch.

 

“You look like you’ve had quite a day,” Kelly said, her voice friendly and warm as always.

 

“I have,” Lena answered, “I'm ready for some wine and some games.”

 

“Uh oh, she’s inspired,” Winn said, “We should all probably forfeit now.”  They all chuckled.

 

“I don’t know, we’re pretty tough in Pictionary,” James said, slapping Winn on the back.

 

“True, I’ll pick that on my turn,” Winn said, smiling.

 

“We need to switch up teams from last time,” Nia said, giggling.

 

“I’m not that bad!” Brainy protested.

 

“Honestly, that bonsai tree looked exactly like a Rorschach test,” Nia said, making the group laugh.

 

“Yes, and you were supposed to see a bonsai tree in the blob,” Brainy answered, making them all continue with their giggles.

 

Alex walked in with a beer in hand and told the group to fill their drinks before they started.   Lena was starting to rise when Kara walked in with a glass of wine for her.  Kara sat beside her and handed her the glass.  Lena leaned over and gave her a quick, soft kiss.

 

“Hey, what’s the number one rule?” Alex asked.

 

“No making out at game night!” the group answered in unison, all laughing.  Lena looked around, giggling but confused.  Kelly was equally stumped.

 

“That rule was started because of you,” Kara said, looking at Alex and giggling, “And that cheesy woman you dated who was all over you.”

 

“Wait, I’ve never heard about this,” Kelly said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing to hear,” Alex said, chuckling and waving her hand at the group, “And I barely dated her!”

 

“I’ll tell,” Nia said, avoiding Alex’s death stare, “Alex brought this girl out to the pub.  What was her name again? Sherry!  She was a piece of work, real low-cut shirt, pants so tight I’m not sure how she was breathing…”

 

The whole group was laughing and all Alex could do was shake her head and blush.

 

“Someone brought up that the following Friday was game night and the girl pretty much invited herself,” Nia continued.  Kelly was giggling while rubbing Alex’s shoulder to comfort her embarrassment.  “So she shows up and drinks about a bottle of wine herself.  We’re right in the middle of a game of Taboo and she straddles Alex and starts kissing her like no one is in the room.”

 

Lena let out a loud laugh, sending everyone else into a bigger fit of giggles.  Kelly was laughing heartily and even Alex was giggling.

 

“Poor Alex had her hands up like she was getting robbed while the girl was just going at it,” Nia said, her words stumbling over her own giggles, “And Kara jumps up and shouts ‘No making out at game night’ – thereby establishing the one and only rule we have.”

 

“Hahaha everyone,” Alex sighed out, “That was truly awful.  Last date with Sherry.”

 

“You’ve really moved up in the world since then,” Kelly said, still chuckling.

 

“No contest,” Alex said, draping her arm over Kelly’s shoulder, “Now can we stop reliving my bad life decisions and get to the games?”

 

They pulled out Pictionary and broke into teams and started playing.  They followed that with What Do You Meme then James asked if anyone wanted to play Mario Kart and Kara, Brainy and Nia jumped on for the first round.  Lena got up to get some snacks and wine and Winn followed her to the kitchen.  They both leaned against the counter watching the group in the other room playing happily.

 

“I love game night,” Winn said, smiling as he threw some popcorn into his mouth.

 

“How long have you guys been doing this?” Lena asked.

 

“I think Alex and Kara have done it since they were kids in their family,” Winn said, “I got invited a couple of months after starting at Shepherd School.”

 

“You know Winn, every time you and I talk I wonder how it is you ended up at the school,” Lena said, “Don’t take it the wrong way, you’re incredible with the kids, but it’s clear you could make way more money in the tech industry.  And you’re definitely over-qualified keeping the school’s computers up and running.”

 

“I guess you and Kara never talked about my background,” Winn said, shifting a little and leaning both elbows on the counter.

 

“No, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to get too personal,” Lena said, sensing she may have stepped over a boundary.

 

“It’s okay, we’re friends now, right?” Winn asked, his voice genuine.

 

“Yes, we are,” Lena answered, her heart warmed by the affection so clearly shared by the group.

 

“Do you remember the Toymaker?” Winn said, “The guy arrested for making the explosive toys.”

 

“Yes,” Lena answered.

 

“That’s my dad,” Winn sighed out.  Lena looked at Winn for a few moments.  Winn could tell that her mind was turning and he waited to see how she would react.

 

“I get it,” Lena huffed out, “Maybe more than anyone else here.  I get it.”

 

“I knew you would,” Winn said, smiling sadly.  “Anyway, I was 16 when it all went down.  I was kind of a computer genius.  Got a scholarship to Stanford and met some other guys there who were into the dark side of what you could do with computers.  I was really screwed up by everything that happened with my dad and I made some bad decisions.” 

 

Winn paused and went to the refrigerator and grabbed another beer.  Lena waited patiently, not wanting to interrupt or comment until he finished.

 

“I started hacking businesses, just for fun, really,” Winn said, “I couldn’t believe how easy it was.  Then I decided I wanted to know more about my dad.  So I hacked the FBI.”

 

Lena nearly spit out her wine.  Her eyes were wide and her mouth open.

 

“Yeah, I know.  Big mistake.  I got caught,” Winn said, “But not before I got in to their system.  I was a 19-year-old kid and I looked through anything I wanted in the FBI computers.”

 

“I can’t lie – I’m impressed,” Lena said, making Winn chuckle.

 

“Lucky for me the FBI didn’t want the world to find out,” Winn said, “I got probation and I got kicked out of Stanford.  I finished my degree at the community college here in National City but I couldn’t find a job.  The arrest and expulsion were on my record.  I kept checking the school job board and one day there was a note up asking for computer help at Shepherd School.  I called that day and met Kara the next.  The computers were a mess and she was desperate and I was cheap.”

 

“Sounds like a match made in heaven,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“It changed my life,” Winn said, “She changed my life.  She hired me to fix the computers first.  Then she talked me into going to night school to get certified in teaching while I kept doing the computer stuff and other odd jobs around school.  She was at night school finishing up her PhD at the time.  She inspired me.”  His voice was tender and sweet talking about Kara and it made Lena feel warm and happy.

 

“The rest, as they say, is history,” Winn said, taking a big swig of beer as he finished his story.

 

“What are you two doing over there?” Alex shouted from the den, taking Lena and Winn out of their private conversation.

 

“Well we can’t make out in front of you guys,” Lena said, “So we thought we’d do it in the kitchen.”

 

Winn did a spit-take with his beer and the whole group burst into laughter.

 

“Lena!” Kara shouted, throwing down her controller and forfeiting her game.  She shot to her feet and ran into the kitchen.  Lena was laughing, unprepared for what came next.  Kara leaned down and picked up Lena over her shoulder and started carrying her back into the den.

 

“You’re going to drop me,” Lena protested, laughing hysterically and hanging on tightly.  Kara plopped Lena down onto the couch and sat down next to her and pulled her into her arms.

 

“Hands off, Schott,” Kara yelled at Winn, who was still in the kitchen, doubled over in laughter.  The rest of their group was recovering from their giggles as well.

 

“That was impressive, sis,” Alex said, lifting her beer in a mock toast.

 

“Good lord, Kara,” Lena said, still chuckling while adjusting her shirt back to its proper position.

 

“I finally won!” Brainy said, pointing at the television.  James groaned and Nia threw a pillow at him.

 

“That doesn’t count,” Nia protested, giggling.

 

“Okay, children,” Kelly said, laughing with the group, “How about charades?”

 

******************

 

Game night wrapped up and everyone said their goodbyes.  Lena was wiping down the counter as Kara put away the last of the games.  Kara made her way to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist.

 

“That was really fun,” Kara said, giggling as she thought about their shenanigans.

 

“It really was,” Lena said, “Your friends are great.”

 

“They’re your friends now too,” Kara said, smiling softly at Lena.

 

“Winn told me about his dad when we were here in the kitchen,” Lena said, “And how he came to work for the school.”

 

“Yeah, he had it hard,” Kara said, “And he’s such a good guy.”

 

“He might not have made it if it hadn’t been for you,” Lena said, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder and hugging her tightly.

 

“He’s my best friend,” Kara said, “I’m lucky to have him too.  And, speaking of best friends, how come Sam couldn’t make it tonight?”

 

“Ruby had a birthday party for one of her new school friends,” Lena said, pulling back from the hug and letting Kara finish locking up for the night.  “Sam had to go along.  I think it was at Chuck E Cheese’s, or some other equally loud and obnoxious setting.”

 

Kara chuckled, “I think we might have gotten as loud as Chuck E Cheese’s tonight.  Thank god my neighbor is like 90 years old and nearly deaf.”

 

“You know I have another game you might like,” Lena said, smiling wickedly at Kara as she walked toward the bedroom, “Hopefully, it’ll make you scream.” 

 

Kara suddenly picked up the pace of locking up. “Yep, I’m in,” Kara said, walking quickly toward the bedroom then sprinting at the last moment to beat Lena through the doorway, making Lena laugh.  Lena picked up the duffel bag and put it on the end of the bed.

 

“When I got here your sister asked what was in the bag,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow.  “I could feel my face go red.  Definitely not a conversation I wanted to have with Alex.  I told her it was clothes.”

 

“Are you gonna show me?” Kara asked, getting impatient.

 

“I am,” Lena said, “But first I need you to get undressed for me.”  Lena took the bag towards the chair in the corner of the room.  She pulled out a few candles and set them on the dresser and lit them then she turned off the overhead lights and sat down.  Kara was still standing next to the bed.

 

“Are you going to undress?” Lena asked.

 

“Are you going to sit there and watch?” Kara asked, her voice unsure.

 

“Yes,” Lena answered, sitting back and crossing her arms.

 

Kara looked at Lena for a moment then she pulled off her shirt and bra.  Lena sat still, watching her intently.  Kara shimmied out of her jeans then threw off her panties.  She had been naked with Lena many, many times but she felt oddly exposed with Lena sitting fully dressed across the room watching her.

 

“What now?” Kara asked quietly.

 

“Pull down the covers and get comfortable in the center of the bed, on your back,” Lena said, still not making a move.  Kara did as instructed, placing a pillow under her own head and looking at Lena.  Lena opened the bag and pulled out four long, soft pieces of fabric.  Kara wasn’t sure what was happening as Lena walked over to the bed.

 

“Trust me?” Lena asked, her voice a deep whisper.

 

“Yes,” Kara squeaked, realizing what the fabric was for.

 

Lena took one of Kara’s hand and pulled it above her head.  She wrapped the fabric gently around Kara’s wrist then tied it to the headboard.  She walked over to the other side of the bed and did the same with her other hand.  Kara’s breath started to pick up and Lena looked down at her with a soft expression.

 

“If anything isn’t okay I need you to tell me,” Lena said, “Just say ‘red’ and I’ll stop immediately.”  Kara nodded and Lena leaned down and kissed her, softly at first then more deeply.  Kara moaned and held tightly to the fabric in her hands.  Lena pulled back then moved to Kara’s ankles, attaching each to the footboard.  Kara was wide open on the bed and Lena spent a few moments looking at her and running her hand gently up and down her torso.

 

“Now you’ll have to wait,” Lena said, collecting the bag and walking into the bathroom.

 

Kara laid on the bed, waiting.  She tested the tightness of the fabric.  She could still move and squirm a bit but she was pretty much stuck.  Her mind was racing.  This was something new.  They had used plenty of toys and their sex life was amazing.  She had told Lena many times she was up for trying pretty much anything but she hadn’t expected Lena to show up tonight with this plan.  She could feel the heat pooling in her groin as she waited.  When Lena walked out she heard herself make a small squeaking noise.

 

Lena was wearing no clothing but a black lace bra, a garter belt and stockings.  And she was wearing a black leather harness with a very large dildo hanging between her legs.  She walked close to the bed and put a remote control down next to the pillow.  Kara took a deep breath.  She waited for Lena to touch her but Lena walked back to the chair and sat down.  Kara craned up her head and looked at her.  Lena didn’t say anything.  She put one leg over the arm of the chair so that Kara was getting a very good view.  She started kneading her own breast with one hand and stroking the dildo with the other.  She closed her eyes and moaned softly.

 

Kara was straining against the fabric to keep her head up and watch Lena.  She could feel the wetness and tingling between her own legs.  She longed to be touched and finally she huffed out Lena’s name.

 

“Yes darling,” Lena asked, still stroking the dildo.

 

“This is torture, please come here,” Kara whined.

 

“Do you want to touch me?” Lena asked, moving her hand down below the dildo and dipping a finger into herself and moaning softly.

 

“Yes, god yes,” Kara said, her voice pleading.

 

Lena stood and walked to the bed.  She took her finger and brought it to Kara’s mouth.  Kara immediately sucked on it, tasting Lena and getting even more impossibly turned on.  Lena smiled wickedly.  She took her finger from Kara’s mouth and ran her hand down Kara’s body.  She stopped before getting where Kara desperately wanted her and reached back down into the bag beside the bed.

 

“Are you okay with these?” Lena asked, she pulled out a pair of nipple clamps with a chain in between.

 

Kara nodded and made a small whimpering noise.  She was squirming against the fabric, desperate for more touch.  Lena grinned down at her.  She leaned forward and took Kara’s nipple into her mouth, making Kara moan loudly.  She sucked until the nipple was raised and hard then she gently attached the nipple clamp.  Kara gasped and Lena adjusted it slightly.

 

“Comfy?” Lena asked, her voice deep with lust.  Kara nodded.  Lena moved on to the other nipple and repeated the procedure.  When the clamps were both attached Lena tugged lightly on the chain and Kara moaned and writhed against the sheets.  Lena slid down between Kara’s legs and got settled.  Kara was breathing heavily in anticipation.  Lena kept one hand on Kara’s belly, holding the chain.  She leaned in and licked Kara softly.  Kara bucked against her as much as she could with the binding holding her ankles.

 

“Oh god, Lena,” Kara moaned out, her voice pleading.

 

Lena took her free hand and slowly inserted two fingers into Kara.  She curled them inside her and leaned back in and sucked on Kara’s clit.  Kara let out a low guttural groan and gripped tightly to the fabric.  Lena kept up her ministrations until she could tell Kara was close.  She yanked softly on the chain and Kara’s body started to go taut.  She could hear Kara’s quick breathing.  She pulled her mouth away and let go of the chain and gently pulled her fingers out.  Kara gasped for air.  She couldn’t move her legs together but she desperately wanted more friction.

 

“Lena, Lena, please,” Kara pleaded, “Don’t stop.”

 

Lena moved her mouth up Kara’s body until their lips met.  She moved over to Kara’s ear.

 

“I’m going to take care of you now,” she whispered.  She reached down and rubbed the dildo against Kara’s wet center.  Kara groaned loudly.  Lena sat back up on her knees and looked down at Kara.  She looked stunning, tied up, her hair mussed, her lips swollen, waiting. Lena lined up the dildo and pushed into Kara.

 

“Oh, fuuuuck,” Kara moaned as she was filled.  The sensations were overwhelming.  She was breathing raspily and trying desperately to move her hips into Lena’s.   Lena didn’t make her wait any longer.  She started moving above Kara in earnest, ramming the dildo into her roughly and making Kara scream out her name.  Kara’s eyes were closed as the sensations ripped through her body.  She could hear Lena moaning above her.  Lena slowed for a moment and Kara opened her eyes.  She watched Lena reach for the remote and hit a button.  She felt vibrations pulsing through the dildo and Lena was now moaning in ecstasy.  Lena’s hips bucked wildly and she reached down and pulled the chain on the nipple clamps.

 

Kara had never felt anything like the orgasm that hit at that moment.  Her entire body was tingling and her muscles went completely taut.  She pulled against the restraints and moaned over and over again.  She felt a gush of wetness between her legs.  Lena kept at it even as she rode out her own orgasm, moaning out Kara’s name.  It seemed to last forever and finally Kara couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“I can’t, Lena,” Kara moaned out and Lena slowed her pace.  She shut off the vibrations and unclamped the nipple clamps.  She stilled atop Kara, the dildo still inside as Kara’s hips bucked a couple more times.  When Kara stilled completely she gently slid out.  She took off her harness then moved to Kara’s ankles.  As she untied them she gently kissed the areas where the fabric had been around her skin.  She did the same to her wrists.  Kara still laid still, her breath slowly resuming a normal pace.  Lena threw off the bra and stocking and garter belt and slid back into the bed.

 

“Darling, are you okay?” Lena asked softly, climbing back atop Kara and lying down.

 

“Lena, god, Lena,” Kara moaned out, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly, “I never knew I could feel anything like that.”  Lena smiled into Kara’s neck and kissed her softly.

 

“I think we’re gonna need to change the sheets,” Lena said, sliding Kara over from the very wet spot beneath them.  Kara huffed out a laugh.

 

“You think?” Kara asked sarcastically, stretching out her arms and legs beneath Lena.  Lena laughed softly and picked up her head and gazed down at Kara.

 

“Did you like my new game?” Lena asked, her voice playful.

 

“Definitely, by far, the best game night ever,” Kara answered, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll have one or two more nice, happy chapters depending how I space it out. Lena will definitely meet Eliza next chapter. But soon things are going to take an unhappy turn...


	17. Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Lena to meet Eliza

_Another month later…_

 

Kara looked over at Lena as she pulled onto the small road leading to Eliza’s house in Midvale.  Lena was gazing out the window, lost in thought.  Kara could sense that Lena was tense.  Her shoulders were straight and she was rubbing her hands together.

 

“Lee?” Kara said softly, “My mom’s gonna love you, I promise.”

 

Lena turned from her reverie and looked at Kara with a soft smile, “This is the first time anyone has ever taken me home to meet the parents.”

 

“Technically, you already met her that night we first met at the restaurant,” Kara said, grinning.

 

“You know that doesn’t count,” Lena said, smirking, “I’m nervous.”

 

“I know you are, but you shouldn’t be,” Kara said, “And Alex and Kelly will be there to take the heat off.”

 

“She knows, about Lex and everything, right?” Lena said, even though they had already been over the topic.

 

“Yes, Lena, she knows who you are,” Kara said, trying to keep her voice encouraging, “And like the rest of us, she doesn’t care about your brother.”

 

“Okay,” Lena said, sighing deeply.

 

Kara reached over and took Lena’s hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.  Lena smiled and willed herself to calm down.  They pulled into a long driveway and up to the house.  As they got out of the car the front door opened and Alex and Kelly walked out to greet them.

 

“Hey gals!” Alex said, smiling.  She looked relaxed and happy, holding Kelly’s hand and striding toward the car.

 

Kara got out and gave Alex a hug.  Lena walked around the car and Alex pulled her in for a hug, too.  Lena had finally gotten used to the amount of affection the Danvers girls showed so openly and she hugged Alex back tightly.  Finally, she turned to see Kelly smiling warmly.  Kelly pulled her in for a hug, too.

 

“Relax, Lena,” Kelly said, whispering to Lena, “Eliza’s great.”  Lena pulled back and looked at Kelly with a thankful smile.

 

Lena looked up to see Eliza walking out toward the car.  Kara approached her and they hugged tightly.  Kara pulled back and held out her hand to Lena.  Lena took her hand and moved toward the women.

 

“Mom, you remember Lena,” Kara said, “Lena, this is Eliza.”

 

“It’s so good to meet you again,” Eliza said, reaching out and rubbing Lena’s shoulder, “I hear so much about you from both of my girls that I feel like I already know you.”

 

“It’s good to see you, too,” Lena said, smiling softly.

 

“Well, let’s get your things and move inside,” Eliza said, “The sunset will be coming soon and we don’t want to miss that from the back porch.”

 

Lena and Kara grabbed their small overnight bags from the trunk.

 

“Alex, could you help me with this?” Lena asked.  Alex walked over with a smile and Lena pointed to another bag.  “I brought some wine.  And some scotch.”

 

“Scotch?  You really are nervous, aren’t you?” Alex teased.

 

“Don’t tease me, I’m literally having an internal breakdown right now,” Lena said, “This place looks like it’s out of a Normal Rockwell painting.  It’s like a foreign planet to me.”

 

Alex turned to Lena and squared their shoulders, “I’ve got your back, Lena.  You’re gonna be fine.  Let’s get inside, get settled, pour some scotch – because I know you brought the good stuff – and watch the sunset.”

 

“Okay, here’s goes nothing,” Lena said, smiling. 

 

Alex draped her hand over Lena’s shoulder as they walked together toward the house.  Kara grinned ear to ear watching them approach.  Eliza smiled, watching both her daughter’s looking so relaxed and happy.

 

“You can go put your stuff upstairs,” Eliza said, smiling.

 

Lena followed Kara up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.  There were two twin beds on either side of the room.  Kara dropped her bag on one of the beds and Lena dropped hers on the other.

 

“This feels like summer camp,” Lena said, looking at the two twin beds.

 

“Did you share a twin bed at summer camp?” Kara teased, putting her arms around Lena’s waist.

 

“I did not,” Lena said haughtily, “And do not get any ideas about tonight.  I am not fooling around with you with your mother in the house.”

 

“We’ll see,” Kara said, leaning down and kissing Lena’s neck softly.  Lena giggled.

 

“Stop it,” Lena said, playfully pushing Kara away, “I mean it.”  Kara chuckled.

 

They walked back downstairs and out to the back porch.  Alex was tending to the bar cart.  Eliza and Kelly were sitting in rocking chairs both with glasses of wine.  Alex handed Kara a glass of wine then poured out two glasses of scotch for her and Lena.  She clinked her glass with Lena’s and they both took a small sip.

 

“Wow, that’s good,” Alex said, grinning.

 

“I’ve been holding the bottle for a while,” Lena said, “Waiting for a good occasion to open it.”

 

“I’m glad this counts as a good occasion,” Alex said, “This is amazing.”

 

Lena sat down on a small loveseat with Kara and looked out over the large back yard filled with oak trees.  Beyond it was a lake and a view of the mountains in the distance.  She turned to see Kara looking at her.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Kara asked, smiling.

 

“It is,” Lena said, “I can see why you wanted to get here before sunset.”

 

“Danvers family tradition,” Eliza said, “Sitting back here watching the sun go down.”

 

“My dad was in the military,” Kelly said, “We moved a couple of times when I was little. I have this vague memory of one place that reminded me of here, with the lake and the mountains.  I’ll have to ask my mom where it was.”

 

“Would James know?” Alex asked.

 

“No, he’s two years younger than me and dad died when I was eight,” Kelly said, “After that we settled in Metropolis.  He’d be too young to remember the place.”

 

“Where did you grow up, Lena?” Eliza asked. 

 

“Metropolis,” Lena answered, “Until I was twelve.  Then I went to a boarding school in upstate New York.  I came to National City for college and never looked back.”

 

“So, both of you switched coasts,” Eliza said.

 

“Well, my family moved around then I was in the Army before I moved here,” Kelly said, “So I’ve lived a bunch of places.  I don’t really have a place like this – a place I consider home.”

 

“Is your mother still in Metropolis?” Eliza asked.

 

“Yes, although she is threatening to move to National City,” Kelly said, chuckling, “with James and I both there I think she might just do it.”

 

“That’d be great!” Alex said, smiling at Kelly.

 

“It would,” Kelly said, “James is actually starting to explore some apartments that might work for her.”

 

Lena shifted a little in her seat and Kara immediately reached over and took her hand.  She knew that family was Lena’s least favorite topic.

 

“So Mom, what about dinner?” Kara asked, changing the topic.  She glanced at Alex for backup.

 

“Yeah, Mom, whatcha got?” Alex said, “I’ve been looking forward to your home cooking all week.”

 

“We have lasagna and homemade bread,” Eliza said smiling, “And I have some fresh roasted veggies from the garden.”

 

“You grow your own vegetables?” Lena asked, looking around the backyard for a garden.

 

“The garden is on the side yard,” Eliza said, “we have eggplant, tomatoes, onions and a variety of peppers.”

 

“We had a greenhouse,” Lena said, “We grew all kinds of things.  I loved it – I think it’s part of what drew me to science.  I used to go in there with my books and read for hours.”

 

“You really are a nerd,” Kara teased, and Lena smiled and shook her head at her.

 

“I’ll show you tomorrow,” Eliza said, “Maybe you can give me some advice on the newest peppers… I can’t keep the caterpillars from eating the plants before they mature and I don’t want to use pesticides.”

 

“Have you tried digging a trench?” Lena asked.

 

For the next few minutes Lena and Eliza happily talked about the garden.  The others enjoyed listening and drinking and watching the sun meet the horizon.  When it became dark they all moved inside.

 

Alex looked over the wine that Lena brought and selected a bottle that would match well with dinner.  She checked with Lena, who immediately agreed with the selection.  Kelly and Kara were helping to put the food out on the table.  They all sat and served themselves and enjoyed a delicious dinner filled with happy conversation. 

 

When dinner was finished they started cleaning up.  Kelly and Lena got up to help.

 

“No way,” Eliza said, “You are our guests this weekend and I insist that you relax.  You two can go back out on the porch or settle in the den while we get this done.”

 

“Are you sure?” Lena asked, “I don’t mind.”

 

“Just go,” Kara said, waving them away, “We’ll be out in a minute.  And we still have dessert later!”

 

Kelly and Lena decided to head back outside.  Lena walked off the porch and settled on one of the steps.  The moonlight was enough to provide a peaceful setting.  Kelly walked over and sat down next to Lena.

 

“You’re doing great,” Kelly said, bumping her shoulder against Lena.

 

“Thanks,” Lena said, smiling at her, “This is foreign territory for me.”

 

“I know family is a rough subject for you,” Kelly said, “But Eliza is really the best.  She just wants her daughters to be happy.  Kara is happy with you.”

 

“I’m not sure I even know how to feel about that,” Lena said, “I’ve never felt that kind of support.”

 

“Lena, the first time you referenced Lillian in front of me I asked who she was and you answered, ‘the woman who adopted me.’  That’s pretty telling in and of itself,” Kelly said.

 

“Are you analyzing me?” Lena asked, smirking.

 

“Yes,” Kelly said, chuckling, “Bad habit.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lena said, sighing.

 

“You didn’t call Lillian your mother, or even your adoptive mother,” Kelly said, “And the way Sam talks about her makes her sound like a villain from a comic book or something.”  Lena chuckled.

 

“She really is awful,” Lena said, shaking her head, “And Lex is a murderer, so there’s that.”

 

Kelly reached over and rubbed Lena’s back, “I’m not here as your therapist,” Kelly said, “I’m your friend.  And I’m sorry your family sucks.  I really am.  You deserve so much better. And I get why this whole meeting Eliza thing is hard for you.”

 

Lena found herself tearing up, “Thanks, Kelly.”

 

 

 

They both turned as Alex and Kara came walking out with Eliza behind them.  Alex paused, making the other two stop behind her.  Alex realized they had interrupted some sort of serious conversation.

 

“Hey, everything okay?” Alex asked softly, looking between the two women.

 

“Yep, just out here talking about life,” Kelly said, smiling softly at Lena.  They both stood up and moved back up onto the porch.  Kara walked up to Lena and took a moment to look at her and make sure she was okay.  Lena gave Kara a soft smile.  Kara pulled her in and hugged her for a moment before they both sat back down on the loveseat.

 

They all enjoyed the night air for a while until a buzzer went off in the kitchen.  Eliza insisted the women stay put and she went back into the kitchen.  A few minutes later she emerged with a tray full of pie slices.  They all ate dessert happily.  By the time they finished they were all over-full and tired.  Lena was the first to yawn.

 

“Come on babe, let’s get you to bed,” Kara said, standing.  Lena stood next to her.

 

“Eliza, thank you so much for dinner, and for the pie,” Lena said, “It was all wonderful.”

 

“My pleasure,” Eliza said happily, “Get some sleep.  You’ll need the downtime to prepare for the brunch we have planned for tomorrow.”

 

“Wow, I see where you two get the love of food,” Lena said, giggling.

 

“You’re gonna flip,” Kara said, “Brunch is even better than dinner.”

 

They walked upstairs and Lena took the first turn in the bathroom.  She cleaned up and changed into pajamas and slid into one of the beds.  Kara went next.  When she finished she turned off the light then moved toward the bed where Lena was laying.

 

“Scooch over,” Kara said, moving to lay next to Lena.

 

“You’re really getting into this twin bed with me?” Lena asked, chuckling.

 

“Yes, is that a problem?” Kara asked, her voice light and teasing.

 

“I guess not, but no hanky panky,” Lena said, her voice stern.  Kara laughed.

 

“Hanky panky? Really?” Kara said, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist.

 

“I’m serious,” Lena said, even as she leaned in and gave Kara a soft kiss, “Just sleeping.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Kara sighed, “I guess I can control myself for one night.”

 

Lena snuggled into Kara and put her head on her shoulder.

 

“Your mom is great,” Lena said softly.

 

“Yes, she is,” Kara said, rubbing Lena’s back, “But I still miss my parents sometimes. I want to tell you something.”

 

Lena immediately pulled her head back to look at Kara.  She reached up and stroked her cheek softly, “What is it?”

 

“This Thursday, it’s the anniversary,” Kara said, softly, “Of the day my parents died.”

 

Lena let her thumb rub softly over Kara’s collarbone as she rested her hand on her neck. She wasn’t sure what to say.  She felt washed over by emotion.  She took a deep breath.

 

“I’m sure that day is always awful for you, darling,” Lena said quietly, “is there anything I can do?”

 

“I don’t know yet,” Kara said, “And that might sound crazy, but I really don’t.  It’s different year to year and I’m not sure why.  Alex always checks in on me.  Sometimes we spend the whole day together.  Sometimes I just want to be alone.”

 

“If you want to be with Alex, that’s fine,” Lena said, “She can take the day off work.  It’s no problem.”

 

“No, Lee,” Kara said, trying to find the right words, “I’m sure Alex will touch base and maybe I will want to see her, but I was thinking more about you.  I know it’s a lot to ask…”  Kara paused.

 

“Kara, if you want to be with me, I’ll be there,” Lena said, tightening her hold.  She gently tugged at Kara’s neck so they were looking at one another.  “I love you, Kara.”

 

She hadn’t meant to say it. She hadn’t planned to say it, but she knew it was true.  For the first time in her life she was sure.  She loved Kara.

 

“I love you, too, Lee,” Kara said, leaning down and kissing Lena, and holding her tightly.

 

They kissed softly for a few moments then held each other closely.  Lena felt warm tears on her cheek.  She wasn’t sure if they were hers or Kara’s.  Kara reached up and brushed them away.

 

“So we just said that and we can’t have sex?” Kara said, her voice teasing through her tears.

 

“Don’t make me take it back,” Lena answered giggling.

 

“You’d better not,” Kara whispered, pulling Lena back close.

 

“Never,” Lena answered, cuddling into Kara’s body and settling into a comfortable position. 

 

They fell asleep holding each other tightly.

 

********************

 

Lena awoke in Kara’s arms.  She had become adept at escaping Kara’s grasp in the morning and she slid out of bed.  She brushed her teeth and put on a t-shirt and jeans and grabbed her book and walked downstairs.  She turned on the kitchen light and found the coffee and started a pot.  She sat on the porch with her book until she was lured back into the kitchen by the aroma of the dark roast.   She started pouring herself a cup.

 

“I can’t remember the last time someone else made coffee,” Eliza said, walking into the kitchen. 

 

Lena was startled by the voice and nearly dropped the cup.   She turned to face Eliza.

 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Lena said, her voice soft.

 

“Mind? This is a treat,” Eliza said, pouring her own cup.  “You been up long?”

 

“I was just reading on the porch for a bit,” Lena said, “I’m an early riser.”

 

They walked back onto the porch together and sat on the rocking chairs.  Eliza hummed softly as she took a sip of the coffee.

 

“Perfect,” she said as she finished her sip, “As much as I always enjoyed sunsets, I love the quiet mornings out here. I was always the only one up early.”

 

“I think I drive Kara crazy,” Lena said chuckling, “She doesn’t really understand my inability to sleep in.”

 

“As long as you make her breakfast she’ll be happy,” Eliza said, chuckling.

 

“That’s true,” Lena said, laughing along, “She’s very easy to please.”

 

“Always has been,” Eliza said, “Even after everything she went through after her parents died she had this inner light about her.  She’s one of a kind.”

 

“She told me last night that the anniversary is this week,” Lena said, looking down at her coffee cup.

 

“I don’t think grief ever goes away,” Eliza said softly, “It just changes.”

 

“I lost my mom,” Lena said, “But I was too young to really remember her. I just have these snapshots of memory in my head.  I feel her loss, but it’s different.”

 

“Lena, I know your family life has been difficult,” Eliza said gently, “And I’m sure that’s an understatement.  I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable here with me.  I can see how good you are for Kara.  I even enjoy watching your friendship with Alex.  You two are a lot alike.  I don’t know what the future holds for you, but I hope you know that I’m happy to have you here in my home.”

 

“Thank you, Eliza,” Lena said, her voice thick with emotion, “That means a lot to me.”

 

Eliza looked out over the lake then looked back at Lena, “Enough of the heavy talk.  How about you come show me how to keep those bugs out of my garden.”

 

Lena smiled widely and they got up and walked out to the garden together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Thanksgiving, a surprise guest


	18. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Thanksgiving together

Lena awkwardly knocked on Kara’s apartment door, her arms filled with bags.  The door opened and Eliza greeted her with a big grin.

 

“Lena, let me help you,” Eliza said, grabbing a couple of bags. 

 

They walked into the kitchen and set everything down and Eliza turned to Lena for a hug.

 

“Happy Thanksgiving, dear,” Eliza said happily.

 

Kara walked out from her bedroom and gave Lena a big smile.  She walked over and pulled her in for a hug and a quick kiss.

 

“It already smells incredible in here,” Lena said.

 

“I’ve got the turkey in the oven,” Eliza said, “And the dressing is on the stovetop.  I’m glad you’re here to distract Kara, she has a habit of tasting everything all morning and driving me crazy.”

 

“I’m not sure I can keep her from food, Eliza,” Lena said, wrapping her arm around Kara’s waist, “That may be an impossible task.”

 

“I’m not that bad,” Kara said, giggling.

 

The door to the apartment opened and Alex walked in hand-in-hand with Kelly.

 

“The cavalry is here,” Alex announced, “Ready to work.”

 

“Well I certainly hope you mean Kelly,” Eliza said, “I worry about burning down the place every time you get in a kitchen.”  They all laughed as Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m not that bad,” Alex protested.

 

“Babe, you kind of are,” Kelly said, giggling, “Last time we cooked together…”

 

“No, don’t,” Alex sighed out.

 

“I wanna hear it,” Kara said, chuckling already.

 

“I asked Alex to cook the pasta,” Kelly said, “I thought that was safe and easy.  She didn’t put enough water and the pasta started to burn and the smoke alarm went off.”

 

Everyone was laughing, including Alex who had given up on trying to defend herself.

 

“Pasta, Alex?” Lena asked, laughing, “You’re a scientist.  I’d think you could figure out you need enough water.”

 

“It seemed like enough,” Alex said, giggling.

 

“I apologize for the mistakes I made raising both these two,” Eliza said, smiling.

 

“Hey, how did I get included in this?” Kara asked.

 

“You should probably stay quiet unless you want your dirty laundry aired,” Alex warned.

 

“Good advice,” Kara laughed.

 

Eliza set them all up with jobs and they enjoyed the next couple of hours preparing food, watching the Thanksgiving parade and setting the table.  Mid afternoon the doorbell rang.  Kara opened the door and welcomed Winn, Nia and Brainy.  Lena watched as Eliza greeted them all as if they were her family and they all seemed excited to see her.  It filled her heart.  James arrived next.  Kelly introduced him to Eliza and he gave her the homemade cornbread he prepared for the occasion.  Sam and Ruby arrived next.  Kara opened the door and greeted them.  As soon as Kara let Ruby go from her hug she spied Lena and ran across the room.

 

“Aunt Lena!” Ruby squealed as she jumped into Lena’s arms.  Lena held her and hugged her tightly.

 

“There’s my girl,” Lena said, smiling, “Happy Thankgiving!”

 

Lena walked over to Sam and took her hand and led her to Eliza.

 

“Eliza, this is my dear friend, Sam and her daughter Ruby,” Lena said.

 

“Well, hello there,” Eliza said smiling at Sam and looking at Ruby, “You’ve arrived just in time.  I’m getting ready to make whipped cream for the pies.  Do you think you could help?”

 

Kara had told Eliza how much Ruby loved helping in the kitchen and Ruby’s eyes lit up.

 

“How do make whipped cream?” Ruby asked.

 

“You use a mixer,” Eliza said, “I can show you.”

 

Ruby nodded and smiled and Eliza took her by the hand.  Ruby turned and looked at Kara.

 

“Can you help too?” Ruby asked.

 

“Of course I can,” Kara answered, smiling widely.

 

They went into the kitchen and Sam grinned, watching Ruby hop up onto a chair and talk with the women.  Alex walked over with a bottle of wine and a corkscrew.

 

“I think it’s time,” Alex said, smiling. “Hey, Sam.”

 

“Hi, Alex,” Sam said, nodding, “I’d love some.”

 

They opened the wine and all settled in the den.  The football games had begun and Lena was amused to find Nia and Kelly screaming at the television as much as the men.  Eliza, Kara and Ruby joined them a few minutes later and Lena watched with happiness as Ruby settled onto Eliza’s lap on the sofa.  There was a knock at the door and Kara looked around the room.

 

“Are we missing someone?” Kara asked.

 

“I can’t believe she really came,” Eliza said, laughing.

 

“Who?” Kara said, as she walked toward the door.  She opened it up and her eyes went wide.

 

“Cat!” Kara nearly shouted, grabbing the woman in a hug.  Cat smiled and made an ‘oof’ noise at Kara’s tight hug.

 

“Good lord, Kara,” Cat said, “You greet everyone as if it’s one of those viral military surprise videos.”  Eliza walked over to them and pulled Cat in for a hug of her own.  Alex followed right behind.

 

“Okay, so we’re done with all that,” Cat complained facetiously, smoothing her skirt as she finished with the greeting hugs.

 

“You know you love it,” Eliza said, smiling, “Come in and meet everyone.”

 

Cat walked toward the den and Lena stood up.

 

“Hello, Cat,” Lena said, her voice and persona seeming very professional.

 

“Lena Luthor,” Cat said, “Nice to see you.  What’s your connection to this group?”

 

“Wait, you know each other?” Kara asked, walking over to stand next to Lena.

 

“Yes, we’ve worked together professionally,” Lena said, “Cat represents Palmer Tech.  We’ve dealt with each other quite a bit over the past couple of years.”

 

“Lena is one of the few CEOs around town that I don’t truly despise,” Cat said.

 

“She’s my girlfriend, Cat,” Kara said, “Be nice.”

 

“I thought I was being nice,” Cat said, grinning, “Girlfriend, huh?”

 

Lena could feel herself blushing.  Eliza immediately stepped in and put an encouraging arm around Lena.

 

“Cat, this is Kelly,” Eliza said, moving the attention from Lena, “Alex’s girlfriend.  And these are our friends, Winn, Nia, and Brainy.  And James, Kelly’s brother.  And Sam and Ruby.”

 

“I’m never going to remember all these names so no one take offense,” Cat said, finding a spot to sit, “Do we have wine?”  She eyed the glass in Alex’s hand.

 

“I’ll get you some,” Alex said.

 

“Lena, come sit and catch up,” Cat said, patting the chair next to her.  Lena walked over and sat down.  Her dealings with Cat had ended well but she always felt intimidated by the woman.  Kara immediately walked over and sat next to Lena and took her hand in hers. 

 

“You’re probably wondering what I’m doing here,” Cat said, “Eliza and I have been friends since college.  She’s my oldest and most loyal friend.  Real heart of gold.”  Lena smiled.

 

“Cat’s like an aunt,” Kara said, “I guess like you and Ruby.  Except Cat is way scarier than you.”  Cat looked at Kara with an amused smile.

 

“If you ever faced your girlfriend in a boardroom I think you might find her quite an intimidating presence as well, Kara,” Cat said.

 

“Me? Intimidating?” Lena said, “I doubt that.”

 

“Don’t underestimate your power, Lena,” Cat said, “Especially as a woman.  I’ve seen you negotiate with a group of men and you’ve held your own.”

 

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and gave her a grin.  She knew that compliments from Cat were not easy to come by.

 

“And you probably don’t know this but one of my associates handled Alex’s contract negotiations with LCorp,” Cat said, “I looked over the contracts.  They were more than fair.  It’s rare that company owners agree to share the wealth with employees.”

 

“I didn’t want to do things the way my brother did,” Lena said, “Or my father, for that matter.”

 

“Well, LCorp is thriving so you seem to be doing something right,” Cat said, then she looked directly at Lena, “All that said, if you break this girl’s heart, I will end you.”

 

Lena froze and Kara seemed unable to speak.  Cat stood and walked into the kitchen and started chatting with Eliza.  Lena finally looked at Kara.

 

“She’s terrifying,” Lena said.  Kara could only chuckle.

 

“I think she likes you,” Kara said.

 

“I can only imagine what she’s like if she doesn’t like someone,” Lena whispered.

 

Ruby walked over and jumped onto Lena’s lap.  Lena smiled and sat back.  Kara draped her arm over Lena’s shoulder.  Sam came over and joined them.

 

“What did she say to you?” Sam asked, grinning, “You looked like you were struck mute.”

 

“She threatened my life if I hurt Kara,” Lena said.

 

“She didn’t really?” Sam asked.

 

“Oh, she did,” Lena said and Sam laughed.

 

“It’s not funny,” Lena said, “She’s scary.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got your back,” Sam said, smiling, “She’ll have to go through me first.”

 

“We could avoid all that if you don’t break my heart,” Kara said, giggling.

 

“Yes, let’s let that be the plan,” Lena said, smiling.

 

Eventually the food was ready and they all made their way to the table.  They ate and laughed and even Cat looked like she was having a great time.  When they finished dinner everyone helped clean up and pack up the leftovers.  The group started saying their goodbyes and eventually only Eliza remained.

 

“I hope Cat didn’t come on too strong, Lena,” Eliza said, “She told me what she said to you.  She means well, really.”

 

“Other than threatening my life she was lovely,” Lena said, chuckling.

 

“She loves my girls like family,” Eliza said, “And she was a rock when I lost Jeremiah.  I don’t know what I would have done without her.”

 

“I remember her being around a lot, helping with everything,” Kara said, “I guess I didn’t realize how hard it was on you at the time.”

 

“We were all dealing with our own grief,” Eliza said, “And you went through so much at such a young age.  Cat’s always been very protective of you.”

 

“It reminds me of you and Ruby,” Kara said, rubbing Lena’s back softly, “You would do anything for her.”

 

“I would,” Lena said, “I guess I understand where Cat’s coming from.  I wouldn’t be very happy with anyone who hurt Ruby.”

 

“I’m sure that’s true,” Eliza said, “But, please understand, we’re all very aware of Cat’s theatrics.  We don’t pay it much attention.”  Eliza chuckled and smiled at Lena.

 

“Are you sure you won’t stay the night?” Kara asked Eliza.

 

“I’m sure,” Eliza said, “I’m looking forward to a long weekend off work.  I’ve got things to tend to in Midvale.  I’d better get going.”

 

Lena and Kara walked Eliza down to her car, helping her carry everything she was bringing home.  She gave them both tight hugs and they waited and waved as she drove away.  Kara took Lena’s hand and they walked back up to the apartment.  They cleared up the last of the mess and plopped down on the sofa together.  Lena immediately cuddled up to Kara.

 

“You know, I don’t plan to ever break your heart,” Lena said, looking up and smiling at Kara.

 

“I would hope not,” Kara said, smiling and leaning down for a quick kiss.

 

“Today was wonderful,” Lena said, “Another first for me – a real family holiday.”

 

“Really?” Kara said, turning her body so that they were facing one another for better conversation.

 

“We celebrated holidays but it was all very formal,” Lena said, “The staff took care of everything and it was usually just us.  Lillian made us get all dressed up in ridiculous dresses and suits and the poor staff couldn’t be with their own families because they had to prepare elaborate feasts and wait on us all day.  It was ridiculous.”

 

“Today was perfect for me too,” Kara said, “Because you’re here.”

 

“That’s really cheesy, Kara,” Lena said, making Kara giggle, “But, thank you.”  Lena leaned in and kissed Kara as they both laughed.

 

“Also, your fresh cranberries were the bomb,” Kara said pulling back, “Now you’re obligated to make them every year.”

 

“Every year?” Lena asked, smiling shyly.

 

“Yes, every year,” Kara said, her voice hopeful.

 

“I’d like that very much,” Lena said, moving her hand to Kara’s neck and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

 

“Come on,” Kara said, standing and taking Lena’s hand and pulling her toward the bedroom, “I’m going to show you how thankful I am for you.”  Lena grinned and happily followed Kara to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena is stunned by an unexpected threat at LCorp


	19. Problems at LCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FBI shows up at LCorp

Lena sat at her desk working on finishing up some financial reports she found utterly tedious.  She wanted to get down to the lab and check on the progress of the testing of numerous different projects.  As she was finishing up the door to her office opened and Eve walked in looking nervous.  Lena was surprised by the interruption and stood.

 

“Eve, what’s wrong?” Lena asked.

 

“Ms. Luthor, Ray Palmer is here,” Eve said, “With the FBI.”

 

“Well let them in,” Lena said, confused by the situation.

 

“Lena,” Ray said, his voice serious, “This is Agent Mulder and Agent Keen.”

 

“I’m Lena Luthor,” Lena said, walking forward and shaking their hands.  Eve still stood in the doorway and Lena looked toward her, “Thank you Eve, and please make sure I’m not interrupted.”

 

“Shall we sit?” Lena asked, motioning to the small conference table in her office.  She looked at the agents questioningly.  Agent Mulder was a friendly looking man, probably in his 40s.  Agent Keen was a serious looking woman, a little younger.  They both took seats across from Lena.

 

“Ms. Luthor, we were contacted two weeks ago by anonymous source from Edge Industries,” Agent Mulder said, “The source indicated that Edge was receiving confidential information, specifically testing results, from LCorp.  Upon further investigation we found that the targeted project was a joint study between LCorp and Palmer Tech.  We’ve been working with Mr. Palmer for the last couple of days to get to the bottom of this.”

 

“Ray?” Lena asked, still confused, “Why didn’t you call me?”

 

“I couldn’t, Lena,” Ray said, his voice a mix of irritation and resignation, “I didn’t know where it came from.  I knew you’d have no reason to be working with Edge but we had to figure out where it came from before I contacted you.”

 

“What information are we talking about?” Lena asked.

 

“Remember I told you that I heard that Edge was getting close on the immunotherapy drugs?” Ray said, “And you told me that we were way ahead on the genetic testing?”

 

“Yes,” Lena said, “We are.”

 

“It’s the genetic testing, Lena,” Ray said, “He has your results.”

 

“That’s impossible,” Lena said, “We have the best security money can buy.  How could he have hacked our system?”

 

“He didn’t hack your system, Ms. Luthor,” Agent Keen said, “Someone sent him the results.”

 

Lena leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath.  She brought one hand up to the bridge of her nose and rubbed at her forehead.  She tried to concentrate even as she felt as if the world was collapsing in on her. 

 

“If it makes it any better, we’re here to make an arrest, Ms. Luthor,” Agent Mulder said, “We know who sent the information.”

 

“Who?” Lena asked, sighing.

 

“Dr. Alex Danvers,” Agent Keen said.

 

Lena suddenly felt as if she couldn’t breathe.  She sat stock still, believing for a moment she couldn’t possibly have heard the agent correctly.  She clutched the edge of the table for support.

 

“I was surprised too,” Ray said, “I’ve always liked Dr. Danvers.”

 

“No, that can’t be right,” Lena said, “There’s no way…”

 

“Ms. Luthor, we had a subpoena authorized two days ago,” Agent Keen said, “we’ve worked backward from Edge’s computer system to trace where the information originated.  We established firmly that two computers here at LCorp were involved.  One is the permanent unit in Dr. Danver’s lab and the other is her laptop.  Further, we’ve found correspondence on her cell phone.  It’s her.”

 

“Why would Alex do that?” Lena said, “It doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“We assume it was for money,” Agent Mulder says, “It almost always is.  We haven’t yet found a payment trail but I’m sure we will.”

 

“I want to see the evidence,” Lena said, taking a deep breath and trying desperately to compose herself.

 

“I’ll have an agent drop off the dossier to you,” Agent Keen said, “We are hoping to have your full cooperation in completing our investigation.  We need to access to those computers.”

 

“Of course,” Lena managed to squeak out.

 

Lena dropped her head into her hands.  She had been betrayed again.  She felt like she might be sick or she might faint.  She couldn’t move.

 

“Lena, do you want me to call someone?” Ray asked, suddenly worried for Lena’s well being as he gauged her reaction.

 

Lena walked to her desk and picked up her phone and connected to Sam’s office.  Sam picked up and Lena managed to croak out the words to ask Sam to come see her.  Sam rushed in just a minute later.  She blew past Eve and had no idea there were others in the room.  She stopped in her tracks and looked at the group.  Lena sat down behind her desk, trying desperately to hold in the tears fighting to run down her face.

 

“Sam Arias, my COO,” Lena said, motioning to the agents, “Please tell her.”

 

Ray and Agent Mulder quickly caught Sam up on what they had told Lena.  Agent Keen walked over to Lena’s desk.

 

“Ms. Luthor, is Dr. Danvers in her lab?” the agent asked.

 

“I imagine she is,” Lena said, still unable to wrap her head around the situation.

 

“Do you want us to go get her there?” Agent Keen asked.

 

“I…I don’t know,” Lena answered, “Just give me a moment to think.”

 

Agent Keen looked sympathetic to Lena’s plight.  It was clear that Lena was shocked by the news.  Sam finished listening and walked over to Lena’s desk.  Sam’s eyes were steely and she looked like she might explode at any moment.

 

“Lena, I’m not sure what to believe right now but we have to keep this as quiet as possible,” Sam said.  She knew she had to stay steady and try to protect Lena and LCorp first.

 

“Okay,” Lena said, looking to Sam for guidance.

 

“Let’s call Alex up here,” Sam said, “The FBI can take her down the private elevator and out of the building.  We don’t need a scene.”

 

Sam reached down to Lena’s phone and called the lab.  She asked Alex to come to Lena’s office immediately and hung up.  Just a minute later Alex walked in the door.  She looked around the office, clearly confused.  She didn’t seem at all nervous upon seeing the FBI agents.  Lena watched her carefully.

 

“Alex Danvers?” Agent Mulder asked.

 

“Yes,” Alex said, looking at Lena with a confused expression.

 

“You’re under arrest for violations under the Economic Espionage Act,” Agent Mulder said, pulling handcuffs from his jacket.

 

“Wait, what?” Alex asked, looking utterly startled, “What are you talking about?”

 

“We know about your dealings with Edge,” Ray Palmer said, his voice rising in anger, “Do you realize what you’ve done to us?”

 

“Mr. Palmer, please,” Agent Keen said.

 

“I don’t have any dealings with Morgan Edge,” Alex said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Agent Mulder was moving toward Alex with the handcuffs.  Alex looked frozen in fear.

 

“Do you really need those?” Lena asked, suddenly finding her voice.

 

“Lena, what the hell?” Alex asked, her voice rising in panic, “You know I wouldn’t do this.  Why are you letting them arrest me?”

 

Lena looked down at her desk unable to find any words.  Sam stood next to Lena and looked at Alex.

 

“Alex, they have evidence that the information came from your desktop, your laptop and your phone,” Sam said, “There’s nothing we can do.”

 

Agent Mulder was putting the handcuffs on Alex.  Agent Keen interrupted Sam.

 

“Alex Danvers, you are under arrest…” Agent Keen said, as she began giving Alex the Miranda warnings.  Alex looked up at Sam and Lena, her eyes wide.

 

“At least call Kara for me,” Alex pleaded, “Have her call Cat. Lena, please…”

 

The first tear ran down Lena’s cheek and she wiped it away.  She looked at Alex, unsure what to do.  Had she been betrayed again?  She remembered Lex declaring his innocence and Lillian’s unfailing defense of him.  She couldn’t breathe.

 

“I will,” Sam finally answered as they led Alex from the room.  Ray remained behind.

 

“Lena, we have to get ahead of this in the press,” Ray said.

 

“Ray, we need a moment,” Sam said sternly, glaring at the man, “Go back to your office.  I’ll be in touch within the hour.”

 

Ray looked sympathetically at Lena and nodded. He walked out of the office.  As soon as the door closed Lena let out a deep sob.  Sam walked around the desk and gathered Lena into her arms.  She led her to the couch and held her as Lena cried.  Sam didn’t know what to say.  She held Lena for a few moments until Lena leaned back and looked at her.

 

“Do you think it’s true?” Lena asked, her voice sounding small.

 

“I’m having a hard time believing Alex could do this,” Sam said, “But the agents seemed convinced. It sounds like they have a lot of evidence, Lena.”

 

“Will you call Kara?” Lena asked, “I can’t do it.”

 

Sam nodded and pulled out her cell phone.  She called Kara’s number and Kara picked up on the second ring.  Sam could hear the noise of children in the background.

 

_Kara:   Hello_

_Sam:    Kara, it’s Sam_

_Kara:   Hey, Sam, hang on, let me get somewhere quieter_

There was a pause as Kara walked out of the classroom and into the hall at school.

_Kara:   That’s better.  What’s up, Sam?  Is everything okay?_

_Sam:    No, Kara it’s not.  I don’t know how to tell you this… the FBI just showed up at LCorp.  They arrested Alex._

_Kara:   Wait, what?_

_Sam:    The FBI has evidence that Alex gave confidential information to Morgan Edge.  Two agents showed up here with Ray Palmer and they arrested her.  She asked us to contact you and to have you call Cat.  I think that’s all I should say, Kara._

_Kara:   Where’s Lena, Sam?_

_Sam:    At LCorp_

_Kara:   Wait, she knows Alex didn’t do this, right?_

_Sam:    Kara, I need to go.  You need to call Cat.  I’m sorry._

 

Sam hung up the phone.  She didn’t want to say anything to Kara that might end up hurting Lena or Alex in the future.  She looked up to see Lena, sitting on the sofa, staring out at nothing, completely lost in thought.  Tears dripped down her face and onto her blouse.  Sam took a deep breath and walked over to her.

 

“Lena, I think I should take you home,” Sam said, softly.  Lena looked up at Sam for a moment then her demeanor changed.  She wiped her face and stood.

 

“I’m going to get cleaned up,” Lena said firmly, “Call our attorneys and get them in here now.  Set up a meeting with PR for as soon as that is done.  I want someone from IT in here this afternoon as well.  We need to secure any computers Alex worked on.”

 

Sam looked at Lena with a sad expression.  She could see that Lena was determined to push down what she was feeling and get to work.  Sam wasn’t sure whether that was the healthiest thing to do but there was really no playbook for handling the situation.  Sam knew it was her job to protect LCorp so she put on a brave face and nodded at Lena.

 

“I’ll take care of it,” Sam said, moving to the phone and getting everything lined up.

 

Lena walked into her private bathroom and looked in the mirror.  She washed her face then reapplied her makeup.  She stared into the mirror.  She had been betrayed again.  She felt entirely numb.  She had let herself believe, if only for a short while, that she might have a real family.  It turned out no matter what family she had she would end up deceived and alone.  She stood and walked out into the office.

 

“The lawyers are on their way,” Sam said, handing Lena a glass of water.

 

Lena took the water and went and sat at the conference table.  A few minutes later Eve led the attorneys into the room. 

 

Sam and Lena spent the next few hours in meetings.  They went over the legalities of the situation and how to minimize the damage done to the company.  They discussed different options for public relations responses depending on how the next few days played out.  They secured the computers and temporarily shut down the lab working on the immunotherapy drugs.  They moved the employees to other projects in the short term and told them that more information would be forthcoming. 

 

Hours passed and it was nearly six-thirty when Eve knocked again on the office door.  Sam and Lena were alone again in the office.

 

“This arrived from the FBI,” Eve said, walking in with a large stack of documents.

 

“Leave it here,” Lena said, “And you can go home, Eve.”

 

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor,” Eve said, her voice quiet, “I’m really sorry all this is happening.”

 

“Me too,” Lena said, “And, Eve, I’m sure you’ve already surmised that I need your full discretion in this matter. Do not talk about this to anyone.”

 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor,” Eve said, nodding as she left the office.

 

Lena looked at the huge stack of papers.  She took the first document and put it in front of her.  Sam immediately moved next to her and placed her hand on top of the page.

 

“Lena, stop,” Sam said, looking down at her friend.

 

“Sam, I need to keep working,” Lena said, the tension clear in her voice.

 

“No, you don’t,” Sam said, keeping her voice even and calm, “I can only imagine what’s going on in that head of yours right now.  I want you to come home with me, Lena.  Take a little time to think about what’s happened and to clear your mind.”

 

“I know what’s happened!” Lena shouted, angrily slamming her hand down on the table, “I trusted someone and they fucked me over, that’s what happened… I know the feeling all too well, Sam.  Don’t patronize me!”

 

Sam took a deep breath and kept her gaze on Lena, never losing eye contact.  She stared at her quietly until Lena broke again, tears running down her cheeks.  Sam pulled Lena into her arms and held her tightly.

 

“I’m taking you home,” Sam said, her voice even, “And you can yell at me, and curse me out and treat me like crap if it makes you feel better, but I will still be here.”

 

Lena cried onto Sam shoulders and gave in.  She let Sam lead her downstairs and to her car.  When she got in the car she stayed quiet looking out the window.  She looked down at her purse and opened it, pulling out her phone.  She hadn’t looked at it for hours.  She had multiple missed calls from Kara.  She hung her head and felt the tears trace down her cheeks again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara and Cat work to help Alex


	20. Kara has her say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara confronts Lena, Cat helps Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the comments... the angst really sets everyone off... I love the feedback

Lena walked into her office and looked down at the large pile of paperwork left by the FBI.  She moved it to the larger table and started sorting through it.  She noticed her hands shaking a bit and took a deep breath.  She walked over and picked up her cell phone, there was another missed call from Kara.

 

When Lena arrived back at Sam’s house the night before she had cuddled up on the couch with Ruby and turned on a movie.  She turned her phone off.  Her head was swimming and she couldn’t face anything else.  She’d ended up on the couch all night, napping intermittently but unable to really sleep.  She couldn’t seem to get a hold on her emotions.

 

She looked at her cell phone then back at the stack of papers.  She needed to get her head together and figure out the truth.  She decided she would at least read over the summary report from the FBI then she would call Kara.  She sat down and started reading. 

 

Lena was deep in concentration when her office door swung open.  Kara burst in with Eve running behind her.

 

“Ms. Luthor, I’m sorry,” Eve squeaked out, “She just blew right by me.”

 

Lena stood up from behind the table. “It’s okay, Eve,” Lena said, waving her hand to dismiss her.  Eve walked out and closed the door behind her.   Kara stood, glaring at Lena.

 

“Did the FBI take your phone, too?” Kara asked, her voice angry.

 

“No, Kara,” Lena sighed, looking down at the papers and unable to meet Kara’s gaze.

 

“How could you let them arrest Alex?” Kara asked angrily.

 

“Let them?  I had nothing to do with it,” Lena said her voice growing a little stronger, “They showed up here with Ray Palmer.  I had no idea they were coming.”

 

“Did you tell them it wasn’t her?” Kara asked.

 

“I didn’t really get a chance to say much,” Lena said, “They said they had evidence.  They arrested her.” 

 

Kara was steaming. She paced back and forth, glaring at Lena.

 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Kara asked, “Or pick up the damn phone the twenty times I called, Lena?

 

“I…I didn’t know what to say,” Lena said, stumbling to find words.  Honestly, she didn’t know the answer herself.  She felt like the world was closing in on her again.

 

“How about – I’m sorry the FBI arrested your sister,” Kara said, her voice harsh, “I know she didn’t do it.”

 

Lena just stood there quietly, looking down at her desk.  Kara waited a few moments then started again.

 

“You know she didn’t do it, right Lena?” Kara asked, her voice still laced with rage.  Lena stayed silent for a long moment.

 

“I want to believe she didn’t,” Lena finally said softly.

 

“You want to?” Kara asked, completely losing it at the response, “What the fuck does that mean?”

 

“It means just what I said,” Lena said quietly, “I want to believe her.”

 

“Well that’s not good enough,” Kara shouted, “If there is any part of you that thinks that Alex could have done this then I don’t want anything to do with you.”

 

“Kara…” Lena protested softly and looking down at the FBI report, “It’s just, they brought all this evidence...”

 

“No, Lena, we’re done,” Kara said, turning to leave.  She stopped, full of fury, and turned back to Lena. “You’re just as bad as Lillian – the way you treat the staff,” Kara snarled out, “You don’t deserve a family.”

 

Kara stormed out of the office, nearly running over Sam on her way out.  Sam stood in the doorway for a moment then rushed to Lena as her legs seemed to buckle beneath her.

 

*********************

 

Eliza and Kelly waited together at Kara’s apartment.  Cat had called in every favor she was owed and gotten Alex’s initial appearance set for first thing in the morning.  She expected to have Alex released to her and they agreed to all meet back at Kara’s.  Alex’s name would become public at the hearing and Cat didn’t want any chance of running into the press at Alex’s apartment building.  Kara had left to go talk to Lena.  Eliza and Kelly were sitting quietly, drinking coffee, both filled with worry.

 

The door to the apartment opened and Kara walked in and threw down her purse.  Her eyes were puffy and red and she immediately looked up at both women and put her hands up.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Kara said, gruffly.

 

They both looked back down at their coffees and stayed quiet.  Emotions were running so high for everyone that neither one of them felt like making it any worse.   Kara poured herself a cup then walked to the farthest seat and plopped down.  They stayed in silence for a long while until the door to the apartment opened again.  Cat walked in with a very exhausted-looking Alex following right behind.

 

“Oh, thank God,” Eliza sighed out, standing and pulling Alex into a tight hug.  Alex held Eliza tightly then quickly moved to Kelly.  The two women stayed in each other’s arms while Cat gave Eliza a quick hug then noticed the coffee.  She went to pour some for her and Alex.  Kara watched from the den as Kelly and Alex held each other, whispering softly into each other’s ears and trading sweet, soft kisses.  She wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. 

 

Alex finally pulled away from Kelly and looked over at Kara.  She walked toward the den and Kara stood and approached her, pulling her into her body tightly.  Kara cried softly, holding Alex close.

 

“Kar, I’m okay,” Alex said, softly.

 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, pulling back and looking at Alex.

 

“Well, honestly I’ve been better,” Alex said, trying to keep her voice light, “But, I’m fine.”

 

“No one hurt you or anything last night?” Kara asked, her voice full of fear.

 

“Kara, I was in an FBI holding cell, not Alcatraz,” Alex said, smiling softly, “I’m fine.”

 

Cat walked into the den and handed Alex a cup of coffee.  She motioned for everyone to gather around and they all sat down.

 

“Alex is out for now, until trial.  I managed to get her released on bond,” Cat said, “She has to forfeit her passport and get permission for any travel outside the city.”

 

“What bond?” Eliza asked, “Who put up the money?”

 

“I did,” Cat said, waving Eliza off, “As long as Alex shows up for trial I’ll get it back.  It’s not a problem, we have other issues to deal with.”

 

“I had nothing to do with this, Cat,” Alex said immediately.

 

“Alex, I usually don’t ask clients if they are innocent because I don’t want to listen while they lie to me,” Cat said, “I didn’t ask you because I know you didn’t do it.  We are going to make it our mission to prove that.  And in that respect, it helps that Lena is your girlfriend, Kara.  It’ll be a lot easier for us with access to LCorp.”

 

Kara looked down at her coffee cup and shook her head.  She took a deep breath.

 

“Kara?” Cat asked.

 

“She’s, um, she’s not my girlfriend anymore,” Kara said, “I went to LCorp this morning and we had a big fight.”

 

Alex put her arm around Kara and pulled her into her body.  She stroked Kara’s back softly as Kara let out a big sigh.

 

“What happened?” Cat asked, her voice remaining entirely neutral.

 

“Cat, Alex and Kara have been through a lot,” Eliza said, softly, “Maybe we could give them a little time.”

 

“No, Eliza,” Cat said, her voice strong, “I’m sorry, we don’t have time.  Whatever evidence is out there could make the difference between Alex having a normal life or going to prison for a big portion of the rest of it.”

 

Cat paused as all of their phones started beeping simultaneously.

 

“What the hell?” Kelly said, grabbing her phone, “It’s one of those weather alerts. Ice and sleet storm possible.”

 

“Great, this keeps getting better and better,” Cat said, “I’m glad I got you out this morning.  The city is going to shut down if an ice storm hits.”  She paused for a moment then looked back at Kara, “What happened with Lena, Kara?”

 

“Well, I called her a bunch of times last night and this morning and she didn’t answer,” Kara said, sadly, “So I went to her office.  I asked her why she let them arrest Alex.”

 

“You do know Lena had nothing to do with the arrest, right?” Cat asked, “The FBI doesn’t give you a warning before showing up.  There was nothing she could have done to stop them.  Alex, what happened when they arrested you?”

 

“I was in the lab and Sam called and told me to come to Lena’s office right away,” Alex said, “I walked in and Sam and Lena were there with Ray and the two agents.  They immediately told me I was under arrest.  They said something about Morgan Edge and espionage.  I had no idea what was happening.  Lena was behind her desk.  Honestly, she looked as shocked as me.  She just stood there.” 

 

Alex paused, thinking back, then continued, “Oh, until they took out the handcuffs.  Lena asked them not to use them but they just kept moving like she didn’t say anything.  One of them started with the Miranda warning and my brain kicked in and I shouted at Lena to call you guys.  Then they took me out.  We went through the private elevator and out the back of the building.”

 

“I’m glad they didn’t make a big show out of it,” Cat said, “Parading you out the front door.  So, Kara, back to your interaction with Lena, please.”

 

“Well, I asked Lena why she didn’t call me back and she didn’t really answer,” Kara said, “She wouldn’t say anything.  I was so angry…I asked her if she believed Alex was innocent and she said she wanted to.”

 

“That was her answer, that she wanted to?” Alex asked, her voice sad.

 

“Yes, and it made me so angry I lost it completely,” Kara said, “I told her I didn’t want anything to do with her.”  Kara’s voice got softer as she continued, “Then I told her that she was like Lillian and she didn’t deserve a family.”

 

Everyone sat quietly for a moment.  Cat took a deep breath.

 

“Well, that might be hard to come back from,” Cat said, shaking her head.

 

“Oh, Kara,” Eliza said, reaching out and squeezing Kara’s hand tightly.  Eliza wasn’t sure what to say to her daughters.  The sadness in the room seemed to take everyone’s breath away.  Kelly stood from her chair and paced for a moment then looked at the group.

 

“Lena is not like us,” Kelly said, looking at the group, “Hear me out, please.  I’m not trying to defend her but I think it’s important that we understand how this situation might affect her differently than it would another person.”

 

“Go ahead, Kelly,” Cat said, resuming with her professional voice and listening intently.

 

“When Lena said she wanted to believe Alex she meant it,” Kelly said, “She probably meant it with every fiber of her being.  She desperately wants to believe Alex, but everything she knows, everything she has lived through is telling her not to.  It’s like a soldier with PTSD who hears a car backfire and experiences flashbacks of wartime.  We all know there’s no danger but the soldier can’t help but be paralyzed by fear.  The mind is programmed to behave differently because of the trauma the person has been through.”

 

“So you’re saying that Lena can’t help but doubt Alex,” Eliza said, “Even though she wants to believe that she’s innocent.”

 

“Lex was running the company illegally,” Kelly said, “He tried to cover it up by killing people.  Lena had to testify against her own brother.  Lillian defended Lex.  There’s no doubt that left a lasting effect on Lena’s psyche.  Now she’s faced with someone she cares about committing a similar crime – without the murders, of course – but still, espionage at LCorp.  It’s only natural that she would be doubting the whole fabric of the world around her.  And the fact that it’s you, Alex, makes it even worse.  She cares about you.  We all know that.  I doubt she’s having any success wrapping her head around the situation at all.  She probably suffering some level of shock.”

 

“And I just made it worse,” Kara said, sighing heavily.

 

“Kara, your reaction was normal as well,” Kelly said, “Lena shouldn’t have ignored you for the last 12 hours.  It’s not as if you two are just casually dating.  You love one another.  Her life experience does not excuse all behavior.  Also, you’re defending Alex.  We all know how close you two are, including Lena.”

 

“Well, that’s all fine and dandy,” Cat said, standing and looking exasperated, “But my concern is proving Alex’s innocence, and this fucking storm is rolling in… look, it’s Friday and the city is shutting down.  How about we take a little step back.  As much as I want to rush over to LCorp myself it might do more harm than good at this point.  Let’s let emotions die down a little.  I’ll get in touch with Lena and talk to her about access to LCorp information.  If Kelly is right and somewhere, deep down, she wants to believe Alex then maybe I’ll be able to use that.”

 

“What should I do until then, Cat?” Alex asked.

 

“Take a shower,” Cat said, making Alex chuckle despite the circumstances, “And lay low here.  Stay with the people who love you and try to relax.  I know you can’t, but try.  I’ll be in touch as soon as I have any news.”

 

Cat hugged everyone and gathered her things and left. 

 

“Alex, I brought some clothes here for you,” Kelly said, “Cat sent word to Eliza to pack a bag for a few days.”

 

“Okay, I think the shower is a good idea,” Alex sighed out.

 

******************

 

Sam and Lena sat side by side at the table in Lena’s office, reading over the papers left by the FBI.  The pile of papers was huge and the font was small and their progress was very slow.  Lena refused to say anything about what happened with Kara and she refused to bring anyone else into the investigation to help.  Sam decided to stay quiet and follow Lena’s instructions.  Her phone pinged and she read it – seeing another weather alert for the city.

 

“Lena, this storm looks like it’s really heading this way,” Sam said, “We need to let the employees go.  Schools are letting out early.  People need to get home.”

 

“Fine, do it,” Lena said, not bothering to look up from the papers.

 

Sam walked out of the office and instructed Eve to send out a company wide message.  She told Eve to pack up and go home and that she and Lena would close up Lena’s office.  She walked back into Lena’s office.

 

“Lena, I have to go to,” Sam said, “I have to get Ruby.”

 

“Go ahead,” Lena said, “I have my car here.  I’ll drive myself home.”

 

“You need to leave soon,” Sam said, “Don’t get stuck here.”

 

“Yes, fine,” Lena answered, not looking up.

 

“Lena, please,” Sam said, her voice soft.

 

“Sam, I heard you,” Lena said, “I’ll leave soon.  Go get Ruby.”

 

Sam sighed heavily and turned and walked out of Lena’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena is very hard headed
> 
> Just FYI - I know where I'm going with this and I'll update quickly... I like to get past the angst as much as everyone but it has to work itself out... the situation is complicated, and so are our characters - they are not always going to behave perfectly


	21. Trying to figure things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena works at the office and Alex gets a chance to talk to everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day ...

Alex got out of the shower and dried herself off.  She felt as tired as she’d ever been, both physically exhausted and emotionally spent.  She pulled on some pajamas and walked out into the den.  Kelly looked up from the sofa and held her arms out.  Alex walked over and sat down and rested into her embrace.  Eliza looked up from her chair.

 

“I made some soup,” Eliza said, “I’ll warm it up for us.”

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Alex answered softly.  Eliza went to the kitchen, leaving Kelly and Alex with a chance to finally talk alone.

 

“How’re you holding up, babe?” Kelly asked, keeping her voice quiet and rubbing Alex’s back softly.  Alex clutched onto Kelly’s shirt.  She didn’t answer and Kelly realized she was crying softly.  Kelly held her tighter and kissed her forehead.  They sat holding one another for a few minutes until Alex reached up and wiped her cheek with her hand.

 

“I don’t understand who would do this to me,” Alex said, her voice wavering.

 

“Maybe it’s not about you, maybe it’s about someone selling secrets and you’re just in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Kelly said.

 

“I’ll still be the one in jail,” Alex sighed out.

 

“No, do not think like that,” Kelly said, leaning back and meeting Alex’s eyes, “That is not going to happen.”  Alex realized Kelly had been crying too and she reached out and wiped her cheek.

 

“I’m so scared,” Alex said.

 

“Me too,” Kelly said, pulling Alex back closely.

 

They sat holding each other for a few minutes until Alex leaned back.

 

“Where’s Kara?” Alex asked.

 

“She’s holed up in her room,” Kelly said, “She’s a disaster, between worrying about you and whatever she’s thinking about Lena.  Eliza knocked to ask her if she wanted to eat and Kara said no and didn’t move from her bed.”

 

“That’s how she used to get after her parents died,” Alex said, sighing deeply, “Do you mind if I go check on her?”

 

“No, I’ll help Eliza,” Kelly said, pulling back.

 

Alex resisted Kelly’s pull and held her closely.  She looked at her and put her hand to her cheek, “I love you, Kelly.”

 

“I love you too, babe,” Kelly answered, meeting Alex’s lips for a soft kiss.

 

Alex stood up and walked to Kara’s closed door.  She knocked lightly then walked in. Kara glanced up from under the covers of her bed but didn’t move.  Alex slid into the bed and draped her arm over her sister.  Kara turned over and snuggled into her.  Kara’s face was wet with tears.

 

“I just, I need to cry it out,” Kara said crying softly, “Then I’m going to figure out how to help you…I’ll do whatever you need, I’ll make it right with Lena.”  Kara’s voice broke and she held to Alex’s shirt tightly.  “We’ll find out who did it, Alex.  I can’t… I can’t lose you.”

 

“I’m scared too,” Alex answered softly.  She figured there was no point in platitudes.  She had no idea if everything would turn out okay and she wasn’t going to lie about it.

 

“I’ll call Cat and we can go see Lena…” Kara started.

 

“Kara, stop, slow down,” Alex said, leaning back and looking at her sister.  Kara’s eyes were filled with sadness.  “Cat was right about you and Lena.  I think you both need a little time.”

 

“Are you mad at her?” Kara asked, her voice gloomy.

 

“I saw her face when the FBI was in her office Kara.  She was as shocked as I was that they were arresting me,” Alex said, “I’m upset that she didn’t talk to you yesterday and I’m really, really hurt that she doesn’t have my back one hundred percent,  but I get what Kelly said.  I don’t know what it feels like to have been through this before and the person you love is the guilty one.  I’m just… mostly it makes me sad more than angry.”

 

“I was so angry when I saw her, Alex,” Kara said, “You were in jail.  I needed her.  I need her to believe in you.  When she didn’t answer that she believed you were innocent I really lost it.  I wanted to hurt her… the things I said to her… I did hurt her.”

 

Kara started crying heavily again and buried her head into Alex’s shoulder.  Alex held her tightly and let her cry for a long while until she spoke again.

 

“Kara, if you and Lena really love each other you’ll get through this,” Alex said, leaning back and looking at Kara, “But you’ve both made serious mistakes and you’ve hurt each other and none of us know what’s going to happen with the investigation from here.  If you apologize to Lena, it has to be because you mean it – not because you’re trying to help me.  You need to sort out your feelings and figure out if you want to try to fix your relationship.  Leave it to Cat to take care of the legal stuff, okay?”

 

Kara nodded her head and leaned back into Alex.  Alex laid back and tried to relax only to hear her stomach growl loudly.

 

“Oh, Alex, you must be starving,” Kara said, sitting up and looking at her sister.

 

“I am hungry,” Alex said, “Please go wash your face and come out and have some soup with us?”

 

“Okay, I will,” Kara said, sighing and heading into the bathroom.

 

Alex walked out into the kitchen and asked Eliza to pour a bowl for Kara too.  Eliza looked at Alex.

 

“How are you doing?” Eliza asked, walking over and pulling her in for a hug.

 

“I’m okay, Mom,” Alex answered, sighing.

 

“No, you’re not,” Eliza said, hugging her daughter, “But you will be.  I have faith in you and in Cat.  You try to stay strong, Alex.  We’ll get through this.”

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Alex said, basking in Eliza’s warm hug.

 

Kara walked slowly out of her bedroom and plopped down at the kitchen table.  Eliza put a bowl of soup in front of her and leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.  Kara looked up and gave her a sad smile.

 

***********************

 

Lena had been pouring over the FBI report for hours.  She had a glass of water next to her but hadn’t eaten anything all day.  She made notes in the margins of each page where she found any little discrepancy or question that might lead to the truth.  Thunder struck outside and she looked out the window.  The storm had started but she wasn’t worried about it.  She had everything she needed at LCorp.  She had spent many nights there before. 

 

She looked back down at the reports.  The next section was a thick bundle of pages with the information sent to Edge from Alex’s computers.  There was page after page, filled with columns of file names, most of them made up of series of letters and numbers.  Lena took a deep breath and stood up.  She walked around the room for a moment and stretched.  Her thoughts went to Kara and she shook her head and willed herself to push her feelings away.  She needed to keep working.  If Alex was innocent she would prove it.  That was what needed to be done immediately.  She told herself she could deal with Kara later. 

 

She walked back to the desk and sat down and pulled a ruler out from the drawer.  She lined it up with the columns so that she could examine each file sent to Edge.   There were hundreds of file names, maybe even thousands.  The files represented formulas, testing data and results performed in the months since the operations with Palmer Tech started.  There were a few that went even further back but related to the work at hand.  She went through the first couple of pages and almost gave up.  There was nothing much to look at, considering it was clear that all of the information about their testing had clearly been turned over to Edge.  She almost moved on to the next section of the report but decided she should be thorough.  She flipped to the next page and lined up the ruler.

 

Halfway down the page Lena stopped reading, confused for a moment.  She looked at the file name in front of her again and found a pencil.  She circled the file. 

 

“What the hell,” Lena said to herself quietly.

 

Lena kept going and a bit further down the page she found another file name like the first one.  She circled it and kept going.  Suddenly, she didn’t feel tired anymore.  She kept going through all the pages, finding a dozen more file names that didn’t belong and circling each one.  When it was done she leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling.  She felt tears running down her face wiped them away.

 

“You didn’t do it, Alex,” Lena said out loud, even though there was no one to hear. 

 

Lena gathered all the paperwork together and put it into her leather satchel.  She grabbed her coat and made her way down to the parking garage.  The wind was whipping and the air was damp and freezing.  Lena could feel the wet air sticking to her as she hurried to her car and got in.  She threw her coat and her satchel onto the passenger seat.  She pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the general direction of the river.  The streets were completely empty and the skies were dark.  Sleet hit her window and she turned on her wipers and put her defrost on high.  She drove very slowly, then pulled over when she realized she wasn’t sure where to go.  She picked up her cell phone and hit Alex’s contact.  It went straight to voice mail and Lena remembered that the FBI probably had Alex’s phone.  She looked up Kelly’s contact and tried that number.

 

*****************

 

Kelly was finishing up her soup when she heard her phone ringing.  She walked over to the side table in the den where she left it and saw that it was Lena calling.  She looked up at Alex.

 

“It’s Lena,” Kelly said, surprised.

 

“Answer,” Alex said quickly.

 

_Kelly -  Hello_

_Lena – Kelly, it’s Lena.  I’m trying to reach Alex.  Are you with her?_

_Kelly – Yeah, hang on_

 

Kelly handed the phone to Alex.  Kara stood from the table and started pacing nervously.

 

_Alex – hi, Lena_

_Lena – Alex, where are you?_

_Alex – I’m at Kara’s apartment.  Lena? I can barely hear you._

_Lena – I have to show you something, Alex_

 

Lena’s voice was hurried and the call was not coming through clearly.

 

_Alex – Lena, where are you?_

_Lena – I’m in my car…_

 

The phone went out for a moment then Alex could hear again.

 

_Alex – Did you say you’re in your car?  In this storm?  Lena?_

_Lena – Alex, I need to show you…_

 

The phone call dropped and Alex looked up at the group confused.  She waited a moment and tried to call Lena back but it went straight to voicemail.  She tried one more time with the same result.

 

“What did she say?” Kara asked.

 

“I could barely hear her,” Alex said, “the damn storm must be effecting the phones.  She said she had something to show me then I think she said she was in her car but I couldn’t really hear her.  I’m not sure.”

 

“She wouldn’t have gone out in this weather, would she?” Eliza asked.

 

“I doubt it,” Alex said, “She can be crazy but she has more sense that that.  The phone messages have been going off for hours saying to stay off the roads.”

 

“She’ll probably call back as soon as the phones clear up,” Kelly said.

 

Kara was still pacing and Eliza walked over and put her hand on her shoulder.  Kara rubbed her own face in her hands then went and plopped down on the sofa.

 

“Let’s find a movie to watch and try to distract ourselves,” Eliza said, handing Kara the remote. 

 

They all sat down on the sofa.  Alex held Kelly’s phone in her hand.  She was pretty sure she heard Lena say she was in her car.  She hoped she was mistaken.

 

******************

 

The phone went out and Lena couldn’t get any service.  She cursed herself as she looked at her surroundings.  She was about halfway to Kara’s apartment so she figured she might as well keep going forward.  She drove the next couple of miles very slowly.  She was only a few blocks from Kara’s and was starting to feel comfortable when she suddenly felt the car veer as if it was driving itself.  She realized immediately that she must have hit a patch of ice but she was unable to do anything.  The car was sliding, gaining momentum as she was on a slight decline in the road.  She braced herself as the car skidded off the road and across the grass.  She closed her eyes and felt the impact.

 

The car rammed into a large oak tree a few feet from the roadway.  The main impact was in the front of the car on the passenger side, strong enough that the airbags deployed in the front seat.  Lena felt the impact and immediately felt pain in her wrist and above her eye.  Her hand had been pushed back into her face and her watch had cut her forehead.  She sat in the car, stunned and confused for a few moments.  She reached up and felt a small trickle of warm blood falling down her cheek.  She also felt a blast of wet, cold air hitting her.  She looked over to see the door, cracked open from the impact.  Freezing wet air was making its way into the car.

 

Lena was wearing a pencil skirt, a blouse and heels.  She had her overcoat in the car but it was not nearly warm enough for the situation.  She looked around for her phone and found it near her feet.  She picked it up and pushed the side button.  The phone didn’t respond at all and she started to feel herself panic.

 

“Stay calm, stay calm,” Lena said, feeling the panic rise.  She realized what a complete idiot she had been going out in the storm.  The phone warnings to stay indoors replayed in her mind.  She pulled her coat from the passenger seat and wriggled into it.  She grabbed the satchel of papers and clumsily made her way out of the car and looked around.  There was no one in sight.

 

“It’s only three blocks,” Lena said to herself, standing up then taking a moment to gather herself.  Her head was pounding and she knew she was confused but she tried desperately to work through it.  “Three blocks, you can make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena's bad decision plays out


	22. Lena's fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena struggles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave you guys hanging too long from that last one...

Lena wrapped her coat as tightly around her as she could and started walking towards Kara’s apartment.  The snow/sleet mix falling from the sky quickly began soaking through.  She felt woozy and her head hurt and she knew she needed to move as hurriedly as she could.  Her heels only made matters worse.  The sidewalk was slippery and she struggled as she walked.

 

She made it to the end of the first block and wondered if she should duck into one of the buildings and wait it out there.  She was beginning to shiver.  She couldn’t seem to clear her thoughts.  She wanted to get to Alex and she knew it wasn’t that far.  She decided to keep going.  She kept close to the buildings, holding on for support and made it to the end of the second block.  She could see Kara’s building ahead of her.

 

She tried wrapping the coat around her tighter.  Her fingers weren’t working so well anymore.  They were completely numb.  She realized she couldn’t feel her feet either.  Her body was beginning to shake uncontrollably.  She could barely remember why she went out in the first place.

 

“Concentrate, Lena,” she chided herself, struggling to make sense of the situation.  She looked up ahead and moved forward.   She finally made it to Kara’s building, stumbling along the façade more than walking for the last few steps.  She opened the door, struggling against its weight to make her way in.  She went to the elevator and pushed the button.  She stepped in and leaned against the wall, pushing the button to Kara’s floor.

 

She started closing her eyes as the elevator ascended.  She couldn’t stop shaking.  She wanted to sleep.   The noise of the ringing of the elevator brought her from her reverie and she managed to step out.  She knew it was only a few more feet but she wasn’t sure she could do it.  She was so tired and her body ached.  She used every last bit of resolve to make her way to the door.  She leaned against it and lifted her arm and banged at the door.

 

*******************

 

Alex kept looking down at Kelly’s phone.  She couldn’t concentrate on the movie so she got up and went into the kitchen.  She dialed Lena’s number again.  It went straight to voicemail.  Kelly was watching Alex and she stood and joined her in the kitchen.  She wrapped her hands around Alex’s waist.

 

“Too much to worry about,” Kelly sighed out, laying her head on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here,” Alex answered, putting the phone down on the counter and wrapping her arms around Kelly tightly.

 

They were standing quietly, holding one another when they heard a muffled bang on the door to the apartment.  I didn’t sound like regular knocking and they looked at each other, confused.  Kelly pulled back and walked to the door with Alex right behind her.  The knock had been so quiet that Kara and Eliza hadn’t even heard it.  They both looked over, wondering what Kelly and Alex were doing.

 

Kelly opened up the door and gasped as Lena stumbled slowly forward into the apartment. 

 

“Oh my god,” Kelly yelled out as she caught Lena in her arms. 

 

Alex immediately grabbed onto Lena as well and they dragged her further into the room.   Lena was soaking wet and shaking uncontrollably.

 

“Lena, what the hell?” Alex asked, before her medical training kicked in.

 

Eliza and Kara both came running from the den.  Kara saw Lena and froze.  Lena’s skin was a pale shade of gray.  Her lips were turning blue.  Blood was caked on her face. 

 

“She’s hypothermic,” Alex said, “We need to get her warm.  Kelly hold her under here, we’ll bring her in Kara’s room.”

 

Kelly held Lena under one arm and Alex held her under the other.  They started to walk with her but Lena couldn’t keep her feet underneath her.

 

“Really, Lena, you wore Louboutins for this?” Alex said, her voice a mix of anger and steely determination.  “Kara, take them off her.”

 

Kara rushed to move down and pull off the shoes.  She looked up at Lena as she tore them off.

 

“Alex, there’s blood,” Kara said, her voice cracking.

 

“Yeah, head and face wounds bleed a lot,” Alex answered, “That’s not our big issue right now.  We have to get her warm.”

 

Lena gained some balance without her shoes and they pulled her along quickly into Kara’s bedroom.  Alex pulled off her wet coat and started working at her blouse.

 

“Kara, grab some towels,” Alex instructed, “Kelly, grab all the extra blankets from the hall closet.  Mom, go warm some milk.  Put chocolate syrup in it if Kara has any.”

 

They all quickly followed Alex’s instructions.  Kara returned almost immediately with a few towels in hand.  Lena seemed to be fading quickly and Alex looked up at her.

 

“Lena, do not go to sleep,” Alex said, her voice loud and firm, “Do you hear me?”

 

Lena perked up and nodded.  She looked at Alex and her expression gained some clarity.

 

“A-a-a-lex,” she stuttered out, still shivering uncontrollably.

 

“Yeah, it’s me, I’ve got you, Lena,” Alex said, finally giving up on the frozen buttons of Lena’s shirt and tearing it open.  She pulled it off and threw it aside. 

 

“Kara get me scissors,” Alex said, “This is taking too long.”  Kara ran over to her dresser and came back with a pair.  Alex grabbed them and cut off Lena’s bra and threw it aside.  Kara immediately wrapped Lena in a towel. 

 

“I – I – I have…,” Lena started, raising her arm as if to motion to the other room, “p-p-p-papers…”

 

“Lena, stop,” Alex said, all the while cutting at Lena’s frozen skirt, “Whatever you found we can talk about later.  I need you alive to help me out of this mess, you got it?” 

 

She looked at Lena.  Lena nodded.  Alex pulled off Lena’s skirt and threw it aside then cut off her panties and tossed them as well.  Kara wrapped Lena in another towel.

 

“Grab her some warm clothes, sweatpants or something,” Alex said.

 

Kelly returned with a bundle of blankets.

 

“Pull down the covers on the bed,” Alex said, as she grabbed another towel and began working at Lena’s hair, “Put two of the big, heavy blankets on top of the bottom sheet.  We’re going to wrap her up.”

 

Kelly moved to the bed.  Kara came back with the sweatpants and top.

 

“We need to get her as dry as we can first,” Alex said, “Lena, you still with us?”

 

Lena nodded but couldn’t answer.  Her shaking had picked back up again.

 

“Kara, I can’t do anything with her hair with these towels,” Alex said, “Go get a hair dryer.  Kelly, come help me.”

 

Alex handed Kelly a towel and they both worked to dry Lena’s arms and legs as much as they could.  Alex grabbed the sweatshirt and managed to get Lena’s arms into the sleeves.  Kara came back into the room holding the hairdryer.

 

“Kara, put that down,” Alex said, “Dry her torso then help me get this over her head.”

 

Kara carefully moved the towel over Lena’s back and her chest and they slipped the sweatshirt over her head.  They moved to her legs and got the sweatpants on as well.  Alex took one of the blankets and put it over her on the chair.

 

“Dry her hair a little,” Alex said, “It’s practically frozen.  Hurry up, I want to get her wrapped up better.”

 

Kara quickly plugged in the hair dryer and turned it on high.  She moved it over and around Lena’s head while Alex held her in her arms with the blanket wrapped tightly around her in between them.  After a couple of minutes, Lena’s hair was somewhat thawed out but still damp.

 

“Good enough, pull it into a ponytail and wrap it in a towel,” Alex said.  Kara did as instructed as quickly and gently as she could.  Lena was still shaking but not quite as violently.

 

“We’re going to move you into the bed,” Alex said to Lena.  Lena nodded. Kara came around and reached under one arm while Alex took the other.  They pulled Lena to a standing position and guided her into the bed.  Alex got her situated on the blankets and wrapped them tightly around her, making sure her hands and feet were tightly inside.  She threw two more blankets on top of Lena then took another one and folded it and wrapped it around her head.  The only part of Lena showing was her face.

 

“Kelly, go get a couple of washcloths for me,” Alex said, “Run them under warm water… not too hot, just warm.  Kara, do you have a first aid kit?”

 

Kara nodded and ran to the bathroom.  She came back with the kit and handed it to Alex.  Alex opened it and pulled out what she needed.  Kelly returned with the washcloth.  Alex took it and gently began dabbing at Lena’s face.  She went over her eyebrows and eyelashes first, which were caked with ice then she moved to the spot of the wound.  She moved to wash away the blood gathered on Lena’s cheek.  Once it was cleaned she got a fresh washcloth and moved to the wound.  As she dabbed the ice away it started bleeding again.  She inspected it as best she could, keeping pressure against it for a few minutes until the bleeding ebbed.  She took some wound cream from the kit and dabbed it on the wound then she grabbed a butterfly bandage.

 

“This is going to leave a little scar,” Alex said, looking down at Lena, “I hope it reminds you never to do anything so fucking stupid again.”  Lena managed a small smile even through her shivering.  Alex placed the bandage carefully then pulled away from Lena and started cleaning up all the wet towels and discarded clothing.

 

“Are you ready for me?” Eliza asked, approaching the doorway with the cup of warm chocolate milk.

 

“Yeah,” Alex said, “Kara, go grab a straw and help Lena get some of this down.  Lena, you don’t need to drink it all but I’d like you to get a little warmth inside as well – you probably need the sugar, too.”

 

Lena was only shivering slightly now and she looked at Alex and nodded.

 

“Th-thank you, Alex,” Lena said.  Kara came back in with a straw and took the mug from Eliza.  She walked over to the bed and sat beside Lena, immediately realizing that Lena was too flat in the bed to drink much of anything.  Kara felt Eliza at her side and shifted slightly.  Eliza took a pillow and gently lifted Lena’s head to place it underneath.  Eliza looked down at Lena.  Lena’s expression was timid and she looked like she might start crying.  Eliza sighed and leaned down and kissed Lena softly on her forehead.  Lena sighed and closed her eyes.

 

Eliza walked back out into the den.  Kelly followed behind her.  Kara leaned forward and placed the straw in Lena’s mouth.   Lena took a sip of the warm milk and breathed deeply as she felt the warm fluid fill her throat.  Alex watched for a moment then looked at Kara.

 

“Um, I’m going to go ahead out…” Alex said motioning to the door, “You can unwrap the burrito layers as she warms up.  Leave it for at least a half hour, though.  I’m pretty sure you have a concussion too, Lena.  I’ll be back to check on you in a bit.”

 

“Alex, w-wait,” Lena said, finding her voice.  She was still feeling woozy and confused but she was clear on why she came.  “The FBI reports are in my bag.  L-l-look at the data, I made notes.  I know you didn’t send it.”  Lena laid back and took a deep breath.

 

“I’ll look at it,” Alex said, leaning forward and rubbing Lena’s cheek softly, “Stop worrying about that right now.”  Lena nodded.  Alex got up and walked around the bed and looked at Kara.  Kara gave her a quick nod and Alex left, closing the door behind her.

 

“Another sip?” Kara asked Lena, her voice soft and tender.  Lena nodded and took another long sip of the milk.  They sat quietly for a few moments.  Kara wished she could get to Lena’s hand to take it in hers or run her fingers through her hair.  Instead she placed her hand gently aside Lena’s face and rubbed her thumb softly on her cheek.

 

“Lee, I’m so sorry,” Kara said, tears forming in her eyes, “I went way too far today.  I never should have said anything about your family.  If I said I’m sorry a million times it wouldn’t be enough.  I was so scared and so angry.  I didn’t mean it, I swear.”  Kara looked down and cried softly.

 

“I sh-shouldn’t have pushed you away,” Lena said, “I should have called you right from the beginning.  If I had trusted in A-a-alex and in you then you would have never said any of it.”  Lena closed her eyes and sighed.

 

“Okay, Lee,” Kara said, still crying softly and waiting for Lena to open her eyes, “Can we get you better now and talk about all of this stuff later?”

 

“Yes, please,” Lena said, too exhausted for any further real conversation, “Ca-can you get in here with me?”

 

Kara walked around the bed and slid underneath the blankets.  There was still the layer of blankets between them that were wrapped tightly around Lena but Kara moved as close as she could and wrapped her arm and leg over Lena.  She kissed Lena’s cheek softly then laid her head down right next to her. 

 

***********************

 

Kelly and Eliza cleared off the kitchen table and Alex started pulling reports out of the leather satchel.  She couldn’t believe how much paperwork there was as she dropped the stacks in piles.

 

“Well, the papers are perfectly dry,” Kelly said, “Lena should have stuffed herself in the leather bag.”

 

“I can not believe she went out in her car,” Eliza said, her voice angry in a very maternal tone, “She’s just as impulsive and hard-headed as your sister.  Is she going to be okay, Alex?”

 

“She’ll be fine.  Any time longer out there and it might not have ended well though,” Alex said, “And I’m pretty sure she’s got a mild concussion from whatever happened to her head.  She’s going to feel like crap for the next couple of days.”

 

“So what are we looking at?” Kelly asked, spreading out the papers.

 

“It looks like she made notes on everything,” Eliza said, flipping through the reports, “She must have been at this nonstop for hours.”

 

“She wants me to look at the data that was sent to Edge,” Alex said, moving through the paperwork until she found the one she was looking for. 

 

Alex sat down and started scanning the first page.  Kelly started reading over the summary report and Eliza tried to organize the rest.  Alex took a few minutes until she got to the first file circled by Lena.  She looked at it and realized it shouldn’t have been there.  She flipped through the next couple of pages and found more erroneous reports.  She took a deep breath.

 

“I can not believe she caught this,” Alex said, looking up at Kelly and Eliza, “No one else would have ever caught this … thank you, Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Alex lets Cat know they have a fighting chance and lets Sam know what Lena did. Lena and Kara get some rest and get time to talk to one another about everything


	23. Still mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena improves and everyone tries to work out their differences

Alex knocked softly on Kara’s bedroom door and walked into the room.  She found Kara draped around Lena.  Kara must’ve turned on some music at some point because Sarah McLachlan was melodically singing softly in the background.  Alex walked over to the bed and sat down next to Lena, who looked up at her sheepishly.

 

“Let’s get you unwound a little,” Alex said. 

 

Kara moved off Lena and sat up.   Alex took the blanket from around Lena’s head and tossed it aside.  She pulled off the towel wrapped around Lena’s hair beneath it.

 

“Kara, still a little damp here,” Alex said, “Grab the hairdryer.  Lena, let’s sit you up.”

 

Lena was still all wrapped up in the blankets.  She watched as Alex unwrapped her.  Alex gently stopped when she got to Lena’s hands.  She took one of Lena’s hands in hers and held it tightly.

 

“Much warmer,” Alex said, “Can you feel this?”

 

“Yes, I can,” Lena answered softly.  Alex moved down to her feet and checked them as well. 

 

“Can you sit up so Kara can help you with your hair?” Alex asked.

 

Lena sat up.  Alex tossed a couple of blankets aside but wrapped Lena up tightly in the heaviest one.  Kara got on the bed and knelt behind Lena.  She carefully pulled the ponytail holder from Lena’s hair.  She turned on the hairdryer and started running her hand through Lena’s hair as she dried it.  Lena closed her eyes and relished the heat and the sensation.

 

“Well, if it weren’t for all the blankets this would look like some cheesy lesbian porn movie,” Alex said, sarcastically.

 

“Alex!” Kara protested.  Lena opened her eyes as she chuckled at Alex’s comment.

 

“Lena, I read the reports,” Alex said, “I saw the files you marked.  They don’t belong there.  The entire testing grid is wrong now.”

 

“I know,” Lena said, “I guess that’s good for LCorp.  Edge will never figure out why his numbers keep coming out wrong.”

 

Kara turned off the hair dryer as she was satisfied that Lena’s hair was completely dry.  She sat behind Lena and pulled her into her body in front of her.  Lena leaned back and relaxed.

 

“So, it’s going to be all right now?” Kara asked quietly, “whatever you found will show Alex didn’t do it?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Lena said, “It’s complicated.  Technically, it doesn’t completely exonerate Alex.  We’ll have to explain it all to Cat and see where to go next.”

 

Kara took a deep breath and sighed.  Lena moved her hand out from under the blanket and took Kara’s hand in hers.  She squeezed it softly.

 

“Kara, dear,” Lena said softly, “Would you mind giving Alex and I a moment?”

 

“Oh, no, that’s fine,” Kara said, even as she really did not want to let Lena go.  She slid out from behind Lena and stood up, “Do you want me to heat up some of Eliza’s soup?  I’m sure you haven’t eaten in hours.”

 

“That would be great,” Lena said. “It’s okay if I eat?” she asked, looking at Alex.

 

“Yep, and getting some sleep is a good idea too,” Alex said, “If you have a concussion at all, it’s mild.  Your eyes look fine and you don’t seem confused any more.  Are you still cold?”

 

“I still have a bit of a chill,” Lena said, “But it’s much, much better.”

 

Kara leaned down and kissed Lena softly on her forehead, taking care to avoid the side where Lena was cut.  She gave Alex a quick side hug as well then she walked out to the kitchen closing the door behind her.

 

“She’s a mess,” Alex said, looking back from where Kara just exited, “So are you.”

 

“Yes, the two of us took a really bad situation and made it exponentially worse for one another,” Lena answered sadly.

 

“Do you love her, Lena?” Alex asked softly.

 

“Yes, I do,” Lena answered, “More than I’ve ever loved anyone.”

 

“Then you two will get through this,” Alex said, squeezing Lena’s hand.

 

“I didn’t ask you to stay here to tend to me,” Lena said, looking at Alex, “I think you’ve done plenty enough of that.”

 

“Okay,” Alex said, waiting for Lena to continue.

 

“Alex, I owe you an apology.  I wish I had immediately trusted that there was no way you were involved in this.  Everything that happened with Kara happened because I didn’t believe in you right away,” Lena said.  Alex started to answer but Lena held her hand up, “Please, let me finish.  I’ve been burned before, but that is no excuse.  You have always treated me with the utmost respect and affection.  You have never once treated me like the sister of Lex Luthor.  You brought me into your family.  You trusted me with your sister, and I know she’s the most important person in your life.  Me and Kelly, we both get your bond with Kara – and you trusted me with Kara.  And then I didn’t trust you…I am so, so sorry Alex.”

 

Lena stopped and Alex paused and thought for a moment, “Okay, the truth is it hurts that any part of you could believe that I did this, even for a short time.  It did hurt me, Lena.  But I do believe that what Lex did to you colors your ability to trust people.  It doesn’t make it okay, but it’s out there.  The important thing is that you came around – you stayed in that office pouring over those documents to find something that would prove that I’m innocent.  Then you made the shockingly idiotic decision to get to me right away when you found it.  In the end, you did the right thing and believed in me.”

 

“I swear I’m not working on another thing until your name is cleared,” Lena said, her voice firm but still soft, “Can you forgive me, Alex?”

 

“Yes, Lena, I can,” Alex said, leaning forward and hugging Lena tightly.  Lena wrapped her arms around Alex and held on to her for a few moments.  Alex pulled back and looked at Lena.

 

“Do you feel up to coming out to the kitchen to eat?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes, I think so,” Lena answered.

 

“Let me grab some socks,” Alex said, rooting in Kara’s drawers and pulling out a pair and tossing them to Lena.  Lena pulled them on and unwrapped herself from the last blanket.

 

“I’m still a little woozy,” Lena said, dropping her legs off the edge of the bed.

 

“I’ll help you,” Alex said, “It’s good to move around a bit now; it’ll get rid of that last chill.”  Lena stood and Alex moved aside her.  Lena draped her arm around Alex’s shoulder to help steady herself and they slowly walked out toward the den together. 

 

Eliza looked up and saw the two women emerging from Kara’s bedroom.

 

“Well, look who’s up and moving,” Eliza said, pulling one of the kitchen chairs out for Lena to come take a seat.  Lena walked over with Alex and sat in the chair.  Kara was ladling out some soup and Kelly moved from the couch to be closer to everyone else.  Kara placed the bowl in front of Lena.

 

“Thank you,” Lena said softly.

 

“How are you feeling, sweetie?” Eliza asked, her voice filled with maternal affection.

 

“Much better, thank you,” Lena said, looking around, “All of you, thank you.”

 

“Lena, what happened?” Eliza asked, “How did you get here?”

 

“I drove, well, most of the way,” Lena said, “I hit an ice patch about three blocks away and slid off the road into an oak tree.  The airbags went off, I think that’s how I got cut.  I couldn’t get my phone to work and I was freezing.  I started walking, I was feeling confused.  I finally made it here.”

 

Lena stopped talking and took a couple of sips of soup.  Everyone stayed quiet for a few moments then Eliza leaned forward on her elbows on the table and looked at Lena.  Alex gave Kelly a knowing glance and Kelly smirked back at her.

 

“Lena Luthor, you listen to me,” Eliza said, her voice calm but serious, “I want Alex out of this mess more than anyone else on the face of God’s great earth.  I am absolutely terrified for her and I want this over, but what you did, Lena!  I know you thought you needed to help – but what you did was reckless and, quite frankly, idiotic.  You put your life in danger because you didn’t take a moment to stop and think.  Don’t you ever, ever do anything like that again.”

 

Eliza crossed her arms and sat back.

 

“I’m really sorry, Eliza,” Lena said softly, “For everything.”

 

“We’re all stuck here for a while until this storm passes,” Eliza said, moving around the table and sitting right next to Lena.  She rubbed Lena’s back softly, “We’re going to take care of getting you better than you’re going to help clear Alex’s name.  Sound like a plan?”

 

Lena nodded and Eliza leaned forward and kissed her on the top of her head.  She got up and went to the coffee pot and started a fresh pot.  Lena looked up and caught Kelly’s gaze.

 

“You deserved that,” Kelly said, reaching over and squeezing Lena’s hand.

 

Kara took the seat Eliza left and looked intently at Lena.

 

“You hit an oak tree?” Kara asked, her voice breaking just a bit.

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t that bad,” Lena said, “The car wasn’t going very fast… the ice…”

 

“Then you got out in an ice storm and walked, Lena?” Kara asked, her question clearly rhetorical, her voice rising.

 

“Kara, I’m okay,” Lena said softly.

 

Kara stood from her chair and walked into her room and closed the door.  Everyone looked at each other but stayed quiet.  Lena stirred her soup distractedly and took a few more bites.  They all sat quietly until Lena looked up at Alex.

 

“Should I?” Lena asked, “Or do you think it would be better if it was you?”

 

“Oh no,” Alex said, “You made this bed…it’s all yours.”

 

Lena nodded and stood up and walked to Kara’s room.  She went through the door and closed it behind her.  Kara was laying in the bed, curled up under the covers.  Lena could hear her crying.  Lena slid onto the bed behind Kara.  She moved close and spooned her from behind and put her hand over her waist.  Kara immediately took Lena’s hand in hers. 

 

“Lee, I’ve never told anyone…” Kara said quietly, still crying.

 

“What is it, Kara?” Lena asked, holding Kara tightly.

 

“The day of the fire, I wasn’t home because I had a fight with my parents,” Kara said, “I was angry and I yelled at them and I got on my bike and I rode away.  I stopped in a park after a couple of miles.  After a while, I smelled the smoke.”

 

Kara broke down in sobs and Lena grasped her shoulder and turned her body so that they were facing one another.  She held Kara tightly and whispered into her ear.

 

“You were just a child, Kara,” Lena said softly.

 

“But I’m not anymore,” Kara sobbed out, “And I said those awful things to you then you almost died, Lena.”

 

“I’m right here, Kara,” Lena said, “I’m okay.”

 

“I couldn’t…I couldn’t take it if it happened again,” Kara cried, “Lena, I couldn’t.”

 

“Okay, I’ve got you, Kara,” Lena said, still trying to soothe her softly, “We’re here together, darling.  We’re never going to put ourselves in that position again.  Do you hear me, Kara?  We’re going to do better.”

 

Lena rubbed Kara’s back softly as Kara clinged to her.  Eventually, Kara’s emotions calmed and she snuggled her face tightly into Lena’s neck.

 

“I love you so much, Lena,” Kara said.

 

“I love you too, Kara,” Lena answered softly.

 

They held each other tightly until exhaustion took over and they both fell into fitful sleep.

 

*******************

 

Kelly and Alex snuggled up to one another on the couch.  Eliza had moved into her bedroom to read her book and get some semblance of peace.  Alex stirred and picked up her phone.

 

“I’m gonna call Cat and give her an update,” Alex said. 

 

Kelly nodded and Alex moved away slightly to make the call.  Kelly got up and walked to the kitchen to put away her coffee cup.  Lena’s coat was hanging from the hook near the door and Kelly walked over to straighten it out in an attempt to get it to dry fully.  As she ran her hand down the side of the coat she felt something in the pocket.  She reached in and found Lena’s phone.  It was in a protective case so she wondered if it might still be working.  She found a charger and plugged it in.  The phone lit up immediately and Kelly placed it down on the counter to let it charge.  Immediately the phone started chirping as text and phone notifications came in.  Kelly glanced down to see multiple texts and calls from Sam.

 

Alex hung up with Cat and looked at Kelly, “Cat wants to get together at LCorp as soon as the storm clears and the roads are open.”

 

“Alex, Sam’s been calling and texting Lena for hours,” Kelly said, “The last text says that she’s gonna call the police if she doesn’t hear back.”

 

“Oh, crap, I’ll tell Lena,” Alex said.

 

Alex walked over and rapped gently on Kara’s door and opened it a bit.  She didn’t hear any reply and she looked in to see Kara and Lena both fast asleep.  She closed the door softly.

 

“They’re sleeping,” Alex said, “They both need it.  I’ll call her.”  Alex grabbed her phone and called Sam.

 

_Sam – Alex, hello_

_Alex – Hey, Sam, I’m calling to tell you Lena’s with me.  She’s asleep but she’s okay._

_Sam – oh, thank god_

_Alex – yeah, you might kill her when she wakes up, though_

_Sam – what happened, Alex?  How is she with you?_

_Alex – she was at LCorp going over the FBI files, she found something that could help me then she got the cockamamie idea to get in her car and tell me right in the middle of the storm_

_Sam – for fuck’s sake – why would she do that?_

_Alex – she and Kara got in a big fight this morning, I think Lena felt bad about everything_

_Sam – I saw Kara storm out of LCorp, Lena refused to talk about it_

_Alex – well, she’s asleep with Kara now so apparently they’ve worked it out_

_Sam – well, I’m glad she made it there safely, I wish she had called me though_

_Alex – oh, she didn’t make it here safely_

_Sam – what?_

_Alex – she wrecked her car about three blocks away and walked here in the storm, by the time she got her she had a pretty good case of hypothermia going and her face was caked in blood.  It was quite a scene, Sam._

_Sam – oh god, are you sure she’s okay now, Alex?_

_Alex – yes, I’m sure_

_Sam – well then you’re right - I’m going to kill her_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Kelly finally has her say then everyone gets down to work


	24. Focus on Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly's had enough. The team works to help Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little delay - project for work got me but that's all done

Eliza whisked a large bowl of eggs in front of her.  The bacon and biscuits were in the oven and the coffee pot was full.  She had awoken at five in the morning and was unable to fall back to sleep, full of worry.  She was trying to put on a strong front but she was aching with fear for Alex.  She had started busying herself with breakfast preparations in a futile attempt to occupy her mind.  She heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Kelly walking toward the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, Eliza,” Kelly said, still sounding sleepy.

 

Kelly walked to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug.  She took a quick sip of the black coffee and placed it on the counter.  She leaned forward, bracing herself and sighed.  Eliza put the bowl down and walked closer.  She gently put her arms around Kelly and kissed her softly on her temple.  Kelly glanced at Eliza thankfully.

 

“Don’t you usually take cream?” Eliza asked, moving to the refrigerator and pulling out the half and half.

 

“Yes, thanks,” Kelly said, quietly, “didn’t want to be a bother.”

 

“You’re never a bother,” Eliza said truthfully, then she added with a smirk, “As a matter of fact, I’m not sure what you’re doing associating with these other three.”

 

Kelly laughed softly and started pulling out plates and utensils and putting them on the table.  She looked up to see Alex walking out to join them.  Alex rubbed her eyes and walked over and gave Eliza a hug.

 

“Smells great out here,” Alex said, “I’m taking mine before Kara gets loose.”

 

Eliza chuckled and pulled the food from the oven.  As if on cue Kara’s door opened and she walked out with Lena following slowly behind.  It was clear Lena was aching as she walked gingerly to the table.  She sat down and Kara immediately poured out a cup of coffee and handed it to her.  Lena took a quick sip.  They both still looked exhausted.

 

“Did you take anything this morning?” Alex asked, sitting down next to Lena and inspecting the bandage on her head.

 

“Some ibuprofen just now,” Lena answered softly.

 

“Headache?” Alex asked.

 

“A little,” Lena replied.  All the women were listening surreptitiously, concerned for Lena.

 

“What else?” Alex asked.

 

“My wrist hurts, my back a little,” Lena said, “I’m kind of sore all over.”

 

“That’s to be expected for the next few days,” Alex asked, “If it persists or becomes worse you need to see a doctor, Lena.”

 

“Okay,” Lena answered, without any resistance.  As much as she hoped to avoid any further medical treatment she knew she had already caused enough worry for everyone.

 

“Do you want some breakfast, babe?” Kara asked as she scooped some eggs onto a plate.

 

“Just a little,” Lena answered, “Thank you, Eliza.  It looks like you’ve been at work.”

 

“It gave me something to do,” Eliza answered, sitting with her full plate.  Kelly and Alex sat as well and started eating.

 

Eliza watched as Kara placed a small serving of eggs, a slice of bacon and a biscuit in front of Lena.  Kara walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a peach.  She went to the counter and took a paring knife and sliced it up.  She put in in a bowl and brought it over and set it next to Lena’s plate.  Lena smiled up at Kara softly.  Eliza took a deep breath.  It was clear how much the two of them cared for one another and she hoped that they were learning how to navigate life when the hard times hit.

 

Eliza looked over to see Alex’s plate completely clean.  Alex jumped up and grabbed more food and sat as Kara finally sat with her first plate.  Kelly seemed to be moving her food around as much as eating it.  She settled on nibbling the biscuit and drinking her coffee.  She was entirely lost in thought.

 

Kara grabbed the remote and turned on the news.  The anchor was reporting that the storm had mostly passed but that it would be a few hours before the roads were cleared and safe to travel.  There were at least three deaths reported related to the storms.  Kara visibly trembled for a moment as the deaths were reported.  Lena reached over and squeezed her hand.  Kelly glanced up at them for a moment then went back to her reverie.

 

They finished breakfast and decided that they would watch a movie to pass the next couple of hours then, hopefully, Cat would be able to meet with them and they could start working out strategies for Alex.  Lena took the end spot on the couch and Kara sat next to her.  Lena cuddled into her immediately.  Eliza sat next to Kara.  Kelly and Alex plopped down together on the loveseat.  Kelly still hadn’t said anything since they sat for breakfast.  Alex glanced at her then gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  Kelly took a deep breath.

 

“What do you guys want to watch?” Alex asked, grabbing the remote.

 

“Something light,” Kara said, “We don’t need anything else heavy around here.”

 

“That’s the truth,” Alex answered, flipping through the Netflix menu.

 

“God knows we’ve all been through enough the last couple of days,” Kara sighed.

 

Kelly suddenly stood and turned toward Kara, “We…? We…?” Kelly asked, her voice rising and a tinge of anger sneaking in.

 

Kara looked at Kelly with a confused expression. Alex immediately stood but Kelly stepped back, away from her.  Kelly glared at Kara then at Lena.

 

“Do you two even realize that for the past 24 hours Alex has done nothing but tend to you and your injuries and your insecurities?” Kelly asked, spewing out her words.  “Did it occur to either of you to ask Alex how she’s doing this morning?”

 

Kara and Lena both sat stock still, unsure what to say or do. 

 

“Kelly, babe…” Alex tried interrupting gently.

 

“No, Alex, don’t,” Kelly said, her fury coming to the surface, “I don’t give a fuck what movie will make you feel better, Kara…Alex spent yesterday comforting you after your fight  – then she had to take care of you after your asinine decision to drive, Lena.  She’s been worrying over you two constantly – and that sucks!  Do you even get it?  It’s not okay!”

 

Kelly was pacing now and glaring at the two women.  Alex had clearly decided to stay in her position and let Kelly finish.  Eliza was watching Kelly, her eyes filling with tears.  Lena and Kara were both alternating glancing up and looking down at their laps.

 

“Alex could go to prison!” Kelly shouted, “She is the one who needs support, so you two need to suck it up.  I don’t care about your goddamn fight or how you’re doing or how you’re feeling.  You think you’re the only people in the world who’ve had it hard?  Enough!  It’s time to focus on Alex and what she needs – SHE CANNOT GO TO PRISON! I can’t lose her…”

 

Kelly broke into sobs.  Kara was the first one to reach her, jumping up and holding her tightly in her arms.  Alex watched, wiping away her own tears but letting Kara comfort Kelly for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry, Kelly,” Kara whispered, hanging on to the crying woman, “I’m so sorry.”  Kara held on for a few minutes then felt a hand on her shoulder.  She turned to see Alex and she moved aside to let Alex take her place.

 

They all stayed quiet until Eliza finally spoke.

 

“Kelly is right,” Eliza huffed out, “We can’t change what’s happened but all of us need to focus on Alex now – and not just on clearing her name but on making sure she is okay.”  Kara and Lena both nodded.

 

“Hey now,” Alex said, trying to lighten up the situation, “I don’t need the four of you hovering over me all day.”  Kelly chuckled softly and Alex gently lifted her jaw and kissed her softly.  “I’m okay, babe,” she whispered into Kelly’s ear.

 

“Kelly, I assure you, my utmost concern is Alex,” Lena said, staying in her seat but catching Kelly’s eye, “I’ve already spoken to my IT person at LCorp this morning, and I’ve put in a text to someone else I think may be able to help.  We are going to figure this out.   Sam will be meeting us to help too.  We’ll get to the bottom of this.  And, Kelly, Sam already basically said the same thing you just did when we talked this morning – about me getting my head out of my ass.”

 

Kelly chuckled and Lena slowly stood and walked over to her.  Kelly let loose of Alex’s grasp and hugged Lena gently.

 

“She is not going to prison,” Lena said, her voice stern as she held Kelly.

 

Eliza was the last to get her turn, hugging Kelly tightly and telling her how much she loved her and that everything would be okay.  Kelly held on to Eliza for a long moment before they all retreated to their original seating arrangement.  Alex wrapped Kelly in her arms and looked around at everyone.

 

“I guess it’s too early for Scotch,” Alex said, and they all chuckled.

 

Alex took the remote and put on _Imagine Me and You_ , knowing it was Kelly’s favorite.  Kelly leaned into Alex and rested on her shoulder.  About a half hour into the movie Alex caught Kara’s eye and smiled at her softly.  Kara mouthed ‘I love you’ and Alex nodded in return.

 

********************

 

_Four Hours later at LCorp…_

Sam walked into the conference room with the head of IT.  They immediately started hooking up a couple of computers into a specialized section of the room.  Kelly, Eliza and Kara were chatting at a small table in the corner.  Lena and Alex were organizing the paperwork from the FBI at the large table. Lena glanced up as Sam entered.  Sam let the man go as soon as the computers were hooked up.  She then walked over to Lena and glared at her.

 

“I don’t know whether to hug you or punch you,” Sam said, shaking her head.

 

“Hug, please?” Lena asked softly.  Sam took her into her arms and held her tightly.

 

“No time for reunions,” Cat announced to the room as she strode in, “It’s Sunday afternoon.  The FBI is going to be sniffing around here in the morning.  The storm actually gave us a window we wouldn’t otherwise have.  We need to find out what happened.  Lena, catch me up.”

 

Lena removed herself from Sam’s grasp and looked around the room.  Kara, Kelly and Eliza were sitting at the table, waiting quietly.  Sam walked over to finish the computer setup in the conference room.  Lena looked at Cat then looked at her phone.

 

“One second, Cat,” Lena said, “So I’ll only have to go over it once.”

 

Cat looked at Lena then looked up quizzically as a man she recognized walked into the conference room.

 

“Winn?” Kara asked, looking completely confused.

 

“Hey, guys,” Winn said, looking around then catching Lena’s eye, “Did they not know I was coming?”

 

“I told you no pressure,” Lena said, “Although I don’t know anyone with your level of experience in this sort of thing, so I’m glad you chose to come.”

 

“Anything for Kara’s family,” Winn said, smiling at Kara.

 

“Why are you here?” Cat asked, ignoring polite formalities.

 

“He’s a hacker,” Lena answered, “A very good one, and I don’t know who else to trust here.   Winn’s an outsider.  He’s here to help us figure out what happened.”

 

Kara walked over and hugged Winn.  Alex walked over next.

 

“It’s been a while since I did this type of thing,” Winn said to Alex, “But I’m pretty good at it.”

 

“Thanks, Winn,” Alex said.

 

“I’ve got you hooked up to the main server like you asked,” Sam said, pointing to the setup in the corner of the room.

 

“I already sent Winn the information that the FBI included about your desktop and laptop,” Lena said, “We’ll deal with the phone later.”

 

“Go ahead and get started,” Cat said to Winn, “Lena, Alex, I want to hear what you two know.”

 

They all sat down and Lena pulled the paperwork in front of her.  She gave a copy, including her notes and markings, to Cat.

 

“Ok, this is the information sent to Edge,” Lena said, “Basically, LCorp is way ahead of anyone else in certain gene therapy research, particularly some of our studies aimed at repairing mutated genes.  We run multiple tests daily in our labs, each time tweaking the testing slightly and recording results.  There are hundreds of files here and each one is important in directing where the research should go next.  The results in each of these files would appear to a researcher as a mathematical formula.”

 

“And these are all tests that fell under Alex’s purview?” Cat asked.

 

“Yes, but the ones I’ve circled,” Lena said, “They shouldn’t be there.  They are part of a side project Alex worked on prior to taking on her new job.  They are related to another study entirely, not part of this study.”

 

“But still Alex’s files?” Cat asked.

 

“Yes, but the way they are mixed in and labeled,” Lena said, “If you didn’t know what you were looking at and the way the files are named they would confuse the research entirely.”

 

“Someone who didn’t know what they were doing just batch dropped all my files,” Alex said, “I would never send the research this way if I wanted something done with it.”

 

“It’s a mistake,” Cat said, “I get it – sort of, but this isn’t enough, ladies.”

 

“Alex wouldn’t send bad information like this,” Lena said, “No chance.”

 

“Believe me, that’s not enough,” Cat answered quickly, “I understand that it convinces you, Lena, but it’s not going to convince the feds.”

 

“Well, look at the emails Alex supposedly sent along with the files,” Lena said, “I’ve been reading them over today.  They don’t read like any of her usual correspondence.  The syntax is all wrong.”

 

“Syntax?  Lena, you’re a brilliant woman but you need to stop thinking like one,” Cat said, “I need evidence that a regular, average person will understand.  We need to keep looking.  How about security cameras around here in case someone used Alex’s computers?”

 

“We only use cameras in common areas like elevators and lobbies,” Lena said, “There’s nothing in the lab or in Alex’s office.  People are in and out of the labs all day long – dozens of employees.”

 

“Whoever did this probably didn’t use the computers anyway,” Winn said, looking up from his desk.

 

“What do you mean?” Cat asked.

 

“Well, I’ve finished tracing the information from Edge back to LCorp,” Winn said, “The FBI is right – it was sent from the IP addresses of Alex’s computer and laptop, but no one needed to physically sit at those computers to make it look like the information was sent from them.  The person just needed access to the main LCorp servers and the IP addresses.”

 

Winn kept tapping at the computer in front of him, “I’m going to need a while to keep working at this.”

 

Cat instructed Kara, Eliza and Kelly to go out and get everyone dinner and plenty of coffee.  Sam, Alex and Lena continued pouring over the FBI documents looking for anything that might help further.  After another half hour Alex took a deep breath.

 

“Cat, what are we looking at for me,” Alex asked, sighing, “If we can’t find anything better?”

 

“Alex, don’t talk like that,” Lena said, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

 

“Prison for up to 15 years, fines up to 5 million,” Cat answered, her voice steady, gazing at Alex, “But I would imagine for a first offense you’d get less.”

 

“Jesus, Cat,” Lena huffed out, “Can you at least try to sound a little sympathetic?”

 

“That’s not my job,” Cat said, her voice serious, “Alex can see a therapist if she needs sympathy. I need to figure out how to get her out of this, and if we can’t get her out of this, how to limit how bad the punishment is.  I don’t have time for tears right now and neither do you…”

 

Lena was about to fight back, feeling irritated by the whole situation when Winn suddenly slapped the table next to him.

 

“I found it!” Winn said, looking over at them and pointing at his screen, “Oh, you motherfuckers, I’ve got you!”

 

“What is it, Winn?” Alex asked, standing up and walking over.

 

“Okay, how to explain…” Winn said to himself, then he looked up, “Ok, think of it this way.  If someone gave you a treasure map and you followed it and you found the proverbial letter X – you’d get your shovel and dig.  And if you found a treasure, a box full of gold, what would you do?”

 

The women looked at each other.

 

“Celebrate?” Sam asked.

 

“Exactly,” Winn said, smiling.

 

“Winn, what is your point?” Cat asked.

 

“The FBI was given a tip that information came from LCorp to Edge.  They followed the trail and found Alex’s computers and her phone,” Winn said, “So they stopped.  They celebrated. But the path doesn’t stop at Alex’s computer.  They needed to keep going.  The real treasure is further down the path.”

 

“Explain,” Cat said.

 

“Someone with access to the servers and knowledge of your system sent the information to Edge,” Winn said, “It looks like it’s from Alex’s computers – I don’t really blame the FBI, they had no reason to keep searching once they found the IP Addresses.  But, if you keep going, the trail leads further back – to another computer.  Unfortunately the IP Address for that one is not in your system, Lena.  It’s not an LCorp machine.”

 

“Can you hack into it and find out whose it is?” Lena asked.

 

“I mean, I can…”  Winn said, shuffling in his seat.

 

“No, stop, do not do that,” Cat said, glaring at Winn, “It’s fine for you to hack LCorp with Lena’s permission but we’re moving to shady ground now.”

 

“Well we can’t let them get away with it,” Sam protested.

 

“Winn, if I get the FBI in here with their IT guy will he see the same thing as you?” Cat asked.

 

“Absolutely, there’s no question,” Winn said, “And they can get a subpoena, right?”

 

“How do you know so much about this?” Cat asked, then she hesitated, “You know what, never mind.”

 

“Is this going to help?” Alex asked, looking at Cat.

 

“If Winn’s right this is the smoking gun,” Cat said, “Along with the other stuff we have – it’s going to clear your name, Alex.  I’m calling now.”

 

Cat picked up her phone and walked into a small area where she could have a discussion with the FBI.  Winn kept plucking at the computer, searching for more clues.  Alex stood up and walked to the window.  She looked out to the street below.  Tears start dripping down her cheek as she felt real hope for the first time in two days.  She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned and buried her head in Lena’s shoulder as Lena held her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - the FBI comes to LCorp - Lena begins to unravel the truth


	25. The real culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FBI meet at LCorp

Agent Mulder walked into the conference room at LCorp followed closely by Agent Kean and a man Lena didn’t recognize wearing an FBI jacket.  Lena shook Agent Mulder’s hand and he introduced her to Agent Beeman, who was the computer expert of the group.  Lena introduced everyone in the room.   Alex stayed in her position across the room but nodded politely at the FBI agents.

 

“This is a little unusual, Ms. Grant,” Agent Mulder said, “But I know you well enough to believe you wouldn’t call us out here on a Sunday afternoon unless you had something good.”

 

“Please, sit,” Cat answered, and everyone found a seat.  “I have a lot of interesting tidbits that lead to my client’s innocence but I’ll get straight to the big one.  We’ve discovered that the information sent to Edge was not sent by my client’s computers, it was routed through them.  Apparently, the FBI stopped investigating prior to finding the true source of the crime.”

 

“And how did you come to find this information?” Agent Beeman asked.

 

“This is Winn Schott,” Cat answered, “He is an employee of my firm, hired to do computer consulting.  I’ll let him take it from here.”

 

Winn tried desperately to keep the surprise from his face upon Cat’s statement that he was her employee.  He figured it had something to do with the legality of it all so he just went with it.

 

“It’s probably easier just to show you,” Winn said, “If you understand coding and hacking.”

 

“Be my guest,” Agent Beeman said.  Winn stood and the two men walked over to the computers.

 

“Are you two going to join in?” Cat asked.

 

“Might as well be in Russian,” Agent Mulder answered, “I don’t understand any of that stuff.”

 

“You said you had some other information?” Agent Keen asked.

 

Lena and Alex spent the next few minutes explaining the files that were sent and why Alex would not have sent them to Edge in that form.  The agents listened but did not look convinced.  Lena then pulled out the emails from the FBI files and a batch of emails Alex had sent since she took over the new job.

 

“Look at how differently these are written,” Lena said, “It’s not the same person.”

 

Agent Keen took a few minutes looking over the paperwork.  Agent Mulder seemed content waiting on the others.  After reading for a while Agent Keen looked up at the group.

 

“The syntax is very different,” Agent Keen said.  Lena glared up at Cat and Alex had to stifle a laugh.  “I mean, this isn’t enough on its own to prove anything but I see where you’re going with it.”

 

“Well, this is enough,” Agent Beeman said, moving back from the computer and looking at the group.  “Mr. Schott is right, there’s a source behind what we initially found.”

 

“Well, don’t we look like amateurs now,” Agent Mulder mumbled under this breath to Agent Beeman, who looked suitably chastised.

 

“There was no reason for anyone to search any further when you found Alex’s computer,” Winn said, trying to give Agent Beeman a bit of an out, “I can understand how this happened – but the truth is, there’s another computer that’s at the heart of all this.”

 

“So, whose is it?” Agent Mulder asked.

 

“I’m not sure it falls under the original subpoena,” Agent Beeman answered, “It’s not part of LCorp’s system.”

 

“I guess we’ll have to go back to the judge tomorrow,” Agent Mulder said, starting to pick up his things.

 

“Tomorrow?” Lena asked, standing up quickly and taking a deep breath as her body protested the movement.  “The FBI has already let it leak to the press that Alex was responsible for this crime.  Her reputation is ruined, not to mention that LCorp has taken quite the hit as well.  Not to mention that tomorrow this person could very well walk right back into this building.”

 

“Ms. Luthor, there’s nothing more I can do,” Agent Mulder answered.

 

“Who signed the original paperwork?” Cat asked.

 

“Judge Stone,” Agent Mulder responded.

 

Cat pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts.  She made a call while everyone sat and waited.

 

“Harold, it’s Cat,” she said.  Agent Mulder’s eyebrows shot up and he shifted in his seat.  They all listened as Cat explained the situation and answered questions.  She handed the phone to Agent Mulder who continued the conversation.

 

“I’ve known Harold Stone since law school,” Cat said to Alex, “He can authorize this over the phone.”

 

Agent Mulder ended the call and handed the phone to Cat with a smirk.

 

“Go ahead, Beeman,” Agent Mulder said, “Hack away.”

 

Winn’s eyes lit up as the agent opened his briefcase and pulled out an FBI laptop.  He connected it to the servers in the room and started typing.

 

“What I would give to have the software you’ve got on this thing,” Winn said, smiling.  Agent Beeman gave him a quick glare and kept working.  After a few minutes he finished.

 

“Ok, I’ve got an IP Address,” the agent said, “And I can physically locate the computer within a city block, but that’s all I can do from here.”

 

“Where is it?” Agent Mulder asked.

 

“It’s between 5th and 6th and between Lincoln and Hobson,” Beeman said.

 

“There’s a bunch of buildings in that square, lots of apartments,” Kara said, “Probably hundreds of people.”

 

“I can go into HR records and search by address,” Sam said, standing up from her spot, “Someone see what the addresses on those buildings are.”

 

Winn immediately tapped at his computer while Sam moved to the main LCorp computer and started pulling up HR records.  Lena walked over to watch Sam.  Eliza and Kara held their breath, waiting and hoping.  Kelly walked to the conference table and sat next to Alex, who immediately took her hand in hers.

 

“Try 400 Lincoln,” Winn said.

 

Sam tapped at the computer and shook her head.

 

“Ok, 7450 5th Street or 7480,” Winn said.

 

Sam shook her head again.

 

“420 Hobson,” Winn said.

 

Sam tapped out the address and the computer brought up a name.  Lena took a deep breath and hung her head.  Sam looked back at Lena and sighed.

 

“Eve Tessmacher,” Lena said to the group.

 

Alex and Kara both looked incredulous.

 

“Eve?  Your assistant, Eve?” Kara asked, “She seems like the sweetest person on earth.”

 

“What the fuck?  I’ve never done anything to Eve,” Alex said angrily.

 

“Go through every building on that block,” Cat instructed Winn and Sam.

 

They all waited a few minutes until they were done.

 

“Eve is the only one,” Sam said.

 

“Okay, who is this person?” Cat asked.

 

“She’s my administrative assistant,” Lena said, “She has access to just about everything around here.”

 

“How long has she been here?” Agent Mulder asked.

 

“She’s been here longer than me,” Lena answered, “She worked here when Lex was in charge.”  Suddenly it hit Lena and she sat down and shook her head.  “Lex, it’s Lex.  Alex, this has nothing to do with you.  It’s Lex doing it to me, to LCorp.”

 

“Ms. Luthor, your brother is in a secure federal penitentiary,” Agent Mulder said, “I can pretty much assure you he had nothing to do with this.”

 

“With all due respect, Agent Mulder,” Lena said, “My brother is smarter than all of us combined.  The last thing he said to me before going to prison was that I would pay for testifying against him.  There’s no way Eve did this on her own.  She worked for Lex for years.  I’m telling you – there’s a connection.”

 

“I’m not going to question your assumptions Lena, but right now I’d like us to focus on getting to that computer,” Cat said, “That’s what clears Alex.  We need to find that computer with Eve Tessmacher.”

 

“We’re going straight there,” Agent Mulder said, “I cleared it all with Judge Stone in case we found it.”  All three agents stood and collected their things.

 

“Just one moment,” Lena said, and they all looked at her.  “I’d like to be informed if an arrest is made, can you do that?”

 

“Yes, and perhaps you could fill in Mr. Palmer as well,” Agent Mulder said, “We’re headed straight there and it’s only ten minutes away.  I’ll call as soon as we find the computer.”

 

“Of course I’ll call Ray, and I’ll be arranging a press conference for tomorrow afternoon,” Lena said, “Alex Danvers’ name will be cleared and her reputation restored.  I will speak and I’d be happy to have someone from the FBI by my side.  If you’re able to make it we’ll do it jointly and ensure everyone looks entirely competent and professional.  If the FBI chooses to stay quiet, well then, I may handle it differently.”

 

“I’ll be there,” Agent Mulder answered quickly, “I’ll be in touch tomorrow for details.”

 

They all stood and left the room.  As soon as they got in the elevator and the door closed Cat chuckled loudly.

 

“Kara, I told you your girlfriend was a beast in the boardroom,” Cat said laughing, then she looked at the two women, “Assuming you two have patched it up?”

 

“Yes, Cat,” Kara said, shaking her head and giving Cat a hard stare.

 

“Lena, do you mind if I help prep the conference?” Cat asked.

 

“Not at all,” Lena said, “I’d appreciate your input.”

 

“Oh, and Mr. Schott,” Cat said, “I know Kara would kill me if I stole you away from her entirely, but do you have any interest in some freelance work when I need it?  I imagine you could make as much working one weekend for me as you do in a school year for Kara.”

 

“I’d love that,” Winn said, smiling widely.

 

They all picked at snacks and drank coffee and sat waiting for the FBI to call.  About a half hour later Lena’s phone rang.  She picked it up immediately and had a short conversation then ended the call.

 

“They found it,” Lena said, “Eve had the laptop with the right IP Address.  You’re all clear, Alex.”

 

Alex let out a huge breath and smiled widely even as tears escaped down her cheeks.  Kelly pulled her into her arms and held her tightly then leaned in and gave her a very long, somewhat inappropriate kiss.  When Alex pulled back to breathe they both started laughing.  Eliza was next in line to get to Alex, holding her in a tight hug and crying happy tears as well.  Kara, Lena, Winn and Sam all got turns then finally Cat, who held Alex tightly for a long time, more relieved than ever to have a client proven innocent.

 

“Okay, I hate to break up this party but I’m exhausted and I want to head home to my own bed,” Alex said, smiling at everyone.

 

“Feel free to take the morning off,” Lena said, “But I want you here for the press conference.”

 

“Thanks, Lena,” Alex said.

 

“You too,” Kara said to Kelly, pulling her to the side for a moment of private conversation. “Kelly, I don’t know how Alex would have made it through this without you.  Thank you for everything you’ve done for her and for all of us.”

 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier,” Kelly said, “I was at the end of my rope.”

 

“Yeah, well, I kind of deserved it,” Kara said, “And, honestly, I love how you stood up for her.”

 

“Despite how irritated I was, I really hope everything works out between you and Lena,” Kelly said, “It’s clear how much you care for each other.”

 

“I think we’ll be okay,” Kara said, smiling softly.

 

“I hope so,” Kelly said.

 

They hugged tightly and everyone started filing out to go home.

 

“Are you staying tonight?” Kara asked Eliza as they walked toward the elevator.

 

“Nope, I’m with Alex, I want my own bed,” Eliza said, “It’s not too late.  I’ll be home by sunset.”

 

Kara took Lena’s hand and pulled her close. 

 

“Oh, crap, my car,” Lena said, suddenly remembering.

 

“I took care of it,” Sam said, “It’s already been towed to the dealership.”

 

“You really are the best,” Lena said, smiling at Sam.

 

“I expect a raise tomorrow,” Sam answered, smirking, “I’ve gotta run and get Ruby.  See you later.”

 

Everyone got into their cars to head home and Lena got into Kara’s.

 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Kara asked softly.

 

“Yes, darling,” Lena said, leaning over and kissing Kara tenderly.

 

They drove back to Kara’s place, listening to music, both lost in thought.  When they entered Kara’s apartment Lena immediately walked to the counter and opened the Ibuprofen and swallowed two pills.

 

“Do you think you need something stronger?” Kara asked, gently rubbing Lena’s back.

 

“No, I’m okay,” Lena said, “Just a little sore still.”

 

“How about I run you a warm bath?” Kara asked.

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Lena answered.

 

Kara went to the bathroom and started running the water.  She poured in some milk and honey bath soak.  She looked around for a moment then grabbed some candles and lit them and turned off the lights.  Lena walked in and took in the scene.  Kara kissed her softly.

 

“I just want you to relax,” Kara whispered, her voice faltering.

 

“This looks lovely,” Lena answered softly, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m so glad you came back here, after everything,” Kara said, “I can’t say I’m sorry enough for what I said to you… and now Lex might be a part of all this…and I just feel terrible.”

 

Lena turned and pulled at Kara’s jaw until they were looking at each other eye to eye, “Kara, what you said to me hurt.  It cut deeply, but you’ve apologized.  We were both under enormous stress.  I don’t want you to continue feeling guilty.  I want to move forward with you, if that’s what you want.”

 

“It is what I want,” Kara said, taking a deep breath, “I love you, Lena.”

 

“I love you too,” Lena said, “So we need to let what happened go, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Kara answered, leaning down and kissing Lena softly.  Kara moved back and turned to leave.

 

“Where are you going?” Lena asked.

 

“I was going to let you relax,” Kara said quietly.

 

“I’d be a lot more comfortable if you stayed,” Lena answered, pulling Kara toward her and unbuttoning Kara’s top button.  Kara smiled and leaned down and kissed Lena softly again.

 

They both undressed and Kara stepped into the tub first, leaning back against the end.  Lena got in next and leaned back against Kara, slotting herself between Kara’s legs.  Kara wrapped her arms around Lena as she relaxed back against her.  Lena intertwined their fingers and let the warmth of the water and Kara’s body envelop her.  They sat quietly for a few minutes until Lena leaned to the side and turned her head.  Kara turned to look at Lena and quickly they brought their lips together.  They kissed, softly but passionately for the next couple of minutes. 

 

Kara was blissfully happy with Lena in her arms.  She was enjoying their make out session and was surprised when she felt Lena guide her hand lower down her body.  Kara moaned softly as she felt the first touch between Lena’s legs.  Lena opened her legs wider to give Kara better access and Kara started rubbing softly.  It didn’t take long until Lena was the one moaning.  Kara didn’t tease, using her fingers exactly how she knew Lena liked it.  She moved her other hand to caress Lena’s nipples softly.  Lena writhed beneath her and Kara picked up her speed.  Soon Lena was gasping for air as her orgasm washed over her.  Kara was panting heavily and moved her hand behind Lena and finished herself off, moaning her name into Lena’s ear as she came.  They both leaned back into their original positions as they caught their breath.

 

“I needed that,” Lena huffed out, rubbing Kara’s forearms as Kara held her tightly.

 

“God, so did I,” Kara sighed, kissing at Lena’s neck softly.

 

“Whatever happens from here on out, we’re doing it together,” Lena said, turning to look at Kara.

 

“Always,” Kara answered.

 

“Always,” Lena whispered before leaning in to meet Kara’s lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like it was time for a little lovin'
> 
> Next chapter - Lena and Alex time - the press conference - Lena gets more info about Eve


	26. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before the press conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this today sober then my friend came in from out of town and we went eating and drinking and i'm not entirely sober right now. i'm just posting it as it - mistakes may be fixed later and i'm pretty sure it's ending abruptly. also, the chapter name might not be very inventive but the word count is good, i think...

Lena was awoken from a deep sleep by the beeping of her alarm.  She sighed softly and rolled out from under Kara’s arm to turn it off.  She looked over at Kara who was moving around in the first signs of wakefulness.  Kara scrunched her nose and took in a deep breath. Lena smiled at how adorable Kara looked.  Lena got out of bed and put on a t-shirt and some sweatpants.  She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.  When she walked back out Kara had already put on some sleep shorts and a t-shirt and was waiting for Lena.  Kara pulled Lena into her arms.  Lena looked up at her.

 

“My driver is downstairs,” Lena said, “I’ve got to get back to my place to get presentable, with the press conference later.”

 

“What time will it be?” Kara asked.

 

“I’m hoping four,” Lena said, “Right before the first local evening news.”

 

Kara nodded her head sleepily.  Lena leaned up and gave Kara a quick peck on the lips then moved to leave.  Kara held her hips tightly.

 

“Lena, kiss me like you mean it,” Kara mumbled.  Lena chuckled and moved her hands up to Kara’s cheeks.  She held her face and kissed her softly and sweetly.  She could feel Kara smile into the kiss.  As she pulled away she saw Kara’s goofy grin and it filled her heart.

 

“Will I see you later this week?” Lena asked softly.

 

“You’ll see me later today,” Kara answered, “This is over for Alex but it’s not for you. I want to be there for you – plus, I know you’re still sore and you’re gonna work all day.  I’ll get us dinner and bring it to your place.”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Lena answered.  She leaned up for one more kiss then collected her things to start her day.

 

*****************************

 

Alex woke up and stretched out her arms.  She smiled, thinking of the late night activities she had shared with Kelly.  It was as if they discovered each other all over again after the stress of the previous days.  They made love relentlessly until they were both too tired to go any more.  She looked at her phone to see it was a little past nine.  Kelly was beginning to move around a bit as Alex shifted in the bed.  Alex watched her until Kelly opened her eyes.

 

“Are you watching me sleep, creeper?” Kelly said, smiling and turning to face Alex.

 

“I just woke up,” Alex said, grinning and moving closer, “But, yeah, pretty much.”

 

Kelly leaned forward and kissed Alex lazily.  Alex settled in closer and they spent the next few minutes kissing and cuddling.

 

“Wanna get a late breakfast somewhere?” Alex asked, “Then I can go into work.”

 

“That sounds good,” Kelly said, “I’m hungry.”

 

“You worked hard last night,” Alex teased, getting out of bed.

 

“I’ll take that work any time,” Kelly answered, following Alex and patting her on her ass. 

 

Alex laughed as she turned on the shower and got the water to a good temperature.  She stepped in and Kelly followed behind her.   Alex’s body pepped up immediately at the feel of the water and Kelly’s hands resting on her back.  She turned and pulled Kelly in to a deep, long kiss.  She pulled back and looked at Kelly, her eyes dark with want.

 

“Why do I feel like the last thing you’re thinking about is getting clean?” Kelly asked, grinning at Alex.

 

Alex immediately dropped down to her knees and moved her hands down to Kelly’s ass.  She leaned in and started lapping her tongue between Kelly’s legs.  Kelly gasped and held onto Alex’s head for balance.  Alex stopped and looked up, smiling at Kelly.  Alex took Kelly’s leg and moved it over and Kelly braced herself against the shower bench.  Alex moved her head forward and put her mouth over Kelly’s clit.  She licked and sucked and Kelly squirmed above her, trying to balance as the warm sensations took over her body.   Alex tightened her grip on Kelly with one hand and slid her fingers into her with the other.  Moments later, Kelly’s orgasm washed over her.

 

“Alex, alex, oh god,” Kelly gasped out, holding tightly to Alex’s hair, pulling so much it hurt a bit.  Alex loved how it felt, making Kelly lose herself entirely.  Kelly came down from her orgasm as Alex stood and pulled her into a kiss.

 

“You taste so good,” Alex whispered into Kelly’s ear.

 

“Turn around,” Kelly said, her voice strong and demanding.  She turned Alex and took her hands and placed them on the glass enclosure.  She stood behind Alex, soaping her up and rubbing her body, getting her warmed up.  Alex’s breath was picking up in pace every time Kelly’s hands neared her mound.  Kelly stopped short each time and eventually moved her hands to Alex’s back.  Alex sighed softly.

 

“Keep still, I’m getting there,” Kelly teased, kissing the back of Alex’s neck. 

 

Kelly put one hand on Alex’s shoulder and moved her other hand down Alex’s back.  She slid her hand over Alex’s ass then rubbed between Alex’s legs.  Alex was wet and ready and Kelly slid some of Alex’s wetness between the cheeks of her ass.  Alex was caught off guard and hitched her hips and let out a small moan.

 

“Do you like that?” Kelly asked, her voice deep and husky.

 

Alex nodded and let out another hum as Kelly kept rubbing at her.  Alex moved her legs a little farther apart and closed her eyes, feeling heat building inside her.  Kelly shifted her hand further between Alex’s legs and slipped two fingers inside her easily.  Alex let out a gasp and braced herself as Kelly began fucking her from behind.  Kelly set a quick pace and Alex was cumming quickly around her fingers.  Kelly stilled herself but didn’t pull her fingers out, still kissing Alex’s neck softly.

 

“Felt so good,” Alex whispered out, dropping her head and relaxing.

 

“I’m not done,” Kelly answered, kissing down Alex’s back and curling her fingers inside Alex.

 

“Oh, fuuuuck,” Alex moaned as her body responded immediately, the heat building again.

 

Kelly knelt behind Alex and pulled her hips toward her, making Alex bend more at her waist.  Kelly leaned forward and began licking at Alex’s ass as she added a third finger inside her.  Alex desperately leaned into the shower glass, trying to stay on her feet.  This was something new and the sensation was overwhelming.

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Alex panted out as Kelly’s tongue explored her ass and her fingers moved deeply inside her.  Alex’s entire body was tingling.  She felt like she might pass out from the sensation.  When her orgasm hit she screamed out loudly, gasping for air and shuddering.  Her whole body trembled, her legs shook and Kelly grasped her waist and pulled her down gently until they were both in a heap on the shower floor.  Alex trembled for a few more seconds until her body relaxed entirely.

 

“Holy shit, what did you just do to me?” Alex chuckled out, leaning back against Kelly.

 

“I think you might have still had a bit of stress built up, even after last night,” Kelly answered, giggling.

 

“I felt that everywhere,” Alex said turning and kissing Kelly softly, “You’re amazing.”

 

“So are you, my dear,” Kelly said,  her voice sweet and genuine.

 

After a few minutes of sitting in the spray of the water they eventually got up and got ready for the day.   By the time they made it to eat it was lunchtime then they both had to go to work.  They stood outside Noonan’s, both hesitating to part from one another.

 

“Come to my place after work?” Alex asked, holding Kelly’s waist tightly.

 

“Yes,” Kelly said, smiling softly, “I don’t want to let you go.”

 

“I know, but we’re okay now,” Alex said, “I’m not going anywhere scary.”

 

“Never,” Kelly said, looking at Alex with hopeful eyes, “Never leave me.”

 

“I won’t babe,” Alex answered, giving Kelly one more sweet kiss before parting.

 

*************************

 

Lena sat in her office nibbling on a salad as she finished initial preparations for the press conference.  She had spent the morning with her head of public relations getting everything set up and confirming afternoon meetings with Cat Grant, Agent Mulder and Ray Palmer.  The conference was set for four and press packets had already gone out to the local and national media outlets.  Her emotions were all over the place as she struggled through the morning without Eve.  She swayed from intense anger to increasing frustration throughout the day without an assistant nearby.  Sam was helping and trying to keep things light as much as possible.  She was the one who showed up with lunch and she was busy across Lena’s office working on her laptop.  A temp was sitting out at the desk formerly used by Eve.  She couldn’t do much but take messages.

 

Lena looked up as they heard a knock on the office door.  The temp opened it up and glanced shyly through the door.

 

“Dr. Alex Danvers is here,” she said.

 

Lena looked at Sam and smirked at the woman’s formality.

 

“Let her in,” Lena said, shaking her head.

 

Alex walked in and smiled at the two women.   Lena picked up her salad and moved to the sitting area and Sam followed suit.

 

“I would have gotten you something,” Sam said, “I didn’t know what time you were coming.”

 

“I just ate with Kelly,” Alex said, smiling and looking relaxed.

 

“You look good,” Lena said, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like the weight of the world is off my shoulders,” Alex answered, sighing.

 

“Yeah, I bet Kelly helped relieve some of that stress last night,” Sam said snarkily.

 

“Sam!” Lena protested, giving Sam and incredulous look.

 

“Last night and this morning,” Alex answered, grinning wickedly at Sam, “Honestly, I’m still trying to figure out exactly what she did to me in the shower this morning.  It was mindblowing.”

 

Lena turned bright red and dropped her head into her hands.  Sam nearly choked on her food laughing.  Alex just grinned, leaning back with her arms spread out on the back of the couch.

 

“Oh, come on Lena, stop acting like such a baby,” Sam said, giggling, “You’re clearly more relaxed today too.  You definitely got some last night.”

 

“Wait, hang on, I don’t want to hear about my sister!” Alex protested, still grinning, “Although, you two really did need some make up sex…”

 

“Good lord, you two are like teenagers,” Lena said, shaking her head then she added in a wicked tone, “But whatever Kelly can do in a shower, Kara can do in a bath.”

 

Sam let out a whooping noise that devolved into more laughter and Alex was the one turning red at the comment.  She rolled her eyes at Lena.

 

There was another knock at the door and Cat Grant strolled in moving right past the temp who looked completely intimidated by the woman.

 

“What is going on in here?” Cat asked, waving her hand and dismissing the temp and closing the office door, “I can hear you girls cackling from down the hall.”

 

“Nothing,” Lena said, standing and moving to the bar area to grab some bottled water for all of them.

 

“Everyone got laid last night,” Sam said, “Except me.  So you’ll find most of the room in a much better mood today.”

 

“Thank god, the tension was getting so thick yesterday I thought someone might explode,” Cat answered, not missing a beat.

 

Alex stood from the sofa and gave Cat a long hug.  Lena handed everyone some water and sat back down at her seat. 

 

“Alex, I like that girl of yours,” Cat said, “I think she’s a keeper.”

 

“She’s a keeper, Cat,” Alex said, “I’m sure of it.”

 

“Good for you,” Cat said sincerely, “I hate to change the subject from everyone’s post-coital glee but we need to get to work.  Lena, do you have anything to catch us up on?”

 

“Agent Mulder will be here at 3:30,” Lena answered, “I spoke to him earlier.  Eve hasn’t said anything other than asking for her attorney.”

 

“Smart girl,” Cat said, “Do you know who it is?”

 

“Alan Shore,” Lena answered.

 

“He’s a piece of work,” Cat said, “Very good attorney though.”

 

“I only know him by reputation,” Lena answered, “Agent Mulder didn’t sound like a fan.”

 

“Alan tends to skirt the ethics rules,” Cat said, “And that’s a very polite way of putting it.  What about any further investigation?”

 

“Agent Mulder wouldn’t say,” Lena said, “He only said he wanted to talk to me later about why I thought Lex was involved.”

 

“Lena, you need to tread carefully,” Cat said, her voice sincere, “If your brother is working from behind prison walls to sabotage LCorp you might not want to poke the bear.”

 

“I’m sure he’s behind this,” Lena said, “I can feel it in my gut, plus Eve couldn’t do this on her own.  I’m not letting him get away with what he did to Alex.”

 

“I understand,” Cat said, “But I think it would be best if you kept your theories within the investigative process until the FBI finds proof.”

 

“In other words, don’t say anything at the press conference,” Lena replied.

 

“Or any where else,” Cat said, “Keep it between you and the FBI.  And you should probably have one of your lawyers around as well.  You use Ms. McBeal’s firm, right?”

 

“Yes, I got my own counsel when Lex was arrested,” Lena answered.

 

“Well you picked the second best firm in town,” Cat said, her voice mischievous, “Take Ally’s advice, she knows what she’s doing.  You don’t want to set yourself or LCorp up for a civil lawsuit later because of something you say publicly.”

 

“I’ll be careful, Cat,” Lena answered, “The last thing I want to do is put anyone in danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter - ? - i probably shouldnt' be posting this one unedited - don't worry, when I'm sober i have a plan


	27. The Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena addresses the press

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes control of the situation then Kara takes control of Lena

Lena walked up to the dais in the area set up for the press conference at LCorp.   Agent Mulder stood behind her along with Alex.  Lena looked up at the crowd of reporters and cameras and took a breath.

 

_Good afternoon everyone, I’m Lena Luthor.  Behind me is Agent Fox Mulder with the National City FBI, Ray Palmer, owner of Palmer Technologies and Dr. Alexandra Danvers, Director of Special Projects at LCorp.  For reference, she goes by Alex.  I’m going to turn over the microphone to Agent Mulder for a statement then I will have a statement.  We will answer questions after I’m done._

 

Lena stepped back and Agent Mulder stepped to the microphone.  Lena felt Alex bump her gently with her elbow and she looked up to see Kelly and Kara hurrying to the back of the area to listen.  Lena kept her CEO demeanor unchanged but Alex couldn’t help a smile.

 

_Good afternoon, I’m agent Fox Mulder with the FBI.  We were given an anonymous tip early last week that confidential corporate information was being transferred from computers here at LCorp to an employee at Edge Global.  That data was part of a joint project between LCorp and Palmer Technologies.  Based on the specific information we received from the tipster and cooperation with Ray Palmer we secured warrants and began an investigation.  Our initial investigation led us to computers and a cellular telephone owned by LCorp and used by its employee, Dr. Alex Danvers.  Based on those results we arrested Dr. Danvers under federal espionage laws last week.  Dr. Danvers was released on bond Friday morning.  I received a call from Ms. Luthor on Sunday and we returned to LCorp at her behest to examine new evidence.  After further review of the computer trail and the main servers at LCorp we have established that Dr. Danvers is completely innocent of any wrongdoing in this manner.  The real perpetrator in this matter routed information through her laboratory computer, office desktop and LCorp cellular phone in order to make it look like she was the one committing the crime.  FBI computer experts have confirmed the original source of the information and have that computer in custody, along with the person we believe to be at the heart of these crimes.  We will not be making a statement at this time about the latest arrest as it might impede further investigation into this matter._

 

Agent Mulder stepped back and Lena took his place.

 

_I am deeply disheartened by what has happened the last few days at LCorp.  Working with Ray Palmer to try to use genetic research to cure disease has been the main focus of my professional life for some time now.  To find out that someone within my company has been sabotaging those efforts is, honestly, heartbreaking – but I want to assure you that what happened will not stop us from reaching our goal.  We will continue this groundbreaking research.  LCorp and Palmer Tech will remain steadfast in our partnership on this project and I would like to personally thank Ray Palmer for his support throughout this setback._

_Also, on a personal note, I have a few words to say about Dr. Alex Danvers.  Alex was called from her lab and taken into FBI custody last week.  Upon release she was surrounded by people she loved, all of whom were shouting her innocence from the rooftops.  Alex handled herself with grace and dignity from the very start, taking as much effort to comfort the people in her life as she did to solve her own, much more pressing problem.  I am ashamed to admit that I was not one of the people screaming for her release that very first day, and for that I will always feel sorrow.  Upon an internal review of the evidence I was quickly convinced that Alex had nothing to do with the transfer of information to Edge Global._

 

Lena paused for a moment and took a breath.  She tried desperately to control her emotions.

 

_My life story has played out in the press.  I do not have typical family relationships and there are very, very few people I trust in the world.  Alex Danvers is one of those people.  She did not deserve any of this.  She is one of the smartest, kindest and most giving people I have ever known.  Even during the ordeal of these last few days she has treated me with compassion and love. I wish I had put out a statement the day she was arrested on her behalf.  I’ll never be able to go back and fix that error but I’m here today to ask you to help me make this right.  Her arrest was the top story on the news last week…I certainly hope her exoneration is covered with as much importance by the news outlets in National City.  Thank you._

Lena stepped back from the dais and waited for a moment.  A few reporters raised their hands and she motioned to the reporter from the National City Daily News.

 

“This is for Agent Mulder – when can we expect an update on the investigation and how many people are currently suspects?” he asked.  Agent Mulder stepped to the microphone.

_We will update the press as soon as the investigation allows us to do so.  I can’t give you any firm timeline.  As far as suspects, we have one person in custody and we believe that there is at least one more person involved, possibly more._

 

“Agent Mulder, is anyone at Edge Global a suspect?” asked another reporter.

 

_Right now we do not believe that anyone at Edge was involved, but we are still continuing to search for answers._

 

“What about the tipster?” the reporter followed up.

 

_The tip came in anonymously to an FBI hotline.  We have no information on who made that call._

“Mr. Palmer, are you still comfortable doing business with LCorp?” asked a reporter from the Dispatch.

 

Ray Palmer walked to the microphone and spoke clearly and with sincerity.

 

_I’m glad you asked.  Palmer Technology has the utmost faith in Lena Luthor and in LCorp to address this situation fully and to move forward in our joint efforts.  Nothing will change about our relationship.  We are dedicated to working together to use scientific research and computer technology to eradicate disease._

“Dr. Danvers, do you have anything to say?” shouted the reporter from the Metropolis Post.

 

Alex looked at Lena and Lena nodded.  They had discussed beforehand that Alex would be free to answer any questions that she wanted to answer.  Alex stepped to the podium.

 

_I just want to say thank you to my friends and to my family who stood by me the last few days.  I could not have gotten through this without them.  And I’d like everyone to know that Lena was one of those people.  I would not be free today if it hadn’t been for her faith in me and her efforts to make things right.  She never gives herself any credit – she is a remarkable person who has dedicated herself to making this world a better place._

Alex stepped back and smiled softly at Lena who was looking down at the ground trying not to cry.

 

“It sounds a lot like you two have a relationship that’s more than just professional,” the reporter from the Enquirer shouted loudly, “Care to comment?”

 

Alex chuckled loudly and looked at Lena who immediately walked to the microphone.

 

_I believe everyone here knows that I have never and will never answer questions about my personal life and romantic relationships.  However, it is clear what you are implying and I’m not going to have Alex dealing with anything else unnecessary in her life.  Alex is a dear, dear friend.  We are not now and never have been involved in any sort of romantic relationship._

 

Lena stepped back and Alex leaned into the microphone.

 

_Please get that part right – I don’t need any trouble with my girlfriend._

 

Alex smiled and winked at Kelly.  The reporters all laughed and a few turned around to see Kelly giving Alex a thumbs up and laughing.  Kara stood next to Kelly giggling.  Lena moved into the microphone again.

 

_I think that’s a good place to end it today.  Thank you all for coming._

 

They walked away from the dais and toward the elevators.  Agent Mulder and Ray Palmer said their goodbyes and Alex and Lena waited for Kara and Kelly to join them.  Sam and Cat walked over from the side of the stage.  They all rode up together to Lena’s office.  Lena told the temp secretary that she could leave for the day.  They walked in and closed the door, leaving them in private.

 

“Very good job, ladies,” Cat said, “Alex, I think you can rest easy now.”

 

“Lena, I need to get going,” Sam said, looking at her watch, “Homework time with Ruby and all.  Is there anything else?”

 

“No, thanks,” Lena answered, “I’m ready to call it a day, too.  How about tomorrow morning the three of us meet to get the lab reopened and the testing restarted?”

 

Alex and Sam both nodded. 

 

“I’ll walk out with you,” Cat said, following behind Sam, “Alex, we’ll talk later in the week but I think my work is done.”

 

“Thanks, Cat,” Alex said, “I owe you, big time!”

 

Cat smiled as the women walked out of the door.  Alex looked over at Kelly then walked closer and took her hand.

 

“Ready to head home?” Alex asked.

 

“Yep,” Kelly said, smiling.

 

“I guess you two should be the first to know,” Alex said, looking up at Lena and Kara, “Kelly and I talked last night – she’s getting rid of her place and moving into mine.”

 

“Really?” Kara asked, her voice excited.

 

“Really,” Kelly answered, smiling, “We had both been thinking about it before everything happened but this cemented it – we want to be together – permanently.”

 

“Congratulations,” Lena said, grinning widely.

 

“We’ll stay in my place for a while,” Alex said, “Then we’ll start looking together for a bigger apartment, or maybe even a house, who knows?”

 

Kara walked over and hugged Alex tightly then put an arm out to pull Kelly into the hug.  Kelly giggled as Kara squeezed them both closely.

 

“All right, Kara,” Alex said, chuckling, “We love you too.”

 

They said their goodbyes and Kara followed them to the office door and watched them get into the elevator.  Lena was gathering her things together.  She looked up quizzically as Kara shut the office door and turned the lock.  Kara stared at Lena, then moved her eyes down Lena’s body before meeting her gaze again.

 

“Is everything okay?” Lena asked, her eyebrow cocked.

 

“What’s the matter, Lee?” Kara asked walking closer, “You didn’t want to tell the world you have a girlfriend?”

 

Kara grabbed Lena’s hips and pulled her into her body.  She kissed her roughly and pushed her back until her rear was flush against her desk.  Kara pulled back from the kiss and looked at Lena.  Kara’s eyes were dark and her lipstick was smeared together with Lena’s.

 

“Kara, I’ll tell the world if you want,” Lena whispered, as Kara moved her kisses to Lena’s neck.

 

“Do you have any idea how hot you looked, standing up there, in this skirt?” Kara asked into Lena’s ear as she moved her hands down and rubbed Lena’s ass.  Kara brought their lips back together and plunged her tongue into Lena’s mouth, kissing her passionately.  Lena moaned into the kiss and Kara moved from her mouth to her neck again.

 

“I’ve wanted to fuck you on this desk since our first lunch together,” Kara said, turning Lena around and starting to hike her skirt up with one hand and she moved her other hand up and ran it over her breasts outside her shirt.

 

Lena’s body was tingling everywhere and she leaned forward onto the desk and held onto the far edge.  Her mind went back to the first time she and Kara were together and how much she loved when Kara took control.  Kara yanked down Lena’s panties and tossed them aside. She pushed her skirt all the way up until it was bunched around her waist.  She pulled Lena back up to standing and reached around and rubbed right at her clit. 

 

“Oh god,” Lena panted out, jerking forward and putting her hands on the desk. 

 

“Mmmm, you’re wet for me,” Kara husked out, pushing Lena forward so that her chest was flat on the desk.  Kara moved her hand over Lena’s ass then reached deep between her legs and inserted two fingers.  Lena moaned softly.

 

“I want you to say my name,” Kara said, inserting a third finger and moving forward so that she was as deep as she could get inside Lena.  “When you come, say my name.”

 

Lena was gasping for air as Kara curled her fingers and moved them in and out.   Kara grabbed behind one of Lena’s knees and moved it up onto the desk, stretching her widely and changing her angle so she could get even deeper.  She leaned in and Lena screamed out as Kara hit the perfect spot.

 

“There it is,” Kara panted out, moving her finger over and over the same spot again as Lena began shaking beneath her.

 

“Kara, I’m coming,” Lena squeaked out, then she moaned loudly and her legs shook. “Kara, Kara, oh god, Kara,” she screamed as her orgasm rocked through her body.  Finally, completely spent, she laid her head on the desk and relaxed her arms.

 

Kara gently pulled out of Lena then pulled her skirt back down over her.  She leaned over Lena’s body and kissed her shoulders and the back of her neck.

 

“I hope that wasn’t too rough,” Kara whispered softly, “You make me so crazy.  Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

 

“I think you’re the one who just did something to me,” Lena answered, making Kara laugh. 

 

Kara stood and pulled Lena up and turned her around so they were facing one another.  Kara gazed at Lena for a moment then kissed her softly.  She pulled their bodies entirely flush and kissed Lena for a few minutes, much softer and gentler than before.

 

“Can I return the favor?” Lena asked when Kara finally pulled back, “I’m not sure how your office fantasy goes.”

 

Kara smiled, “My office fantasy is fulfilled.  Maybe you could do something for me when we get back to your place.  I can feel how ready I am for you.”  Kara leaned forward for another kiss.

 

“You do know you make me crazy too, right?” Lena asked, “No one has ever turned me on like you do.”

 

“Take me home and show me,” Kara answered, grinning wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena decides to reach out to her family and see if she can get any answers


	28. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Kara and Lena time, a little LCorp meeting, a little sister time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some plot, some fluff, lots of talking

Kara’s legs still trembled slightly as Lena kissed her way up her body back to her lips.  Kara smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Lena, enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies flush against one another.  She felt Lena wince slightly.

 

“Babe, you okay?” Kara asked, gently stroking Lena’s back.

 

“I’m fine,” Lena answered, shifting her weight slightly to get more comfortable, “My back is a little tight.”

 

“Lee, shit, I’m sorry,” Kara said, moving so that they were fully side by side and letting Lena rest partially atop her, “Maybe I shouldn’t have started with the desk thing today… I kind of forgot you’re still recovering.”

 

“Darling, I thoroughly enjoyed _the desk thing_ ,” Lena said, emphasizing her last words in a silly voice. 

 

Kara laughed and reached over and stroked Lena’s cheek.  She leaned in and moved Lena’s hair back and kissed at the cut still healing at her forehead.  She moved down and their lips met in a long series of languid kisses.  Lena finally pulled back and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.  Kara laid back and gently played with Lena’s hair, scratching her scalp and her neck.  Lena’s body relaxed and she enjoyed the feeling of being tangled with Kara.

 

“You want me to order us some dinner?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes, but I’m really comfy,” Kara answered, “A few more minutes.”

 

“Me too,” Lena answered, huffing out a deep breath.

 

“I’m so happy for Alex and Kelly,” Kara said, “I’ll bet anything Alex gives her a ring soon.  She’s always wanted to have kids and I know she wants to be married first.  It’s a little weird considering everything but Alex really likes the traditional stuff.”

 

“And you?” Lena asked, “Do you like the traditional stuff?”  Lena picked up her head and leaned on her elbow so that she was looking down slightly at Kara.

 

“You mean do I want to get married one day?” Kara asked, feeling herself blush.

 

“Don’t get all nervous,” Lena answered, smiling, “I’m not proposing.”  Kara giggled and leaned forward and kissed Lena softly.

 

“Yeah, I wanna get married one day,” Kara answered, “What about you?”

 

“I suppose so,” Lena said, “I never thought about it much, but I’m not against it.”

 

“Well, that’s a ringing endorsement for marriage right there,” Kara teased.

 

“My family is so fucked up,” Lena sighed out, putting her head back on Kara’s shoulder and holding her tightly.

 

“I know, babe,” Kara answered, “I’d never pressure you to have a big party or anything.  I think I’d be sad doing that without my parents, too - but I do like the idea of making a permanent commitment to the person I love, maybe in a small setting.”

 

“I know I’m changing the subject, but speaking of family,” Lena said, holding Kara tightly, “I’m going to call Lillian and make a plan to visit Lex together.”

 

Kara felt her own body tighten in response to Lena’s words.  She turned so that their eyes met and she cupped Lena’s neck in her hand gently.

 

“Lee, I’ll be with you if you want,” Kara said, “I don’t want you to face this alone.”

 

“I can’t put you through that,” Lena said softly.

 

“You’re not putting me through anything,” Kara answered, her voice serious, “I love you and I want to be there for you, Lena.  I know this is going to be really hard and you shouldn’t do it alone.”

 

“Are you sure?” Lena asked, looking into Kara’s eyes, “They didn’t approve of my relationship with Veronica.”

 

“First of all, I don’t need their approval – only yours,” Kara said, “And second, Veronica sounds like we she was an asshole.”

 

Lena chuckled and leaned up to kiss Kara again.  She pulled back then hugged Kara tightly, nestling into her neck.

 

“I’ll try to schedule it for Saturday,” Lena said, “I know you’ve missed quite a bit of work as it is.”

 

“Okay, but I’ll make it work if a weekday is easier,” Kara answered.

 

“I love you, Kara,” Lena said, her voice earnest and full of emotion.

 

“I love you, Lee,” Kara answered, squeezing her tightly.

 

***************************

 

Lena, Sam and Alex finished their morning meeting, each left with a list of tasks to get the genetics testing lab up and running again.  Sam also asked that they have a review of the LCorp computer security systems.  Lena asked her to contact Winn and hire him to try to hack whatever system they installed.  Alex smiled, thinking how excited Winn would be for the extra money and the chance to use his skills against the best in the business.  As they were getting ready to leave Lena motioned for them to stay sitting.

 

“I’d like to talk to you both,” Lena said, “You are my closest friends and I want you to know what’s going on with me.”

 

“Of course,” Sam said, sitting back in her chair.

 

“I’m going to call Lillian tomorrow,” Lena said, “And ask her to meet me at the penitentiary this weekend to talk to Lex.”  Lena paused as she noticed Sam’s hands gripping tightly to her chair.  Alex looked between the two and spoke.

 

“Did you clear this with the FBI?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes, and I’ll be talking with Agent Mulder again before I go,” Lena said.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Sam asked, clearly trying to keep her voice calm.

 

“I think that if anyone is going to get Lex to admit that he is behind this, it’s me,” Lena said, “And I want Lillian there to hear it.”

 

“Or they’re going to gang up on you and make you miserable for god knows how long again,” Sam said, losing her ability to stay calm.  “Lena, please just let the FBI do their job.  Lex is in jail for life already.”

 

“You don’t need to do this for me,” Alex said as she reached over and put her hand on top of Sam’s to calm her.

 

“I want to do it for you,” Lena said, “But I also want to do it for me.  I need them to know that I’m not going to back down from them.”

 

“I know you have a gut feeling and all,” Sam said, “But he might not be involved.”

 

“He is.  When I talked to Agent Mulder this morning he told me that Lex’s lawyer has been visiting Lex then communicating with Eve regularly,” Lena said, sighing.  “Right now that’s only circumstantial evidence but it’s pretty damning.”

 

“Okay, but why have Lillian there?” Sam asked, “Isn’t your brother bad enough?”

 

“Lillian still has a small ownership interest in LCorp,” Lena said, “I want her to hear what he’s doing.  And, who knows, she might not even agree to come.”

 

“You can’t go alone,” Sam said, “I’ll go with you.  I’ll find someone to keep Ruby.”

 

“Kara’s coming, Sam,” Lena answered, “And maybe we could all meet afterward.  I’d like that.  I could use the support.”

 

“Me and Kelly will be wherever you want us,” Alex answered.

 

Sam stood up and walked around the desk and pulled Lena into a hug.  She held her tightly for a few moments then leaned back and looked at her.

 

“I’m proud of you, even if this makes me really nervous,” Sam said, “I don’t want them to hurt you again.”

 

“Sam, you’ve always been here for me. I love you so much,” Lena said, hugging Sam tightly again.

 

“Love you too,” Sam answered.

 

The women parted to do their work and Alex texted Kara to see if they could meet for a quick lunch.  Kara immediately texted back to meet her for Chinese at her favorite place. 

 

***********************

 

A few hours later Alex walked into the restaurant and found Kara waiting for her.  She plopped down across the booth.

 

“Okay, officially craziest fucking two weeks ever,” Alex sighed out as she sat.  Kara chuckled and nodded at Alex.

 

“For you there was an arrest, jail, saving a life, figuring out a crime, a press conference and moving in with the girlfriend.  For me – there was worrying about you, fighting with my girlfriend, freaking out when she almost got herself killed, making up, relief when you finally got cleared and finally, sex in Lena’s office,” Kara said, ticking things off with her fingers.  “We’ve accomplished a lot, this week.”

 

“Oh my god, you had sex in Lena’s office?” Alex asked, cringing, “I was just in there this morning.”  Kara laughed loudly.

 

“Definitely the best part of my week,” Kara said, smiling, “You might want to steer clear of the desk.”

 

“Now you’re just being gross on purpose,” Alex said, giggling.

 

“I’m sure you did fine in that aspect as well, what with your official move in and all,” Kara said, chuckling.

 

“Yeah, if we could get pregnant we’d have about 50 babies by now,” Alex answered, making Kara laugh loudly, “Look, I did want to talk to you about Lena – and not your sex lives.”

 

“Okay,” Kara said, her voice turning wary.

 

“Nothing bad,” Alex said, “I’m just worried.  She told me and Sam about going to see Lex.  Sam got pretty upset about it.”

 

“I’m going with her,” Kara said.

 

“Yeah, she told us,” Alex said, “And she asked if we could be around for her afterward.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Kara said, “I’ll be happy to have you around too.”

 

“She’s insisting that she wants to do this,” Alex said, “I want to be sure she’s not doing it for me, or for you, Kara.  She doesn’t need to prove anything.”

 

“I think we might be part of it,” Kara said truthfully, “But I think she wants to stand up to them, and to do it for LCorp.”

 

“Well, we’ll be there for her,” Alex said, “If she’s gonna face them.”

 

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara said, “You’re the best.”

 

“Yes, I am,” Alex said, making Kara roll her eyes.

 

“So, I wanna hear about how you and Kelly came to this living arrangement decision,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“We woke up one morning and we were fooling around a little bit,” Alex said.

 

“I know you’re putting that part in the story because I told you about the desk thing,” Kara said, grinning.

 

“Yes, but it’s also how it went,” Alex said, smiling, “Anyway, we started talking about where we were going to meet after work and what our schedules were for the next few days.  The whole planning thing was getting complicated.”

 

“I feel that already with Lena and you two are a few months further down the road than us,” Kara said.

 

“I told Kelly that I wanted to know that I was coming home to her every day,” Alex said, her voice filled with affection.

 

“Oh, Alex, that’s so sweet,” Kara said.

 

“It’s true,” Alex answered, “She said she felt the same way and we decided to go for it.”

 

“So, you gonna put a ring on it?” Kara teased.

 

“I will, eventually,” Alex said, “One thing at a time.”

 

“Have you told Eliza?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes, I called her last night,” Alex said, “She was really happy for us.”

 

“Do you think I should tell her about Lena and this plan for the weekend?” Kara asked.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Alex said, “She treats Lena and Kelly like her own daughters.  She’d want to know.”

 

“I’ll give her a heads up,” Kara said.

 

“So, aside from your active sex life, is everything okay with you and Lena?” Alex asked.

 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Kara said, “Really good.  She wants to put our mistakes behind us and move forward.  So do I.”

 

“We talked about this when you guys started dating,” Alex said, “You both have a lot of baggage, you get angry and sad and she has trust issues.  I believe in both of you, though, and I think you can be really good for each other if you want to be.”

 

“I do want to be,” Kara said, “No one has ever made me happier.  Honestly, I wanted her to move in with me before all this stuff happened.  My heart still wants to do it right now, but my head is telling me we need a little more time to figure ourselves out.”

 

“I agree,” Alex said, “I don’t mean to be judgy, but I think it’s best for you guys to get through things and still be able to have your own space when you need it right now.  If it’s meant to be you’ll get there soon enough.”

 

“It’s okay for you to be a little judgy, Alex,” Kara said, “You’re my big sister and I know you always want what’s best for me.”

 

“I do think it’s Lena,” Alex said, smiling softly.

 

“So do I,” Kara answered.

 

********************

 

Kara called Lena when she left work that afternoon.  Lena was still working and wanted to finish up.  She had a lot of things she had pushed aside in the past few days and she needed to catch up.  They decided to both go back to their own apartments and touch base the next day.  Lena planned to call Lillian the following morning and Kara said she’d keep her lunch free so they could meet if Lena wanted. 

 

Kara walked into her apartment and fixed a sandwich.  She sat and read the news on her laptop then turned on the television and caught up on Big Little Lies.  When she was done she felt a little sleepy.  She changed and got into bed.  She laid still looking up at the ceiling for a while, realizing she was nowhere near falling asleep.  She grabbed her Kindle and read for a bit then found herself flopping around to find a comfortable position.  Finally she grabbed her phone and hit Lena’s number.

 

_Lena:   Hey there_

_Kara:   Hey, you home?_

_Lena:   I finished work about 45 minutes ago_

_Kara:   You worked til 10?_

_Lena:   I had to catch up.  What are you doing?_

_Kara:   Missing you_

_Lena:   You’re sweet, but I doubt that.  I saw you this morning._

_Kara:   So you’re not missing me?_

_Lena:   That’s not what I said._

_Kara:   I can’t sleep_

_Lena:   Why not?_

_Kara:   I like it when you’re next to me_

_Lena:   Me too, Kara_

_Kara:   Hang on, there’s someone at the door_

_Lena:   That’s weird, it’s late Kara_

_Kara:   I know_

_Lena:   I’ll stay on the line_

 

Kara walked to the door and looked through the peephole.  She smiled widely and opened the door.  Lena stood in the hall, a big coat covering her pajamas, her phone to her ear.  Kara laughed and pulled her inside.

 

“I couldn’t sleep without you either,” Lena said, throwing off her coat and pulling Kara in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets with Kelly for advice then the Luthors meet


	29. Visiting Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets advice from Kelly then goes to see Lex

Kelly walked into Lena’s penthouse and immediately noticed the view of National City lit up at night.

 

“Impressive,” Kelly said, walking toward the window while pulling off her coat.  Lena took her coat from her and hung it in an armoire in the living area.

 

“Thanks, the view is the best thing about this place,” Lena said, “I ordered Italian for dinner.  I hope that’s okay.”

 

“I’m not picky,” Kelly said, “But Italian’s my favorite.” 

 

Kelly noticed Lena rubbing her hands together and she watched her as she walked toward the kitchen.  Lena seemed distracted even as she headed toward the oven.

 

“Alex told me you like it,” Lena said, smiling, “Wine?”

 

“Maybe after we talk,” Kelly answered, “Come sit over here with me.”

 

Kelly moved to the couch and Lena walked over and sat down.

 

“Let’s talk first, Lena,” Kelly said, “I can tell you have a lot on your mind.”

 

“Okay, thanks for doing this for me,” Lena said, “I’m really nervous about this meeting with Lex and I was hoping you could give me some advice.”

 

“Lena, we’re friends,” Kelly said, “I’ll help any way I can.”  Kelly smiled softly and Lena took a deep breath before starting.

 

“Talking about Lex isn’t easy for me,” Lena said, “So, just ask questions if I’m not making sense.”  Kellly nodded and Lena continued.

 

“Our relationship when I was young was complicated,” Lena said, “I was adopted by my father and his wife when I was four – after my mother died.  Lex was 12.  We only lived together for six years, until he went away to college.  During that time he was a good big brother, mostly.  He watched after me and played games with me.  It was only later that I realized that sometimes he was cruel.  We would run around in the woods near our house and I would get lost.  He would wait until I got really scared then he would ‘rescue’ me.  Things like that.”  Lena paused and looked at Kelly.

 

“He was showing signs of sociopathic behavior even then,” Kelly said, “You were just a child so clearly you didn’t understand it.”

 

“Honestly, I don’t think I comprehended it until his trial,” Lena said, “When I worked for him at Luthor Corp I saw him undermine employees he didn’t like.  I thought it was odd – it would make more sense to fire someone than the effort he took to make them miserable.”

 

“Do you think you’ve come to terms with it?” Kelly asked, “Even now?”

 

“That’s where it’s complicated,” Lena said, sighing, “I know he’s evil.  I don’t believe there is any chance of rehabilitating him.  He has absolutely no remorse about the people he killed.  Yet, I’m embarrassed to say there’s still part of me that cares about him – that remembers him when he was being a sweet big brother.”

 

“Okay, Lena, here is the first thing,” Kelly said, “Technically your brother would be diagnosed with antisocial personality disorder.  That’s the mental health term – and you need to understand that is an illness.  It may not be curable and it may be that the only solution is to lock him away, but nevertheless, it is a physical defect.  For you to still care about him is not a sign that something is wrong with you – it is a sign that you are a compassionate human being.”

 

Kelly stayed quiet for a few moments as Lena processed what she said.

 

“But what he did is still wrong, and he chose to do it,” Lena said, “His illness didn’t make him do it.”

 

“No, it didn’t,” Kelly answered, “He still had a choice, but his mind certainly does not work the same way as a ours.  He also made a choice every time he did something kind for you.  Those are your memories of him, and they make up the life you shared.  You grieve the man he could have become if he had chosen the path of kindness that you saw in him.”

 

“I do feel sometimes like the Lex I knew is dead and gone,” Lena said.

 

“That’s because he is,” Kelly said, “that boy you knew is gone.”

 

Lena suddenly put her head in her hands and cried.  Her shoulders shook and she couldn’t control the emotions as they overtook her.  Kelly immediately moved closer and wrapped her in her arms.

 

“It’s okay to grieve, Lena,” Kelly said, soothingly, “It’s okay to cry.”

 

Kelly held Lena against her shoulder until Lena cried herself out.  Lena pulled away and stood and grabbed some tissues.  She wiped her face and sat back down, looking at Kelly sheepishly.

 

“I don’t usually lose it like that,” Lena said.

 

“You’ve been under an inordinate amount of stress,” Kelly said, “You still are.  You’re going to see Lex in two days, along with Lillian.  You deserve a good cry.”

 

“Kelly, I want him to be sorry for everything he’s done,” Lena said, “And that’s never gonna happen.”

 

“No, Lena, it’s not,” Kelly answered, her voice gentle and calm.

 

“Okay, then I need to make sure he can’t keep doing things from inside jail,” Lena sighed.  “The FBI needs Lex to admit he was working with his lawyer.  Right now they’re having problems because of attorney/client privilege.  If Lex admits what he did they can put the lawyer away and move Lex far from National City.”

 

“And how do you intend to get him to confess?” Kelly asked.

 

“I was hoping you could help me with that,” Lena said.

 

“I’m a children’s therapist, Lena,” Kelly said, “This isn’t exactly my specialty.”

 

“I understand, but is there anything you could suggest?” Lena asked.

 

“Well, Lex is not just a sociopath, he’s a genius, right?” Kelly asked.

 

“Yes,” Lena answered, “Off the charts.”

 

“He doesn’t want to look stupid,” Kelly said, “I would suggest that you play off that.  If you make him feel like his plan was ill-advised, that he’s not the smartest guy in the room, he might not be able to help himself from correcting you.”

 

“Okay, I get where you’re going with that,” Lena said, “Not a bad idea.”

 

“Honestly, Lena, I’m much more worried about you,” Kelly said, taking Lena’s hand in hers, “Alex said Sam is very upset about all this.  She was the one that helped put you back together last time.”

 

“I know, but it’s different now,” Lena said, “Sam is incredible.  Really, I have no words to describe how much she means to me.  She had to do it alone last time.  Now I have Kara, and Alex and you.  I’m older.  I’m smarter.  I can do this.”

 

“And what about Lillian?” Kelly asked, “Where does she fit in all this?”

 

“I want her to see that I’m in charge now,” Lena said, “That might be selfish but I’m sick of her acting like I’m weak and unimportant.  She’s going to understand that it’s either going to go my way or she’s out of my life.  No more keeping in touch because she still has some stock in LCorp.”

 

“It might be healthier if she were out of your life entirely,” Kelly said.

 

“That works for me,” Lena said, “This might be the time to make the big break.”

 

They sat quietly for a few moments then Lena looked up at Kelly.

 

“I’m hungry,” Lena said, “And I want that wine.”

 

Kelly chuckled and nodded.  They sat and ate together, changing the subject to regular topics and enjoying each other’s company.  When they were done Kelly gathered her coat and purse.

 

“Thank you, Kelly,” Lena said sincerely, giving Kelly a hug.

 

“I hope I was helpful,” Kelly answered, “And, Lena, no matter how this all plays out Alex and I will be there for you.”

 

“That means more to me than you’ll ever know,” Lena answered, smiling softly.

 

************************

 

Lena woke up early Saturday morning with Kara spooned behind her holding her around her waist.  She turned to get out of bed and felt Kara hold her more tightly.

 

“I’m awake, woke up awhile ago,” Kara said softly.

 

Lena turned over and wrapped herself into Kara.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Lena asked, nestling her face into Kara’s neck.

 

“Not much,” Kara said, “You were tossing and turning, too.”

 

“We just need to get through today,” Lena sighed out.

 

“I’ll fix us some breakfast,” Kara said, rolling over and shuffling toward the kitchen.

 

Lena stayed in the bed stretching for a few moments then got up and joined Kara.  They ate eggs and toast and some apple slices and drank big cups of coffee. 

 

They didn’t talk much during breakfast or while they dressed or even during the 45- minute drive to the federal penitentiary.  When they pulled into the parking lot Kara turned to look at Lena.  She took her hands and held them tightly.

 

“Lena, before we go in I want you to know that no matter what happens I will be here for you,” Kara said, “I love you, and it doesn’t matter what your family thinks or what they’ve done. I will always love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Lena said, quietly, “I’ve never loved anyone like I love you.”

 

They sat quietly for a moment then Kara took a deep breath.

 

“You ready?” Kara asked.

 

“Yep, let’s go,” Lena said.

 

They walked into the front doors to see Agent Mulder sitting in the waiting area with Lillian Luthor.  Lena straightened her back and squeezed Kara’s hand.

 

“Good morning, Agent Mulder, Lillian,” Lena said.

 

Agent Mulder walked closer and greeted the women with handshakes.  Lillian stayed in her spot. 

 

“Lillian, this is my girlfriend, Kara Danvers,” Lena said, “Kara, this is Lillian Luthor.”

 

“Your girlfriend?” Lillian said snidely, “Are we back to that?”

 

Lena ignored her even as she heard Kara take a quick breath.  She turned to Agent Mulder.

 

“Are we ready?” she asked.

 

“Yes, Ms. Danvers, you need to wait here,” he said.

 

Kara turned to Lena and hugged her tightly.  She leaned in and whispered in her ear.

 

“I’m right out here,” Kara said, “If it gets too hard just stop and come out.”

 

“Okay, I will,” Lena answered.

 

“We have a room available to meet with Lex,” Agent Mulder said to Lena and Lillian, “So you are all prepared – you are not to approach him or attempt to touch him in any way.  There are chairs for all of us.  Please go in and sit down.  Lex will be on the other side of a table and his hands and legs will be chained.  A guard will remain in the room with us at all times.”

 

Lena nodded and Kara squeezed her hand one last time before they turned and walked through a large locked doorway to the other side.  Kara sat down and put her hands in her face.  She willed all her positive energy towards Lena, trying to pass her strength to the woman she loved.

 

Lena walked down the hall, taking deep breaths as they turned into a smaller room.  A guard waited for them and opened a thick metal door.  They walked into a room where Lex was waiting.  He sat at his chair, waiting with a sickening look of superiority despite his situation.  Agent Mulder and Lena both sat quickly but Lillian remained standing.

 

“Can’t I just give him a quick hug?” Lillian asked, looking at Agent Mulder.

 

“Do not approach the prisoner or you will be removed immediately,” the guard answered loudly.

 

“You’d better sit, mother,” Lex said, “They don’t kid around in this place.”

 

Lillian huffed out a dramatic sigh and sat at the remaining chair.

 

“So, Lena, how’s things?” Lex asked snarkily, “I hear you’re having problems with employee loyalty over at Dad’s company.”

 

“LCorp is doing better than LuthorCorp ever did,” Lena answered calmly, “Profits are up, all of our valuations are up.  Business is good.”

 

“So, then, why the visit?” Lex asked, “I’m relatively sure you don’t enjoy my company.”

 

“How is it you heard about the issues at LCorp?” Lena asked.

 

“I told him,” Lillian answered immediately, “I still own part of the company and I wasn’t very happy to hear about the mismanagement.”

 

“There was no mismanagement,” Lena said, “there was a crime.  Just like last time.”

 

“What are you implying, sis?” Lex said, “Isn’t it obvious I’m locked away and unable to be involved in such matters?”

 

“We all know Eve didn’t do this alone,” Lena said, “You should be more careful when you choose co-conspirators.”

 

“She hasn’t implicated anyone,” Lex said, raising and eyebrow and chuckling.

 

“No, but she forgot to cover her tracks, talking to your attorney,” Lena said, smiling, “Once she realizes how long she’ll be in jail, she’ll sing.  Agent Mulder is ready to give her a much shorter sentence.”

 

“Why would I even care?” Lex asked, “I’m stuck in here either way.”

 

“Are you really that stupid?” Lena asked, giggling.

 

“Don’t you dare call me stupid!” Lex said, raising his voice and rocking in his chair.

 

“Lena, stop it,” Lillian said haughtily.

 

“Your plea agreement got you this particular prison, close to National City,” Lena said, “You’ve broken it – and we don’t even need to take you to trial.  Your lawyer is in trouble and you’ve been having him visit.  Eve’s connection with both of you is enough.  No more white collar prison, Lex.  No more chess games.  No more walking the yard.  You’re headed to ADX, Lex.  Welcome to hell.”

 

“NO, you can’t do that,” Lex said, “It’s not fair.  Mother, do something!”

 

“We’ll get you a new lawyer, Lex,” Lillian said, looking at Lena, “He won’t survive there, Lena.  You can’t do this.”

 

“But it’s okay for him to stay here and try to ruin LCorp?” Lena asked, “To try to ruin me?  To try to hurt the people I love?  He’s going, Lillian.”

 

“If I wanted to hurt the people you love, I’d do it,” Lex snarled, “That Danvers woman was just unlucky, wrong place, wrong time, wrong computer.”

 

“Another mistake,” Lena said, “You had no idea Alex would be smarter than you, Lex.  That’s why the plan didn’t work.”

 

“She’s not smarter than me!” Lex yelled, “The plan didn’t work because Eve is an idiot, and that incompetent lawyer.  I told them to get rid of the computer the next day!  If they had followed my instructions that Danvers woman would be in jail right now and you would look like the fool, Lena.”

 

“That’s all we need,” Agent Mulder said, standing.

 

“Wait, Lena, stop,” Lillian said, “He can’t go to ADX, he’ll die there, please.”

 

For a moment Lena actually felt bad for Lillian.  She saw her own weakness in the woman.  She loved her son, no matter what – even after he admitted what he’d done.

 

“Lillian, he’s done it all to himself,” Lena said, “I won’t allow him to continue to hurt me.”

 

“Eve says you’ve got a girlfriend,” Lex sneered, “She’d better watch her back.”

 

Lena turned and lunged toward Lex.  Agent Mulder grabbed her and pulled her away.

 

“He’s going where he’ll never hurt anyone,” Agent Mulder said, “Lena, he won’t see the light of day.  He’s not worth it.”

 

“And what about that school she runs?” Lex asked, laughing manically, “Those kids shouldn’t have even been born.  Maybe I’ll take care of that.”

 

Lena was struggling against Agent Mulder’s hold as she heard a loud slap.  She settled down, her mouth agape as she watched Lillian’s hand hit Lex so hard that his face whipped sideways.  When Lex picked his head back up blood trickled from this lip.

 

“That’s enough,” Lillian said, shaking her hand, her voice trembling, “Lex, that’s enough.  I can’t fight for you anymore.  Threatening children…”

 

Lillian’s voice faded away and she turned toward the guard, “I’d like to leave.”

 

The guard opened the door and Lillian walked out.  Lena followed behind her with Agent Mulder.  They walked a few steps then stopped.

 

“I’ve got it all on tape,” Agent Mulder said, “It’s more than enough.  He’ll be transferred Monday.  The rest of his life will be mostly spent in solitary confinement.  He’ll never hurt anyone again.”

 

“Lillian?” Lena asked softly, “Are you okay?”

 

Lillian straightened her back and looked at Lena with a steely glare, “I’m going back to Metropolis.  I’d like to sell my shares in LCorp.  Will you buy them?”

 

“Yes,” Lena answered, unsure what else to say.

 

“My lawyer will contact you,” Lillian said, walking toward the metal door.

 

Another guard let them out.  Lillian walked directly out the front door.  Kara had jumped up from her chair as soon as the door opened.  Lena turned and walked into her arms.  She held on tightly.  Agent Mulder waited a moment then cleared his throat.  The women turned to him.

 

“I’ll let you know as soon as the transfer orders are ready,” he said, “Thank you, Lena.”

 

Lena nodded.  She took Kara’s hand and led her out to the car.  They got in and Kara looked at Lena.

 

“Please just drive,” Lena said, leaning on the window, “I’ll explain when we get home.”

 

Kara nodded then leaned over and kissed Lena softly on the temple.  She started the car and they rode home quietly.  Lena leaned against Kara as they rode in the elevator up to her apartment.  They walked in and found everyone waiting for them.

 

Alex and Kelly stood immediately and kept their positions at the sofa.  Sam turned in her chair and waited.  It was Eliza who walked toward Lena and took her into her arms.  Lena held the older woman and broke down, crying softly in her arms.  Eliza held her and rocked her gently.

 

“We’re all here, Lena,” Eliza said softly, “We’re here for you.  We’ve got you.”

 

Sam approached and Eliza gently pulled away and let Sam take her place.  Sam looked at Kara as she held Lena.  Kara shrugged her shoulders a bit and watched Lena sadly.  Sam led Lena to the sofa and Alex and Kelly both gave her a quick squeeze before she sat.  Lena held her hand up to Kara and pulled her down next to her.  Kara quickly put her arm over Lena’s shoulder and held her closely.  They all sat quietly for a few moments.

 

“Lex is being transferred to the maximum security prison in Colorado,” Lena said, “It’s called ADX.  It’s a miserable place – right where he deserves to be.  He won’t be able to hurt anyone again.”

 

“I know this is hard for you, Lee,” Sam said, “But that sounds like it’s for the best.  Did he admit what he did?”

 

Lena took a deep breath then started from the beginning.  She told the whole story, feeling Kara tense next to her as she got toward the end.  When she told the room about his threat against Kara’s school and Lillian’s slap they all sat silently, slack-jawed in shock.  Finally, Sam found her words.

 

“Well, Lillian made herself useful for the first time ever,” Sam said, sighing.

 

“When we left she asked me to buy her out of LCorp,” Lena said, voice cracking, “I guess she’s decided to give up on us all together.”

 

Kara looked down at Lena and rubbed her shoulder softly, “We’ll never give up on you, Lena.  You’ve got us all, now.  This is your family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got long and heavy... we're going to have a little recovery and some fluff before this story wraps up
> 
> Next chapter - Christmas has snuck up on everyone...


	30. Support from Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women support one another and make a plan for Christmas

As everyone else centered their attention on Lena, Alex watched Kara closely.  She saw Kara’s body tense as Lena recounted Lex’s threat against her.  She saw Kara’s face pale entirely when she mentioned her students.  She listened as Kara’s voice cracked even as she was assuring Lena of everyone’s support and love.  She knew Kara was nearing her breaking point.  She had seen it so many times when Kara was young, where she would fall apart entirely. 

 

Alex stood and moved onto the sofa behind Kara.  Kara was holding Lena tightly and Alex shifted behind her and wrapped her arms around her.  She nuzzled her head into the back of Kara’s neck and whispered into her ear.

 

“I’ve got you,” Alex said, quietly, “We’ve all got both of you.”

 

Lena was close enough to hear and she smiled thankfully at Alex as she felt Kara’s body relax.  Kara took a deep breath then leaned down and kissed Lena’s forehead.  Sam looked at her phone then looked at Lena.

 

“Gotta run to the lobby and grab Ruby from a friend,” Sam said, “We’ll be right back up.”

 

Lena nodded and everyone readjusted themselves, although Lena stayed curled into Kara.  Alex moved back next to Kelly.  Eliza walked into the kitchen then came back with two mugs of hot chocolate.

 

“Here, girls,” Eliza said, “I usually save my homemade hot chocolate for Christmas Eve but I thought you might need it today.”

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Kara said, her voice lifting slightly.  She looked down at Lena, “I know this won’t fix everything, but I swear it has healing properties.”

 

Lena chuckled and took a sip and gave a happy hum.  Eliza poured two more for Alex and Kelly.  The apartment door opened and Ruby walked in.  She looked more subdued than usual and she approached Lena and Kara shyly.  Lena immediately reached out and pulled her onto her lap between them.

 

“There’s my favorite girl,” Lena said, giving Ruby a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Mom said some people made you sad today,” Ruby said to Lena, sounding worried.

 

“It’s true, but now that you’re here I have all the people I love in one place,” Lena said, smiling softly, “And I don’t feel so sad anymore.”

 

Ruby put her hands around Lena’s shoulders and squeezed her tightly.  Kara could tell Lena was fighting back tears so she grabbed Ruby and pulled her onto her lap and gave her a quick tickle.  Ruby laughed loudly.

 

“I have some hot chocolate if you want, Ruby,” Eliza said, breaking through Ruby’s giggles.

 

“Do you have marshmallows?” Ruby asked excitedly.

 

“Of course I do,” Eliza said, smiling, “Come see.”

 

Ruby jumped down and followed Eliza to the kitchen.  Sam moved in front of Kara and Lena then plopped down onto their laps right where Ruby had been.  They all started laughing and Kara scooched further down the sofa to make room.  Sam pulled Lena into a tight hold.

 

“I know you have Kara now,” Sam said, “But I need some snuggles too.”

 

“I’ll always have some left over for you,” Lena answered, smiling and nuzzling into Sam.

 

Ruby returned with a mug for Sam and the women spent the next couple of hours visiting, eating dinner and talking.  Lena and Kara were able to relax, enveloped in the love of their family.  As it started getting late, Eliza got everyone’s attention.

 

“The last three weeks have been insane,” Eliza said, “And we seem to have all forgotten about any Christmas planning.  Of course, I’m happy to do it in Midvale but I know it’s a trek for everyone.  Sam and Ruby, you’d be welcome of course.  We could do some blow up mattresses as well.”

 

“Um, I’m not sure I can do that,” Kelly said, “My mom called, she’s coming in town.  She’s staying at a hotel here in National City, and I have James, too.”

 

“And Winn needs a place to go, too,” Kara said, “We can’t leave him out.”

 

“Good grief, it’s a week away,” Alex said, “We’ve got to make a decision.”

 

“You know, I have a place big enough to host all of us comfortably,” Lena said, “And it’s quite beautiful on Christmas Eve looking out at all the lights.  Kara, you could stay with me and Eliza could stay here.  Eliza, we’d need you close by to help with all the food and everything.  Honestly, I have no idea how to do any of this, but I’ve got a penthouse and a chef’s kitchen.”

 

Lena’s voice picked up with excitement as she envisioned hosting people she loved on a holiday for the first time in her life.

 

“Well, you’d better be prepared for my momma, too,” Kelly said, laughing, “She’s going to insist on helping with the food and the decorating and everything.  The woman is like a bull in a china shop.  When I told her we might just go to a restaurant she almost had a stroke.”

 

Everyone laughed and Ruby was jumping up and down with excitement.

 

“Will Santa bring me presents at your house too?” Ruby asked.

 

“Santa only delivers to one address,” Sam said, shaking her head, “He’ll bring you something while you’re sleeping to our house.”

 

“But you know Aunt Lena will have something for you,” Lena said, smiling and pulling Ruby back onto her lap.

 

“This sounds like a perfect idea,” Eliza said, “If you’re sure it’s not too much, Lena.  You’ve had a lot on your plate.”

 

“I think it’s the perfect way to get out of this awful funk of the last few weeks,” Lena said.

 

“And I’ll help with everything,” Kara said, “It’ll be a group effort.”

 

They spent the next hour making meticulous plans.  Sam called and ordered a tree to be delivered to Lena’s penthouse.  They would all arrive Christmas Eve at noon to decorate.  They would have a “light” meal that evening together and watch Christmas movies and drink hot chocolate.  The next day they would meet late morning to prepare the Christmas feast and exchange gifts and celebrate together.

 

Kelly called her mom and James, who were both overjoyed at the plan.  Kara called Winn to let him know.  Eliza called Cat, who gave her a solid maybe on whether she would show up.  Everyone was given their assignments.  The mood was joyful by the time everyone stood up to leave.  Lena stood up and looked around the room.

 

“Hey, everyone,” she said softly, getting the group’s attention, “This has been one of the hardest days of my life – but you all have made it monumentally easier.  I can’t thank you enough.”

 

They all gave long hugs and said their goodbyes.  Once they were alone Lena immediately pulled Kara onto the sofa and laid down next to her.  She cupped her face in her hands and kissed her softly then she snuggled into her and held her tightly.  Kara stayed quiet, relaxing with Lena in her arms, rubbing Lena’s back softly.  The next thing she knew she was waking up with her neck cricked and her arm asleep.  Lena was snoring softly, still nestled atop her.

 

“Lee,” Kara whispered.  Lena didn’t move.

 

“Lena,” Kara said a little louder, making Lena stir.  Lena’s eyes opened and she was clearly confused for a moment where she was.

 

“We have to move, my arm’s asleep,” Kara said, pulling her arm out and shaking it around.

 

“Ugh, and my back hurts,” Lena said, “Where’s the ibuprofen?”

 

“Geez, we sound like a couple of senior citizens,” Kara said, chuckling and standing from the sofa.  Lena was slowly standing up next to her.

 

“What time is it?” Lena asked, looking for her phone.

 

“Nearly one in the morning,” Kara said, “Let’s get to bed.”

 

They moved around each other, putting on sleep shirts and shorts, brushing teeth and getting ready for bed.  Lena made it into the bed first then Kara slipped in beside her.  She spooned behind her and Lena interlaced their fingers.  Kara laid still for a few minutes.  She could tell that Lena wasn’t falling asleep either.  She moved her hand under Lena’s shirt and brushed gently upward until she was touching the underside of her breast.  Lena took a deep breath.

 

“What are you doing?” Lena asked, her voice lilting.

 

“I could tell you weren’t sleeping either,” Kara said, gaining confidence and cupping Lena’s breast in her hand.

 

Lena turned over quickly and flipped herself atop Kara then sat up so that she was straddling her.  Kara giggled at the swift movement and grabbed Lena’s ass with both hands.  Lena pulled her shirt off over her head and stayed in her position atop her.

 

“Were these what you were looking for?” Lena asked, smiling as she glanced down at her chest.  Kara chuckled loudly.

 

“Yep, pretty much,” Kara answered, reaching up with both hands and pulling Lena down on top of her, “You know how much I love them.”  She moved one hand to Lena’s breast and kneaded it gently as she brought their lips together for a kiss.  Lena hummed into the kiss and slotted their legs together.  She began to grind herself on Kara’s thigh and Kara moaned softly.

 

“Need to get these off,” Lena mumbled, pulling at both of their sleep shorts.

 

They scrambled out of their clothing and got back into the same position.  Kara dropped her head and took Lena’s breast into her mouth.  Lena gasped and picked up her pace, rubbing herself on Kara’s thigh.  She was working herself up quickly and her breath was getting shorter.  Kara was continuing working at her breasts making her whole body tingle.  Lena kept at it, grinding deeper and harder for the next couple of minutes while Kara left hickeys on her chest.

 

“I’m coming,” Lena huffed out as she kept rubbing herself on Kara’s thigh. “Oh, fuck, I’m coming,” she screamed as her back arched and her legs tightened.  Kara felt the wetness on her thigh and she brought her lips together with Lena’s, kissing her sloppily through her orgasm.  Lena reached down and plunged two fingers into Kara, causing Kara to pull back from their kiss and gasp for air.  Lena wasted no time, fucking Kara roughly and biting at her neck until Kara came with a loud scream.  Lena stayed atop Kara until her trembling stopped then she rolled off to the side.

 

“Come back,” Kara mumbled, reaching out for Lena.

 

Lena giggled and moved back closer and snuggled into Kara.

 

“I just needed to stretch,” Lena said, picking up her head and smiling down at Kara.  Kara moved her head up and kissed Lena softly.  She adjusted their positions until they were both comfortably cuddled together.  Her body felt completely relaxed and she felt her eyes getting heavy.

 

“Love you, babe,” Kara said softly as she could feel herself falling asleep.

 

“Love you,” Lena answered quietly as sleep found her as well.

 

********************

 

The Monday morning management meeting at LCorp ran remarkably smoothly, considering everything that had transpired over the past two weeks.  The press conference had gone as well as it could and Ray Palmer had done a couple of follow up interviews that helped the cause as well.  Lena instructed Sam to make sure he received a case of her favorite French wine for Christmas.  As everyone was leaving Lena asked Alex to accompany her to her office.  When they walked in Lena went straight to the sofa.  Alex sat on the other end.

 

“What’s up?” Alex asked, opening a bottle of water and taking a sip.

 

“I need your help,” Lena said, “I don’t know what to get Kara for Christmas.”

 

“I don’t think I should get in the middle of this,” Alex said, chuckling, “She already asked me what to get you – and, by the way, you’re not easy to buy for.”

 

“I don’t care what she gets me,” Lena said, “I’m much more concerned about finding the right thing for her.”

 

“Good lord, you’re both saying the exact same thing,” Alex said, “You need to stop worrying so much.”

 

“What are you getting Kelly?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m not telling,” Alex said, smirking, “You have to come up with your own idea.”

 

“You’re no help at all, Alex,” Lena said, pouting.

 

“Don’t even try it,” Alex said laughing, “Kara’s pout is much more effective than yours and it didn’t do her any good.”

 

“Okay, then just tell me this,” Lena said, “Would jewelry be too much?  We’ve been dating almost six months.”

 

“Jewelry would be fine, although a ring might not be the best idea,” Alex said, “So there, I gave you some advice.  Also, don’t spend some crazy amount.  I know it’s hard for you to think of things in terms of regular people money but try, Lena.”

 

“Give me a budget,” Lena said.

 

“Five hundred dollars,” Alex answered quickly.

 

“Really? No way, I can’t buy her any jewelry for that,” Lena answered, sounding confused.

 

“Lena, five hundred was on the high side, really,” Alex said, chuckling, “I was trying to be lenient.”

 

“Look, I don’t buy jewelry very often,” Lena said, “And when I do I call a personal jeweler.  I don’t go shopping at the mall.  I know I sound like a spoiled brat, I just don’t know what to do – this is why I need help.”

 

“Okay, maybe steer clear of jewelry, then,” Alex said.

 

“You know what, you’re no help,” Lena said, “I’m going to ask Sam.  She’ll let me spoil Kara.”

 

“Lena, if you spend a fortune you’re going to make her feel bad,” Alex said, her voice sincere.  “She doesn’t love you for your money.”

 

“What good is the money if I can’t spend it on her?” Lena huffed out.

 

“You’ll think of something,” Alex said, “Just concentrate on the things she loves the most and you’ll be fine.  I have to get to the lab.”

 

Alex stood and smiled at Lena and walked out of the office.  Lena leaned back on the couch and got lost in thought.  It took a while but then she realized that she knew what Kara loved more than anything.  She picked up the phone and dialed.

 

“Hey, Lena,” Kelly said, answering the call.

 

“Kelly, I know what I want to give Kara for Christmas.  I need your help,” Lena said.

 

“I’m all in,” Kelly answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few more fluffy chapters then a happy ending


	31. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone celebrates Christmas Eve, lots of fluff and some holiday smut...

Lena stood at her counter and watched as the group decorated the tree.  James had Ruby on his shoulders so that she could put the ornaments high up on the branches.  She was giggling like crazy.  Sam was talking with Winn while watching her daughter and laughing along.  Kara and Alex were next to one another chatting happily and adjusting the lights to get them just perfect.  Kelly and Eliza were filling in ornaments lower on the tree while telling stories of Christmases past with Kelly’s mom.  Lena’s heart was filled and she was trying her best to contain her emotions.  She had never felt so much a part of a family.  Kara glanced up and caught her eye and grinned and walked over.  She pulled Lena into her arms and hugged her tightly.

 

“Aren’t you going to help decorate?” Kara asked.

 

“I hung some ornaments,” Lena answered smiling widely, “I’m enjoying watching everyone have such a good time.  This is new for me, feeling all this holiday joy.”

 

“I hope it becomes a habit,” Kara said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

 

“Me too,” Lena answered softly.

 

“Hey, you two,” Alex shouted, “You’re not under the mistletoe and no one wants to see that.”

 

Everyone laughed as Kara kept her tight hold on Lena and stuck out her tongue at Alex.

 

“Leave them alone, Alex,” Eliza said, chuckling, “It’s Christmas.”

 

“You know I can’t help it,” Alex answered, giggling.

 

“I’d say I’ve got your back,” James said to Alex, “But you two are just as bad.  No one wants to see their sister kissing.”

 

“I don’t want to see anyone kissing,” Ruby said, making a scrunched up face and causing the whole group to laugh.

 

They finished decorating the tree and moved to finish preparations for dinner.  It was beginning to get dark and Christmas lights were coming on at all the downtown buildings.  Many were lit in red and green and Ruby was running excitedly back and forth watching as they lit up.  Kara and Lena were helping her spot each new area as it turned on.

 

James pulled the prime rib roast from the oven and placed it on the counter to rest before carving.  Everyone oohed and aahed at the beautiful piece of meat.  Lena had called her favorite restaurant and spoken to the chef about what she could serve that evening.  He had supplied her with the highest quality meat and a spice mix and all she had to do was rub it on and cook it in the oven according to his instructions.  Eliza had supplied homemade mashed potatoes and roasted green beans.  Sam brought a salad of mixed greens with beets and goat cheese.  Alex supplied the wine.  Winn went to his favorite bakery for fresh rolls.  James, Kelly and their mom made homemade pies for dessert.   They all settled in for dinner. 

 

“This was supposed to be a light meal when we started planning,” Lena said, laughing at the amount of food on her plate.

 

“You barely took any,” Kara said, her plate piled to almost overflowing.

 

“Are you kidding?” Lena asked, giggling as she looked at her own generous serving.

 

“We really may have gone overboard this year,” Eliza said, taking her first bite of the meat and humming happily at the flavor.

 

“This prime rib is incredible,” Winn said, happily digging into his food.

 

“Me and Lena made it all by ourselves,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“That’s not entirely true,” Lena said, “We were given all the ingredients, meticulously arranged with specific instructions.  We did put it in the oven correctly.”

 

Everyone laughed and Kara nodded in agreement.

 

“But we didn’t screw it up,” Kara said, “So I call that a win!”

 

They finished eating dinner and cleaned up then ate some pie before settling into the den for a movie and hot chocolate. They decided on Elf.  Kara almost passed out when she heard that Lena had never seen it.  They laughed throughout the movie.  Lena found herself just as amused by how much Kara and Alex enjoyed it as she was by the film.  When it ended everyone started getting their things together.

 

“Hurry mommy,” Ruby said, “We have to get there before Santa.”

 

“It’s fine, Ruby,” Sam said, “As long as you go to bed as soon as we get home.”

 

“I will,” Ruby said happily.

 

“Best part of Christmas eve,” Sam said, hugging Lena, “The kid actually goes to bed without a fight.”

 

“See you guys tomorrow,” Lena said, hugging Sam tightly, “I love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” Sam answered.

 

Everyone said their goodbyes.  Alex and Kelly hung around making sure everything was cleaned up and Lena and Kara didn’t have any work to do.  Alex and Kara were taking one last look out the windows at the Christmas lights.  Kelly pulled Lena to the side and latched their arms together.

 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” Kelly said, “They’re gonna flip out.”

 

“I finally understand what all the fuss is about,” Lena said, sighing happily, “I’ve never been so excited for Christmas day.”

 

“You deserve it, Lena,” Kelly said, her voice sincere, “You and Kara both deserve to be happy.”

 

“Thank you, Kelly,” Lena said, reaching out for a hug.

 

Alex and Kara left the window and joined them and everyone said their goodbyes.  Kara turned to Lena as she shut the door with a giant grin on her face.

 

“That was so awesome,” Kara said happily.

 

“It really was,” Lena answered, enjoying Kara’s enthusiasm, “I was just telling Kelly that this is the best holiday I’ve ever had.”

 

“Really?” Kara asked, grinning.

 

“Yes really, darling,” Lena answered raising an eyebrow, “And…I have a present I thought I should give you tonight.”

 

“YES!” Kara cheered, pumping her fist like a complete goofball and making Lena laugh loudly.

 

“Into the bedroom, you fool,” Lena said, laughing.

 

They went into the bedroom and Lena pulled out two wrapped boxes.

 

“Okay, I feel bad,” Kara said, “I didn’t get you anything for tonight.  But you can just open one of yours early.  I have three for tomorrow.”

 

“First of all, you should not have gotten me three for tomorrow,” Lena said, grinning, “And secondly, I assure you tonight’s gifts are as much for me as for you.  Open this one first.”

 

Kara grinned and pulled off the wrapping.  She immediately noticed that the box was from Agent Provocateur.  She grinned at Lena and opened the box.  Inside she found a red lace teddy, fitted with a garter belt and hose.  Laying below them was a pair of gold cuffs connected by black soft rope.

 

“Holy cow, Lena,” Kara said, picking up the teddy and holding it above the box.  Lena chuckled loudly.

 

“Holy cow?” Lena repeated, laughing.

 

“Well, I don’t know what to say,” Kara said grinning, “It’s really hot.  I’ve never worn anything like this.”

 

“Like I said, this gift is as much for me as for you,” Lena said, “I want you to put it on.”

 

“And the cuffs?” Kara asked, smirking.

 

“I’ll take care of those,” Lena answered.

 

“What about the other box?” Kara asked.

 

“Why don’t you change first,” Lena answered, leaning forward and giving Kara a very provocative kiss, “That way I can look at you in your new outfit longer.”

 

“I don’t know if I’d call this an outfit,” Kara said, walking toward the bathroom and making Lena laugh again.  Lena quickly went into the closet and changed her own clothes.  She had ordered herself a deep green lace bra and thong and she was waiting on the edge of the bed when Kara emerged from the bathroom.  Kara was still adjusting the strap a little as she walked out and it took a moment for her to realize what Lena was wearing. 

 

Lena’s mouth fell open just a bit as Kara walked out in the lingerie.  She was stunning.  Lena’s breath hitched as she watched Kara recognize that she had changed as well.  Kara’s demeanor changed immediately and Lena could feel the tension rise between them.  Kara walked over and pulled Lena up into a standing position and raked her eyes slowly up and down her body.  She pulled her close and began kissing at her neck, running her tongue gently up to her ear.  Lena took a deep breath and enjoyed the sensation for a moment before stepping back slightly.

 

“Slow down, there,” Lena teased, “You have another gift.”

 

“I have everything I want right here,” Kara said, her voice low and serious and her eyes never leaving Lena’s.  Lena breathed deeply and felt the heat in her body at Kara’s words.

 

“Open it,” Lena said pulling Kara down so that they were sitting on the bed together.  Kara smiled softly and took the box.

 

“It’s heavy,” Kara said, her brows wrinkled as she pulled off the wrapping.  The box was marked from Njoy and she opened it to find a very large, stainless steel ridged dildo.  She looked at Lena with a smile.

 

“What do you think?” Lena asked, “Up for a try?”

 

“Um, yes,” Kara answered, her voice playful, “It’s kind of big and it’s cold.”  Kara ran her hand along the side of it. 

 

“The reviews were incredible,” Lena said, cocking up one eyebrow, “I couldn’t wait to try it on you.  Now, I want you to lie back so I can look at you.”

 

Kara grinned and laid back on the bed.  Lena walked around the room and lit some candles and turned off the lights.  She could feel Kara watching her and she took her time.  She grabbed the cuffs and swung them above Kara.

 

“Put your hands above your head,” she said.  Kara complied happily and Lena cuffed her to the headboard.  “I’ll leave your legs free to move.”

 

Lena straddled Kara and ran her fingers along the edge of her teddy.  Kara relaxed and took in deep breaths.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Lena said softly as she leaned down and kissed Kara, cupping her face in her hands.  Kara moaned into the kiss.  Lena took her time, kissing Kara softly and running her hands up Kara’s arms until their fingers were interlaced and their bodies were flush.  Lena spent a few minutes atop Kara, kissing softly and letting their bodies touch.  She knew Kara was getting worked up, and she was as well, so she sat back up and took off her bra.  Kara instinctively struggled against the cuffs, wanting to touch Lena.

 

“Come here,” Kara pleaded, “Let me use my mouth.”

 

Lena obliged and leaned forward and Kara licked at her breast and took her nipple into her mouth.  Lena rocked against Kara’s lace covered abs as Kara happily lapped at her chest.  After a couple of minutes Lena slipped off of Kara and moved down to her waist.  She unclipped the garter belt and unsnapped a couple of buttons and pulled off Kara’s panties, leaving her in the top and the hose.  She looked at her for a moment then moved her eyes to meet Kara’s.

 

“You are incredible,” Lena sighed out, “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

 

Kara let out a deep sigh and Lena brought their lips together then she suddenly reached up and unhooked the cuffs.  Kara looked at Lena quizzically and Lena pulled her in to her body.

 

“I changed my mind, I want you to hold me tonight,” Lena said, so softly Kara could barely hear.  Kara could hear the vulnerability in Lena’s voice and immediately wrapped her arms around her and brought their lips together. 

 

They kissed for another moment then Lena pulled back.  She took the sleek dildo in her hand and rubbed the tip against Kara, making Kara’s body hitch and summoning a small moan.  She could feel Kara’s wetness on her fingers as she trailed them between Kara’s legs and lined up the toy.  She slowly inserted the tip and let Kara adjust.

 

“Is it okay?” Lena asked, softly.

 

“It’s cold,” Kara answered, “It feels really good, go slow.”

 

Lena pushed it in slowly, Kara’s hands tightening on her back as it slid it.  When the ridges reached Kara’s clit she let out a long, low moan.  Lena kept moving slowly and Kara draped her leg over Lena, pulling their bodies even closer.  Lena felt herself tremble as Kara gasped into her neck.

 

“Lee, deeper,” Kara breathed out.  Lena pushed the rest of the dildo forward and Kara breathed in short, quick gasps, clearly enjoying the feeling of the cold toy.  Lena started moving it in and out and Kara moved her hips in time with Lena’s thrusts.  Kara held Lena close and they alternated between deep kisses and Kara panting into Lena’s neck.  As Kara got closer to her release she burrowed her head into Lena’s shoulder and gasped and moaned then finally screamed out in ecstasy as her orgasm washed over her.  She bucked wildly for a few moments, trembling and shaking until she was fully sated.  Lena gently pulled the toy away and Kara moved herself atop her body.

 

“I want you, now,” Kara said, her voice deep and breathy.  She moved down Lena’s body and moved her thong aside and buried her face between Lena’s legs.  Lena whimpered and brought her hands down and grabbed Kara’s hair in her hands.  Kara buried her tongue inside Lena.

 

“Oh, god, right there,” Lena yelled out as Kara lapped at the perfect spot.  Kara licked and sucked, never letting up until she felt a gush on her chin and heard Lena scream out her name.  Lena pulled at her hair as Kara kept going until she couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Kara moved back up the bed and pulled Lena into her body.  Kara was still wearing the soft lace top and she loved the way it felt as Lena gently rubbed the lace against her back.  She held her tightly and kissed her softly for a few minutes then leaned back.

 

“I have to agree,” Kara said, looking at Lena, “This is the best Christmas Eve ever.  I can’t imagine Santa bringing anything better than what I’ve already got.”

 

Lena giggled then looked at Kara for a long moment, “I love you, Kara.  I want to spend all my Christmas Eves with you.”

 

She didn’t think before the words left her mouth but she knew it was true.  There was no point denying it, Kara was the one.  She had never been surer of anything.  Kara’s eyes filled with tears even as she smiled.

 

“So do I, Lena,” Kara answered softly.

 

They kissed and held each other and fell into a happy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual this was supposed to be one holiday chapter but now it's two...
> 
> Next chapter - Christmas Day


	32. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts are exchanged and everyone is very happy

Kara and Lena were both dressed in comfy sweatpants and silly Christmas sweaters when Eliza, Kelly and Alex arrived.  They decided to come earlier than the rest of the group so that the family could exchange their gifts.  Alex chuckled as she noticed Lena’s sweater with an alien wearing a Santa hat and holding up two fingers in a peace sign.

 

“Kara had me open my first present already,” Lena said, giggling with Alex at the ridiculous sweater.

 

“If anyone had told me when we first met that I’d be spending Christmas with you wearing that I’d have bet my house it would never happen,” Alex said, rolling her eyes at Kara and pointing to Lena’s outfit.

 

“I think it’s cute,” Kara protested, “You look adorable, Lee.”

 

“Whatever makes you happy,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“She must really love you, Kara,” Eliza added, making Alex guffaw even louder.

 

“Even Mom thinks it’s ridiculous,” Alex said, laughing.

 

“I kind of like it,” Kelly said, draping her arm around Kara, “I’ll get Alex something next year in solidarity, Kara.”

 

“Please, let’s not make this a contest,” Lena said, chuckling, “God knows what I’ll end up wearing.”

 

They all laughed and Kara hurried to the kitchen as she heard the timer ding.  She pulled fresh baked croissants from the oven and poured coffees for everyone.

 

“Wow, where did you get those?” Alex asked.

 

“Also courtesy of the chef,” Lena said, “We left them out to rise last night and popped them in the oven this morning.”

 

They all took bites and hummed in happiness.

 

“Seriously, I would be fine if this whole ‘Lena hosts Christmas’ thing becomes a tradition,” Alex said, winking at Lena.

 

“You have no idea,” Kelly said, giggling.

 

“What’s that mean?” Kara asked.

 

“You’ll see,” Lena said, smiling, “Ready for gifts?”

 

They all moved to the area near the tree and found spots to sit.  Eliza went first, handing each of them gifts.  Alex went first, grinning widely as she pulled out a sleek metallic motorcycle helmet.  Alex knew helmets and she knew this one was state of the art.

 

“Mom, this is great,” Alex said, turning it and examining each angle, “But you shouldn’t have spent this much.”

 

“Alex, you know I need you as safe as I can get you,” Eliza said, smiling, “Please wear it.”

 

“I will, Mom,” Alex said, pulling it on her head and smiling as Kara took a picture.

 

Kara dropped her phone down and pulled at the wrapping on her gift.  She opened it to find an exquisite set of drawing pencils and paper.  She looked up at Eliza with a shy smile.

 

“It’s been so long,” Kara said, picking up one of the pencils and feeling its weight in her hand.

 

“Kara, do you draw?” Lena asked.

 

“She used to, and she’s very talented,” Eliza said, “I thought you might like to take it up again.”

 

“Why did you stop?” Lena asked, surprised to learn something new about her girlfriend.

 

“I don’t know,” Kara said, “I guess I just got busy, but I’ve been thinking about picking it up again.  You must read minds, Mom.”

 

“Maybe this will give you the push,” Eliza said, smiling.

 

“I love it, thank you,” Kara said, walking over and giving Eliza a tight hug.

 

“Okay, and for you two,” Eliza said, handing Kelly and Lena their gifts, “You can open them at the same time.”

 

They both opened the boxes to find beautiful cashmere scarves and leather gloves.  Kelly’s scarf was deep red and Lena’s was dark green.  The gloves were a beautiful shade of gray.  The women tied the scarves around their necks and put on the gloves and took pictures with Eliza, thanking her and giving hugs.

 

“Lena, no more going out in the cold without them,” Eliza said, smiling slyly.

 

“I promise,” Lena said, holding up her hands in a surrendering stance.

 

“Your turn, Mom,” Alex said, as they all brought her gifts.

 

“We should have done this differently,” Eliza said laughing, “I have so much to open.”

 

“Get to it, Mom,” Kara said, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Eliza opened a new leather satchel for work from Alex, who had been complaining forever to her mother to get a new one.  The old one had started literally ripping at the seams.  They both laughed as Eliza teased it was more for Alex than for her.  Kara gave her a new set of kitchen towels, pot holders and a very expensive nonstick omelet pan.  Eliza acknowledged that she needed to replace those things as well and the girls ribbed her lovingly about holding onto everything around the house just a little too long.

 

Kelly handed Eliza her gift and looked nervous as she opened it.   Eliza oohed and aahed as she pulled out the organic spa supplies from the box. 

 

“I’m gonna pamper myself this week,” Eliza said, “Thank you, Kelly.  I love it.”

 

“I figured you work so hard all the time,” Kelly said, “You could use some relaxing stuff around the house.”

 

Eliza looked surprised at the size and the heft of the box Lena placed before her.

 

“You’ll understand when you open it,” Lena said, chuckling.

 

Eliza pulled the wrapping off the very large box and pulled open the flaps on the top.  There were a number of items inside and Eliza’s smile grew each time she pulled one out.

 

“So, these are the best of the best new gardening tools,” Lena said, explaining how to use some of the knives, shears and other products.  Eliza and Lena talked excitedly as she finished looking through each one.  Kara was beaming watching the two of them get so enthusiastic about each thing.  Alex was happily watching for a while but then grew bored of the garden talk.

 

“You two could go on for hours about this stuff,” Alex said, picking up a clawed tool, “Let’s get to the rest of the stuff!”

 

They all laughed and gathered up Eliza’s gifts and put them neatly out of the way. 

 

“Alex, open mine,” Kelly said, handing Alex a large box.

 

“I’ve been eyeing this thing the whole morning,” Alex said, smiling widely as she pulled back the paper.  She opened up the box and her eyes grew wide as she pulled out a beautiful leather jacket.

 

“Do you remember?” Kelly asked, smiling.

 

“We saw this on our first date,” Alex said, grinning widely as she pulled it on, “At the art fair.  There were two women there who handmake leather goods.   I loved their stuff.  This is beautiful, Kelly.”

 

Lena stroked the arm of the jacket and nodded approvingly, “You can tell it’s handmade.  It’s really a work of art.”

 

“I love it, Kelly.  I love you,” Alex said hugging Kelly and giving her a quick kiss.  “Open mine.”

 

Kelly took the box from Alex and unwrapped it.  She read the insignia for Rado and opened it slowly.  Inside was a beautiful mother of pearl and diamond watch.  Her eyes widened as she pulled it gently from the box.

 

“It’s beautiful, Alex,” Kelly said, her voice soft.

 

“Turn it over,” Alex said.

 

Kelly turned it to read the inscription:   _My love til the end of time – Alex_

Kelly’s eyes filled with tears as she put the watch on her wrist then wrapped Alex in a tight hug.

 

“Thank you, Alex.  I love it,” Kelly said.

 

“The pressure’s on,” Kara said, making everyone laugh, “But I feel pretty good since I started with the alien Christmas sweater.  Here you go, Lena.”

 

Kara handed Lena two boxes and motioned for her to open the top one first.  Lena opened it to find a beautifully framed picture of her and Kara.  She remembered Alex taking the shot when they were on one of their double dates.  The picture was candid, with both Kara and Lena laughing.  She had made it the screen saver on her phone.

 

“You don’t have many pictures around here so I wanted you to have one of us I knew you loved,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“It’s wonderful,” Lena said, grinning. 

 

Kara motioned to the other box, this one a large flatter shape.  Lena carefully peeled back the paper to find a painting inside.  She leaned the artwork back against the arm of the couch and wiped a tear from her face as she took it in.  It was an impressionist style painting of the playground at the Shepherd School with children running around playing.

 

“I hope every time you look at it you remember how incredible you are, Lee,” Kara said, standing behind Lena and wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

“Kara, how did you get this?” Lena asked.

 

“I found a local artist who takes commission work,” Kara said, “It’s been in the works for a little while now.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Lena said, “Thank you, Kara.”  She turned and kissed her softly then walked over and picked up the last two boxes under the tree.

 

“This one first,” Lena said, handing Kara a small box.

 

Kara opened it to find a gold necklace with a gold hibiscus charm hanging down. 

 

“This is so pretty,” Kara said gleefully, “What kind of flower is it?”

 

“It’s a hibiscus,” Eliza answered, “It’s beautiful.”

 

“I think you’ll understand a bit more when you open the next one,” Lena said, motioning with a nod to the box on Kara’s lap.

 

Kara opened the next box.  There were multiple items inside.  The first thing she saw made her blush wildly as she pulled out a very sexy floral print bikini.  Alex made a wolf whistle, only making her turn even redder.  Kelly and Lena laughed loudly as Eliza shook her head at Alex and giggled.

 

Kara pulled out a small toy airplane next then a cheesy party store Hawaiian lei.  She held both in her hands then looked up at Lena with a huge grin.

 

“Babe, the hibiscus is the state flower of Hawaii… where we’re going…,” Lena said as Kara jumped up from her spot and nearly knocked Lena over as she pulled her into a hug.

 

“Oh my god, when? What? Lena!!!!” Kara shrieked happily as she picked Lena up and twirled her in her arms.

 

“Kara, put me down!” Lena said, laughing, as Kara finally placed her on the ground, “God, you’re strong.”

 

Everyone was laughing and Kara was doing a ridiculous hula dance with the lei around her neck over her Christmas sweater.

 

“Kara, you didn’t finish opening it,” Lena said, slapping her on the arm and pointing to the box.

 

“I got really excited and I didn’t see anything else,” Kara said, “sorry.” She plopped back down in her chair and grabbed the box.  There was an envelope still inside and she opened it up and pulled out a photo.  It was a picture of Lena and Kara with Kelly and Alex taken on one of their double dates.

 

“Aw, this is so cute,” Kara said, not understanding entirely what was happening.  Alex’s brow was furrowed as Kelly gripped her hand tightly and smiled ear to ear.

 

“I asked Alex what to get you for Christmas,” Lena said, “And she told me to think about what you loved the most.  I thought what you’d love the most is being with your favorite people…”

 

“Oh my god, really?” Alex said, realizing what Lena had done.

 

“Yes, really,” Lena said, “You guys are coming too.”

 

“AAAAAHHHHH !!!!” Kara let out a loud scream and jumped up from her chair.  This time she actually tackled Alex to the ground in excitement.  Kelly and Lena were doubled over laughing as the two sisters rolled around screaming and laughing.  Eliza looked like she had never been happier watching them all act like silly kids.

 

“Holy shit – when are we going?” Alex finally asked as she pushed Kara off of her and stood up.

 

“Alex!” Eliza admonished.

 

“Sorry, Mom,” Alex said, still smiling ear to ear, “When are we going?”

 

“Day after tomorrow,” Lena said, grinning.  Kelly was laughing next to her.

 

“Wait, what?” Alex asked, looking at Kelly, “Did you know about this?”

 

“Yep, when Lena asked how soon we could go we figured this was perfect,” Kelly said, “School is out.  I cleared my private schedule and Lena got everything in place for you guys at LCorp.”

 

“We’ll take the LCorp jet out to the Big Island.  I have a private villa and a guest house rented for us,” Lena said, “Six days there.  We’ll return on the second in time for you to have a day to be back before school starts.”

 

“New Year’s Eve in Hawaii!” Kara said, “This is the best, Lee.  Really.  I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Lena, this is incredible,” Alex added.

 

“I’m going to kiss my girlfriend now, so don’t look if you don’t want to see it,” Kara said, pulling Lena close and giving her a sweet, long kiss.

 

They cleaned up everything and started to get ready for the wave of people that would be arriving soon.  They couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces as they chatted about everything they could do in Hawaii.  Kelly and Lena had made some plans already, including a stargazing trip on the mountain and a morning of surf lessons for all of them.  When the guests arrived they all learned of the trip and shared in the women’s happiness.  Ruby was the only one slightly disappointed when she found out she couldn’t go. 

 

“No worries, my little princess, I have something special for you,” Lena said, pulling Ruby onto her lap and handing her a box wrapped in paper with Santa Mickey Mouse decorations.

 

Kara and Sam sat close by as Ruby ripped open the paper.  Inside was a Disneyland box that Ruby opened carefully.  She pulled out a tiara and princess outfit and a fancy engraved invitation. 

 

Ruby slowly read the invitation out loud, “Princess Ruby, you are cord… cord…”

 

“Cordially,” Sam said, helping Ruby along.

 

“Cordially invited to be my guest at Disneyland,” Ruby continued, “Bring along your friends and we’ll take special care of you all day long.  No waiting in lines.  The best seats in the house.  Meet all your favorite characters and eat at our fanciest restaurants.  Can’t wait to see you!  - Mickey Mouse.”

 

“Oh, my goodness, Aunt Lena,” Sam said, shaking her head and giggling at Lena’s very extra gift.  Ruby was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

 

“I can bring friends too?” Ruby asked.

 

“It’s a VIP day for up to ten people,” Lena said, “You, me and your mom.  That leaves seven spots you can fill if you’d like, but you don’t have to fill them all.”

 

“I want Aunt Kara to come too,” Ruby said, jumping on Kara’s lap.

 

“Aunt Kara?” Kara asked.

 

“Oh, is it okay if I call you that?” Ruby asked, her arms around Kara’s neck.

 

“I’d love it,” Kara answered, smiling sweetly at Ruby, “And I’d love to come on your special day but I don’t want you to leave any of your friends out.”

 

“It’s okay,” Ruby said, “I’m still making new friends.  I only really have three at school.”

 

“Well they are going to be the three luckiest kids in the world,” Kara said, grinning.

 

“We can pick a day that works for all of us once your mom talks to your friend’s parents, okay?” Lena said.

 

“Thank you, Aunt Lena,” Ruby said, moving to Lena’s lap and giving her a hug before running to the kitchen with the invitation to show everyone.

 

Kara followed Ruby leaving Sam and Lena together on the couch.

 

“You went crazy this Christmas, Lena,” Sam said, laughing.

 

“I know, but I dragged you two across the country and I wanted to do something special for her,” Lena said.  “Are you wondering if I’ve forgotten you?”

 

“No, Lena, I’m wildly overpaid as it is,” Sam said, grinning, “I don’t need anything.”

 

“You’re my best friend,” Lena said, “And I love you dearly and you always take care of me.  I wanted to do something special for you, too.”

 

Lena handed Sam a box.  Sam opened it to find a certificate for a number of wine tastings held monthly across the city at the fanciest restaurants.

 

“It’s for both of us,” Lena said, looking at Sam and taking her hand, “Since you’ve been here we’ve been working so hard.  We haven’t had enough time to hang out together.  Kara’s already agreed to help with Ruby on our wine nights.  I want to spend some time with you.”

 

“Lena, this is wonderful,” Sam said, reaching out and hugging her, “I could really use some girl time with you outside of work.”

 

“Me too,” Lena said.

 

The rest of the day was spent with the whole group happily sharing time together.  Another feast was consumed, accompanied by good wine and some very old Scotch Lena provided.  The biggest laugh of the day came when Alex surreptitiously hung mistletoe over one of the doorways and Sam and Winn got caught passing each other underneath it.  James hooted and hollered and they both blushed fabulously as they shared a very quick, chaste kiss while Ruby made vomiting noises.

 

By the end of the day they were all full and exhausted.  Everyone gathered their things and Lena promised to call Alex and Kelly the next day to make final arrangements for the trip.  When the group finally left Lena and Kara settled down and cuddled into one another on the sofa.

 

“Six days with you away from all this,” Lena sighed out.

 

“I can’t believe you planned a trip and you included Alex and Kelly,” Kara said, her voice happy and wistful at the same time, “I can’t wait, Lee.”

 

“Me either, my love,” Lena answered, snuggling closer and relaxing into Kara’s tight hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Aloha!


	33. Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation time

The four women stepped down onto the tarmac at Hilo Airport around noon where they were greeted by two local men wearing Hawaiian clothing.

 

“Ms. Luthor?” one of the men asked and Lena walked toward him and shook his hand.

 

“I’m Lena,” she answered with a big smile.

 

“Aloha, Lena,” he said, “I’m Makani, your private concierge for the week.”

 

Makani handed each of the women a glass of fresh juice and placed a lei of fresh orchids around each woman’s neck. 

 

“Okay, this is way different from the plastic one,” Kara said, smiling, “It’s cold and the flowers are beautiful.”

 

“The lei is used for all sorts of special occasions in Hawaii,” Makani said, “These are given to welcome you to our home.”

 

“Thank you, Makani,” Kara said, grinning widely.

 

“And this juice, it’s the best,” Kelly said, drinking her last sip.

 

“Made from the fruits of the island,” Makani said, “This one is mango and orange.  You’ll find we can make many combinations for you at the resort.  Everything is fresh, picked daily.”

 

“This is starting off really good, Lena,” Alex said, draping her arm over Lena’s shoulder and giving her a smile.

 

“Keanu will be assisting me this week,” Makani said, motioning to the man who was packing their bags into a small van.  “Let’s get you to your home.”

 

The women got into the van and settled in for the ride.  They took in the beautiful scenery as they made their way to the resort.  Joe gave them a quick overview of the island.

 

“The Big Island of Hawaii is the largest of all of our islands,” Makani said, “Our biggest city is Hilo, where you landed your airplane.  There you can see Mauna Kea, the world’s tallest mountain.”  Makani pointed to the large peak.

 

“I thought Mt. Everest was the tallest,” Kelly said.

 

“It is the highest above land, but our Mauna Kea goes down into the sea,” Makani said, “Measured from the sea base it is the tallest mountain.  It is a dormant volcano.  We have five on the island, the most famous is Mauna Loa, which is active.  You can visit there and see the lava flows.  Also, you might want to visit our waterfalls and black sand beaches.  There are many water activities, snorkeling, scuba diving, boating.  And we are famous for our Kona coffee.  It’s only a short drive to Kona to visit and there are some good local restaurants there as well.  You will not be bored on the Big Island.”

 

They arrived at the villa and walked into a large, spacious den with a deck looking out over some small ponds surrounded by flora and interlaced with walking paths.  The paths led to a private beach and the ocean. 

 

“This is breathtaking,” Alex said, her voice soft, “I’ve never seen anything so beautiful.”

 

“Wait until the sunset,” Makani said reverently, “Each night is a gift from the gods.”

 

Makani led them outside to a private infinity pool.  They all smiled at one another as they took in the lavish accommodations.  There were a few lounge chairs around and two small covered cabana areas to get shade.  Across the pool was a second, smaller house.

 

“This is the guest home,” Makani said, “please show Keanu which bags will be going there.”

 

The women sorted the bags then went into the guest house.  It was just as beautiful as the main home, but a little smaller.  It also had a deck looking out to the ocean.

 

“Lena, this is incredible,” Kelly said, “How did you find this place?”

 

“I have someone who handles travel at LCorp,” Lena said, “She’s very good at it.”

 

“I’d say,” Kara said.

 

“These homes are part of the Four Seasons resort here on the Big Island,” Makani said, “So we have access for you to anything you need.  I believe you have reservations for dinner tonight at the main resort.  I also see you have some private massages ordered here for this afternoon.”

 

“I figured after the flight it might be a nice way to ease into the vacation,” Lena said to the group, “I hope you don’t mind that I booked them.”

 

“Yeah, I hate it when people book private massages for me,” Alex teased, making them all chuckle.

 

“I will let you ladies get settled for now,” Makani said, “Pick up any phone and dial 434 and you will reach me or Keanu directly.  We will take care of all of your needs.   When you want to go to the main resort we will pick you up by cart.  If you’d like you can walk to the beach from here and then walk along the beach to the resort.  It takes about 20 minutes but it is a lovely way to get there.  Is there anything I can get you now?”

 

“Yes, Makani,” Lena said, “We haven’t eaten a proper meal today.  Perhaps you could bring us a sushi tray, whatever the chef suggests, some tempura, and a bottle of white wine, something crisp.  Oh, and is it possible to get some potstickers?”

 

“Of course,” Makani answered, “I’ll bring it back as soon as it’s ready, I’d imagine about a half hour.”

 

“Thank you, and we’ll take it on the deck of the main house,” Lena said.

 

Makani left and they walked out onto the deck.  Kara pulled Lena into her arms and gave her a sweet, tender kiss.  Alex didn’t object as she stood behind Kelly, her arms laced around her waist, looking out at the ocean.

 

“How about you guys get unpacked then come over,” Lena said, “We’ll get settled and have some lunch.  Massages are at three.  Dinner is at seven-thirty so we can lounge by the pool a bit in between.  We can watch the sunset from there – it’s around six tonight.  I figured the first day should be all about relaxing.”

 

“I like that plan,” Kelly said, and Alex nodded.

 

Lena and Kara walked back to their place and went upstairs to the bedroom.  The suitcases were waiting for them and they began unpacking.  There were two closets.  Kara finished first and peeked into Lena’s closet to find her hanging up the last of her clothing.

 

“No peeking, I have some surprises,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“So do I,” Kara said, grinning, “I’d like to use at least one of them right now but we don’t have enough time.”

 

“Aaah, that kind of surprise,” Lena said, smiling, “I can’t wait.”

 

Kara grabbed Lena and pulled her in for a deep kiss.  Lena felt Kara’s tongue move down along her neck and she giggled and pushed her back gently.

 

“Not yet, darling,” Lena said teasingly, “the food will be here shortly.”

 

“I know,” Kara said, pulling her back in for another kiss, “I’m hungry for all kinds of things.”

 

“Me too,” Lena said, “We have six days, my love.  Plenty of time.”

 

They walked down the stairs and went and sat out on the deck.  The air was warm but there was a nice breeze coming off the ocean making it a lovely time to be outside.  Kelly and Alex walked up a few minutes later and sat down.  They all sat quietly, enjoying the view and the sound of the ocean.  Makani appeared a few minutes later with the food and the wine. 

 

“There are bottles of water and fresh juice in your refrigerators,” Makani said, “Is that all for now?”

 

“Yes, thank you,” Lena said, looking at the beautiful platter in front of them.  The chef had included a bowl of fresh fruit as well and Kara grabbed a slice of mango and popped it in her mouth.

 

“Oh my god, why does this taste so good?” Kara said, “They must have a god of fruit or something here.  It’s incredible.”

 

“I believe they actually do have a god of agriculture,” Lena said, “I did some reading before we came about the traditions of the islands.  It’s fascinating.”

 

“Is there anything you don’t research?” Kelly asked, “Don’t you ever want to play it by ear?”

 

“Not really, I have a need for control,” Lena answered, chuckling.

 

“I get it,” Alex said, “I did the same thing.  I wanted to be surprised but I couldn’t help myself.  I read all about the island.”

 

“Not me, except for the food,” Kara said, giggling, “I read all the menus at the resort and I searched other restaurants on the island.”

 

“What did you find?” Lena asked, smiling at Kara.

 

“There is so much good stuff,” Kara said, “I’m going to talk to Makani tomorrow about making some arrangements – if that’s okay.”

 

“Of course, I want everyone to do what they want,” Lena said, “After today we only have three things planned on the books – tomorrow morning we have surf lessons.  Thursday afternoon we have a trip scheduled to the observatory.   We’ll stay there until it’s dark and do some stargazing.  Our final evening we have a private dinner here on our beach.”

 

“I want to go to the volcano for sure,” Alex said, “And to the black sand beach.”

 

“I’d like to go to the coffee farms,” Kelly said.

 

“I’m in for all of it,” Kara said, bouncing up and down and popping a potsticker into her mouth.  Her eyes got wide as she chewed, “Wow, that’s delicious.”

 

They all moved their attention to their lunch.  The fish was as fresh as the fruit and they all ate until they were almost too full.   The wine paired perfectly and they happily lounged on the deck sipping from their glasses until the masseuses from the spa showed up.  Alex and Kelly went back to their place and they agreed to meet at the pool when they were finished and rested. 

 

“Would you prefer to stay on the deck or move inside?” the masseuse asked Lena.  Lena looked over to Kara.

 

“We’re gonna be naked, right?” Kara whispered to Lena, making Lena laugh.

 

“Yes, Kara, but no one can see us,” Lena answered giggling, “this is a private villa and there’s a wall at the end separating us from the guest house.”

 

“I’ve never had a massage outside,” Kara said, “let’s do it.”

 

The masseuses set up their tables while Lena and Kara went inside to change into robes.  Of course, Kara got a quick kiss and copped a feel of Lena’s breasts as she changed, making Lena laugh and push her away.  They walked back outside.

 

“We’ll give you a moment to get comfortable,” the masseuse said, “Please begin under the sheet on your stomach.”

 

They left them in private and the women shed their robes then got onto their tables.  They were about five feet from one another and Kara had her head turned watching Lena as she got settled.  Just as Lena seemed to be getting comfortable her body stiffened.

 

“Kara, there’s a lizard over here,” Lena said, pointing to a rather large, tropical colored lizard running along the edge of the deck.

 

“It’s pretty,” Kara said, propping herself on her elbows to get a better look.

 

“No it’s not, oh my god,” Lena said, panicking as it turned her way, “I can’t relax with it there.  Come shoo it away.” 

 

Kara started giggling uncontrollably.

 

“Lena, I’m naked,” Kara said, “I’m not chasing a lizard away.”

 

“It’s looking at me,” Lena said, sounding serious and making Kara laugh even harder.

 

“No it’s not,” Kara said through her laughter, “We’re in Hawaii, Lena.  There’s gonna be lizards.  It doesn’t care about you.”

 

“We should have stayed inside,” Lena huffed as the masseuses walked back outside.

 

“Is everything okay?” the masseuse asked, looking between the two women and smiling as Kara was still caught up in her giggles.

 

“She’s afraid of the lizards,” Kara said, flopping down and getting in place.

 

“I assure you I’ve never had a lizard get close to any of my clients,” Lena’s masseuse said, rubbing her hands firmly down Lena’s back, “Just relax.  I promise.”

 

“Okay,” Lena sighed out, already relaxing at the feel of the hands on her back, “But I swear, if that lizard gets on me we’re staying inside for the rest of the trip.”

 

Kara giggled then calmed herself as her masseuse started rubbing her shoulders.  Soon both women were happily in semi-conscience states as they enjoyed their massages.

 

When they were done, Kara and Lena walked upstairs to the master bathroom to change into swimsuits.  They were both feeling like noodles, their bodies totally relaxed.  Lena slipped off her robe and Kara immediately pulled her into her body.  They were both slick from the massage oil.  Kara held Lena close and kissed her passionately.

 

“Can’t wait any longer,” Kara said, breathing heavily into Lena’s ear and rubbing her hands along Lena’s sides.  Soon both of their hands were slick with massage oil and they found themselves on the bathroom rug.  Kara was atop Lena with her head between Lena’s legs while Lena returned the favor underneath her.  It almost seemed like a contest of who could make the other fall apart first.  In the end, they came together, breaths heaving and moaning.  Kara rolled off Lena and they both looked up at the ceiling, gasping.

 

“I’m not sure I can move,” Lena said, “Between the massage and that.”

 

“We only have to make it to the pool,” Kara said, chuckling, “I might crawl.”

 

Lena laughed loudly and rubbed Kara’s leg softly, “I can’t believe the first place we did it in Hawaii was the bathroom floor.  So romantic.”

 

“It’s a nice rug,” Kara answered, and they both kept giggling as they stood up.

 

They dressed in swimsuits and coverups and made their way to the pool.  Alex and Kelly weren’t there yet.  Kara inspected the situation then went back inside and grabbed some waters and put them in an ice bucket to have outside.  She dialed Makani and ordered some Hawaiian cocktails to be delivered a bit before sunset.  When she got back outside Lena was in the pool.  Kara pulled off her coverup and jumped in.  When she broke the surface she let out a yelp.

 

“The water is really cold,” Kara said, shaking out her body.

 

“It’s fine after a minute,” Lena said, swimming over and wrapping herself around Kara.  Kara held her ass as she wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her shoulders. Lena looked at Kara for a moment then kissed her softly.

 

“Are you guys gonna have sex in the pool?” Alex shouted, “Because we’ll wait inside.”

 

Kara and Lena both laughed as Kelly and Alex approached.

 

“Took care of that already,” Kara teased, “We’re good for another few hours.”

 

“Us too,” Alex said, smirking, “Why do you think it took so long to get out here?”

 

“Well, well, suddenly the sisters aren’t so shy about their sex lives,” Lena said, grinning.

 

“It’s vacation,” Alex said, “I intend to have a whole lot of sex and I’m very, very happy about the separate houses.”

 

Kelly grinned and walked behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist.  She kissed Alex’s neck softly then looked up and winked at Kara.  Alex let out a scream as she felt Kelly suddenly push her right into the pool, still wearing her cover up.  Kara was cheering loudly as Alex broke the surface, clearly surprised by the cold.

 

“You’re supposed to be on my team!” Alex yelled at Kelly as the women all laughed.  Alex pulled off her coverup and tossed it out of the pool.  Kelly walked over to the steps and attempted to enter the pool slowly.  Alex swam over and pulled her in without any resistance whatsoever.

 

They spent the next couple of hours swimming, laying poolside, enjoying cocktails and enjoying each other’s company.  The highlight was when all four women hung onto the side of the infinity pool side by side and watched as the sun slid down into the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a little more vacation time


	34. more vacation bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more Hawaii...

Kelly and Lena sat on the sand watching as Alex caught a wave and surfed all the way to shore.  Kara was sitting on her board next to the instructor cheering.  The women on the beach had tried the surfing for a while but eventually decided it was more fun watching the Danvers sisters.  As it turned out, Alex knew how to surf a bit and she was having great success.  Kara was more of a beginner but was determined.  They were clearly having a great time.

 

“Lena, I can’t thank you enough for this,” Kelly sighed out as she gave Alex a thumbs up and a big smile.

 

“I’m as happy as anyone,” Lena said, “This trip was what we all needed, especially Alex.”

 

“She stays so strong all the time,” Kelly said, “but I know she really needed a break.”

 

Lena flinched as Kara lost her balance and fell backwards off the board.  She popped back up with a big smile and Lena relaxed.

 

“They have no fear, those two,” Lena said, grinning.

 

“Kara’s good for you, you know,” Kelly said, “Alex says it all the time.”

 

“Does she think I’m good for Kara?” Lena asked, smirking.

 

“If she didn’t we wouldn’t be here,” Kelly answered, nudging Lena with her shoulder.

 

“She is good for me,” Lena said, “I feel lighter when I’m with her.  I tend to get stuck in the darkness sometimes.  Sam’s always been good for me.  Obviously, Kara is a whole different level.”

 

Kara and Alex paddled to shore and jogged up to the women.  They both flopped down on the sand, exhausted.

 

“What are you two talking about?” Kara asked, smiling at Lena.

 

“You,” Lena answered, grinning.

 

“Better be good,” Kara said, chuckling.

 

“Always,” Lena said, leaning down for a quick, chaste kiss.

 

“Do we have anything else on the schedule today?” Alex asked.

 

“No, I thought we might stop for lunch on the way back,” Lena said, “One of Kara’s restaurants is near here.”

 

“Awesome!” Kara said, standing up and wiping the sand off her wetsuit, “I’m starving.”

 

“I figured you would be,” Lena said.

 

They gathered their things and returned everything to the surf shack before hopping into the convertible provided by the resort.  Alex was driving and Lena programmed the GPS before getting into the backseat with Kara.  As soon as she settled in Kara instinctually put her hand on Lena’s thigh.  Lena interlaced their fingers and they enjoyed the short ride.

 

They pulled into the Big Island Grill and had to wait a while for a table.  It was a neighborhood restaurant, not at all fancy and filled with locals. They were all content relaxing and chatting until their names were called to sit.

 

“This is supposed to be really authentic Hawaiian food,” Kara said, “I’m so excited.”

 

Lena laughed as Alex and Kara read over the menu, seemingly happy with every item offered.  When the waiter arrived they asked for suggestions and finally decided on letting him bring out a number of different items.    Kara’s eyes lit up when the loco moco was served.  She tasted it first and let out a loud moan.

 

“Geez, Kara,” Alex giggled as she dug in for a bite.

 

“Oh my god, rice, hamburger, fried egg and gravy,” Kara said, “This is heaven.”

 

Lena looked at the plate with trepidation.  She took a small bite and followed it with a sip of her juice.

 

“What?  You don’t like it?” Kara asked, looking absolutely confused.

 

“It’s good,” Lena said, still looking like she couldn’t make up her mind, “It kind of tastes like hangover food.”

 

“It does,” Kelly said, laughing.

 

The waiter brought out roast pig and short ribs and chicken katsu.  Lena was thrilled when a large salad and fresh fruit showed up as well.  When they all thought the meal was done a huge slice of mudpie appeared, making both Alex and Kara smile ear to ear.

 

They finished their meal and Lena insisted on paying even though they weren’t at the resort and she had already paid for everything else.  The others had pretty much given up on any suggestion that they put in for any part of the trip, as Lena got grumpy very quickly upon their attempts.

 

They drove back to the resort, all tired from the morning.  Kara and Lena decided to take a walk on the beach and Kelly and Alex settled in at the pool.  As much as they all enjoyed each other it was nice that they were spending some time as couples as well. 

 

The evening and the next day all went according to plan with activities mixed in with relaxing times.  The women were all excited as the met Makani to take them to their stargazing trip.  They hopped in the resort van and chatted on the way.

 

“I’m really excited about this,” Alex said wistfully, “Kara and I had a telescope when we were kids in Midvale.  Dad used to love to teach us about the stars.  He’d take us camping and he had a star map he’d pull out.”

 

“I remember getting bored and making like, a million smores while you two looked up at the sky,” Kara said, giggling.

 

“It worked out for everyone,” Alex said, “I loved the smore deliveries just as much as the stars.”

 

They arrived at the base of Mauna Kea and followed a small road to a cabin about halfway up the mountain.  Makani got out and introduced them to their guide, Tui.

 

“Aloha, ladies,” Tui said, “We have some snacks and water for you here at our lower cabin.  You need to hydrate.  We will be travelling to the top of Mauna Kea, at altitude of nearly 14,000 feet.  The peak of the mountain is covered in snow, so we’ll provide parkas and gloves for everyone.  We’ll stay for a while then return down a bit lower to a more comfortable altitude to eat some dinner then see the stars after sunset.”

 

“Wow, beach in the morning and snow in the afternoon,” Kelly said.

 

“Our island is like a little world to itself,” Tui said, smiling, “Volcanos, rain forests, beaches, waterfalls, snow.  A gift from the gods.”

 

The ladies drank a bottle of water each before getting parkas and gloves in appropriate sizes then climbing into a small van for the trip up the mountain with Tui.  They all marveled at the view from the mountaintop as they stood in the snow and listened to Tui explain the history of the area and the building of the observatory on Mauna Kea.  When he was done they walked around a bit.  Kara and Alex got into a mini snowball fight that didn’t last very long as they were quickly winded in the high altitude.  They got back into the van and drove part way down to a different cabin than the one before.  They shed their heavy clothes and were provided lighter jackets.

 

“This island is amazing,” Kara said, “I can’t get over everything being on this tiny piece of land.”

 

Tui talked to some other employees and soon the women were sitting at a nice warm meal of Hawaiian pork and mashed potatoes.  When they finished the sun was beginning to set and Tui led them down a walking path for a short hike to an area with benches and telescopes and a magnificent view of the island.  They sat down and watched quietly as the sun set into the ocean.  Kelly was snuggled happily into Alex and Lena was wrapped in Kara’s arms. 

 

When it became completely dark but for the light of the moon Tui approached and began pointing out different constellations and planets in the sky.   The women listened intently, taking turns at the telescope when Tui pointed out something particular to look at.  When he was done his talk he excused himself.

 

“I will leave you to look in peace for a little while,” Tui said, “To enjoy this beauty.  I’ll be back to gather you all in a bit.”

 

Tui walked down the path.  Lena and Kara settled back in on their bench.  Kelly sat next to them as Alex went to the telescope.  They all sat, very happy in the quite peacefulness of the night, gazing at the stars.  Alex moved the telescope around as she searched the sky.  After a few minutes she walked away from the telescope but didn’t return to the benches.  She walked to the other end of the clearing and looked up at the sky.  The women watched her and soon all three noticed that she was wiping her cheeks.  Kelly looked at Kara.

 

“Can I?” Kara asked, seeking permission from Kelly to go to Alex.

 

“Of course,” Kelly answered.

 

Kara stood and walked over to Alex.  Alex turned her head away and tried to catch her breath but Kara heard the soft sob.  She turned Alex’s body to hers and pulled her into her arms.  Alex gave in and wrapped her arms around Kara and held her tightly.

 

“I miss him sometimes,” Alex said softly, “I didn’t expect this to catch up to me here.”

 

“It’s okay,” Kara said, rubbing Alex’s back, “It’s so beautiful, it’s hard not to be overwhelmed.”

 

Kelly and Lena watched from the benches, trying not to stare but glancing over, concerned.  Lena moved closer to Kelly and reached out and touched her shoulder softly.  Kelly looked at Lena and gave her a sad smile.

 

“How much do you know about what happened to Jeremiah?” Kelly asked softly.

 

“Hardly anything,” Lena said, “Kara doesn’t talk about it much.  All I know is that he went on a mission for work and he didn’t come back.”

 

“I think it haunts Alex sometimes,” Kelly said, “That they never found him.  I think even though she knows he’s gone, somewhere inside she still believes one day he’ll show up again.  She never got any real closure.”

 

“I didn’t realize this would trigger her sadness,” Lena said, “I would have never suggested it.”

 

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing, Lena,” Kelly said, “It’s so breathtaking.  I feel emotional up here, too.”

 

Kara and Alex walked back, Kara’s arm draped over Alex’s shoulder.  Kelly stood and Alex pulled her in for a hug.  Kara sat down next to Lena.  Alex hugged Kelly tightly then let go and walked over to Lena.  She looked down and Lena stood up, unsure what to do.

 

“Lena, thank you,” Alex said, her voice still cracking, “I haven’t felt this close to my Dad in years.”  Alex took Lena into her arms and hugged her tightly.  Lena felt her own eyes welling with tears as she held Alex.

 

They all sat quietly for the next few minutes until Tui arrived to take them back down the mountain.  They rode to the bottom and met Makani, who took them back to the resort.  Kelly and Kara walked out onto the deck while Lena and Alex went to the kitchen.  Lena opened up a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Scotch.  She poured two glasses.  Alex poured two glasses of wine from the refrigerator and they went out to the deck.  Alex handed the wine to Kelly and Kara and took a Scotch from Lena.  They settled in and enjoyed their drinks, chatting about the rest of the week and enjoying the sound of the ocean.

 

“We don’t have anything planned for tomorrow,” Lena said, “How about we sleep in and meet in the afternoon.  We can go to the black beach for sunset.”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Alex answered, yawning, “I wouldn’t mind staying in bed most of the day.”

 

“That would sound a lot more enticing if you weren’t yawning,” Kelly teased, standing.

 

Alex immediately swatted Kelly on the rear, making her yelp and making Lena and Kara laugh loudly.

 

“I can rally,” Alex said, grinning.

 

They said their goodnights and Alex and Kelly went back to their house.  Kara and Lena stayed on the lounge chairs on the deck until Kara put down her empty glass.  She stood and walked to Lena’s chair and straddled her lap.  Lena put her arms on Kara’s shoulders and looked at her for a long moment before leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss.

 

“Should we move inside?” Lena asked, as she pulled back.

 

“No,” Kara answered, taking Lena’s hand and placing it on her own thigh, “I was hoping to stay right here.”

 

Lena grinned and leaned back up into another kiss.  Kara pulled back then stood and pulled off her pants, leaving her only in a small thong.  She climbed back atop Lena and leaned forward, kissing her neck then sucking roughly.

 

“You’re going to leave a mark,” Lena said, breathing heavily.

 

“Just a small one,” Kara whispered, latching on again.  Lena hummed deeply.  Kara took Lena’s hand and moved it between her legs.

 

“Tell me what you want, Kara,” Lena huffed out, running her fingers softly on Kara’s inner thigh.

 

“Fuck me, Lena,” Kara whispered into her ear, “You know what I want.”

 

Lena pushed two fingers into Kara, who responded by bucking her hips and grinding into her.  Kara didn’t last long.  As she came she latched her mouth onto Lena’s neck and definitely left a mark.  Lena moaned as loudly as Kara.  When she was done Kara let her weight fall on top of Lena and snuggled into her.

 

“You do plan on returning the favor, right?” Lena teased.

 

Kara picked up her head and looked at Lena.

 

“You just got us all night and all morning alone,” Kara said, grinning wickedly, “You’re going to have trouble walking by the time we meet up with Alex and Kelly again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - wrapping up Hawaii and getting close to wrapping up our story


	35. the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short but important 
> 
> I've been on vacation for over a week and am still at it so you only get a tid bit

Lena and Kara hung on the edge of the infinity pool looking out toward the ocean.  They were chatting happily, interspersed with some kissing and Kara making a grab every now and then for Lena’s ass or boobs.  Lena would giggle and let her cop a little feel before batting her away.

 

“Only one more night tomorrow,” Kara sighed, “It’s gone so fast.”

 

“Tomorrow is our sunset dinner on the beach,” Lena said, “I’m excited about that.”

 

“Me too,” Kara said, wading behind Lena and attaching herself to her waist.  She kissed the back of her neck softly and Lena hummed.

 

“Look at those two,” Lena said, watching as Kelly and Alex walked hand in hand together out past the ponds to the beach.

 

“They’re adorable,” Kara said, “I’ve never seen Alex so happy and so at peace.”

 

“Do you know where they’re gonna look for a new place?” Lena asked.

 

“I think not far from you,” Kara said, “Alex has wanted to get closer in town for a while and now she can afford it.”

 

“Look, the sun is peeking out one more time,” Lena said wistfully, “It’s beautiful when the sky is so pink.”

 

Kara glanced up toward the beach then squinted her eyes.

 

“Lena, look at Alex!” Kara said, her voice rising.

 

*****************

 

Alex and Kelly walked holding hands out to the beach.  Alex had asked Kelly to skip the late afternoon swim in lieu of taking a walk together.  They walked to the beach quietly, both enjoying the beauty of their surroundings.  They made their way to a rocky crag near the water and settled leaning against it watching the sea.

 

“I am so happy those two got together,” Kelly said, motioning her head towards the house and giggling, “The fringe benefits for us are awesome.”

 

Alex chuckled and pulled Kelly in for a kiss, holding her tightly when they were done.

 

“Kelly, the whole time here with you I’ve been thinking,” Alex said, pausing.

 

“I hope it’s been good thinking,” Kelly said, her voice light.

 

“It has,” Alex said, “The past few months have been the best in my life, well, obviously not the getting arrested part.”

 

Kelly chuckled and gave another quick kiss.

 

“Anyway, I was thinking about us moving in together,” Alex said.  Kelly looked at her quizzically.  “And, as excited as I am it’s not what I really want.  Kelly, I love you.  You are everything to me.”

 

Alex pulled back from the hug and dropped down to one knee.  She pulled a simple silver ring from the pocket of her cover up and held it up.

 

“Kelly Olsen, will you marry me?” Alex asked.

 

Tears were already flowing down Kelly’s face as she nodded enthusiastically and pulled Alex up and into a tight embrace.  Her hand shook as Alex placed the ring on her finger.

 

“The ring isn’t anything special, as far as jewelry goes,” Alex said, giggling, “I bought it here on the island at one of the gift shops.  I figured we could pick something for both of us when we get home.”

 

“I love it,” Kelly said, “It’s perfect.”

 

The women were distracted by the sound of whooping and hollering coming from the pool deck of the house.  They both looked up to see Kara jumping up and down and pointing at them then making a thumbs up sign.  Lena stood next to her, smiling from ear to ear.

 

“I think they saw us,” Alex said, holding up Kelly’s hand and pointing to the ring and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back Monday with another chapter


	36. Last day in Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last day of vacation bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my vacation - it was a long one and I'm trying to get my bearings back after 11 days of crazy travel!

Lena awoke to the sound of the waves in the ocean outside their open doors to the bedroom deck.  The smell of the sea and the flowers of the island wafted through.  She smiled softly and glanced over to see Kara, sleeping soundly on her back, her mouth slightly open, her arms above her head.  Lena moved closer to Kara and slid her hand underneath her gently.  Kara mumbled softly and turned her body into Lena’s, cuddling onto her shoulder and throwing her arm over Lena’s waist.

 

Lena pulled Kara closer and held her in her arms, rubbing her back softly until Kara’s breathing evened out again and she knew she was still sleeping.  Lena laid like that for a while, blissfully happy with Kara in her arms.  She thought of the first time Kara came to her office, carrying a Big Belly Burger bag and nervously asking about the grant for the Shepherd School.  She thought about the day that the playground was built and their first night together.  She remembered the laughter in the kitchen as Kara and Ruby made cookies and created a huge mess.  She held on even tighter as she remembered the sadness in Kara’s eyes after their fight just weeks ago.  She sighed deeply thinking that she couldn’t imagine losing the woman in her arms.

 

Lena rubbed her hand down Kara’s side and leaned down and kissed her forehead.  She moved her lips to Kara’s cheek and Kara stirred and hummed softly.  Kara’s eyes opened just a bit and she immediately cupped Lena’s cheek and kissed her lips softly.

 

“Morning,” Kara mumbled tiredly as she moved back from the kiss.

 

“Shhh,” Lena whispered, bringing their lips back together.  Lena kissed her softly but passionately moving her hand down to Kara’s breast and rubbing against her nipple.  Kara hummed her appreciation and threw her leg over Lena’s.  Lena immediately moved her hand down between Kara’s legs and began rubbing softly.

 

“Lena,” Kara whispered, her voice still scratchy from waking.

 

“I love you so much, Kara,” Lena said softly into Kara’s ear before bringing their lips back together in a searing kiss and picking up the pace with her fingers.  Kara moaned out in ecstasy as she felt the heat pooling in her center.  Lena kept her pace and a couple of minutes later Kara was grasping her back as her body shook through her orgasm.  Lena held her tightly and kept their bodies close.

 

“Oh, babe, that was sooooo good,” Kara sighed as she cuddled back into Lena’s neck.

 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Lena said, “It’s our last morning to stay in bed.”  Lena tried to move downward but Kara kept a tight hold on her.

 

“Nope, my turn,” Kara said, flipping Lena unexpectedly and straddling her waist, “I know you’re ready.”

 

“Oh, I’m ready for whatever you’ve got,” Lena said, smiling widely and making Kara giggle.  Kara stood up and moved to the closet.  Lena propped herself on her elbows.

 

“I’ve got one last thing I haven’t pulled out yet,” Kara said from inside the closet.

 

“Good lord, how much did you spend on toys for this trip?” Lena teased.

 

“Well, since I wasn’t paying for anything else,” Kara replied, stepping out with a black leather harness on and a very large dildo hanging between her legs.

 

“Um, Kara, that’s huge,” Lena said, her eyebrow cocked.

 

“You don’t have to…” Kara started, suddenly blushing.

 

“Oh, I want to give it a try,” Lena interrupted immediately, “Get over here.”

 

Kara walked over to the bed.  Lena opened her legs and Kara gently laid atop her propped on her arms to keep most of her weight off of her.  Kara leaned down and kissed Lena gently.  She moved her hand down between her legs and rubbed softly.

 

“I think you’re ready,” Kara teased, feeling the wetness between Lena’s legs.

 

“Just go slow,” Lena said, glancing down, “It’s really wide too.”

 

Kara gently pushed the tip into Lena then slowed when she felt Lena’s body tense.

 

“Okay?” Kara asked.

 

“It feels really good,” Lena said, grasping Kara’s ass in her hands and pushing her in deeper.

 

“Lena!” Kara grunted, as her hips moved closer and the dildo slipped further inside.

 

“Fuck, Kara, do it,” Lena said, her voice gravelly, “Oh god…”

 

Kara started pumping in and out of Lena.  She was glad Kelly and Alex were in another house as Lena’s screams and moans reverberated in the bedroom.  Lena was cursing up a storm and Kara was so turned on that she could her herself grunting as she moved her hips into Lena.

 

“You’re gonna make me come again,” Kara spewed out as the back end of the dildo rubbed against her.  Lena’s moans were overwhelming Kara’s senses.

 

“Come with me, Kara… I’m about to… oh, god, oh god,” Lena shouted and dug her nails into Kara’s back as her orgasm hit.  Kara’s hips bucked wildly as she came, pushing through her own orgasm to make Lena’s last as long as she could.  Finally, Lena flopped flat beneath her and held her hips to make her stop.  Kara laid atop Lena, dildo still inside for a few moments until they both caught their breath.  Kara started to slide off but Lena held her tightly.

 

“No, stay there,” Lena said, her voice hitching, “It feels so good.  I’m still…”  Lena’s hips bucked again and Kara realized she wasn’t finished.  Kara slowly began rocking atop her and Lena let out a soft mew.  Within a few seconds she was screaming out Kara’s name as her second orgasm hit.  Kara rode her through it then gently pulled out of her and cuddled their bodies together.

 

“Can’t we just stay here forever?” Kara asked, smiling at Lena softly and making Lena giggle.

 

“I wish we could,” Lena said, “I’ve never been happier.”

 

“Me either,” Kara answered, leaning forward and kissing Lena softly again.

 

After a while they got up and showered and walked out to the beach and down to the resort.  They had all agreed the night before to meet for a late brunch.  They found Alex and Kelly sipping mimosas as they walked onto the deck of the dining area at the resort.

 

“I hope we didn’t keep you waiting,” Lena said, smiling at the couple.

 

“We just got here,” Kelly answered, standing up and pulling Lena into a tight hug.  Lena was caught off guard but quickly found her bearings and hugged Kelly back tightly.

 

“What was that for?” Lena asked, smiling widely as she pulled back from the hug.

 

“I’m in Hawaii with my fiancée,” Kelly answered, “And my two dear friends who made it all possible.  You deserve a hug.”  Kara beamed as Lena chuckled and shook her head.

 

“You guys have to check out the food,” Alex said, “Kelly and I did a quick walk around.  It’s incredible… all the regular breakfast stuff, plus prime rib, a whole giant section of fruit, an omelet bar, a waffle bar – and there’s a whole section of Asian food that we usually have for dinner.  Kara – there’s even potstickers!”

 

“This is like a dream,” Kara said, smiling and looking at Lena, “Really, this just tops off the best morning ever.”

 

“I really, really don’t want to know what that means,” Alex said, laughing.

 

The women spent nearly two hours eating and drinking and enjoying the view.  When they were done they decided they would spend their final day at Rainbow Falls.  Makani had told Lena that the falls were roaring that day and that the short hike would be beautiful.  They went to the front of the resort where a convertible was waiting for them.

 

“I’ll drive,” Alex said, immediately before Kara could get to the door, “I’d like to live through the trip.”

 

“Hey, I’m a good driver,” Kara protested.

 

“Come in the backseat with me, darling,” Lena said, climbing into the car.  “We can enjoy the scenery.  Also, I’d like to live through the trip.”

 

Alex and Kelly burst out laughing as Kara put on a dramatic pout as she climbed in behind Lena.  As soon as she was in, she grabbed Lena and began tickling her, making Lena yelp loudly.  Lena stopped her by attaching their lips and soon they were kissing like teenagers in the back seat.

 

“Okay, gross,” Alex said loudly.

 

“They’re kind of cute,” Kelly said laughing.

 

They got in the front seat and programmed the GPS.  Alex hooked her phone to the radio and soon they were driving down the highway in Hilo singing along to music.  They arrived at the falls and spent the next couple of hours hiking to the top and finding rainbows.  When they were done there they decided to make a stop at the black beach before heading back.  They were able to swim there even though the water was quite chilly.  Both couples enjoyed the excuse to hang on to each other as they bobbed in the waves.

 

They drove back to the resort and spent a bit of time in the hot tub before returning to their rooms and getting ready for dinner on the beach.  All four women took the opportunity to look their best for their final dinner together. 

 

Kelly tied her deep green sarong around her body and looked in the mirror one last time.  She had her hair pulled up on one side in a gold clasp.  She walked out into the bedroom to find Alex waiting for her.  She was wearing a yellow suit.  The top half was just a jacket with no blouse beneath.  The neckline plunged almost to her waist.  Kelly’s breath hitched as she saw her.

 

“You like it?” Alex asked, looking a little sheepish.

 

“Like it? You look hot as hell, Alex,” Kelly answered, walking over and smashing her lips against her. 

 

“I wasn’t sure I could pull off the look,” Alex said as they pulled apart.

 

“I can’t wait to pull it off of you,” Kelly teased, making Alex groan at the bad joke.

 

“Come on,” Alex said, taking her hand, “Kara just texted they are waiting by the pool.”

 

They walked hand in had out to the pool.  Kara and Lena were standing facing one another, arms around each other, kissing softly as they walked out.

 

“Seriously?” Alex asked loudly, making Kara laugh.

 

“I swear I didn’t think you’d be out that quick,” Kara said, chuckling.

 

Lena pulled back from Kara and looked at Alex.  She eyed her outfit up and down and cocked up her eyebrow.

 

“Alex, you look incredible,” Lena said, her voice laced with a sexual tone.

 

“Um, Lena, that’s my sister,” Kara said, “And I’m right here.”

 

“Take notes, dear,” Lena said, running her hand down Kara’s arm, “I like a woman in a suit.”

 

“Well, well, Kara, I think we might need to go shopping when we get home,” Kelly said, smiling as she took Kara’s arm in hers as they started walking out toward the beach.

 

“You do look hot,” Kara said, playfully nodding at Alex and making her chuckle.

 

They arrived at the beach to find a table set up in a small area surrounded by flora but with a clear view and path out to the water.  There was still enough sunlight to see but tiki torches surrounded the area to light up the dinner once the sun set.  Makani was waiting near the table.

 

“Aloha, ladies,” Makani said, “We have a wonderful feast prepared for you tonight.  We try our best to serve you but stay out of your way.  Please, enjoy.”

 

They sat down and Makani took a couple of minutes discussing cocktails, wine choices and the menu for the night.  The cocktails arrived in just moments and they all clinked their glasses together as they began their last meal in Hawaii.

 

“A toast to Lena for the best trip ever!” Kara said, smiling as their glasses met.  They all took a sip and Lena blushed and grinned at Kara.

 

“I want to say something, seriously,” Alex said, her voice soft and gentle.  The other women settled quietly and waited, wondering what Alex had to say.

 

“Two months ago was one of the worst days of my life,” Alex said, quietly, “But I wouldn’t change a thing.”

 

She glanced at each of the women then turned to Kelly, “You stood by me every step of the way, babe.  You were my rock.  Through all that mess I realized you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.  I can’t wait for you to be my wife.”  Kelly’s eyes filled and she smiled softly and took Alex’s hand.  Alex turned to look at Kara, who was already becoming emotional.

 

“Kara, you’ve never ceased to prove to me that you will stand by me and defend me – no matter what,” Alex said, smiling wryly, “Even if it means you act like a crazy person.”

 

They all giggled and Kara shook her head and wiped away a tear.

 

“Kara, you are the best sister in the world,” Alex said, “And I can’t wait for you to be my maid of honor.”

 

“Really?” Kara squealed, jumping out of her seat and pulling Alex into a hug.

 

“Of course, really, you nerd,” Alex teased, laughing as she settled back into her seat.  She turned and looked at Lena, who looked a little unsure.

 

“And you, Lena,” Alex said, reaching over and taking her hands in hers, “We are gonna make our mark in this world together – and there is no one I’d rather do it with.  You make Kara so happy – it fills my heart for my little sis.  And you have proven yourself to be a true, loyal and dear friend.  Thank you so much for this trip, Lena.  I love you.”

 

Lena let out a small sob and Alex pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.  Kara and Kelly both wrapped their arms around them so they were all in one big hug.  When they pulled back Lena wiped her eyes and looked up at everyone.

 

“It’s taken a long, long time,” Lena said, “But I finally feel what it’s like to have a family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a little time jump to the wedding festivities


	37. The Rehearsal Dinner

_Six months later…_

 

Lena stepped from the backseat of the towncar and walked into the restaurant.  She checked herself in the mirror hanging in the vestibule as she was being greeted by the maître d.

 

“I’m here for the Danvers/Olsen rehearsal dinner,” Lena said.

 

“Right this way,” he answered, leading her up the stairs to a private room.

 

Kara had attended the small rehearsal earlier and Lena had rushed home from work to get ready and meet at the dinner.  She had chosen new dresses for both the rehearsal and the wedding.  Tonight she was wearing the sexier of the two.  It was a simple dark green dress with a low cut neckline that hugged her tightly.  She was sure Kara would love it.  She stepped into the banquet room and was immediately greeted by a waiter with a glass of champagne.  She thanked him and took the glass and glanced around.  She caught Kelly’s eye and walked over to the brides.

 

“Wow, Lena, you look great,” Kelly said, grinning.

 

Lena hugged Kelly, Alex and Eliza and chatted for a moment, looking around.

 

“She went to the restroom,” Alex said, smirking, “She wanted to check her look one more time.”

 

“Her look?” Lena asked, “What do you mean?”

 

Alex tilted her head and Lena looked over to see Kara walking toward her.  Her hair was flowing freely, clearly having been styled that day into long, sultry waves.  Her lipstick was a darker shade than usual, highlighting her pouty bottom lip.  She was wearing a white shirt buttoned all the way to the top underneath a fitted dark navy suit.  Lena literally gasped when she saw her and her mouth stayed hanging slightly open as Kara walked closer.

 

“I think she likes it,” Kelly said to Alex, giggling. 

 

Kara’s face turned to a grin as she caught sight of Lena’s reaction.  She looked at Lena like she was the only person in the room as she walked up and gave her a quick, soft kiss.  Lena smiled into the kiss then stepped back to look at Kara again.

 

“You are breathtaking,” Lena finally said.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Kara answered, chuckling and taking Lena’s hand in hers.

 

“Seriously, Kara, you are gorgeous,” Lena said, looking at Kara sincerely.  Kara felt herself blushing.

 

“So are you,” Kara answered, leaning down for another quick kiss.

 

“Okay, that’s all I can take!” Alex said, “I’m going to mingle.  You two can just head straight home if you need to.”

 

“Alex, leave them alone,” Eliza said, “They’re adorable.”

 

“Um, mom, tonight is about me and Kelly, remember?” Alex teased.

 

“And by the way, you both look incredible too,” Lena said, smiling, “Kara just caught me off guard.”

 

“I take full credit,” Kelly said, smiling, “I had to beg her to buy it.”

 

“Really?” Lena asked, looking at Kara.

 

“She did,” Kara said, grinning, “I wasn’t sure.  It’s a little out of my comfort zone.”

 

“Kelly, I officially put you in charge of dressing Kara forever,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“Done!” Kelly answered, laughing.

 

The women began moving to their table as the wait staff directed that dinner would be served shortly.  The champagne flowed freely and the food was delicious.  When the main course was done James stood and everyone quieted down.

 

“Good evening everyone,” James said, clearing his throat,  “I’m going to try not to get too emotional here but I can’t make any promises…”  The crowd all laughed as he took a deep breath.

 

“Kelly, I wish dad was here tonight doing this instead of me,” James said, “But I’m going to do my best to make him proud.  One thing I’m sure of – he would be proud of you.  You helped Mom raise me.  You worked your way through college then graduate school, you got your PhD.  You are a beautiful, smart, successful woman.”  He paused to gather himself as Kelly was wiping away tears.

 

“I honestly never thought you could meet someone worthy of you,” James continued, “I was prepared to fight off anyone who tried to win your heart…”  The crowd laughed again softly.  “But it turns out I didn’t need to.  Somehow you managed to find the perfect woman to complete your life.  I’ve never seen my sister as happy and peaceful as she is with you, Alex.  It’s clear you two were meant to be together.  I couldn’t be happier for both of you.  So, let’s raise our glasses to the women of the hour – here’s to Kelly and Alex.”

 

Everyone clinked their glasses and toasted the happy couple.  Kelly got lost in James’ hug for a few minutes and it was clear they were both trying to compose themselves as they parted.  Alex gave James a tight hug then draped her arm around Kelly as she returned to her seat.  Kara stood and looked at Alex.

 

“Thanks, James…that’s not gonna be hard to follow…” Kara said sarcastically, bringing a round of laughs from the guests.  Kara turned and looked at Alex, catching her eye.

 

“Alex, when I came into the Danvers’ family I was lost.  I don’t know where I’d be without you.  You made me feel safe, you became the best big sister any girl could ever have,” Kara said, looking at Alex lovingly.  Alex was definitely losing her composure at this point and had to grab a napkin to wipe her eyes. 

 

“Over the years we have seen each other at our best and at our worst,” Kara continued, “And there’s one thing I’m absolutely sure of – I’ve never seen you better than you are when you’re with Kelly.”  Both women smiled widely even as Alex continued battling tears.

 

“Kelly, I was lucky to get to know you as a friend even before you met Alex.  Your brother described you perfectly except he left out one part – you are an incredible, wonderful friend.  I feel so blessed to have you in my life.  I love you dearly.”

 

Kelly was the one battling the tears at this point as she grinned at Kara.

 

“You’ve both been through some hard times, but you came through and found each other.  Now you can spend the rest of your lives making each other happy.  I can’t wait to share our lives together.  Here’s to Alex and Kelly.”

 

The group toasted again.  A few other toasts were made from family and friends and it seemed to be coming to a close when Lena stood.  Kara looked over, surprised.  She hadn’t expected Lena to speak but she was happy to see her rise.

 

“Good evening, everyone, I’m Lena Luthor for those who don’t know me,” Lena said, pausing for a moment to gather to her thoughts, “Alex works with me, Kara is my girlfriend… anyway, I didn’t prepare ahead, obviously…”  The crowd giggled.

 

“So… Alex – when we met I was drowning in work, pretty much miserable and I’m sure quite insufferable to work for,” Lena said, making everyone laugh again, “But you literally changed my life.  First, you chided me for working too hard, causing me to take a hard look at my choices.  Since then, I’ve hired new people and changed my schedule and I’m living a real life again.  Then you introduced me to Kara, and she is the love of my life.”

 

The crowed let out a collective “aawwww” as Kara blushed furiously and Alex and Kelly giggled at her reaction.

 

“You included me in your life with your family and with Kelly and I gained another incredible friendship as Kelly and I have spent time together.  Kelly, you’ve given me invaluable advice about the Danvers family… it’s always good to have someone in the know…”

 

Everyone giggled again and Lena took a deep breath, “Alex, you’ve taught me to be a true friend.  You loved me when I didn’t deserve it.  You forgave me before I even asked.  You took care of me when others would have pushed me out of the door.”  Lena paused as her voice cracked.  Kara reached over and took Lena’s hand.  Alex was wiping away tears again.  “You took me in and I became part of a family.  I am so happy that you found someone to love who is just as wonderful as you are.  I love you both.  To Alex and Kelly!”

 

Everyone cheered and drank again as the four women took their turn for a long group embrace.  Dessert was served after the toasts ended and the night was coming to a close.  Kara and Lena walked over to say their goodbyes.

 

“So, I’ll see you guys to get ready, right?” Alex asked Lena and Kara.

 

“We’ll be there bright and early,” Kara said, her voice full of excitement.

 

“And we’ll see you at the ceremony,” Lena said, winking at Kelly.

 

“Yep, it can’t come soon enough,” Kelly answered, grinning.

 

Kara took Lena’s hand in hers and they walked toward the exit.

 

“Did you call the car?” Kara asked.

 

“He’s waiting out front,” Lena answered, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.  Before opening the door Kara pulled Lena close to her and whispered in her ear.

 

“I don’t know how I’m going to wait to get home,” Kara said, her voice low, “I can’t stop thinking of ripping that dress off of you.”

 

Kara immediately moved forward, opening the door for Lena, who had turned a deep shade of red.  She walked quickly to the car and got into the back seat.  She instructed the driver to take them to her apartment and immediately pushed the button to raise the divider between the front and back seat.  Kara slipped in close to her and they pulled from the curb.

 

“Can’t wait,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s neck and slipping her hand up Lena’s thigh under her dress.

 

“Kara!” Lena whispered, gasping as quietly as she could as she felt Kara’s fingers moving her panties to the side.

 

“Sshhh, don’t want him to hear,” Kara whispered back, before attaching their lips firmly and rubbing her fingers along Lena’s clit.  Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth and shifted her hips and pulled her dress up higher to give Kara a better angle.  Kara responded immediately, rubbing faster and kissing harder, plunging her tongue into Lena’s mouth as she moved her fingers inside Lena.

 

“Fuuuck,” Lena moaned softly, grasping onto Kara’s sleeve and bucking her hips into Kara’s fingers.  Their lips attached again and stayed that way even as Lena came, moaning into Kara’s mouth.  Kara smiled as she pulled away from Lena.  She pulled her hand from under Lena’s dress then licked her fingers, making Lena’s breath pick up again.  They felt the car pull to the curb and Lena quickly adjusted her dress.  The door opened and Kara stepped out as though nothing had happened.  She held her hand out and Lena took it as followed Kara out of the car.  Lena smoothed her dress and thanked the driver as they walked to the apartment lobby.  As soon as they entered the elevator they looked at each other and broke into laughter.

 

“Your lipstick is all over your face,” Lena said, giggling uncontrollably.

 

“My lipstick is all over your face, too,” Kara answered through her laughter.

 

“I’m going to have to give that driver a bribe raise,” Lena said, still chuckling.

 

“Do you really care if anyone knows what we just did?” Kara asked, smiling and pulling Lena close.

 

“I guess not,” Lena answered, wiping at Kara’s face gently to remove the lipstick traces.

 

The reached the top floor and entered Lena’s apartment.  Lena immediately kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the sofa.  Kara sat down and took Lena’s feet onto her lap and rubbed them softly.

 

“Oh, that feels good,” Lena said, sighing.

 

“Better than the car?” Kara teased.

 

“Definitely not,” Lena answered, smiling, “But still very good nonetheless.”

 

They sat quietly for a few minutes until Lena looked back at Kara.

 

“Do you have everything you need here for tomorrow?” Lena asked.

 

“I think so, I checked my bag about fifty times,” Kara answered.

 

“You know, it’s getting kind of ridiculous,” Lena said, “All this moving stuff back and forth.  We’re pretty much together every night.”

 

“Yes, we are…” Kara answered, not sure what to say next.

 

“I mean, do you think, maybe it’s time we took the next step, too?” Lena asked, moving her feet off Kara’s lap and shifting closer to her.

 

“What are you asking me, Lena?” Kara asked softly.

 

“Well, I was hoping maybe you’d just stay here…forever?” Lena said, quickly adding, “I mean, I know this apartment isn’t as homey as yours, but it’s much bigger – perfect for having the family here and the holidays and everything.  I thought we could bring in a designer and redo the place, together.  Make it a home for us – if you want?”

 

Kara was nodding and sniffling throughout Lena’s explanation and she cupped Lena’s cheeks in her hands and kissed her softly when she finished.

 

“Yes, Lena, I want to move in with you.  I want to spend my life with you,” Kara said, smiling, “We’ll make this our home.”

 

Lena kissed Kara passionately, moving to straddle her lap and bring their bodies together.  They kissed for a few minutes until Lena moved back and looked at Kara intently.

 

“Let’s go to _our_ bedroom,” Lena said, her voice full of lust, “And let me get you out of this suit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - fun for all at the wedding


	38. The Wedding

Kara smiled widely as she watched Eliza accompany Alex down the short aisle to take her place for the ceremony.  Lena couldn’t keep her eyes off Kara.  Her mind wandered, imagining it was the two of them getting married.  She knew she would ask Kara to marry her, sooner rather than later.  She had already started looking for rings.  She wanted the proposal to be perfect.  She was pulled from her reverie when the preacher started talking.

 

The ceremony was short and sweet.  Alex and Kelly gazed at each other the entire time, smiles on their faces even through some happy tears.  They had kept the tradition of keeping their dresses secret.  Kelly wore a fitted mermaid style dress, accentuating her slim figure.  Alex wore a halter sheath dress with a slit high enough up one side to show some leg.  They were both ogling each other as they made their way through the vows.

 

When the ceremony ended everyone clapped and cheered and they all made their way into the reception hall.  Kara was exchanging hugs with the brides when Lena appeared with a glass of champagne for her.  Winn followed behind holding two glasses as well.

 

“Where did Sam go?” Winn asked.

 

“She went to bring Ruby out front to the babysitter.  Wasn’t she the cutest flower girl ever?” Kara asked, smiling widely.

 

“You guys were so sweet to ask her,” Lena added, handing Kara her drink, “It’s all she’s talked about for weeks.”

 

“That kid is so cute,” Alex said, “I loved having her around while we got ready.  Here’s Sam.”

 

Sam walked up smiling widely, “Free at last!  Ruby is on the way home with the babysitter.”

 

“Here you go,” Winn said, handing her a glass, “I figured you’d want one.”

 

“Thanks, Winn,” Sam said, smiling.

 

“She did a great job,” Eliza said to Sam, grinning, “You should be one proud mom.”

 

“I am, Eliza,” Sam said, smiling, “Thank you.”

 

The band called for Alex and Kelly to make their way to the dance floor for their first dance.  They walked out together hand in hand and Alex pulled Kelly close and gave her a soft kiss as the music started.  Kara hooted and hollered and Alex and Kelly both giggled.  Lena playfully slapped Kara’s shoulder and rolled her eyes.

 

“God knows what they’re going to do for us,” Lena said, then she blushed realizing what she implied.

 

“Lena Luthor, are you expecting that to be us one day?” Kara asked teasingly, “Is there something I should know?”

 

“Oh, shush,” Lena answered, moving closer and cuddling into Kara.

 

Kelly and Alex swayed to She Keeps Me Warm, gazing only at one another.  Alex nuzzled into Kelly’s neck and brought her lips to her ears.

 

“This is even better than I imagined,” Alex said softly.

 

“I can’t stop smiling,” Kelly answered, pulling back to meet Alex’s eyes again.

 

“And we’re only hours from the honeymoon,” Alex said, grinning.

 

“Baby, you got some less than 24 hours ago, is that all you think about?” Kelly teased.

 

“I wasn’t just thinking about sex,” Alex answered, giggling, “A whole week in Lena’s chalet in France with you.  It’s gonna be amazing… plus the sex.”

 

Kelly laughed and Alex caught her in another kiss as the song came to an end.  Soon most of the guests were on the dance floor.  It was a lively party and the band was keeping everyone happy with their playlist.  Kara bopped around everywhere, making Lena laugh at her antics.  Sam, Winn, Nia, Brainy and James took turns with different partners or dancing in a big group.  Even Eliza and Cat joined in for some of the songs.  The band slowed it down with A Thousand Years and Kara immediately pulled Lena tightly into her arms.

 

“Your hands are getting very close to my ass for a family setting, Kara,” Lena said, grinning wickedly as they danced.

 

“I’m being tame considering the thoughts of what I’d like to do,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Lena asked, “What were you thinking?”

 

Kara looked down at Lena, her face turning serious then leaned closer to her ear, “You know those private restrooms near where we got ready?  How about I take you in there and show you?”

 

Before Lena could answer she felt Kara take her hand and lead her off the dance floor.  They walked quickly down the hall to the back of the building.  There were two bathrooms in the back where they had gotten dressed for the ceremony.  Lena could feel herself blushing as they moved quickly down the hall.

 

“Are we really…” Lena started to ask.

 

“SShhh, we’ll be quick,” Kara answered, looking back and grinning.  Lena was blushing and Kara was enjoying it.  They ducked into one of the bathrooms and closed and locked the door.  Kara immediately pinned Lena to the door and started kissing her.  She heard a loud moan and pulled back and looked at Lena.  Lena’s mouth was open and her hand was covering it as she started giggling uncontrollably.

 

“That wasn’t you, was it?” Kara whispered, hearing the distinct noise of skin against skin and soft moaning from next door.

 

“Oh god, someone had the same idea,” Lena answered, as both she and Kara were muffling their laughter.

 

“Who else knows about these bathrooms?” Kara asked, keeping her voice low.

 

“It’s definitely a guy and a girl,” Lena said, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

“Okay,” Kara answered, still trying to muffle her laughter with Lena as she reached for the door handle.

 

_Yes, Yes, Winn, Yes !!!_

_Oh god, Sam !!!_

 

Lena and Kara both looked at each other with their eyes wide and their mouths open in surprise.  Kara covered her ears and shut her eyes dramatically.  Lena was doubled over in laughter trying desperately to stay quiet and open the door.  She got the lock undone and they barreled down the hall together.  They came to a quick stop before entering the main room of the reception.

 

“I can never unhear that,” Kara said, her face looking comically disgusted.

 

“Now I actually have to go to the bathroom,” Lena said, still giggling, “Come on.”

 

They went to the main ladies’ room then made their way back to the reception.  They decided to go get fresh drinks before returning to the dance floor.  Alex and Kelly were taking a break from dancing and were talking to guests.  Lena and Kara walked over and chatted for a couple of minutes.  Lena felt Kara elbow her waist and she looked up to see Sam casually walking over to the bar.  Winn walked back in a minute later and made his was onto the dance floor with the group.  Lena smiled wickedly at Kara then walked over to Sam.

 

“Where did you disappear to?” Lena asked casually.

 

“Oh, just the bathroom,” Sam answered, still looking slightly flushed and taking a sip of her cocktail.

 

“Hmmm,” Lena hummed out, “Funny thing, Kara and I went to use the private bathrooms for a quickie and it seems like someone had the same idea.”

 

Sam nearly spit out her drink.  She turned a bright shade of red and winced as she looked at Lena.

 

“Did you hear us?” Sam asked.

 

“Winn, Winn, yes, yes,” Lena whispered, imitating Sam.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Sam said, giggling.

 

“I think you broke Kara,” Lena said, laughing, “I didn’t get my quickie.  I’m not sure I’m even going to get any tonight.”

 

“She’ll live,” Sam said, chuckling, “I needed it.”

 

“So, Winn, really?” Lena said, “I would not have guessed that.”

 

“We’ve actually been talking a bit, outside of the group,” Sam said, “I kind of like him.”

 

“I would hope so,” Lena said, “You just fucked him in the bathroom.  Was that your first time?”

 

“Yes, and it was really, really good,” Sam sighed out, “I wish Ruby was sleeping out.”

 

“Kara’s moving in with me,” Lena said, almost making Sam drop her drink.  Sam smiled widely and pulled Lena into a hug.

 

“Lee, that’s great,” Sam said, “When did this happen?”

 

“Last night, and we’re not telling anyone here because it’s Alex and Kelly’s day,” Lena said, “I’m telling you because I’m pretty sure Ruby would love to spend some time with her favorite aunts soon for a sleepover.  It would give you a break and maybe you and Winn could have sex in bed like normal people.”

 

“Normal people?” Sam asked, “Weren’t you two going to the private bathroom to have sex?”

 

“I never claimed to be normal,” Lena said, grinning.

 

“We’d better get back to the party,” Sam said, “I’m gonna take you up on that offer of watching Ruby very soon.”

 

“Anytime, Sam,” Lena said, “And congratulations on your achievement tonight.”

 

Sam stuck out her tongue and walked back onto the dance floor to join the group.  Lena walked back toward Kara and the brides then noticed Eliza taking a seat to relax at one of the tables.  Lena changed her path and went over to Eliza.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Lena asked.

 

“I’d love it,” Eliza answered, smiling, “My feet are killing me.”

 

“Mine too,” Lena answered, plopping down on the chair.

 

“Wasn’t today lovely?” Eliza asked, “Alex looks so happy.”

 

“She does, they’re perfect for one another,” Lena answered.

 

“I understand you loaned them a private jet and a house in France for the honeymoon,” Eliza said, “That’s very generous, Lena.”

 

“What’s the point of having this stuff if I can’t share it,” Lena said, “And on that note, I’d like to ask you something.”

 

“Sure,” Eliza said, “What is it?”

 

“Well, the LCorp Foundation is up and running but we need to do more,” Lena said, “And one of the things I need to do is expand the Board of Directors.  I need people I trust to help decide how to best utilize the foundation to help National City.  I was wondering if you’d be interested?”

 

“In being on the board of your philanthropy?” Eliza asked, clearly surprised.

 

“Yes, Eliza,” Lena said, “You’ve lived in the area your whole life.  You’re brilliant.  You’re kind.  You’re fair.  I can’t think of anyone better.”

 

“I would love to do it!” Eliza answered, her voice filled with excitement.

 

“Great!  I’ll have Jess get in contact with you with the details,” Lena said.

 

They sat quietly for a few moments, Lena fiddling with her drink stirrer.

 

“Is there something else on your mind?” Eliza asked, watching Lena.

 

Lena took a deep breath and looked at Eliza.

 

“All day, all I can think of is that I want to marry Kara one day,” Lena blurted out.  Eliza smiled softly and put her hand on top of Lena’s.

 

“I assumed you two were heading in that direction,” Eliza said.

 

“Would that be okay with you?” Lena asked, her voice soft.

 

“Of course it would, Lena,” Eliza answered sincerely, “Sweetie, Kara adores you.  Alex adores you.  I love you.   You’re already part of our family and when you two decide to make it official I’ll be just as thrilled as I am today.”

 

“Thank you, Eliza,” Lena said softly, “I love you, too.”

 

Lena heard someone approaching and turned to find Kara walking up to the table.

 

“What are you two talking about so seriously?” Kara asked as she took a seat and draped her arm around Lena’s waist.

 

“Lena just asked me to be on the Board of Directors of the LCorp Foundation,” Eliza said, smiling widely.

 

“Really?” Kara asked, her voice full of happiness.

 

“Yes, really,” Lena answered, smiling.

 

“It so happens that I know of a very worthy school that could always use more funding,” Kara said, making Lena and Eliza both giggle.

 

The band called for the last song and they all made their way to the dance floor.  Dancing Queen came on and the crowd parted as Alex and Kelly made a big show of starting the dance before everyone jumped in.  Lena looked over and winked at Sam, who was finishing the night dancing with Winn.  Sam grinned widely.

 

Alex and Kelly took some time for final goodbyes before getting into their limo and heading to the airport.  Kara and Lena waited until everything was done then made sure everything was packed up in their Towncar before heading home.  They were both exhausted by the time they undressed, took off their makeup, hung their dresses and settled into bed.

 

“I saw you teasing Sam,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“She took it well,” Lena answered, “I told her you were moving in and I promised we’d watch Ruby so that they could have sex properly.”  Kara giggled.

 

“What did she say about us moving in together?” Kara asked.

 

“She nearly tackled me she was so excited,” Lena answered, grinning.

 

“Should we make a plan about that?” Kara asked.

 

“I’ve already thought about it,” Lena said, “I’m going to clear out one of the closets in here so you’ll have a full closet in the master bedroom.  We can have the movers come to your house next Saturday.  They’ll take all of your clothing and personal items and move them here.  This week we can decide what else you want to bring – your pictures and whatever else is meaningful.  We’ll mark it with sticky notes to make the move go quicker.”

 

“You really did think about it already,” Kara said, laughing softly.

 

“I want you in here with me,” Lena said, “as soon as possible.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Kara said, “I can donate my furniture.  There’s a charity in town that helps battered women get settled in new apartments.  They are always looking for furniture.”

 

“That’s a wonderful plan,” Lena said, “I can have my movers bring it all wherever they need.   And I want to get new things for here as well.  We’ll meet with a designer soon.  We’ll donate whatever we replace.”

 

“Your stuff is all in good shape,” Kara said.

 

“It is, but I didn’t pick any of it,” Lena answered, “I didn’t care, I let the designer do it all herself.  I care now.  I want this place to be a reflection of us.”

 

“Have I told you today how much I love you?” Kara asked playfully.

 

“No, I’m pretty sure you haven’t,” Lena answered.

 

“I’m pretty sure I have,” Kara said, grinning.

 

“Show me,” Lena answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - another little time jump...


	39. the playground

_Six months later…_

 

 

“Babe, are you almost ready?” Lena asked, pulling on her heel and grabbing her purse.

 

“Yep, just a sec,” Kara said, clearly flustered as she grabbed her work bag and turned the corner from the bedroom into the den.

 

“What’s got you in such a mess this morning?” Lena asked, smiling as she handed Kara a to-go cup of coffee.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Kara answered, “Just checking to make sure I have everything.”

 

“You could take your own car if you need more time,” Lena answered.

 

“No, you’re coming to school this morning anyway,” Kara said, “Let’s ride together.”

 

“Okay,” Lena answered, “the driver is downstairs.”

 

They walked out of the door and down to the car.  They both sipped their coffees and rode quietly toward the Shepherd School.  Lena noticed Kara’s leg bouncing nervously and reached over and put her hand on her knee to calm her.

 

“Kara, it’s just some potential donors,” Lena said, smiling, “You do this all the time.  Plus you have me there for support.”

 

“Thanks so much for agreeing to come,” Kara said, “And for helping me out with new contacts.”

 

“No problem,” Lena said, smiling.

 

They pulled up to the school.  Kara grabbed her bag and Lena followed her inside.  There were a few employees around and the kids would be arriving in less than a half hour.

 

“The others will be here right after the kids arrive,” Kara said, putting her bag down in her office. 

 

“Hey gals,” Kelly said, sticking her head out of her office.

 

“Morning, Kelly,” Lena said happily.

 

“Kara, there’s an issue with the playground,” Kelly said, “You guys should go check it out before the donors get here.”

 

“What kind of issue?” Lena asked.

 

“I don’t know, some repairs or something,” Kelly answered, “The maintenance guy told me about it.”

 

“Okay, come walk with me,” Kara said to Lena, grinning at Kelly as they walked out.

 

They walked outside to the empty schoolyard and made their way to the playground.  Kara walked onto the turf and started looking around.  Lena stayed on the blacktop.

 

“Hey, come see,” Kara said, standing on one of the bridges near the highest tower.

 

“I’m wearing heels, Kara,” Lena said.

 

“You don’t have to climb,” Kara said, giggling, “Just walk up those steps.”  She pointed to an easy path.  Lena mumbled grumpily to herself as she walked to the bridge.

 

“What am I supposed to be looking at?” Lena asked, peering into the tower.

 

She turned to see Kara watching her, her face flushed and her breathing rapid.

 

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena asked.

 

“Lena, I need to tell you something,” Kara said.

 

“What is it, Kara?” Lena asked, “You’re making me nervous now.”

 

“No, don’t be nervous.  It’s not bad,” Kara said, shaking her head.

 

“Okay….,” Lena said.

 

“Lena, I asked you to come here today because I wracked my brain wondering how I wanted to do this and I kept coming back to this place,” Kara said, “This is the thing that you did for me, for the kids.  This is what made me first fall for you, Lena.  When you built the playground you showed me how big your heart was for the first time.  And you’ve shown it over and over again…”

 

Lena’s face was filled with confusion as Kara rambled.  Kara paused and took a deep breath.

 

“The day we built the playground, well, it was when I started to fall in love with you – so, I thought it would be the right place.  Even if it is a little cheesy.  Oh gosh, I’m not doing this like I practiced in my head,” Kara said, taking another breath.  She looked at Lena and got down on one knee and pulled a box from her pocket.  Lena’s hand immediately covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

 

“Lena, I love you so much.  You are the most giving, loving person I’ve ever known and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Kara said, “Will you marry me?”

 

She opened the box to reveal a simple platinum ring.  She looked at Lena, who was now shaking even as she was nodding enthusiastically.  Kara stood and started laughing softly.

 

“Is that a yes?” Kara asked, wiping at Lena’s tears.

 

“Yes, yes, Kara,” Lena finally answered, “A million times yes.”

 

Kara placed the ring on Lena’s finger and kissed her softly.  Lena nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard loud cheering and applause coming from the blacktop.  She turned and laughed as she saw Alex, Kelly, Sam, Ruby, Winn, Nia, Brainy, James and Eliza all walking from a hidden spot on the yard.

 

“I’ve got it all on here,” James said, waving his camera at Kara who gave him a thumbs up as she laughed.

 

“They all knew?” Lena asked, giggling.

 

“Yep, you know I can’t keep a secret,” Kara said, giggling.

 

They walked to the yard and everyone came forward to hug them.

 

“Nope, wait here,” Lena said, making everyone stop in their tracks.  “James, come with me.”

 

James and Lena walked into the building together while the whole group waited, confused, on the yard.

 

“What is she doing?” Nia asked Kara.

 

“I don’t know,” Kara answered, looking completely befuddled.  Alex was chuckling and Kara looked at her.

 

“Do you know?” Kara asked.

 

“I have a feeling,” Alex said, as Lena and James walked out onto the yard together. 

 

Lena walked to Kara and James got into position with his camera.  Lena looked at Kara with a big smile then got down on one knee.  She opened her hand to reveal a velvet pouch.  Kara started giggling and felt the tears start down her cheeks.

 

“Get up, silly,” Kara said, “You’re wearing a skirt.”

 

Lena chuckled and stood.

 

“I’ve had this for a while now and I was planning for the perfect moment,” Lena said, looking at Alex and giggling, “Your sister is apparently a double agent since she knew about both of us.  She helped me pick it.  So, Kara, since I’m marrying you – will you marry me?”

 

Kara laughed loudly and pulled Lena in for a kiss, feeling her smile against her lips.  They parted and Lena removed the ring from the bag.  It wasn’t all that different from the one Kara picked for her.  She put it on Kara’s finger and the whole crowd cheered again.  Kara pulled Lena in for a hug.  She laughed as she felt Alex come behind her and join in, hugging her tightly from behind.  They separated then took turns with everyone hugging and giving their congratulations.  Sam was the first to make it to Lena.

 

“I only found out last night,” Sam said, grinning, “I nearly passed out.  You’ve been carrying that ring around for a while.  As I recall, she was the first to make a move and now she beat you to the proposal.”

 

“I’ll take it,” Lena said, chuckling, “I don’t care who asked first!”

 

“I’m so happy for you,” Sam said, grinning, “You are beaming!”

 

“Aunt Lena, Aunt Lena!” Ruby squealed, unable to wait politely any longer.  Lena reached down and picked up Ruby who squeezed her tightly around the neck.  Lena laughed and Kara came over and pulled Ruby into her arms.  Lena turned and Eliza was waiting for her.  Eliza held her arms open and Lena walked into her hug.  As soon as she felt Eliza’s arms around her the emotions hit.  She felt tears on her face as Eliza hugged her tightly.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s happy tears,” Lena said, sniffling.

 

“I know, I’m fighting them too,” Eliza said, chuckling, “This is a wonderful day, Lena.”

 

They all took the next couple of minutes hugging and laughing then Kara looked at Lena.

 

“I have another surprise,” Kara said, “You’re not going to work.  Sam and Alex cleared your schedule and I’m taking you away for the weekend.  This time I planned it and you get to just enjoy it.”

 

“Wait, really?” Lena asked, looking at the other women.

 

“Yes, really,” Alex answered, “Kara’s car is here all packed and ready to go.  There’s some comfy clothes waiting in her office for you to change.  Get out of here – and don’t call or check in.  We will not answer!”

 

“I, um, okay I guess,” Lena answered, smiling widely.

 

They said their goodbyes to the group and Lena followed Kara back to her office.  She walked in and locked the door and Kara gave her a new set of clothes.  Lena grinned and started a sarcastic strip tease of her work clothing.

 

“Stop it,” Kara said, laughing, “We cannot do anything in a school office.  And we have a couple of hours to our destination.  Don’t get me all worked up.”

 

Lena giggled and pulled on the jeans and t-shirt Kara had waiting.  She pulled on her sneakers and hung her work clothes then walked over to Kara and pulled her into her arms.  She looked at her seriously then brought their lips together is a slow, sweet kiss.  She pulled back and stared at Kara for a moment.

 

“I love you so much,” Lena said.

 

“Me too, Lee,” Kara answered, bringing their foreheads together, “I can’t believe you had a ring for me too.”

 

“I kept changing my mind on how to do it,” Lena said, chuckling.

 

“You tend to overthink things,” Kara teased, smiling.

 

“Yes, I do,” Lena said, giggling, “This worked out perfectly.”

 

“Okay, let’s get going,” Kara said, grabbing her purse and keys.

 

“Where are we heading?” Lena asked.

 

“Do you want to know or do you want to be surprised?” Kara asked.

 

“You know me…,” Lena said, grinning.

 

“Fine, I’ll tell you,” Kara said.

 

“No, don’t,” Lena interrupted, “I’ll just go with the flow.”

 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” Kara said, giggling.

 

They walked out to the car and Kara opened the passenger door for Lena.

 

“So, I guess you need to drive then,” Lena said, smirking.

 

“I’m not that bad,” Kara said, chuckling, “I swear I won’t speed.”

 

“Fine,” Lena said, “But I’m controlling the music.  Eyes on the road for you.”

 

Kara chuckled and they got into the car.  Soon they were headed down the highway singing along to 90s pop music with smiles plastered on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter - the weekend getaway
> 
> two chapters left...


	40. The mini vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is dialogue but this is pretty much just the final chapter of smut to keep all you SuperCorp people smiling

Kara pulled up to the beach house and grinned widely.  Lena smiled back and opened the car door, hopping out excitedly.

 

“This is great, Kara!” Lena said, her happiness clear in her voice.

 

“I hope so,” Kara said, “It’s the place Alex takes Kelly and she told me all about it and helped me set it up.  She said when we get here to walk around the porch to the back.”

 

They linked hands and walked around to find themselves on the back deck with a view of the ocean.  Kara stood behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist.

 

“This is beautiful,” Lena said softly, “It’s perfect.”

 

“I need to unpack some things,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s cheek and leading her to the door.  She pulled out her phone and looked at her notes to find the door code to get in.  She sent the code to Lena’s phone.

 

“Couldn’t it wait a bit?” Lena said, smiling and pulling Kara’s hand so that their bodies were close again.  Kara leaned down and kissed Lena softly then pulled back and looked at her with a grin.

 

“It won’t take long,” Kara said, “I have stuff in an ice chest.  Alex gave me very specific instructions.  She’s as bad as you.”  Kara chuckled as she turned to walk back outside with Lena following.

 

“As bad as me?” Lena asked, giggling, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I mean, she’s as perfect as you at planning every single detail and giving very specific instructions,” Kara teased, opening the trunk to reveal a large ice chest and a few bags of groceries.

 

“Good Lord, how long are we staying?” Lena asked, smiling widely.

 

“Three days,” Kara said, “And I have meal instructions, snacks, wine, Scotch of course…”

 

Lena laughed and grabbed a couple of bags as Kara pulled out the ice chest and rolled it into the house.  They got everything from the car then started unpacking into the refrigerator and the pantry.  Lena giggled as she pulled two tubs of ice cream from the ice chest.

 

“Alex told you to bring two gallons of ice cream for three days?” Lena asked, chuckling.

 

“I may have changed the instruction about pints to gallons,” Kara answered, laughing, “Three days is a long time!”  Lena closed the refrigerator and started collecting all the bags together to recycle. 

 

Kara went outside and got their bags and locked up the car.  She came back in lugging everything and kicking the door closed behind her.  She dropped the bags and looked around.

 

“Lee?” she called out.  She walked out to the back deck to find it empty.  She walked back inside and called out Lena’s name again.

 

“Keep looking, darling,” Lena called out, making Kara giggle as she walked toward her voice.  She entered the bedroom and smiled widely.  Lena was naked on the bed, her clothes strewn wildly about.  She had a small bowl in her hand with one small scoop of ice cream in it.  She took a little bite and licked the spoon seductively.

 

“What do we have here?” Kara asked, grinning and unbuttoning her shirt as quickly as she could.

 

Lena held the bowl close to her chest then tilted it, letting the ice cream slip onto her chest.  She gasped slightly at the cold then grabbed the small scoop and rubbed it onto her breasts.

 

“Oops,” she said, smiling, “Can you help me with this?”

 

Kara was pulling off her clothes, getting extremely turned on and laughing all at the same time.

 

“You’re gonna make a mess,” Kara said, finally getting off the last of her clothes.

 

“Then you’d better get over here and help,” Lena said, laying back onto her elbows.

 

Kara climbed onto the bed and immediately licked at the ice cream that was dripping down Lena’s side precariously close to the sheets.  She lapped it up quickly then moved to the other side.  All that was left was coating the area around Lena’s nipples.  Kara hummed happily then moved her mouth to Lena’s breast, cleaning it off completely and sucking Lena’s nipple roughly.  Lena was moaning softly.  She relaxed all the way back and Kara moved to the other breast, taking her time and cleaning it up completely.  As she was finishing she felt Lena open her legs wider. 

 

“Somebody’s ready,” Kara teased, kissing between Lena’s breasts.

 

“I wasn’t sure how sanitary it was to put the ice cream down there,” Lena said, laughing softly.  Her voice was breathy and Kara loved the way she sounded.  “But I want your mouth on me, Kara, please.”

 

Kara moved down between Lena’s legs and started licking gently.  Lena let out a contented sigh.  She reached down and interlaced the fingers on one of their hands and closed her eyes.  Kara kept up licking and sucking, keeping her eyes up so that she could watch as Lena’s breathing picked up and her mouth opened slightly.  There was nothing Kara liked more than  watching Lena fall apart as they made love.

 

“It’s so good,” Lena moaned out, shifting her knees slightly to open up even more.  Kara could tell she was getting close as she felt her legs beginning to tremble.  She used her free hand and slowly inserted two fingers, curling them and rubbing inside gently.  Lena moaned and twitched beneath her.  Kara began sucking her clit and she immediately felt Lena’s walls clench around her fingers.

 

“Aaaahhh, god, Kara, right there,” Lena moaned and pleaded as Kara kept it up.  Lena’s orgasm was long and drawn out and she gasped and groaned through it until she couldn’t take anymore.  She gently pulled at Kara’s hair and Kara began kissing her way up her body.  When their lips met they kissed softly for a few minutes until Kara buried her head in Lena’s neck and rolled to her side, holding her closely.

 

Lena moved her hand down Kara’s side and slid it between her legs.  Kara flopped her leg atop Lena to give her more room but kept them close together.  Lena rubbed at Kara’s wetness then slipped two fingers inside, softly moving them in and out as Kara breath became raspy.

 

“Lena, more,” Kara gasped out.  Lena added a third finger and kept at it, rubbing her thumb against Kara’s clit as she felt Kara getting closer.  Lena could feel the heat building inside her again as Kara’s breathing became more irregular.  She shifted and rubbed herself on Kara’s thigh as she fucked Kara harder and faster.  Lena heard herself moan and realized she was going to come again.

 

“Fuck, yes, Lena, come with me,” Kara gasped out, feeling the slick on her leg, “I’m coming, oh god, yes, yes.”  Kara’s voice grew in volume as she came and she held Lena’s back tightly.  Lena was overcome as her second orgasm hit and she bucked against Kara, still trying desperately to fuck Kara with her fingers and draw out her pleasure.  Finally, she couldn’t go any longer and she collapsed atop Kara.  She pulled out and wrapped her arms around Kara’s back.  They were both holding each other tightly, their legs intertwined, their bodies touching from head to toe.  After a few minutes of laying quietly like that Kara finally loosened her grip and pulled back her head to look at Lena.

 

“I am so glad I brought two gallons,” Kara said, making Lena burst into loud laughter.  Kara smiled widely at Lena’s deep, hearty laugh and leaned down and nipped at Lena’s neck playfully.  Lena calmed and laid back and looked up at Kara, smiling.

 

“I love you so much,” Lena said, grinning.

 

Kara leaned in and kissed her softly before answering, “I love you, babe.”

 

Kara flopped onto her back and took in a big breath, before sitting up slightly and looking down at Lena.

 

“So, what are we gonna call ourselves?” Kara asked, smiling.

 

“What do you mean?” Lena replied.

 

“When we’re married,” Kara said, “Do you want to be Luthor-Danvers or Danvers-Luthor?”

 

“I definitely want your name, darling,” Lena said, “I want our children to have your name.”

 

“Wait, are you pregnant and you didn’t tell me?” Kara teased.

 

“Yes, triplets,” Lena answered, not missing a beat.  Kara giggled.

 

“Okay then, Luthor-Danvers or Danvers-Luthor?” Kara asked.

 

“Maybe we should just be Danvers,” Lena said, her voice becoming much softer and more vulnerable, “The Luthor name kind of sucks.”

 

“No, it doesn’t,” Kara said, her voice firm, “It’s your name and I love you, Lena Luthor.  I want my children to have your name, too.”

 

“Are you sure, Kara?” Lena asked.

 

“I am 100 percent, absolutely sure,” Kara said, leaning down and kissing Lena softly.

 

“Which do you think sounds better?” Lena asked, repeating both names out loud a few times.

 

“Neither really rolls off the tongue,” Kara answered, chuckling, “But I think Luthor-Danvers is easier.”

 

“Then that’s what it’ll be,” Lena said, smiling.  Lena shivered a little and Kara jumped off the bed.  She pulled down the sheets and Lena slid underneath then Kara climbed back in next to her and cuddled back into her body.

 

“I loved the ice cream idea but it might not have been entirely thought through,” Kara said.

 

“I’m fine,” Lena said, chuckling, “All warm and comfy now.”

 

“Okay, so you wanna talk about our wedding?” Kara asked, running her fingers softly down Lena’s back.

 

“If you keep rubbing me like that I can’t think straight,” Lena said, “Which is a perfectly good second option…what’s in the duffel bag you brought?”

 

“Exactly what you’re thinking,” Kara said, grinning, “Plus I bought some new stuff.”

 

“I didn’t know there was anything new to try,” Lena teased, kissing near Kara’s ear.

 

“So, sex or wedding talk?” Kara asked, grinning.

 

Lena stood up and threw the duffle bag onto the bed.  Kara sat up and laughed as Lena unzipped the small duffle.  She looked inside and grabbed out the bag of unopened new items and dumped it onto the bed.  She grinned and raised an eyebrow as she picked up the first one.

 

“Booster Rabbit?” Lena asked, looking at the pink vibrator with an attached clit stimulator with two small rabbit ears at the end.

 

“The big part moves differently from the little part,” Kara said, smiling.  “The woman in the shop said it’s the best vibrator she’s ever used, and I feel confident she’s had a lot of experience.”

 

Lena laughed and grabbed the next one, “Sonic Simulator?”

 

“That’s got the fastest vibrations on the market!” Kara said, using a silly deep voice and acting like a commercial voice-over.  Lena giggled some more.

 

“Strap on sleeve?” Lena asked, holding up the next one.

 

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m excited about that one,” Kara said, giggling and feeling herself flush, “You slip it on the bottom of the dildo so that whoever’s topping gets some stimulation on her end.”

 

“We may have to play a game to see who gets first dibs,” Lena said, arching an eyebrow.  She pulled out the last item, “And finally… oooh, this looks good… a remote controlled scissoring vibrator?”  She opened the packaging and pulled out the odd looking vibrator.

 

“You can wear it either way,” Kara said, turning it to show Lena, “Fuck it, move this stuff out of the way.  You’re driving me crazy.”

 

Lena giggled and started moving the toys back into the bag and off the bed.  Kara took the vibrator and went to the bathroom and washed it before coming back and muttering the whole time she inserted the batteries, making Lena giggle.  She finally had it all ready.  She tried the remote until she was confident in how it worked then she looked at Lena.

 

“You or me?” Kara asked.

 

“Doesn’t it work for both of us?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes, but someone gets this end for inside,” Kara answered, pointing, “You know what, you were the one humping my thigh.  I’ll let you have it.”  Lena giggled and took the toy.  Kara was getting crazily turned on as she watched Lena insert it and get adjusted to the feel. 

 

“Now come here,” Kara said, pulling Lena onto her lap.  She moved one leg underneath and one leg above and brought Lena close.  Lena immediately brought their lips together in a rough, sloppy kiss.  She started rocking against Kara and they could both feel the toy rubbing between them.

 

“This, this is good,” Lena gasped out and they rubbed roughly together.  Kara was getting immensely turned on and after a couple of minutes wasn’t able to stay in her position.

 

“Have to lie back,” Kara groaned out, lying flat and pulling Lena atop her.  Lena got herself lined up again and rubbed their mounds together.  Kara pushed the button on the remote and they both let out a loud moan as the toy stimulated them both.

 

“Oh god, this is amazing,” Lena moaned out, rocking above Kara, “Turn it up.”

 

Kara pushed the remote again and they both screamed and moaned as they gnashed their bodies together.  Lena came undone first but she kept moving and rocking through her orgasm until Kara was screaming beneath her.  They made it through two more orgasms until Kara pushed the button to turn off the toy.  Lena tossed it aside and rolled off Kara.  They were both breathing heavily and covered in sweat.  

 

“Not sure we’re gonna make it through the bag,” Lena said, making Kara chuckle.

 

“Oh, we’re making it through,” Kara answered, “Alex had me pack Gatorade in case of a crisis.”

 

Lena laughed and looked over at Kara, “Do you think we’ll get any planning done?”

 

“Who cares,” Kara said, “We have our whole lives together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the end.
> 
> I'm open to suggestions for my next story... I am going to stick to another AU before trying to get back to "real" writing. My intention was to take a break from fics to work on the book but part of the plot is about moms and daughters and since my mom's passing I can't seem to get back to it. I'm okay. It's okay, just can't go there yet. So, I want to write one more AU before Season 5 starts then I'll try to get back to the book. Let me know if you have any ideas!


	41. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_Four Years Later…_

 

 

“Lena, sweetie,” Kara said, softly nudging her wife.

 

“Mmmm, okay,” Lena answered, still half asleep but turning over and groggily looking up at Kara holding their six-week-old daughter, Lori.

 

“I held her off as long as I could,” Kara said, still rocking the whining baby in her arms, “But she’s hungry.”

 

Lena huffed as she propped a pillow behind her back and one on her lap.  She pulled her shirt aside and gently took Lori from Kara.  The baby immediately rooted and quickly attached to Lena’s breast.  Lena winced slightly then relaxed as the baby latched on and began sucking.  Kara walked around to the far side of the bed and climbed in and slid close to Lena.  She gazed at the two of them, her heart full of love.  She leaned over and kissed Lori’s forehead, careful not to interrupt the feeding.

 

“I love you so much, Lena,” Kara said, staring at her wife, “I thought the day we got married was the most I could ever love you, but watching you carry Lori, seeing you here with her – sometimes it’s overwhelming.  You’re both perfect.”

 

“Darling, I’d swear you’re the one with the raging hormones,” Lena teased, softly stroking Lori’s cheek.

 

“Do you need anything?” Kara asked, snuggling even closer.

 

“Actually, some water would be great if you don’t mind,” Lena answered, “What time is it?”

 

“Almost 6, she slept nearly five hours,” Kara said.

 

“I feel half-human,” Lena said, “This is the longest sleep I’ve had.”

 

Kara went to the kitchen and got some water and returned.  Lena was adjusting Lori to her other breast and getting situated.  Kara waited patiently then handed Lena the water.

 

“I’m ready to try bottle feeding whenever you want,” Kara said, “You have enough milk frozen now.  You need to get more sleep, Lena.”

 

“Babe, I’m okay.  I promise,” Lena answered, “Let’s try another couple of weeks before turning to the bottle.”

 

Kara sighed and waited for Lori to finish.  When she was done Kara took her and burped her and changed her diaper.  She was relieved when Lori went back to sleep and she placed her gently into the bassinette.  She climbed back into bed and hummed happily when Lena cuddled into her body.

 

“Maybe we can get a couple more hours,” Lena whispered, sighing happily as Kara rubbed her back.  Soon they were both sleeping again.

 

A few hours later Kara and Lena were both up but still relaxing around the house.  They heard a knock on the door and Kara grinned.

 

“Watch out, here come’s trouble,” Kara said, smiling as she opened the door.

 

Alex and Kelly stood at the door, each holding the hand of a struggling two-year old.  Alex’s other hand was resting on her pregnant belly and she was grinning as she peeked into the apartment. 

 

“Lizzie, slow down,” Kelly said to the toddler, who was trying desperately to pull both of her moms into the room.

 

“Wanna see Lori,” Lizzie squealed out.  Kara leaned down to the toddler’s level and smiled.

 

“Hey, cutie, how about I take you to see her and Aunt Lena?” Kara said, giggling as the toddler nodded enthusiastically.  Kara took her in her arms.  “Now remember, you have to be very, very gentle.  No touching without letting me help, okay?”

 

She sat down with Lizzie on her lap next to Lena and Lori.  Lena tilted the baby so that Lizzie could see her.  Kara took Lizzie’s hand and let her rub on Lori’s arm.  When Lizzie’s thumb reached Lori’s hand, the baby grabbed on.   Lizzie giggled in delight and Kelly snapped pictures.

 

“You look like you’re doing really well, Lena,” Alex said, grinning.

 

“I’m exhausted and I still feel like a whale,” Lena said, “But I’m in love with this kid.  How are you doing?”

 

“Twenty-four weeks,” Alex said, “Starting to really feel it, and this little bugger is always climbing all over me.”  She pointed at Lizzie, who ignored her entirely in favor of paying attention to the new baby.

 

“She doesn’t understand that Alex can’t make the baby kick on demand,” Kelly said, chuckling.

 

“You’re an old pro this time,” Kara said, smiling at her sister.

 

There was another knock at the door and Kelly walked over and let Eliza into the apartment.

 

“Li-Li!” Lizzie yelled excitedly, making the baby let out a small cry at the loud noise.

 

“Lizzie!” Alex said, her voice calm but firm, “What did we tell you about being quiet and gentle around the baby?”

 

“I sorry, mommy,” Lizzie said, immediately pouting at the tone Alex took with her.

 

“I’m happy to see you too,” Eliza said, scooping her granddaughter in her arm, “But you’re the big girl around here so don’t forget to listen to mommy.”

 

Lizzie wrapped her arms around Eliza neck and stayed clingy for the next couple of minutes.  Kelly eventually was able to distract her and Eliza walked over to see Lena and Lori.  She leaned down and kissed Lena gently on her forehead then sat next to her.  Lena handed over the baby and Eliza cuddled her in her arms.

 

“How are you doing, dear?” Eliza asked.

 

“I’m good, just tired,” Lena answered, “Kara’s been great trying to do as much as she can to let me sleep but Lori is pretty insistent about eating very regularly.”

 

Eliza chuckled and looked at Kara, “Maybe you shouldn’t have used Kara’s egg, we all know how that appetite goes.”  They all chuckled.

 

“Yeah, but then she wouldn’t have those beautiful blue eyes,” Lena said, looking at Kara lovingly.

 

“She is absolutely gorgeous,” Kelly said, grinning, “I can’t wait to meet our next one.”

 

“You girls certainly are keeping things interesting,” Eliza said, “Do you realize how insane Christmas is going to be in a few years?”

 

“Well, we have some news on that front, because it’s going to be even crazier,” Lena said, smiling widely.

 

“No way you guys are pregnant again…” Alex said, looking confused.

 

“Nope, it’s Sam and Winn!” Kara said, giggling with excitement.

 

“Oh my gosh, that’s wonderful news!” Kelly said, smiling.

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t know,” Alex said, “She’s been hiding it at work really well!”

 

“She’s only ten weeks so they haven’t made a big announcement yet but they told us to let you guys know today,” Lena said, “She’s been having a bit of morning sickness and I feel awful that I’m not able to help more at work but she’s handling it.”

 

“Ruby must be over the moon,” Eliza said, grinning.

 

“She’s so happy,” Kara said, “And she’s wonderful with Lori.  She’s old enough to actually be helpful and she’s grown so close to Winn.  Do you know she asked him if she could call him Dad?”

 

“That’s really sweet,” Eliza said.

 

“He started tearing up when he told me at work,” Kara said, “It was the cutest thing ever.”

 

“I was gonna say that he’ll make a great dad, but I guess he already is,” Alex said.

 

“Good Lord, with Nia and Brainy’s wedding coming up all we have left is to find someone for James,” Kelly said, smiling.

 

“Maybe he’ll just be the happy bachelor,” Eliza said.

 

“Nah, I think there’s someone out there for him,” Kara said, “He’s a great guy.”

 

“In the meantime, he’s the best uncle ever,” Kelly said.

 

Lori began squirming in Eliza’s arms and opening her mouth widely.

 

“Here she goes again,” Lena said, giggling.

 

Kara stood and kissed Lena softly before transferring the baby to her.  Lori turned and latched on so quickly that Alex chuckled loudly.

 

“Ouch, it’s not funny,” Lena said, even as she was giggling.

 

“I can laugh.  I’ve done it and I’m about to start again,” Alex said.

 

“Okay, you get a pass,” Lena said, settling in as Lori sucked contentedly.

 

Eliza looked around the room.  Kelly and Kara were on the floor playing with Lizzie.  Alex was relaxing with her feet up.  Lena and Lori were settled next to her.  It was everything she ever wanted.  A happy ending for both of her daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I love reading the comments even though I don't usually answer - it keeps me going. I'm taking into consideration the suggestions for the next one - please give ideas if you have any. Looking to start this week because I want to finish before Season Five begins! Hope you guys keep your eyes out for the next one!


End file.
